Chains
by Kayo-San
Summary: A person who can't remember how she died, or when she died, woke up one day as Haruno Sakura. More importantly, this person knew nothing of the Naruto Universe. OC Insert-as-Sakura. Someone not exactly out to save the world, someone unknowing of the assumed future and mostly, drags her chains along, trying to survive. Introspective Fic, Gen.
1. Chapter 1

Where this premise came from, was how all the SI stories feature a Self/OC who knows the future. But, what if they didn't? What I've done here, is placed a 20ish year old into a 6 year old Sakura. No sudden super powers, and physical chains which will both help and hinder. Add in a Hippocratic Oath sort-of, and a mind that's overly critical, viola. 'Yuurei' her original name, means Ghost, and the meaning is quite self-evident in how she is fading, from even herself.

* * *

Yuurei had no last name, she couldn't remember it, if she ever had one.

She did remember other things though.

She remembered a life before this.

A life before where she had black hair and black eyes.

A life in which she had been a doctor.

 _I do hereby swear to act only in the interests of preserving lives, and to devote myself to the pursuit of knowledge only to save._

 _I swear to never aim to bring death, only life._

 _So swear I._

She remembers wearing hospital blue-green scrubs.

She remembers people saved under her knife, and also the few she couldn't.

Grieve, she did, but let it hold her back, she did not.

It spurred her on, actually, the fragility of life made her want to protect it more.

That was why she went into Medicine in the first place.

Her original parents supposedly died in a car crash, and she grew up alone.

She didn't want anyone else to go through what she went through, so she went on into Surgery.

Everything is fading, faces, names, places.

The only thing that remains is her techniques and expertise.

* * *

Something that was cheerfully ironic of the entire situation was that one day, she woke up somewhere else.

Vaguely, she remembers something about dying.

She presses a palm to her chest, and she feels the steady beat of her heart.

Her body knows this place well, and she finds herself in front of an old dresser, staring into the mirror.

The face is foreign, and she only knew it was her, because it blinked with her.

A hand raises itself to her hair.

Pink hair.

Detachedly, she analyses her situation.

Pink hair, green eyes, orphan, possibly broke, too young to be in school.

First course of action, would be to find out who she is, where she is, and more crucially, money.

Her legs move on their own, and they tap on a loose floor board.

Her knees bend, and her fingers prise open the compartment.

She has no idea how the currency works now, but the total amount, is about 23 000 ryo.

Considering the smallest coin denomination is 10 ryo, she would, just to be safe, that it was equal to 10 'future' yen.

23 k yen was not a lot.

It would barely pay for rent in her previous life.

* * *

Her cupboard has nothing but pants and dresses.

She has no money, so she'll live with it, for now.

 _Money…_

She takes a quick, cold shower, not wishing to incur excessive bills of any kind.

Her hair is still damp, but she ties it back.

She steps out into the road, and immediately, people turn.

Whispers begin, and she somewhat understands her situation.

In the middle of that big road, she feels lost, and small.

A lady breaks away from the crowd, and she notes her black hair and black eyes.

She looks at the child next to the lady and feels the faint stirrings of envy.

He looks happy, loved.

"Sakura-san?"

 _So my name is Sakura._

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for your loss. The Uchiha clan will always be open to you."

 _Uchiha._

She bows lightly, "Thank you, Uchiha-sama."

"Mikoto is fine. I knew your parents. They were good people who didn't deserve the unkind turn fate dealt them."

'Sakura' bows again.

"I'm Sasuke! Come play with me some time, okay?"

She hasn't the heart to deny the chipper child, but knows that the 'some time' will be quite far from now.

His fluffy hair is ingrained within her mind, and she feels something heavy on her back.

"I will. Sometime. I must go now."

She can't hear herself that well, but it must sound very much like the young, already hurt child this body is.

Walking down the street, towards the sign which says it's the Grocer's, the sad eyes and condolences follow.

 _"Pity that it happened…"_

 _"…Always here to help…"_

 _"Bandits attacked the caravan…"_

 _"Fine merchants…"_

 _"…wish you well…"_

 _"If you have any questions, Lord Hokage is waiting…"_

Air-conditioning blasts her as she steps through the door of the supermarket.

* * *

She does not pick up a basket, she is not here to buy anything.

A loaf of bread is 30 ryo, a packet of 6 instant noodles is 50 ryo.

Bottled water is 15 ryo, and any 6 fruits are 60 ryo.

Turns out 23 000 ryo is quite a bit.

Now, if she could find the Hokage person, who seemed to be a leader of some sort, she would find some answers.

* * *

Directions from helpful passers-by land her at the base of a huge tower.

She recognises the word 'Fire' on the building.

The receptionist gives her the same pitying look, but tells her to go straight up, because, "Lord Hokage was waiting for her."

In this world, she finds that there are no lifts or escalators, and she finds herself climbing the stairs.

It's a spiral one, and it seems endless.

When she looks up, the light blinds her, yet when she looks down, there's no end to the darkness.

Whatever it is, her child body of probably 4, 5 years of age is unused to climbing so many flights.

The funny thing is that no one uses the stairs.

Despite how full the building feels, there's no one using the stairs.

Just Sakura, struggling upwards.

Then, all of a sudden, a huge flood of children come rushing out of a door, tearing down stairs.

 _Children..?_

After the crowd of children older than herself rush past, Sakura notes a blond looking sadly at the disappearing backs.

She approaches him, out of curiosity, and out of necessity.

"Hi, could I ask, where is the Hokage's office?"

His eyes snap to her, and she is struck by the brightest, bluest eyes she had ever seen.

He grips her hand in his, and drags her upstairs, shooting off like a bullet, "I'll bring you to see Jiji!"

 _Jiji?_

"Though, why are you looking for Jiji? He's just a boring old geezer, but he brings me out for ramen! He's also nice to me and takes care of my apartment!"

The stairs blur, and she struggles to keep up.

"Oh and you have pink hair, and green eyes! Wow that's so cool! Are they real?"

They grind to a stop outside a grand looking door, and the blond scrutinises her face.

She blinks once or twice, before nodding.

He rubs the back of his head, grinning, "You're super pretty! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Who are you?"

She smiles, quite bewildered at this hyperactive and sunny Maelstrom.

"It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san. I'm Sakura."

He grins again, shoving the door open and holding it for her, "Call me Naruto, Sakura-chan!"

She dips her head in assent, entering after him.

* * *

"How was school today, Naruto-kun? And who is this, did you make a friend?"

 _Hokage._

Tobacco tin in the corner, so he smokes.

Piles of paper, detests paperwork.

Kind towards Naruto, whom apparently others don't like, knows something about Naruto that Naruto doesn't know.

Knows something other people know but Naruto doesn't know.

Really old, possibly forced out of retirement.

 _It's caustic, mean, but true._

Naruto is chattering the Hokage's ear off, and the Hokage is content to just listen.

I roam about his office, making myself as scarce as possible.

There are 4 portraits hung around the room.

 _Brown hair, black eyes, red armour, Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju._

 _White hair, black eyes, blue armour, Niidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju._

 _Senju…_

 _Hm, so is the Hokage position hereditary?_

 _Is that why Naruto is sure he's the next one?_

 _Because his grandfather is the current one?_

 _White hair, black eyes, no armour, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen._

 _Sarutobi? A change of lineage. Did the Senju die out?_

 _Why is the current Hokage the third then?_

 _Especially since there's a fourth one._

 _Yellow hair, blue eyes, green jacket, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato._

 _Naruto looks a lot like him, but the names are different._

 _Maybe here they take on the names of their mother, which would explain why the last names change._

 _This is all assuming the Hokage position is passed down from one generation to another._

 _I'll have to read up on history._

"Sakura-san?"

The wizened old man calls for me, catching my attention.

He shoos Naruto out, saying we're going to be talking about 'boring stuff', and indeed, he becomes all business once the door closes behind Naruto.

The room seems to pulse, and then he smiles kindly at me.

"I am sorry for your loss, Sakura-san."

I meet his gaze unflinching, his words mean nothing.

"Were their bodies reclaimed?"

He shakes his head, "By the time our back up team got there, the entire caravan was ash. The bandits were no mere bandits, they were ninjas, and strong ones at that. There were 2 genin teams with your parents."

"Then I too, am sorry for your loss."

 _2 genin teams._

He lights his pipe, puffing.

 _I was right._

"2 jonin, 6 genin. Now, of the original 4 teams who graduated, 2 are left."

 _2 High-nin, 6 Low-nin._

 _Then there would be a rank called Mid-nin._

"What happens now, then? Who is running the merchant guild in their absence? What has happened to my parents' wills and assets? Will I be emancipated?"

His eyes show his evident surprise.

"We have a proxy running it in the name of the state. Your parents' had no existing will, but it is understood that everything goes to you, Sakura-san. Their assets, be it property or monies have all been frozen. No one, not even I can touch them, except you, when you reach your majority."

 _That means no emancipation in this life too._

 _Being bogged down by the state again._

 _Tsk._

"Majority would mean when?"

"Either 18 years, or the day you become a ninja."

 _Ninja?_

"Will I be forced to kill people?"

His eyes widen in shock, but he takes his pipe out of his mouth, before looking at me seriously, "You may need to, but only those who accept Assassination missions will be specifically killing."

 _Acceptable._

"Then how do I sign up? I think I should like to be a ninja."

He searches in his drawers, pulling out a few forms from various places, tidying the stack, then handing it to me.

"Fill up the forms and submit it to the lady at the desk. If you sign up by this week, you can begin classes by the next. You're 6, aren't you?"

 _He wasn't expecting me to want to become a ninja._

"I guess so. I'm not sure. I can't remember my surname, I can't remember my birthday, I can't remember where we lived. I can't remember what mother and father looked like, I can't remember anything."

A folder is pushed towards me, and his eyes are pitying.

 _He must believe it to be shock and trauma because of my 'parents' death._

"Haruno Sakura, born to Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno on the… 28 of March."

There's a slight pause before he says my date of birth.

"What day is it today, and which day did my parents die?"

Sarutobi-sama's face is quite grim, and he says it quietly.

"It's the first of April, and your parents passed, on your birthday. My apologies."

I close my eyes.

"It's still not too late for people to jump out and tell me that it's an April's Fool joke, right? It's a sick, sick, joke. I'd forgive you because my parents are alive, so, please don't lie anymore."

A pair of strong, but wiry arms wrap around me, and I open my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-san. It's not a joke."

Breathing in, I feel shudders wrack my frame, tears for people I don't know threatening to spill over.

My fists clench, and I calm myself.

The Hokage breaks the comforting hug, looking me in the eye, "It's alright to cry sometimes, Sakura. Everyone cries."

I felt another weight on my back, but I just look at him and smile a tiny smile.

 _It's alright to cry._

Swallowing, I control my voice.

"May I know who is my proxy, then?"

"I will arrange for a meeting. Please come here tomorrow at 10 in the morning."

I dip my head in thanks, and he excuses me.

* * *

Upon getting home, she closes the door behind her and locks it.

She stands sideways to the mirror, and catches sight of a chain.

As if thinking of it summoned it, it lengthens and Sakura can grip it in her hand.

Looking closely, words are engraved onto certain links.

 _Uchiha, Mikoto_

 _Uchiha, Sasuke_

 _Uzumaki, Naruto_

 _Sarutobi, Hiruzen._

When she stops thinking, the chain retracts, and there are 4 links passively hanging there.

They are a weight, a hindrance, a burden, but how did that translate into those names?

They were acquaintances, and their well-being meant something to her.

They were in a sense her largest burdens, but her greatest strengths.

She thought, and thought some more.

A white chain and a black chain sprouted from her back, but she felt no pain, only their weight.

 _Life._

 _Death._

Wherever she was, responsibility would haunt her, just that this time, she was literally being weighed down by chains.


	2. Chapter 2 - Interlude: Knowledge

This is a Kayo present to everyone, that is, a 2 story update within 12 hours. Typed today, like all my other stories, unbeta-ed, pardon my mistakes, and enjoy.

* * *

It's 1 in the morning, when she begins trying to understand.

After several rounds of experimentation, she accepts that they obey the Law of Conservation.

No matter how far she makes them extend, a specific chain weighs the same.

She concentrates hard, but the chains don't budge.

Not until she directs them with her hand.

"Bring me the pen, please."

If anyone was watching, they would have thought her mad.

But if anyone was watching, they would also have seen all the chains converge on the pen like a metal beast.

Seemingly sentient, it deposited the pen before her, that is, so it dropped to the floor.

She bends down, reaching to pick up the fallen pen, only for all the chains to arch towards the pen as well.

Frowning, Sakura goes through with the action, and holds onto the pen.

Walking over to her table, the chains drag along the floorboards.

 _I wish they wouldn't make so much noise._

And just as she thought, the chains complied, floating a couple inches off the floor.

Her hand reaches out to pull out her chair, and once again, the chains shoot out, wrapping around the top rail, dragging it.

The screech of the chair against the wooden floor is jarring in the quiet of the night.

She winces, and the chains sense this, somehow.

 _Lift, don't drag. But thank you anyway, I can pull out my own chair._

Under the light of her lamp, she reaches out, tracing the wood grain pattern, only to realise there are cracks in it.

Her fingers don't remember such cracks on the chair, and her chains seem to be the only explanation.

 _Could you lift the chair, gently?_

The chains almost seem to project confusion onto her, so she places her hands in front of her.

Her chains follow suit, elongating.

She joins her palms, as if in a cupping motion, and the chains attempt to wiggle underneath her chair, forming a slightly deformed well shape, just like her palm.

 _How did you all pick up the pen just now, then?_

A mental image forms in her mind, her hands attempt to mimic it.

Right hand forward, fingers pretending to grasp onto something, left hand making a gentle, circling motion.

A few chains hook onto the top rail, and the other chains wrap themselves around the seat.

She feels a bead of sweat slide down the side of her face as she tells the chains to stay where they are.

Cautiously, she relaxes her arms bit by bit, before raising them both.

The chair moves, the chains shaking, vibrating vigorously, but nonetheless it lifts.

Just a centimetre, then another, then another.

She feels light-headed, and in her momentary lapse of concentration, the chair falls back to the ground, her chains retracting like a stretched rubber band.

Staggering over, she lifts the chair with her own hands, and it releases all the mental strain on her mind.

 _Yeah. I think for now, I'll stick to doing things myself._

There's a brief pause as she flops onto her bed face down.

 _But thank you anyway, for helping me._

Sakura regains her breath, and then rolls over, looking up at the blank ceiling.

She can feel the cold imprints of the chains pressing into her back, but it's not as uncomfortable as she would expect.

"What are you, anyway? Where did you come from?"

In the quiet of the room, the words are reflected back at her.

"What am I? Where did I come from?"

She calls forth all her chains, and inspects the words on them.

 _Chakra_

 _Knowledge_

 _Life_

 _Death_

 _Uchiha, Mikoto_

 _Uchiha, Sasuke_

 _Uzumaki, Naruto_

 _Sarutobi, Hiruzen._

"What do all of these things have in common?"

 _They have names of people I know…_

 _People I guess I would want to save._

 _I have chakra, and some knowledge._

 _I'm alive, and I know what death is._

 _Still, what do these have in common?_

 _They are a part of me?_

 _No…the people are not._

 _But my care for them, that is a portion of me._

 _My care…_

 _What's the word?_

 _Responsibility?_

 _Yes, that's right, the responsibility I feel towards them._

 _And more than that, the burden of this responsibility I have chosen to shoulder._

* * *

At 4, Sakura is still awake.

A trait, now that she muses, that she has retained from the life she lived the day before yesterday.

Or perhaps a bit longer ago.

She can't remember.

Sakura remembers night shifts though, and the emergencies that came in the dead of night.

After a few months, she slept light, and wandered the hospital halls, ears keen for any sound of distress.

 _Yuurei,_ they called her.

It was her name, her identify, her personality.

 _A ghost wanders the hall at night,_ they would whisper.

 _Don't worry, because the ghost is a nice ghost, she's here to help,_ so she laughed.

Laughed and embraced that joke, because she was.

She summons her chains again, and a new one has been formed.

 _Sleep._

Running her hand along the new chain, she feels it emanating warmth, and she could…could almost fall asleep.

* * *

 _"-sama! Yuurei-sama! Wake up, please wake up! It's an emergency!"_

Sakura jerks awake, her head off the desk, and her right hand lurches, scrabbling for her spectacles, orders on her lips, and then- she stops.

Because she wasn't sleeping on a desk, and she didn't wear spectacles.

No, not anymore.

She rubs her eyes blearily, facing away from the window.

Through a tiny gap in the curtains, a stream of bright, too bright, _too raw,_ sunlight streams through.

Hazily, she remembers that she was supposed to go to the Hokage's Office at 10.

A glance at her clock tells her that it's already 9.

 _Normally, by this time, I would be in the Doctor's lounge, nursing my cup of tea, enjoying my break._

As quick at the thought strikes her, she discards it.

 _Perhaps some other day._

 _This world is…different._

 _Imagine, ninja._

 _That is, critical wounds, knives, swords and lots of blood._

 _By extension, death._

 _Here…I am no Doctor._

"But I will be. Sooner rather than later, I must regain my skills in the medical sector."

 _How different would it be?_

 _She had 4 years of experience treating in the ICU under her belt, and a 93% success rate._

 _Surely it would be worth something here._

 _At the very least, if they had some magic spell for healing, she still had her knowledge of human anatomy._

These thoughts, she files aside, rummaging through her closet, taking out another set of the same thing.

Changing quickly, she scowls when some of her hair gets caught in the zip of her dress.

Unsuccessfully, she attempts to tug it out, and her hands open up a drawer, withdrawing a scissors.

She doesn't visualise, or think, but somehow the chains know.

They wield the scissors like a blade, with practised ease.

 _"Hand me the scalpel."_

 _"He's been anaesthetised, won't feel a thing."_

 _"Yes, that's right. Clean, precise incisions."_

 _"Now, carefully…"_

Snip, snip, snip.

 _"Well, that's that. Now we've got to sew him back up, and then he'll be good to go. We've got it out, so he won't be in anymore pain."_

Her pink locks of hair fall to the floor.

 _"Now we have to clean up. Hand me the sterile wipes please."_

 _"Do you know how to scrub down?"_

She sweeps, not knowing where the broom and dustpan came from, only that her body knows.

Her hand drifts upwards, feeling the prickly edge of just cut hair.

At that moment she _knew._

Those chains were her.

They represented the body that used to be her, Yuurei.

That was why...that was why the chains were so compliant, so familiar.

Because they composed the body she still somewhat had.

Her mind...her mind was in the wrong body.

And now, she was Sakura too.

Her chains grew heavier.

 _I know._

 _I accept._

 _I adapt._

* * *

It's 10 in the morning when Sakura realises what the chains on her back are.

* * *

Preview:

I feel my eyes narrow at the person in front of me.

While looks can be misleading, I rather not take any kind of chance at all.

"Before everything else, what do you know about running a merchant business?"

* * *

Now, does anyone care to guess who the Hokage has appointed as Sakura's proxy?


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't really planned, but the twist seemed right. I actually did want him to be Sakura's proxy, so that Ino would be friends with her outside of the Academy, but looks like I'll be rethinking that. I don't think Sakura likes him very much right now. Questions are always welcome, but do give me a bit of time to PM you back.

* * *

It's also 10 in the morning that there is a soft knock on her apartment door.

Having not expected anyone, Sakura then remembers her appointment.

Horrified at herself, she hurries towards the door.

Even when she grips the handle, she feels a sense of wrongness, but still, she pulls it open.

The male is dressed in mostly black and a blueish grey.

His head is covered by pale blond hair tied back into a pony tail, and his eyes are green, a murky, solid green, with just the slightest tinge of blue.

She bows, accentuating their height difference.

Before she introduces herself, her mouth has already opened, and she asks, "Are you Naruto-san's father?"

Her head cocks to a side when the man is clearly flabbergasted.

"No…the shade of yellow is wrong. So are the eyes. More yellow, more blue. More like that of the Yondaime Hokage."

She mutters under her breath to herself, still flitting in and out of her own consciousness.

On her back, the knowledge chain grows rapidly, then shortens, and repeats.

Her chains react to her high level of metal activity, and misinterpret the varying neural transmissions as distress, though it was highly likely that she was working herself into a panic.

A voice calling her name, that of the male in front of her, and she snaps back.

Bowing, she apologises and introduces herself, before asking for his identity.

His voice is soft, gentle, and tinged by cheer.

"I'm Yamanaka Inoichi. I'm not related to Uzumaki Naruto-san at all."

A gloved hand extends, and so do hers.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

With them, her chains move as well, but he appears to not have noticed them.

She eyes the gloved hand tentatively, before holding it firmly.

His larger, stronger, warmer hand wraps around it, shaking once, twice.

However, Sakura is the one who breaks the hand shake.

Distinctively, she felt the sensation of something slipping in, and of her being pulled.

 _Wrong._

 _Something feels wrong._

 _Intrusive._

"Invasive."

Her green eyes snap up to meet his, and an irrational anger tries to fill her.

Yamanaka-san expresses surprise at this, and he too, murmurs.

"Interesting. You can feel the nature of my chakra?"

Carefully, she blanks her face, keeping only a neutral smile on her face, holding the door open for him.

"Please come in."

* * *

She drags out the table, clearing off the utility bill as well as her copy of the Academy Enrolment Form.

Subconsciously, her chains grab at the pencil holder which falls off the edge, preventing the ceramic from shattering.

This, she doesn't realise, until she feels the same, invasive feeling on a chain.

 _Chakra._

Her eyes snap up from their mindless task, blindly searching for her 'Chakra' chain.

Looking, she finds it wrapped around the pencil holder, and around that, Yamanaka-san's hand.

He gives her a gentle smile, before setting it back onto her table.

"You should be more careful, Sakura-san."

Despite the sincerity she can hear, _she wants so desperately to believe in it,_ something about the entire situation is off, feels weird, fake.

Nonetheless, she dips her head at him, thanking him.

She doesn't miss how her 'Chakra' chain appears even more reluctant, sticking close to her.

They take seats opposite each other, Yamanaka-san about as poised as he could be on a chair that was just a bit too small.

The wood creaks ominously as he shifts, and Sakura reflects on the crack that her chains made.

Meanwhile, she is perched on a stool from somewhere.

He clears his throat softly, before withdrawing a scroll.

It's a plain, unlabelled scroll, and the metallic clasp that holds it closed is a circle, a carved out sakura blossom in the middle.

Sliding it across the table, he tells her that the scroll is now hers, and it's what they assume to contain all of the Haruno ledgers.

She receives it, inspecting it from all angles, trying to make sense of how all the ledgers could have been recorded down inside.

Running her thumb over the metal seal, feeling the delicate patterning, she feels a tiny prick of pain.

Curiously, she draws away, inspecting her thumb, then the seal now spotted with her blood.

There's a soft hiss, and the seal splits neatly down the middle, the scroll unrolling.

"Blood seals..?"

She files the term away, more interested in what the scroll has to offer.

Written on the scroll are separate years of the business, all in groups of 5 years.

Considering her blood opened the scroll, she hazards a guess, smearing blood across the words that said 'Years 25 – 28'

Her blood seems to sink into the paper, and then, the ink shifts, forming the numbers 25, 26, 27 and 28.

Again, she presses her pricked thumb against the square with the number '28' in it.

There's a soft 'poof' sound, and a book appears in a cloud of white smoke.

 _Haruno Mechants, 28th Year Ledger._

Turning the page gingerly, neat, precise writing fills it.

 _The Haruno Merchant business is one spanning 3 generations, and involves the leading Haruno Clan, as well as its Partnership Clans._

 _In no particular order, the Fumiyo clan of the Land of Iron, the Tsubaki clan in the Land of Water, the Suzuraiden clan of the Land of Lightning, the Dokuran clan of the Land of Wind, the Amachi clan of the Land of Earth._

 _Other than that of business, the 6 clans have no other ties, so as to not conflict with their Hidden Village/Shogunate loyalties. In lieu of their trading rights, the trade representatives, as listed below, are given freedom in and out of territories and will be given due respect._

 _When entering a village with a partnership clan, the representatives must declare themselves, and while within the confines of the village, be treated as part of the clan._

 _However, this common courtesy and quasi-immunity is based off trust and respect on both ends. The aggressor will be turned upon by all other partners, after a decision by a joint council presided over by the Haruno Clan representative._

 _Trade Representatives are the negotiators who begin deals and are allowed in and out of territories, they are not required to be present to receive and send off goods, so as to maintain a smooth flow of the business._

 _Haruno Clan, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno._

 _Fumiyo Clan, Kira and Ishisa Fumiyo_

 _Tsubaki Clan, Haru and Hiren Tsubaki._

 _Suzuraiden Clan, Shirai and Yumina Suzuraiden._

 _Dokuran Clan, Ensui and Onari Dokuran._

 _Amachi Clan, Chiyako and Dayui Amachi._

 _Representatives are responsible for the timely arrival of goods, proper book keeping, high quality of goods, and swear upon their honour to not violate the codes of immunity, ie. To not use trades as covers for espionage or sabotage._

 _Lastly, they are also in charge of the work flow within their clans, and thus, their own, internal succession. Thus, upon a shift of power, this scroll must be updated._

 _Across the continents, the scroll with each representative is the main mode of communication, and due care should be exercised._

 _Yours,_

 _Representatives Kizashi, Kira, Hiren, Shirai, Ensui and Dayui._

* * *

The content page is the third, the second page having been left blank.

It's neat, organised, like any ledger should be.

From the looks of it, every Clan is given 5 pages, each to fill the items it can supply and trade, maximum amounts, and asking price.

Long term trades are listed at the back, records of payments, and payment slips attached.

Short term, one-off trades are also listed, and must be signed off by the Representatives who initiated the trade.

In essence, the Haruno Merchant business is a guild, a collection of traders gathered to give connections, but in terms of profit, nothing leaves the clan other than a 5% tax that is given to the Haruno clan.

 _I'll have to update the scroll later._

Up until now, Yamanaka-san has been patiently watching me read, and he did not appear to be trying to read off the scroll.

While the time elapsed appeared to be large, it wasn't really, because I retained my reading speed.

My eyes flick upwards, meeting his, and a jolt of pain manifests itself in my temple.

As if a needle was slowly being inserted in.

This invasive sensation, it was nothing like the previous instances, where it was like a web, thin and frail, just spreading.

It felt precise.

 _Deliberate._

Like a pinpoint incision.

Jade green meets murky green, and I feel my eyes narrow at the person in front of me.

So while looks can be misleading, I rather not take any kind of chance at all.

 _There is a sense of unease curling in my gut._

"Before everything else, what do you know about running a merchant business?"

 _Before I edit the scroll._

He blinks, clearly not having expected this.

 _Before I decide if I should trust you._

"More importantly, how are you qualified to be my proxy, and how, exactly, have you been running it in the name of this state?"

 _Before everything._

His mouth opens.

 _I need to know._

"Especially since you haven't been able to open the scroll."

With each statement of my own, his eyes seem to flicker, between curiosity, surprise, amusement and oddly enough, respect.

Weaving his fingers in front of him, placing them on the table, Yamanaka-san smiles the slightest.

"I think you've misunderstood, Sakura-san."

 _Misunderstood?_

"Sorry?"

He looks almost apologetic.

 _I know he isn't._

"I'm not your proxy, Sakura-san."

There's a pause.

"I'm your psychiatrist."

The ground gives way beneath me, and I'm looking for something to hold onto.

Without really meaning to, my chains spread, crawling along the walls of the room, spreading out, covering every surface they can reach.

My voice hitches.

"Psychiatrist?"

Breathing deeply, I struggle to control my emotions, looking at the still placid man.

"From my assessment, you appear to have little attachment to your parents, and have gotten over their deaths quite easily. However, you seem to be suffering from a form of memory loss or blocking due to the trauma of it. You have been keeping a tight rein on your emotions, and believe that emotions will be used against you. Perceptive and analytical, you judge someone based on a combination of feeling and observations, though you lean more to the former. My suggestion would be that you find someone to confide in, or find an outlet for your emotions."

The restless shifting of the chains on the ceiling distract me from my shock and anger, and slowly I calm down.

 _He's right. Everything he said is right._

Fist clenching, then unclenching, I exhale, before meeting his eyes again.

"Who is, my proxy, then?"

Surprised, he takes a moment to recover, before replying, "Jounin Commander, Chief Strategist Nara Shikaku-sama."

 _He must have been anticipating me to blow up._

 _Was it all for the sake of riling me up?_

 _Because when someone is angry, it's so easy to read them?_

 _Is that it?_

"I see. Why did you come in his stead, then?"

He dodges the question, answering neutrally, "It is protocol for trauma patients to undergo mental evaluations."

"Hokage-sama must have ordered this then. How is Nara-sama related to you?"

 _2 can play at such a game. Keeping calm, that is._

"Shikaku is a fellow Clan Head. Our clans, along with another are known for techniques that complement each other."

 _Then it's Yamanaka-sama._

"Will I be meeting Nara-sama, then?"

He nods, standing, chair scraping against the floor board.

"I will be bringing you to him. He's waiting for us."

Standing with him, I push in my stool, stepping out through the door that he holds open for me.

Turning, I lock the door, and we set off.

 _He's making this too easy,_ that's the thought as I summon forth the chain with his name, running my finger across the inscription.

 _Yamanaka, Inoichi._


	4. Chapter 4

Pao (Guest): I couldn't PM you since you're a guest, but I would still like you to know that I appreciate the encouragement, so thank you!

* * *

 _Unnerving,_ that would be the first thought that comes to mind if you asked me for my first impression.

Green eyes that meet mine, pink hair bright like the edge of the sharpest knife.

Whispery words, and the easy dissection she presents to me.

 _Unnerving._

An unnerving 6 year old.

The same age as my Ino, but so different.

"So, what is your diagnosis, Inoichi?"

Respectfully, I look up, even though I wouldn't be able to meet his eyes.

"Stable and fit to be a ninja, Hokage-sama."

Lord Hokage puffs his pipe, before lifting his hat, just so that I catch a fleeting glimpse of black eyes.

"You know that's not what I'm after, Inoichi."

I hesitate for a moment, but answer.

"Shikaku is unlikely to be able to entrench himself with her."

Pausing, I think on how I should go about phrasing it.

"If he invites her to play either shogi or go, her play style will reveal little to nothing. Within half an hour, that child picked up that I was feeling for her personality, knew what I perceived her to be, knew how I would counter her, and knew exactly how to make sure I knew all of it."

He sets his pipe down on the table, before folding his hands in front of him, _not unlike Sakura-san._

"Are you sure you aren't underestimating Shikaku? Not to mention, he is her proxy. She will have to trust him with the family business."

My lips tighten into a slight frown.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura-san is the only one who can open that scroll."

"Even blood permission can be given."

I dip my head, my silence a mild rebuke.

 _Shikaku, would you use a child like that?_

* * *

"You have not been running my family's business."

Her eyes are sharp, and even before introductions, she has already determined something as crucial as that.

In Shogi, when a ploy has failed, it's best to cut back on losses.

"That is true, Sakura-san. I needed to be able to open the blood scroll in order to access records and prepared for deals."

She smiles.

"Your mind is racing right now. You are trying to think of a way to gain as much as possible, having just cut your losses."

Slowly, I close off my expression and my mind.

She smiles again, and such a pretty smile, on so young a face, doesn't match the cutting, knowing eyes.

"Be my proxy in name, Nara-sama. In exchange, I will use your clan as a basis for trading, and I will name your heir as mine."

My eyes must narrow at her preposition, because her smile curves slightly wickedly.

"Dual loyalties are dangerous…especially in a Hidden Village. Hokage-sama has ordered you to entrench yourself with me, keep close to me, gain control of the Haruno merchant business. As long as I am amiable, keep me as a malleable, unknowing puppet. When I outlive my usefulness, once you can control all my assets properly, I can be dealt with. Is that what you think?"

Her voice turns bitter at the end, but still soft.

Gently, I place my hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down.

"Shall we not continue our discussion inside, in a more favourable setting? People are staring, Sakura-san."

She turns slightly, before smiling at a random civilian who waves back.

"Let us do so. In the meantime though, Nara-sama, you may wish to watch your hand. People are watching."

I recover quickly, casually retracting my hand, having forgotten that this was a 6 year old girl in front of me, then escorting her through the gates.

* * *

"Underneath his genuine care and concern for me, it was just numbers and calculation of my worth. If he had not judged me to be needed, then I would have died in the apparent attack that killed my parents and the Genin teams."

He pours us tea as I muse.

 _It's terrifying actually. That the concern was genuine._

 _That that old, frail looking man would think to use even a 6 year old child._

 _Though, it's possibly because of my age that he even endeavoured to do such a thing._

For now, Nara-sama is just watching, trying to get a grip on the personality that Yamanaka-sama failed to.

I look around the spacious, traditional room.

Bamboo shutters, wooden, lacquered flooring.

Earthen coloured furniture, and more prominently, the shadows.

It's not brightly lit, and the shadows almost seem to shift.

"What is your answer then, Nara-sama?"

His back never straightens from its lazy slouch.

"You drive a hard bargain, Sakura-san."

"Is that a 'no', Nara-sama?"

Deftly, my tiny 6 year old fingers wrap around a porcelain cup.

My lips press against the edge of the cup, and I sip the warm tea, inhaling the scent.

"Plum blossom tea from the Land of Rice, and white porcelain of the Land of Wind. You have good taste, Nara-sama."

I close my eyes, leaving him in his contemplation.

"I will have to first consult Hokage-sama."

* * *

Her slightly breathless reply of, "So I was right…" has me cursing inwardly.

It was a trap.

"Don't feel too bad, Chief Strategist. Yamanaka-sama was the same. Who would have thought? This pink haired little girl wishes to talk business."

I drink my tea.

"This little girl has little interest in the business itself or her family's legacy, only in the profits and the assurance that the state will not abuse this business and turn it into a spying ring."

 _Tch._

"Did I guess right? That you want to make use of our business as a cover?"

There's no use hiding anything anymore, so I simply nod.

Her eyes show her evident surprise.

"While it is true that I would have been able to tell if you were lying, I didn't expect you to tell me the truth."

I give her a languid, lazy stare.

She smiles, holding her hand out, "I might just like you, Nara-sama."

Setting the cup down, I take her hand, "I swear to do my utmost to obey all rules and guidelines laid down within the Haruno Merchant Scroll, as interpreted by the heir, Haruno Sakura-san."

 _Hokage-sama, I hope you appreciate the amount of trouble I'm getting myself into._

* * *

Later at night, I edit the scroll.

After some deliberation, I write down _Nara Shikaku_ next to my name.

Next, I add in a clause.

 _In the event that any of the clans die out, ie. No one of the bloodline remaining, they are to be struck out of the scrolls, and all remaining clans must convene a meeting to decide on a replacement clan. The balance among the nations must be kept._

Less of spite, but more of practicality, I edit the scroll further.

 _Hence forth, the Haruno Merchants are to be known as the Border-crossing Merchant Guild, and no clan has executive rights. All decisions will be made by a joint council, at which the representatives of all clans must be present._

I sign off the scroll as _Haruno Sakura, Former Head of the Haruno Merchants._

Now, there was virtually no need for me, or Nara-sama to do anything.

All trades were already established, and all payments made directly to the bank accounts. Separately, I had no real desire to grow the business, so unless anyone approached me with a request, it would be unlikely for me to need to interact any more than required with Nara-sama.

He underestimated me once, but that would not happen again.

I was under no illusions with regards to the extent of my abilities.

Ninja…these were dangerous people, soaked to the core with deception and deceit.

Their only concern were gains.

So much so that they had no qualms using a 6 year old child if it so suited them.

 _Ah, I keep harping on that point so much._

 _The frightening thing is, that despite what they wanted to do originally, and would still do if they could, I don't hate them._

* * *

Because Yuurei knows exactly what things they do, as well as why, and how they do things, and if she were to hate them, she should probably hate herself too.

Because the fact that she knows, shows that she's perfectly capable of doing the same thing.

* * *

"Nara-sama, do you have any children?"

She asks this as she places the first black stone on the board.

 _In the middle, a beginner tactic._

"Yeah. He's the same age as you, but he's already begun schooling in the Academy."

I place my white stone in the middle of the top row.

She hums as she places another black stone in the bottom left-most corner of the board.

"I guessed as much. I'm starting next week. Is there anything in particular I've missed out on?"

Finding her first childlike statement hilarious, I nearly laugh, before I remember that she is 6.

"You've never played Go before have you?"

Her green eyes, clear for once, look up at me, blinking.

She shakes her head, before placing another black stone in the bottom right-most corner.

"Don't change the question please. I don't wanna fall behind the other students, already being handicapped coming from a civilian family."

Running a hand through my hair, I place my white stone next to her centre one.

Shooting a look at the clock, I remark that it's almost time for Shika to get home.

"May I borrow his textbooks over the weekend? Unless he wishes to study them, I mean."

It's my turn to smile, but it's not one of her knowing smiles.

It is amused, sad, pitying and lastly, apologetic.

 _Too young._

"He'll be glad to have a reason to not see them over the weekend."

Her face scrunches up slightly, trying to make sense of my words, as she copies my move, placing a white stone next to her centre one.

"Does he…not like reading?"

 _What an understatement._

"You'll understand once you read all his textbooks yourself."

I place a black stone next to her new white stone, preventing her from splitting the board length-wise.

Just as she's about to set down another white piece, she pauses, looking at the door.

"There's someone walking here."

Responding to this, I send out tendril of chakra, feeling, sensing, and I tug on the source.

 _Shikamaru's home._

"You…you're welcoming it. You call out to it, and it hums in response. Like a purr…almost?"

Inoichi must have meant this, when he said that Sakura called his chakra invasive.

Suddenly aware, she looks around her.

"The walls…even the walls are humming."

Her eyes find mine, as she struggles to comprehend everything that she can feel, but cannot name.

At that moment, I feel ropes of chakra leaving her, stretching around the room, crawling across the walls.

Her face goes through varying emotions, and at one point, I feel one brush against me.

Strangely enough, one of these ropes feel inky black, as if laced with Yin chakra, and another, feels Nara.

There's a knock on the door, and all the chakra rope constructs retract.

She doesn't look the least bit tired, despite the fact that she just attempted Chakra manipulation on a large scale.

And despite how her chakra was everywhere moments ago, her chakra signature is dissipating already.

"Tou-san, I'm home."

Shikamaru's voice refocuses me, and the door slides open, he casually dumping his History text in the corner.

"Welcome home, Shikamaru."

He moves towards the seat across the table, his usual seat, only to realise that there's someone in it.

Sakura blinks when Shikamaru cocks his head at her, before her lips part in an 'o'.

She shifts one seat to her right, and she's now sitting on the sidelines.

Confusedly, my son still takes his seat.

"Hi..?"

Clearly, Sakura is caught off guard by his greeting.

Jabbing a finger in my direction, he introduces himself, "Hi. I'm Nara Shikamaru. He's my dad."

There's a sudden growth of a chakra thread behind Sakura, and I tense at it, not sure what to expect.

"Nara…Shikamaru-san..."

It thickens, then retracts like before.

She looks almost lost, before her eyes find mine, and there's a question in them.

 _Is this alright?_

When I give her a small smile, her face lights up, and she too, smiles.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I'll be joining your class next week. It's nice to meet you."

He runs a hand through his hair, looking at the board, at Sakura, at me, around the room, trying to find something to say.

"Eh. Class's boring."

I snort at his awkward attempt at conversation, before smiling at both of them.

"Well Shikamaru, would you be willing to help Sakura-san catch up with the Academy syllabus? Hopefully, you've been paying attention in class."

Her bewildered back glance at me, as Shikamaru drags her off lazily, tells me everything.

* * *

As much as Yuurei didn't know it herself, her distinct lack of memories meant Sakura was just that.

A child without a childhood, with nothing but finely cut instinct to save and survive.

* * *

"Shikaku, you spent a morning with Sakura-san. Were you able to find anything?"

He shakes his head.

 _Lie._

"No, Hokage-sama. Inoichi's assessment proved correct. After yesterday's dealing, Sakura-san appears to have closed herself off. I was unable to grasp her personality."

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Inoichi directing a shocked look in his direction.

 _Lie._

"I see. Very well, you may go."

He bows, and then steps out of the room.

As soon as the door closes behind him, he shunshins back onto ground level, bypassing all the steps.

Inoichi is close on his heels, and he invites his friend for tea.

Inoichi knows.

"You lied."

 _Truth._

He directs a lazy glance at him, and drawls, "What makes you think that?"

His lips compress, "Don't lie to me, Shikaku."

Their expressions are both hard, but he meets the other's eyes.

"I have not lied to you."

 _Truth._

Patiently, Inoichi walks with him.

"She knew."

His footsteps stutter.

"What?"

"She knew exactly what we intended to do, and has made it such that even if we took over it would never happen."

He pauses for a moment, then exhales through his nose.

"Good."

It's Shikaku's turn to startle.

"That's good. I don't approve of breaking children. So it's good. Good that she knew and knew exactly how to counter every move. It's good then."

Despite having agreed to go for tea, they part ways at the clan gate.

"He is the Hokage, it's his job, so I won't hold it against him. But we aren't the Hokage."

Inoichi hums in agreement.

"Better him than either of us."

A laugh resonates from the clan compound, and they both turn.

On the patio, a stack of books lay discarded.

Instead, the two children are trying to catch leaves.

Shikamaru with his shadow, and Sakura with her chakra rope constructs.

A disgruntled frown mars Shikamaru's face, and a look of concentration crosses Sakura's, but barely a moment later, both break into laughter.

"Young."

They nod in agreement.

"Too young."

* * *

 _Confused and wary but for now, she's happy._


	5. Chapter 5 - Interlude: Bonds

To Ominiousguest: I'm glad you enjoy it! I won't abandon this, because this premise is interesting to me, and I have a pretty firm plot line already. The details are hazy, but the end point is clear.

To Pao (Guest): Any POV changes happen only after linebreaks, that was still from Shikaku, thanks for clearing that up! Right now I'm still hammering out the kind of Sakura that will tackle future problems, kinda like laying the groundwork. As people have said, "Happiness is fleeting," and with the canon storyline as it is, 'Happy' is pretty much only for the fillers wherein there's little political machination and action. (That is to say, hardly ever.) I try not to spoil too much, but this will stand quite true for Chains. Less of happiness, more of contentment and camaraderie.

Once again, I thank everyone for their continued interest and support!

* * *

"How do you read so fast anyway, Sakura-nee?"

 _Nee?_

I smile softly as I send another chain out after a brown leaf.

"I read a lot, Shikamaru-san. It's just lots of practice."

He lies on his side, head propped up on his elbow.

As his shadow snags another leaf mid-air, Shikamaru cheers quietly.

In tandem, my chain grasps another leaf none too gently, and it crumples.

Keeping count, I'm careful to not let my leaf count end up higher than his.

"How many leaves have you gotten so far, nee-chan?"

 _Nee-chan?_

I sigh almost despondently.

"Only 37. You?"

He dives back into catching leaves, "Race you to 50, loser has to do something for the winner!"

Grinning good-naturedly, I accept the challenge with every intention of letting him win.

 _That is the job of a Nee-chan._

 _Right?_

After all, if he proposed such a thing, then there was something he wanted to request of me, but was just too polite to ask.

Focussing, I concentrate on manipulating my chakra like how the text book said to.

Chains floating in front of me, they turn into thinner rods, and the chakra spreads out, saturating the air.

Chakra could cause an adhesive effect, and since it was mine, I would be able to control the strength of the attraction.

As Shikamaru steadily adds to his pile, I carefully allow more chakra to trickle into my magnetic rod construct.

Because it's all about intent, only my desired number of leaves, granted I can even hold that many, will stick.

In this case, I was aiming for 12.

5 or so cluster around the topmost tip, and 4 stick to the bottommost tip.

Noting that no leaves stick to the centre, I figure that I must have made a false magnetic field.

While there was the floating, central rod, it was the surrounding ambient chakra that caused the leaves to 'stick'.

I had a sinking suspicion that I wasn't doing the chakra control exercise described in the textbook.

 _Though, that matters little._

 _All I need is for those leaves to stick, and stay stuck until I dump them into my pile._

"I won!"

His triumph chirrup shatters my focus, and the leaves have the gall to float off lazily.

Just as well, my chains snap back into shape and curl around the freed leaves.

I give him a mock sigh, before lying back down on the patio, my chains and their leaves floating above me.

Shikamaru curls up against the patio, yawning widely, "That took a lot of effort."

I hum in assent, "Then why did you put in so much effort, Shikamaru-san?"

He groans.

"So that you'll stop doing that!"

My eyebrows raise, and I roll over to face him.

"Stop doing what?"

A semblance of hurt flashes in his eyes, and inwardly, I wonder if I should know.

"Calling me like I'm a stranger."

 _I would, in most circumstances reply with a, "Am I not?" but that's clearly not something he was looking for._

"What should I call you then? 'Shika', as Nara-sama does? Or Shikamaru?"

"Just don't add the '-san', Sakura-nee."

A smile curves onto my face, "If that's what you like, Shika-chan."

* * *

He blinks at the affectionate form of address, but accepts it without any outward complaint, and smiles even.

Sakura would admit that she expected him to complain that it was too girly, or made him seem like a baby.

Something along those lines, she expected.

 _'Shika-chan', the casual, easy way it rolled off her tongue._

They lounge about on the patio for a while longer, before Shikamaru suddenly asks if she minds him calling her nee-chan.

She finds it somewhat of an odd question, considering he's been doing it for the past half an hour or so.

"Not at all, Shika-chan."

It's a slight pause, before she gets up, smiling down at him.

"The greatest blessing one can have in life is someone to protect and cherish."

Her voice softens.

"I have…no one left. So I'm glad I have you..."

 _And I promise to protect and cherish you with my life._

He's already fallen asleep though, as she spoke and mused, a slight smile across his face.

She laughs at this, laughter like the sound of bells, her voice trailing off, "Otouto."

* * *

Eyes still carefully shut, Shikamaru feels a pair of sturdy arms slip under him, lifting.

He hopes Sakura-nee meant all the words she said, because he hasn't had anyone smile at him like that before.

 _Her words seemed too quiet, as if they weren't meant to be heard, her laugh after much too delicate for him to intrude upon._

"Sakura-san, I'll take Shikamaru to his room. You can take his textbooks. Please return them once you're done."

But despite that, they make him feel a bit warmer.

 _Her words feel like the warmth his father's arms exude._

"I will, Nara-sama."

He realises that she's content to let his father think that they just napped and caught leaves.

Sakura-nee doesn't tell his father that she has already read through all of them.

Shikamaru is a Nara first and foremost and they pride themselves in deducing things.

But if his deduction tells him that Sakura-nee is _so very cautious_ around his father, then his logic dictates that he should do something about it.

His head lolls as his father walks up the stairs, up to his room.

Downstairs, he hears the main clan gate creak open, then swing shut.

Before him he hears the sound of a door knob twisting, feels the change in the air as he's carried into his bedroom.

And as his father lays him down on the bed, pulling off his hair tie, covering him with a blanket, he thinks suddenly.

 _That perhaps, that was what a Mother's smile was like._

 _Because Sakura-nee's smile felt so familiar and foreign at the same time, like the mother his father must love, like the mother he had never known but did not blame._

 _Just like that._

* * *

If Sakura wasn't entirely honest with herself, she would say that she took the books back because she wanted to practise some more.

This was of course, a lie.

Sakura had already absorbed everything the books had to offer.

A brief timeline of Konoha 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves', an introductory on Chakra, the Leaf Sticking exercise, Ninja jobs, and the Shinobi rules.

Sketchy at best, she would require further reading on every topic.

That, and practice.

But she didn't need to carry the huge stack of books home, crash into a few lamp posts and trip over her own feet.

If Sakura was a bit more honest with herself, she would say that she was being cautious.

This is true to a certain extent, because she doesn't want Nara-sama to report to the Hokage that apparently she reads and cognizes information extremely quick.

According to the brief description of clans, the Nara clan are famed for their intelligence and deduction skills, and if a Nara considers her reading speed to be quick, then it would be quick indeed.

Still, she didn't have to carry all the books.

Just some.

Taking none was out of the question, because that would imply Sakura was lazy, and that was out of character to him.

Lastly, if Sakura were blatantly honest with herself, not that it was easy to do, she needed a reason to come back.

If she were to be stuck in her house alone, walk in the streets alone, not have a destination in mind, she would go mad.

So, she needed companionship.

 _Lonely. That was how she felt in that large, empty house._

Admitting that it was unhealthy did nothing, because distancing herself was about as unhealthy.

Latching onto someone who was willing to accept her was a mutualistic relationship.

Someone like Shikamaru, whom she knew only for a day or so, having become important to her only proved how deep the cracks ran.

 _She was scared._

Scared that Shikamaru was a ninja under the orders of the Hokage, scared that it was all planned, but her paranoia was unfounded.

Why?

His chakra.

No matter how trained, even the Hokage's chakra spiked when his chain made a connection.

Nara-sama's was more subdued, cautious but curious as to the chain that was laced with his own signature.

But Shika-chan's.

 _They were like lazy black cats winding around each other, like old friends who had never met._

It was at ease.

And it would be for the sake of such people, for Uchiha-san who told her to come over to play, for Naruto-san who complimented her, and for Shika-chan who called her 'Sister'.

For these people, and only these people mattered that she would strive hard.

To become their shield, weapon and support, each and everything they needed her to be, she would become.

* * *

 _The most dangerous yet precious things in every world were the bonds s/he ended up making._

 _More than once, they've killed people, and more than once, they've saved people._

 _Of course, s/he remembers none of that._


	6. Chapter 6

To Pao (Guest): Now that I read this, I feel slightly bad about dragging this out. I'm still trying to set the stage for all kinds of future development, but tentatively, Academy Arc will be under 10 chapters. As for Itachi, all the children will appear and be at least introduced in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has supported this story, and please enjoy the foreshadowing.

* * *

Saturday finds her walking along Konoha's streets, trying to find a shop that sells stuff for the Academy.

Coming across an entire row of shops with the booklist pasted on their window pane, she picks a random one and goes in.

The shop keeper is quiet, dipping his head in both respect and condolence.

She nods back curtly, telling him that she wants the entire Academy curriculum.

He asks no questions, stating that a Genin team would deliver all the items to her doorstep.

Wandering about the store, her fingers itch to buy all the other interesting books she can see.

But Sakura isn't one to be wasteful, and she passed a library on the way here.

She makes her way over to the weapon and clothing section.

Taking what is labelled as a Konoha Standard Set, she sets that on the counter.

The clothing racks have little variety, but Sakura isn't looking for anything fancy.

When she walks through the streets, garishly clothed people are civilians or outlandish ninja.

The ones who don't stand out are civilians and those with specific feels to their chakra are ninjas.

Because of this, she cares little as to how it looks, only how she will move in it.

In the end, she picks out a couple grey shirts and some dark blue pants.

Taking one size larger than the right one, she's counting on growing fast enough.

They afford her ease of movement, and restrict her much less than her red dress.

Along with the clothes, she buys a pair of ninja sandals, open toed with arch supports.

She doesn't know the shopkeeper's name, but she doesn't ask, merely paying and concluding their business transaction.

* * *

The door clicks shut behind her, and she places all her sets of new clothing into the wash.

 _It's a good thing none of the colours will run,_ she thinks, because practicality matters a lot to her.

She amuses herself by reading and re-reading all of Shikamaru's textbooks, playing about with her chains and somewhere along the way, she falls asleep.

Sakura wakes up just as someone knocks on the door.

Sitting up, she clambers off the bed, feeling her hair fall into place.

Opening the door, a trio of teenagers bow at her, each carrying a huge stack of books.

"Good afternoon. A delivery for Haruno Sakura-chan?"

Her head cocks to a side as she tries to read their chakra signatures.

Nonetheless, she smiles gratefully, allowing them in.

"That would be me. Please just put them in that corner, thank you!"

From behind his glasses, with a head of grey hair, the original speaker gracefully leads his team.

She frowns, because his chakra feels muted, as if he were trying to hide it.

She frowns even more, because muted as it is, it's as strong as his teammate's.

They turn back towards her, bowing again, and the frown slides smoothly off her face.

"Haruno-chan, please sign here to acknowledge that you've received all your items."

His eyes are warm, but hard, his voice is kind but sharp, and it's all kinds of confusing, so she signs, smiles, and sends them on their way.

The door clicks behind them, and Sakura doesn't forget his face.

* * *

She works from ground up, reading more of Konoha's 'glorious' history.

But certainly, something that strikes her interest is power.

Because within all those books, power, that is the main theme.

The strong live, and the weak die.

Within all those books, there was only a single healer.

A woman who was a healer, but strong enough to make it into such books.

 _Senju, Tsunade._

Either way, she also learns that the Hokage is chosen by election.

In being precise, it was an election by a majority ninja council.

By nature, and thus, the Hokage was the strongest ninja in the entire village.

 _Queer, isn't it?_

But Sakura knows that there's absolutely nothing queer about it.

Because that old man, so ready to use her, discard her, destroy her.

 _Strength._

She wonders, _what would make anyone want to protect and be accountable for so many people?_

She continues to muse, resolving to ask him that, given the chance.

Thinking back to Naruto-san, she recalls his introduction as an 'Uzumaki'.

Thinking back to the portraits in the office, she recalls the same blue eyes and blond hair.

But this village is a mostly patriarchal society.

She has her father's clan name, clan heads are males, and there hasn't been a single female Hokage.

This, she finds queer, really, considering how females are ninja as well.

Sakura closes the history text, moving onto another book.

 _Looks like my question will be answered._

 _'The Kunoichi Handbook'_

* * *

Running a free hand through her hair, she sets aside the handbook.

It is true that biologically, females are weaker than males because of differing muscular mass.

To think that Senju Tsunade, albeit with the aid of her techniques, is considered a Taijutsu specialist based on brute strength alone... it's a feat to be admired.

Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel slightly resentful.

Arguably, fighting on the frontlines was not for medics.

Arguably, hand-to-hand superiority would cover a medic's main weakness.

Fighting at the front meant increased possibility of the medic being killed, and consequently their teammates.

Fighting at the front also meant a faster medical response speed, possibly increasing chances of saving a teammate.

It was a give and take scenario.

Most Kunoichi, according to the handbook, specialised in Genjutsu, Medical Ninjustu, Infiltration as well as Assassination.

The first two were more common among females, because they had naturally lesser chakra, and thus, better chakra control.

The latter two would imply involvement of Seduction and/or pretence.

Basic Spywork in the Academy would consist of Flower codes, mannerisms of women all over the land and clothing trends.

Higher levels would be learning concealment of weapons, poison usage, and handler-asset relations.

Not to say that the 4 fields were completely separate, or that fields aside from those are gender biased, it was simply that way.

It didn't matter though, such things were simply for general knowledge, awareness of how to survive in this world.

What would get her underestimated, what would get her killed, what would be useful to her.

Sakura already knew that ninja were not to be trifled with, and that if she intended on surviving, then she would need to hurry and increase her usefulness.

 _Not just to the world, but to herself._

But having gone through all the school texts at least once, she makes a list of questions she has.

Setting her pencil down on that sheet of paper, she moves towards her bathroom sink, curious about something.

* * *

I twist the tap clockwise, feeling the cold water run over my fingers.

Asking for my chains to come forward, they oblige.

 _Instead of chains, can you form other shapes?_

 _Like the spikes the other day?_

The last few links of each chain turn into the sharp spikes I used as a leaf magnet when playing with Shikamaru.

I direct them under the water, and watch as the water flows right through both the spikes and chains.

 _How is it that my chains can hold onto things if water passes right through them?_

As if responding to my thoughts, there's a sensation of hardening, and immediately after, that of being submerged.

Despite my hands being out of water, something felt as if it was underwater.

I felt both wet and completely dry.

Looking back at the chains in water, some looked more opaque than the others.

 _So I can feel what you feel._

Turning off the tap, I raise my chains to a height, and water flows off a few.

My hands grasp a chain each, one seemingly more solid than the other.

But the moment my fingers wrap around them, both chains become of equal opacity.

And when I let go, they both fall, as if gravity were acting on them, only to stop a distance before the ground, fading, and then floating.

I form a fist, sending my chains against the wall.

Careful not to damage the concrete wall, I hit just hard enough, enough to feel some form of pain on my knuckles.

 _I feel what the chains would feel, to a lesser extent._

Then I send my chains through the glass shower screen, and made it take the bar of soap.

Without my orders, the chains turn into a scoop like object, and take possession of the soap.

But the queerest thing, is that my chains return, through the glass door, with the bar of soap.

The surrounding coat that my chains form, still an opaque blue-green, peels back, revealing an intact bar of soap.

I take it, my hands shaking slightly, and I search for traces of damage.

There are none.

* * *

While experimenting, I send all manner of desk stationary through the desk, chair and bed.

Per chance, while pushing a pen through a pillow, somehow, the pen drops.

I could feel my chains moving about the fluff, but once they felt the pen, I felt them liquefy, and a force of suction appeared to help pull the pen.

So once it returned, the pen was surrounded and when I placed it back onto the table, there was not a bit of fluff.

This led me to question if the pen had fallen in the first place, and I repeated the experiment, asking the chain to bring back some fluff as well.

Despite not being able to see, I could somehow tell how much fluff was within my grip, and I close my hold around it before withdrawing.

Looking at my empty hands, I shake my head, refocusing on the fluff dusted pen that came back.

 _If my chains were hurt, would I be too?_

 _And if my chains were repaired, would I be too?_

Going back to the table, I flip open the weapon set, taking out a kunai.

* * *

It's a pretty, shiny thing, that blade.

Running my index finger across the edge, you could almost feel it bite into skin.

 _But messy._

A knife like that, with a spike-structure, is quick.

 _Messy._

The edge is wide, and only meant for slashing.

 _The illusion of neatness._

While it could come off as a clean laceration, without a precise angle, this standard of sharpness, would always shear off skin.

 _But still…_

For now, it's shiny, and will fulfil its purpose.

The tip is sharp, pointed.

Shape, streamlined, begging to slip into flesh.

She drives it in between a chain link, and watches a tiny bit flake off.

It vanishes, dissipating into the air, a puff of blue.

A sudden prick of pain, the sense of loss, and the _tsing_ of metal, sending a shiver running up her spine.

Looking back at the chain, which now has a tiny chip, she realises that it's Nara-sama's.

Looking at her right index finger, there's a tiny spot, as if she were pricked by a spindle.

She doesn't fall asleep.

Pulling open the medicine cupboard, a chain floats lazily upwards, bringing down the box of plasters.

She pastes one over the spot of blood, and makes a mental note.

 _Hypothesis: Damage to a chain is reflected to a lesser degree upon myself._

* * *

It sounded about right, considering her chains were her.

Gathering up all the books she loaned from Shikamaru, she sets off towards the Nara Compound.

* * *

"Shika-chan's not in?"

Nara-sama nods, "Mmhmm, he's on his weekly Ino-Shika-Cho play date."

She hides the disappointment she feels.

"Ah…I see."

From his height, he looks down at her, hands tucked into his pockets.

"He'll be back within the hour. Are you staying for tea?"

Her mouth slightly opens, but there is an almost noticeable pause.

"Sorry, but I'm busy today, Nara-sama. I just came by to return Shika-chan's books and to thank him."

 _It's a bundle of confusion, nausea within her chest, because she wants to accept, but the words refuse to come out._

He nods, understanding, and does not push further.

"Here, I'll take them."

Both their hands extend outwards, Nara-sama receiving the stack of books with ease.

Yet, as her hands withdraw, something itchy, prickly almost makes brief contact with her left index finger.

In being precise, the skin covering the shaft of her proximal phalanx bone.

"Can you come by tomorrow? Hokage-sama wishes for you to be better acquainted with the clan heirs you'll be studying with."

She awkwardly folds her hands in front of her.

"Won't I be intruding?"

He smiles, "Not at all. Lunch begins at 1."

* * *

Thanks to it, it's the next day that she realises.

 _Even after spending an afternoon listlessly thinking._

It's only the next day that she realises.

* * *

At least 2 quite important things in roughly 2000 words.

Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly, I managed to make it in time for the special, longer, New Year update. In the mean time, this author desperately needs to do my homework and continue preparation for Orientation.

* * *

Waking up the next morning is disorientating, because there's a sense of lost time.

The alarm clock rings at 9, but she can't recall hearing it.

A glance at said clock shows that it hasn't reached 9, quelling the worry she originally felt.

She remembers thinking listlessly, and randomly brainstorming most of yesterday away.

Scattered pieces of paper on her table and floor prove it.

She also remembers walking out, to the library to borrow some books.

The assortments of opened books and unravelled scrolls on the bed prove it.

Looking down at the book open on her lap, it's safe to assume she fell asleep reading.

 _Recent Medical Advances, Complied By Tsunade Senju._

While she is thankful, she snorts at the books title.

* * *

Sakura dresses sedately, in no particular hurry.

While she's in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, the alarm goes off.

 _Make it stop its ruckus_ , she thinks, and a chain duly shoots through the wall.

There's a most ear hurting screech of bending metal, and to Sakura, it means only one thing.

Rinsing out her mouth, she leaves the bathroom, feeling quite displeased.

Perhaps projecting an aura of sheepishness, the chain quickly relinquishes his grip on what used to be her alarm clock.

Much, much later on in life, she would recall fondly that this was the 'Naruto' chain.

For now, she's merely upset, and resigned.

She walks over to the nearest clock shop, and gets herself a durable looking alarm clock with an equally loud ring.

It's in the mercantile district, and people are still pointing.

The mutters are quieter, so it must be just her being sensitive.

 _Yes, I don't have parents anymore._

 _Does it matter?_

When she gets back to her house, she adds the purchase to her accounts.

In the relative comfort of her home, she has the urge to never go out again, at least not until they forget about the entire thing.

Still, lunch is in order, and it's not polite to be late.

It is a political gathering, so while the other clan heirs and children may not realise, Sakura does.

She can't say she likes it, but if she makes allies, all the better for her.

 _Walk._

 _Don't think._

Instead of turning left, she turns right, going in the opposite direction.

It's not much better.

She sees eyes through windows, the suffocating mass of presences that are there, yet so tiny.

As if a colony of ants were scurrying up and down the trunk of a massive tree, peeping out from behind leaves.

Yet turning, there is no one.

Resolutely, she walks on.

 _A circle,_ she tells herself.

Perhaps it's the fact that she's walking in a circle, though possibly, it's the fact that the wall in front of her has a circle on it.

 _A fan,_ she corrects herself.

A tall and stately lady steps out of the compound, elegantly dressed.

A floral kimono, the same fan printed unobtrusively on the back.

Moments later, a pair, _brothers_ , tumble out, dressed casually.

 _It would be slightly later that she wished to remember the two as the loving pair they were._

She continues walking onwards, because it's already 12.30.

The same pair, rush past her, their mother calling futilely, exasperation clear in her voice.

The taller male, turns, his brother crashing head first into him.

They laugh, and Sakura smiles at their bond.

"Oh, look, it's Sakura-chan!"

She blinks, looking at the child in front of her.

Their eye levels don't meet, and she's embarrassed to say she's the shorter one.

He waves his hand in front of her face, voice cheery, "Hello! Do you remember me? I can't play today though, Imma gonna go for a party with my Nii-chan! And my Kaa-chan too!"

 _Uchiha, Sasuke,_ her brain supplies helpfully, and his corresponding chain acts like a puppy too.

Sakura blinks again, before smiling gently, "Sasuke-san, right? I'm meeting Nara-sama for lunch today, so I can't play either. Another day?"

His black eyes twinkle merrily, though he pouts, "You sound just like Nii-chan. He's forever promising to train me, but every time I ask, he pokes me in the forehead, and tells me he's busy."

Her gaze slides over to the male a distance away.

He notices her attention on him, and he walks up to them.

"It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Haruno-san."

 _Poised and polite, it's not just him being the heir that she's sure of._

 _There's something else, the way he carried himself._

"Likewise, Uchiha-san."

She pauses for a moment.

"Is it possible, by any chance, that you all are attending the clan gathering in the Nara Compound?"

"That would be correct, Sakura-chan. You must have been invited by Shikaku-sama?"

Their mother catches up then, her painted lips lifted into a deceiving but equally lovely smile.

Sakura dips her head, and Sasuke grins, "Ooh! Then we can play there! Where are your parents, Sakura-chan? We can leave the adults to do all their stuffy stuff and we can go play ninja and my Nii-chan will win because he's the bestest ninja around!"

There's an almost awkward pause as Mikoto-sama and Uchiha-san register his words, but _Yuurei_ has always been protective of the younger ones.

"Best, Sasuke-san, not bestest. We should walk a bit faster, if not we'll be late. And we wouldn't want that, right?"

A whoosh of breath that they exhale, quiet but so loud.

He chirrups an affirmative, before challenging her to a race.

Not letting her turn him down, he zooms off into the distance.

She takes off after him, the sad, apologetic and heavy gazes on her back.

But that's alright.

 _He's young,_ she thinks.

 _And then again, so was she._

* * *

 _It's misleading._

 _The first 150 pages were on high mortality rates before the introduction of chakra being used as a medical tool._

 _The next 50 an introduction on what chakra could be used as, alongside the now fast paced medical developments. The next 20 are then filled with select examples of the techniques used most frequently nowadays._

 _Then, Lady Senju presents the interlinking chakra wheel, and goes on to further dissect chakra. Which parts are used in healing, how natures affect healing, adaptability of different natured chakra together, how everything comes together, the like._

 _Beforehand, through the Academy textbook, she already knew that Chakra was composed of physical energy and mental energy. These two energies when moulded in balance, would form chakra. Depending on the elemental inclination of the user, the neutral chakra would then be able to form into either fire, wind, lightning, earth or water natured chakra._

 _Though not specifically stated, certain users with Kekkei Genkai, (apparent blood mutations) genetic traits were able to simultaneously mould 2, (or more, she assumes) elements together to form an entirely new element._

 _The notable example stated was Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama (Quaintly enough as she notes) Senju, with the Wood Release Style._

 _Lady Senju delves deeper into the theory of the 'neutral' chakra. The physical, life, Yang Chakra, and the mental, form, Yin Chakra. Drawing on how Yin and Yang are meant to be dark and light, she refers to how Yin is the power of thought, and Yang is the power of form._

 _In this sense, Yang would by right be the chakra that, from a medical perspective regenerates the physical flesh._

 _Yin is then the chakra that restarts the system, bringing the new cells and tissues back to life._

 _This, she states is paradoxical, because the darkness does not bring light._

 _She quotes an old tome, on the existence of a Yin-Yang Style, Onmyoton._

 _"The Rikudo Sennin had so great a mastery as the progenitor of Chakra usage that he could create form out of formlessness, and then, breathe life into it. This style was known as the Yin-Yang Style."_

 _She then theorises, that the formless, would refer to the dead, Yin type chakra. The breath of life, would then refer to the living, Yang type chakra instead._

 _Lastly, this chapter closes in saying that Yin type chakra was not (Here, the word necessarily seems to be implied) Yin Style, and neither is Yang type chakra Yang Style. _

_Personally, Sakura thinks there's potential to it._

 _The people here are quite spiritual, and they believe in a myriad of gods and mythical creatures._

 _With the frankly, terrifying existence of chakra, she's disinclined to discard such possibilities._

* * *

They break off with each other at the gate, Sasuke and she, Mikoto-sama and Sasuke's brother.

One group of adults speaking business and politely trying not to be hostile.

One group of children aimlessly playing happily, not knowing all the heavy handed politics.

"So, what did you think of my Itachi-nii, he's cool, right?"

She scans the crowd for Shika-chan's mane of spiky hair.

"Mm. He's strong. His chakra feels carefully controlled. He loves you a lot, doesn't he?"

"You think so? Sometimes I feel as if he's avoiding me because he thinks I'm burden."

Originally uncertain, she repeats it more firmly.

"I'm pretty sure he loves you very, very much, Sasuke-san."

He grins, showing perfectly white teeth.

"You sound like my mom too, but with the –san."

In the crowd, she spots a head of platinum blonde hair.

 _Just like Yamanaka-sama._

"Does it make you upset, Sasuke-chan?"

Her voice is tinged with teasing, and he rises to the bait.

"Don't call me –chan!"

His tiny hand clenches into a fist, raising itself playfully to hit her.

She laughs.

Before the fist bops her on the head, a voice cuts in, a hand closing around Sasuke-san's.

"What kind of gentleman are you? Hurting someone with your fist, how uncouth!"

She recognises the same blonde hair, even as the girl flips her pony tail back.

A smile is directed at her, a hand extended that she takes.

"I'm fine, but I thank you for your aid."

Sakura smiles back at the girl, then at Sasuke, reassuring.

"You have lovely eyes. I'm Sakura, and you would be?"

Dramatically, the girl presses a hand to her chest, "My, my, such a charmer. Well, learn from pretty boy here, a true gentleman he is."

She isn't sure if the blonde is jesting or not.

"How troublesome. Sakura-nee, this is Ino Yamanaka, and this is Akimichi Chouji. Ino, for your information, Sakura is female."

'Ino' whirls on Shika-chan with all the righteous fury of a female burning from social embarrassment.

"No harm done, it's a pleasure to meet friends of Shikamaru. I'm Haruno Sakura."

The plump child is clearly shy, perhaps because of his weight.

Maybe clan techniques cause his bulk, or require the bulk?

The 5 of them chat, and hang about.

Occasionally meandering over to the buffet tables, Akimichi-san proves to be a good, and knowledgeable judge of the food served.

"My tou-chan cooked that. Eat it with the plum sauce, it's good! Crispy on the outside, and juicy on the inside, it's filling too!"

Sasuke-san enjoys it, the crispy dango that is.

"I didn't know dango could be savory too, Itachi-nii likes the sweet and chewy kind and I don't like it that much because-"

"Breathe, Sasuke-san, if not you'll choke.

Akimichi-san beams at Sasuke's frantic yabbering and eating, because indeed, he looks like he's enjoying himself.

"It's an Akimichi specific recipe, you won't find it anywhere else."

* * *

 _Regarding the descriptions of the various techniques, Lady Senju likens most to an extension of their (meaning medics') will._

 _The chakra scalpel, for one is a quasi-solid structure of chakra._

 _It doesn't break the surface skin, going straight for tendons, bones and more importantly, the chakra system._

 _This was a breakthrough for the medical community, because the scalpel was simply a generic term._

 _In theory, anyone with sufficient chakra, and chakra control would be able to make a weapon of any shape and any size, choose what to cut through, and choose what not to._

 _Sakura knows little of chakra control, but since the world hasn't been subjugated, she assumes no such person exists._

 _Next, not cutting surface skin completely removes the possibility of infection because of surgery, thus, vastly increasing survival chances._

 _Derived from the chakra scalpel's 'solid chakra' theory, the poison extraction technique would involve surrounding a volume of fluid, inserting it into the target's body and drawing out the poison._

 _Thanks to the invention of such a technique, even without the antidote, people poisoned could expect to live much longer than they originally would have._

 _It was still advised that they be dosed an antidote._

* * *

The last group of children she is introduced to are the Inuzuka, Hyuga and the Aburame.

The Inuzuka are the only major clan with a female head. Additionally, they have a female heir. Her future classmate, Inuzuka Kiba, was said heir's younger sibling.

His nin-dog, Akamaru is white furred with brown ears, and, "For now," he assures me, tiny enough to sit on top of his head.

The Hyuga Clan is another clan with a female heir, but male head. Her classmate is the elder one, but somehow not the heir.

After exchanging word with both sisters, Sakura figures it's not the difference in strength, but in confidence and resolve.

Hinata, the older one, has dark blue hair cut short. She fidgets, stutters and is fairly meek.

Hanabi, the younger one, who clearly looks up to her older sister, is louder and more dynamic. With long, brown hair, she is unfailingly polite, their characteristic pupil-less lilac eyes without a flicker of emotion.

 _Byakugan, the All-Seeing-Eye._

She wonders if they can see her chains when she doesn't deploy them.

"Hyuga-san, would you be willing to activate your Byakugan? I'm curious as to something."

Hinata-san complies, forming her hands into a seal of some sort.

She feels no outward expulsion of chakra, but the veins around Hinata-san's eyes bulge.

"How far can you see?"

Sakura turns purposefully, pointing in a random direction, "Is there anyone there? Like really far far away?"

"Right now, I can only see around up to 20 metres away, but I can look through bushes and trees. So up to my limit, there isn't anyone there."

 _But she has some confidence in her abilities,_ because she doesn't stutter.

"That's really cool! You won't get into trouble telling us this…right?"

She giggles, "Not at all Sakura-san, you're a comrade, and you're just asking because of curiosity."

Sakura wills a chain, her new 'Hyuga, Hinata' chain, to wave at her.

"Oh!"

Hinata waves back enthusiastically as everyone looks at the now visible chain.

"You must have really good chakra control to make such a precise shape, Sakura-san!"

She files this away, demurring over it, "I've been practising."

Her first impression of Aburame-san is that he has little tact.

"I fail to understand why a civilian would be present at such a gathering. Nonetheless, it is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance. Why? Because you will be one of our classmates, and you are likely to take over the reins of the Haruno Merchant Guild with your parents' passing."

She watches Sasuke's eyes widen, and Shika-chan's narrow, Ino-san steps out, ready to reprimand Aburame-san.

"It's true. I too, wonder why I was invited. Perhaps it is because Nara-sama is my proxy. Perhaps they intend on naming me as their Civilian Ambassador. Perhaps…I have been brought here on purpose, to be intimidated? I do not know, Aburame-san. Would you be so inclined to theorise any reasons?"

Her next impression is that he is socially stunted.

"I apologise. I seem to have insulted you in some way."

"It's perfectly alright, no harm done."

There's an awkward pause, as Sakura continues to assess him.

"Your chakra is like a cacophony, Aburame-san. It's like a gathering of many untraceable, unnoticeable tiny little signatures. Is this your natural chakra, or that of your colony?"

His hands are in his pockets, voice muffled by his trench coat and eyes covered by shades.

"My colony represents my chakra, the only purpose of my chakra is to feed my colony. My colony in turn allows itself to be used. For some reason, they avoid you, yet are attracted to you."

Kiba-san cuts in, "Woah Shino, are you trying to hit on her?"

His voice stays a perfect monotone, even as Shikamaru shifts slightly.

"You misunderstand my words, Kiba-san. I am merely stating an observation."

Her final impression is that he is observant.

"You hurt your finger, Sakura-san. I believe within the past 2 days. Why? Because the band aid covering the wound is small, but clearly fresh."

Suddenly all the attention is on her finger, and she silently applauds him.

"That is true, I hurt my finger yesterday. Did anything in particular make you notice my injury?"

"Indeed, that is an apt assumption. As is so happens, there was. When my parents and I walked in, we were received by Nara-sama. He pointed me towards where Shikamaru-san, Ino-san and Chouji-san were. I noticed that he had a band aid on as well."

 _The air is driven out of her lungs._

"Oh, does he?"

"I welcome either Hinata-san or Hanabi-san to check with their Byakugan."

Once more, Hinata complies.

She notes, curiously though, _faintly,_ that she turns to face the house.

"Shino-san is correct. N-nara-sama has a band-aid on his r-right hand."

"Which finger is it, though?"

Her voice sounds far away.

"The i-index finger."

The tree was swaying, but Sakura was still on her feet.

* * *

 _Now that she thinks, her chains resemble the theory behind the chakra scalpel._

 _It passed through the glass screen, pillow, table and bed unharmed, but could also be solid enough to grab things._

 _However it was also different in a sense._

 _The chakra scalpel was formed through the continuous emission of chakra._

 _Her chains simply were._

* * *

Shikaku expected the day to pass uneventfully.

Hoped to get through lunch without any clan getting angry.

He did get that wish, but he didn't expect the children to burst in shouting that Sakura had fainted.

Tsume is the first one out the door, hand glowing green.

He's the next, because not only is he the host, Sakura is his guest.

"Kiba, move her into the shade, right now!"

Her son scurries to obey.

As she runs diagnostics, he questions the kids, "What happened?"

Shikamaru shakes his head, "We don't know. We were just talking about random stuff, and she was about to say something when she suddenly fainted."

He turns to Chouza's kid, who dutifully rattles off the short list of foods Sakura ate, "Crispy dango, with plum sauce, almond cookies, tuna sandwiches and some cut pineapple. Sasuke had dango, Shika had the cookies, I had the sandwiches, and Ino ate some of every fruit. We're all fine."

"Mikoto can ya go get her medical file? Chouza, I need you to see if any of her allergies match up with any of your secret ingredients."

At Tsume's go ahead, they shift her into the house.

The Inuzuka Clan head barrels ahead, and Shikaku only just stops her in time.

"That's Yoshino's room."

Suddenly the hallway's quiet, and Tsume judges his reaction.

"Sorry dude. Yoshino-chan means a lot to all of us. She'll come home soon."

He hums, before pointing at the door next to it.

"It's either Shikamaru's or mine. All the other rooms haven't been cleaned in a while."

He knows that a while has been a long time.

Since Yoshino left for her mission, no one has actually taken the time to clean the rooms.

Personally, he can't bear to.

 _In his head, despite her fiery attitude, Yoshino was still the picture perfect housewife who would clean the home and cook his meals._

"I don't get it though. All her vitals check out. Pulse is even, no heart murmur. The kids didn't say she had breathing difficulties before she fainted, so even allergies are unlikely."

Her eyes narrow, and she shoots a look at the Hyuga Clan Head.

Hiashi's veins bulge, and he focuses on her chakra network.

"There isn't anything irregular in her system. But there's a mass of chakra behind her. Shikaku, is there anything that could be the cause of it?"

He shakes his head, because his bed is just that.

A bed.

 _Oh if only he knew what that child was._

Almost gentle, Tsume turns the kid over, and Hiashi tries to feel for the source.

"It's an extension of her chakra system. It's faint, but fairly large. There, but just evading my sense. It's almost as if it's sentient, trying to avoid my detection."

"I don't care about some crazy new mutation or Kekkei Genkai, you all can sort that out on your own later, all I want to know is if it could be the cause of the pup losing consciousness. So is it?"

Another shake of the head, and Mikoto-san and Chouza's allergen check comes up empty.

Tsume orders everyone but Mikoto out, "We're going to check her for rashes or hives, or possible symptoms that this is a new allergy."

When they are actually allowed back in, they get another pair of shaking heads.

Lunch has just about ended, and most clan heads politely excuse themselves, taking with them at least a worried child.

"I'll stay to take care of the pup. You probably don't wan' the hospital medics poking at her, right?"

He nods mutely.

 _Poking was one thing, but he was worried about the extension that Hiashi saw. While he would trust the Hyuga Clan Head to a certain extent, he didn't trust the hospital to keep it to themselves. The Hokage would know. And if he knew, some way, the elders would find out. Danzo, in particular, he was worried about._

"Kuromaru, stay here and watch the pup. Alert me if anything happens, alright, boy?"

The dog, gruff just his owner, but loyal to a fault.

 _Find out?_

 _Why does it matter?_

 _Are you not a loyal little Shinobi?_

 _"It's Sakura."_

 _So?_

 _"Sakura."_

 _Who is completely unrelated to you._

 _"Her parents…"_

 _Are dead, end of story._

 _"…"_

 _My, are you having a guilty conscience?_

 _What did you do again?_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _Mm…sounding a bit defensive there, even though it's true._

In hindsight, when Shikaku looked back, he wasn't sure when Sakura began to matter.

* * *

 _Sakura had a theory._

 _If chakra was a balance of Yin and Yang, and this balance was not called Yin-Yang, then chakra was a homogenised mixture._

 _Natures would be added to the Pure chakra, and the chakra would become flavoured in a sense._

 _Thus, if Yin and Yang energies were mixed in an equal ratio, being direct opposites, would cancel each other out._

 _This neutralisation process forms chakra._

 _So an elemental Kekkei Genkai would stem from the ability to simultaneously mould the natures into a singular nature, then introduce this to the Pure chakra, and then release it._

 _As a blood trait, such an ability was interesting, because this would imply genetic heritage, and not mental will being the cause._

 _Of course, had it been mental will, the amount of strain would be gargantuan._

 _However, using techniques is an active skill, so they can consciously choose to mix, or keep the elements separate._

* * *

When Sakura wakes up, the evening sun filters through brown curtains she can't remember hanging.

The fuzzy warm blanket that hangs snugly on her shoulders isn't hers either.

And the buckwheat pillow she just got off, the quiet whispers that reveal its contents, she would never buy.

If she did, she would never get out of her apartment ever again.

"We know who you are, World-walker."

Her heart jumps into her throat, "Who-" and she catches sight of the dog beside her (the?) bed.

"All the nin-creatures know. You whom the world so actively rejects. You whom the worlds curse, yet bless, and yet they so desperately cry out to you to save them. World-walker. I welcome you to your latest, and likely, shortest life."

"…Thank you?"

The dog laughs, an odd barking sound.

"Sleep, Walker. Wake when you have rested. I must go and alert my partner that you have slipped into natural sleep."

She feels a paw with slight claws pressing into her hair, coaxing her gently.

She feels lighter, yet heavier with an acknowledgement of her existence.

* * *

"Oh, has she? That's good. Alright, then let's go back. Shikaku, make sure the kid drinks enough fluid and hear her end of the story. If she felt dizziness then it was probably heat stroke. You might also want to check out Hiashi's chakra extension thing. The Byakugan don' lie."

He bids the Inuzuka Clan Head good bye, and turns towards the staircase.

Shikaku senses his son hiding by the door way.

True enough, his spiky head of hair soon pops out, "Otou-san, is Sakura-nee alright?"

He nods his head, "Tsume-sama said to just let her rest."

"Oh…"

They play shougi to pass the time but half way through their ninth game, Shikamaru's head gently lolls against the table, hands folding beneath the weight of his head.

Once more, like a few day ago, he carries Shikamaru to bed.

The lazy brat sleeps on his side so he doesn't have to untie and retie his hair every day.

He pulls off the black elastic, placing it on the side table.

Picking out the thinner blanket from the pile Shikamaru leaves them in, Shikaku drapes it over him, knowing it'll be kicked off in the middle of the night.

He closes the door to his son's room with a faint tinge of melancholy, looking at the room down a door.

 _Yoshino, you're supposed to do that. Not me._

Nonetheless, he walks past that door, entering his room.

The golden glow of the sun bounces off Sakura's pink hair.

It's the shade of the rose pink clouds, he notes.

He's not that sure what he should do, and what he shouldn't.

In the end, he leaves a glass of water by the bedside, and retreats to the living room.

* * *

When she wakes up again, rested, it's dark enough that the moon is hung high.

The moonbeam catches on a glass of water on the table.

She drinks gratefully, before swinging her feet over the edge, bare feet coming into contact with a cool wooden floor.

Locating her sandals, she slips them on, strapping the Velcro.

She folds up the blanket she used, setting it at the foot of the bed, before straightening the pillow.

Taking hold of the empty cup, she slips out of the room, closing the door behind her.

There's light coming from downstairs, and she heads towards it.

When she sees Nara-sama sleeping at the table, she feels slightly apologetic.

 _It must have been his bed I hijacked._

She does the dishes, the cup she used, a pair of cups stained with tea, and a pair of plates with residue bread crumbs.

The trash bin has a pair of take-out boxes.

She tracks the passing of time, but she's not hungry.

When she re-emerges from the kitchen, the living room clock tells her it's 11.

 _Shall I attempt to carry Nara-sama?_

 _Should I wake him?_

In the end, the decision is taken from her, because he wakes up.

He blinks, vision still blurry when she bows, but she attempts to slip out through this door as well.

"Sakura?"

She freezes, hand on the door knob.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Nara-sama. I apologise for imposing."

She dips her head, turning the knob.

"It's dark. I'll walk you home."

Sakura shakes her head.

"It's late, you're clearly tired, Nara-sama."

He waves her off, hands forming a cross seal.

There's a soft poof of smoke.

"My shadow clone will walk you."

She scrutinises their chakras but can pick out no difference.

"Good night then, Nara-sama."

* * *

Konoha at night is very different from Konoha in the day.

For one, it's dark, and for the next, the Red Light District comes alive.

Alongside that, most gangs have fights around this time, and most organised crime happens around this time.

Sakura finds this out the literal way.

Having not known the row of shops next to the mercantile district were Red Light District shops, they, meaning she and Clone!Nara-sama end up walking through it.

"Isn't it a good thing I chose to make a clone?"

She shrugs uncomfortably, "They probably wouldn't have done anything to me."

But she knows how very far that is from the truth herself.

Behind dark shades, she can see eyes leering.

Walking down the streets, a gathering of gang members approach them.

Once someone recognises Nara-sama, they are quick to divert paths.

"Nara-sama. This clone, the chakra is spilt equally, right?"

"Yeah."

 _A quarter through._

"Then do you have your own chakra system? If you used a technique, would your chakra replenish?"

"No. If I use up all my chakra I'll disperse."

"Then if you are killed as a clone, does your chakra return to the original?"

"Unless the original is on the scene and purposefully gathers it before it dissipates, it wouldn't."

 _Half._

"Are there different kinds of clones?"

"Mm. I'm a Shadow Clone. It's a Konoha-specific clone, created by the Niidaime. There are the Water Clones of the Mist, Sand Clones of the Sand, Earth Clones of Rock to name a few."

"How do you tell a clone from the original then?"

"For most clone types, the original will be significantly more powerful than the clones."

 _3 quarters._

"What about Shadow Clones?"

"Every clone will disperse if hurt."

There's no more talk after that, till they part at her door step.

"It's probably meaningless, because Nara-sama won't hear it, but thank you, anyway. Sleep well."

"Shadow clones pass their memories on to the original upon dispersal."

* * *

He walks back slowly, across the rooftops.

Mentally, he gives his clone the command to disperse.

The gang members are released from the grasp of his Shadow Bind.

He sleeps well that night, knowing he doesn't have to wake up early to do the dishes.

* * *

Multiple major info-dumps, and this author's botched attempt at warmth ends up as fairly dark humoury angst.

Happy New Year, dear readers, and thanks for all your support!


	8. Chapter 8

The remaining years will probably pan out like the following chapter. I'm immensely grateful for all the support, but at the same time, it's increasingly pressuring.

Hopefully, the following doesn't come off as cruel fluff. I've been called out quite a few times for the machinations I tried to fluff.

* * *

Year 1

* * *

Her first day of class is fairly ordinary.

Really.

She was in the classroom fairly early, and Shika-chan waved her over.

She settles down next to him for a pre-class nap, only to realise it extends well into class.

Her sensei, Umino Iruka-sensei is a fairly patient man who cares a great deal for his students.

His well-aimed piece of chalk, Sakura envisions a kunai in its stead, and she nods.

 _He must make a fairly lethal ninja._

It's just too bad that her chain snaps out, deflecting it.

As she nods sagely, she thinks, _well, that chain would have made a really good ninja too._

Years of surgical training honed her hand-eye coordination skills, but would leave her forever uncertain and worried if her eyes could be trusted.

Gently, she prods Shikamaru with her pencil, whispering the question again.

He half mumbles the answer back to Sensei, who seems resigned, 3 months into the school year, that Shikamaru would forever be like that.

That would stay mostly true.

* * *

Akimichi-san, who becomes Chouji-san under a day, then Chouji-kun over lunch break sits one seat down from Shika, and has his hand perpetually in a bag of snacks.

Iruka-sensei doesn't mind this much, because Chouji pays attention and does alright for tests.

Ino, who from Ino-san, becomes Ino-chan, sits in the row in front of them.

She turns every so often to ask Sakura for an answer or two.

Sensei can only verbalise his disapproval, but never manages to stop her.

Aburame-san who progresses to Shino-san never thaws to anyone in particular, and Sakura's relationship with him is fairly stilted.

On occasion they get into discussions of chakra theory, but other than that, he's just another classmate.

Hinata-san slips into Hinata-chan and she begins to understand the meek and gentle girl so afraid of hurting others.

Shyness and stuttering, it was all Hinata, and perhaps, it made her hate the Hyuga Clan Head.

For all their All Seeing Eyes, he seemed blind to Hinata's weakness, and never seemed to realise why exactly, Hinata was weak.

They spar, and are forever matched up against each other during practice.

The Juken leaves her sore and achy, with the sensation of pinpricks racing across her skin, despite the fact that only her chains come into contact with them.

It's far from gentle, and a direct hit downs her no matter what.

Sadly, Taijutsu was compulsory, so no matter how weak her body was, she would have to grit her teeth and bear with it.

Inuzuka-san becomes Kiba-san, and she only knows him as a brash troublemaker, much like Naruto.

Uzumaki-san who became Naruto-san during their first meeting becomes Naruto-kun with much ease, their personalities sliding easily against each other.

She encourages his pranks, " _As long as you don't hit me, it's fine."_

She applauds his artistic flair, _"No, no, the Yondaime did not have orange hair, besides, isn't the rock already orange?"_

She celebrates his birthday with him quietly, while all the village is in mourning, remembrance, _"Just because people are sad doesn't mean that you aren't allowed to be happy, Naruto-kun."_

And she supports his dream, _"When you become Hokage, I'll be your Chief Medic."_

And then, the dark eyed, cheery child who pipes in, _"Yeah, and I'll be your ANBU Captain, along with Itachi-nii!"_

Because Sasuke is a bright eyed, adoring child in the face of his brother.

So starved of attention, Sakura tries to make up for it, but she would never compare.

On the rare occasions that Itachi-san turns up, Sasuke basks in his attention, and Itachi's love is only Sasuke's.

Sakura can see it, and she's glad.

She's glad that Sasuke-chan remains happy.

* * *

Her second day of class unknowingly places her on a path that helps her well on into her next life.

It's Kunoichi class, and everyone is taken into an assessment room.

The first test is one of Chakra Control.

The next is on flexibility.

The last is on memory.

She passes the first 2 with flying colours, and completely flunks the last.

Ino-chan is ready to give up after she confuses the meaning of a red rose and an orangey rose.

 _Well I don't see much importance in remembering such things._

Suzuki-sensei strikes a compromise.

Sakura could choose to not take Floral Arrangement, but she would have to whole heartedly take Medical Ninjutsu, and learn how to dance.

Medical Ninjutsu she had always planned on, so thrown such an opportunity, she gratefully took.

The dancing bit she wasn't so sure of, but she believed she would at least pass.

Sakura…accepted.

Sakura was 6 years old and orphaned, so there was no one to tell her the implications of dancing.

And 6 year old Sakura, for all her knowledge and analytical skill never did understand why Kunoichi would dance.

It would only be after she told Shika-chan that she managed to avoid taking Floral Arrangement classes that anyone knew.

A shocked Ino, who was by now a proficient gossiper somehow made it spread.

Only after the rumours started, a worried Shikamaru would go home to ask his father.

Said Clan Head was duly horrified at the thought.

Everyone heard horror stories of the graduation dancing test, and everyone carefully made sure Sakura heard none of it.

Thus, 6 years ahead, preparations for her exam were already being made.

* * *

Suzuki-sensei coached her on the basics of healing, but once she realised Sakura could heal without hand seals, she was sent off to the hospital immediately.

 _It wasn't so much of a hand seal-less technique, but that her fingers were just bad at making hand seals._

 _Despite the importance of the hand seals, she could never remember those._

The hospital had no immediate work for Sakura, after all, Konoha's Medic-nins were the best in the nations.

Little Sakura was given a blue plastic coat, and got ordered about by the Medic-nins, other interns and patients alike.

It helped that her chains were extra pairs of hands.

Bandages, scissors, plasters, antiseptic, burn cream and tweezers.

She was never allowed into the healing wards, just the outer, less prioritised sectors.

Water, food, or call so-and-so.

It would be in the hospital that she met the same genin who delivered her books.

"Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto. Nice to meet you again, Haruno-chan."

While the medic-nins and most interns viewed her as their little errand girl, patting her on the head, giving her candy, and shielding her from burn marks and blood, Yakushi-senpai didn't.

Once, while holding onto a tray with bandages and antiseptic liquid for him, she asks him why.

"Well, Haruno-chan, someday you're gonna be an intern here, right? And sooner or later, you'll become a Medic-nin like me."

She nods in agreement, a chain unrolling the bandage for him.

"Then, you'll have to deal with this kind of stuff. If you shy away from it now, then you should probably drop out. If you can't stand this…trust me, it gets a lot worse up there."

He points his scissors at the ceiling, still smiling.

It's something about that smile that makes her mistrust him.

Something about his muted chakra that keeps growing.

Though, maybe it was just because he was much too nice to her.

* * *

Regarding dancing, Suzuki-sensei frequently comments on her lack of figure.

It doesn't matter much to Sakura, because she's never been particularly self-conscious.

 _She doesn't realise the wistful implication in Sensei's voice._

She's sent to tea houses to learn how to serve tea for most of first year.

What tea leaves are good, what taste different leaves produce, what the type of tea leaves imply about the person who has them.

It was a lot of memory work, but Sakura could tell.

The subtle differences in the colour, the way the leaves unfurled, and scent that the freshly brewed tea gave off.

She's taught how to sit properly, how to pour tea right, and what snacks to serve with what tea.

Her ankles and heels grow accustomed to the pressure of sitting in seiza, but she still rolls her ankles after every lesson.

Her wrists grow accustomed to the weight of a filled tea pot, though her arms still shake from the strain of holding it in place.

She tries not to complain that much, though on occasion, she wishes she stuck with Floral Arrangement.

"Just be glad the Formal Tea Ceremonies were removed from the syllabus. At one point, that was a sub exam. Until the Hyuga's declined the invitation, no one passed. They were really strict."

To Sakura, what that means is that the Hyugas are very good with tea.

* * *

She and Yakushi-senpai knock off around the same time.

She has a 3 hour break before her 'dance' class, and he has a 2 hour break before team training.

"Senpai, will you teach me how to heal?"

"Sure, but don't you think you're taking it too fast? The Academy has you working as a runner until at least next year."

She looks up at him, contemplating how much she should tell him.

"I…actually already can heal a bit. But I don't get why it works."

Interest glints in his eye, "Really?"

 _Oo…sinker._

"Mm. Shall we talk over tea?"

He accepts, and she guides him to the tea house she trains in.

Choosing the tea, and the snacks, they wait in relative comfort.

When the tea arrives, she comments to the waitress that the sanbancha is still relatively fresh this year.

It's a lovely clear green, and the scent is vibrant.

She pours her senpai a cup first, then pours herself one.

The earthen tone of the clay cup goes well with the vegetal notes of the tea.

"You were saying that you can already heal? Show me, Haruno-chan."

She extends a chain in front of both of them, a pale blue.

"That's advanced chakra manipulation, your control must rank off the charts, Haruno-chan."

She shrugs, saying that she has no idea herself.

It's her senpai's chain.

She concentrates a bit, and tells the chain to _heal._

It glows green.

While it does flicker, there was no doubt that it was green.

"And that's medical chakra?"

Yakushi-senpai's hand glows green after he makes a hand sign.

She recognises it as a diagnostic technique.

His hand runs over the chain.

"Yep, that's medical chakra alright. But what's even more peculiar is that your construct is not giving off chakra. It's not expending anymore. You don't feel any pull or strain on your reserves, right?"

She nods.

"And you only feel a tug when you heal something?"

Sakura hasn't noticed, so senpai takes it upon himself to help her.

Using his kunai, he cuts himself on the back of his palm.

A little blood dribbles out, but what she notices next is the small cut on senpai's chain.

Still, she directs it forward, and her chain dips just the slightest, beneath the surface of his skin.

It seals quickly, and at that point, she feels the tug.

Drawing the chain back out, she watches the end link reform.

"Did you feel it?"

"Mm, I did."

He smiles, inspecting his hand, "You're good. Remember to watch your reserves though. See you on Friday, Haruno-chan."

He leaves her the tab, but that's alright by her.

Yakushi-senpai…is a friend.

* * *

Kunoichi classes are on Tuesdays and Fridays, and generalised Ninja classes on the others.

They cover Math, Science, Language, Chakra Control, History, Geography, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu Theory.

Sensei says that Ninjustu and Genjutsu will be covered from Fourth Year on, once everyone has decent reserves and control.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, and on occasion, Sasuke skip classes.

They may seem silly, perhaps even to an idiotic extent, but they skip only the non-ninja related classes.

Math, Science, Language, History and Geography.

Shika-chan is lazy, certainly, but he's not dumb.

Chouji-kun is loyal to a fault, and he trusts Shikamaru.

Naruto-kun may be slow at times, but he's ingenious, creative and thinks on the fly. Books can't capture his interest.

Kiba is a hot-head who longs for adventure, but he cares very much what his mom thinks, so it helps that Tsume-sama doesn't care as long as he passes the exams.

Sasuke-chan skips only History class, because, "Itachi-nii was allowed to drop that class to graduate early."

The Academy Instructors don't complain to Nara-sama, because he's the Jounin Commander.

Not to Tsume-sama who doesn't care, and downright terrifies them.

Not to Uchiha-sama, because he's an Uchiha, and they have no qualms waxing poetic about Itachi-san to Sasuke-chan.

To Sasuke-chan who's trying not to crumble under the weight of their expectations.

To Sasuke-chan who's nearing the end of his first year, but hasn't graduated yet.

And yet Naruto-kun.

He's the only one they all complain about.

He has no guardian, no one to hear all the complaints or shield him from them, no one to apologise for him, and that's why they do it.

Because Naruto-kun is a convenient scape goat for all their frustrations and angers and that makes Sakura-chan angry.

Because Naruto-kun's grades are nowhere as poor as his report sheet implies.

No matter how little attention Naruto-kun pays class, it's impossible for him to continuously get zeroes on every. single. test.

* * *

Hinata-chan is a Hyuga, and every bit prim and proper.

"Indeed, Sakura-chan. We hold Tea Ceremonies at least once every month. It's tradition. Tea soothes the soul and calms the heart, and helps one keep inner peace. A-although I'm not t-that good at it…"

She starts off strong, yet tapers off weak.

Sakura-chan can see very well what Hyuga-sama has done, but she's powerless.

"Oh, I'm sure you're much better than me, Hinata-chan. Suzuki-sensei told me to be grateful that it isn't tested as my graduation exam. Say…would you be able to help me with tea pouring etiquette?"

Slowly, she builds her up, ups her confidence in one thing, forces Hyuga-sama to see that if she has confidence, there is so much Hinata-chan can do.

They have tea outside on the patio, Hinata in a formal kimono, back straight, exuding power and authority.

In contrast, Sakura's slackened seiza, it makes an impression.

 _Hyugas are always superior,_ that is what he must think when he sees them.

They drink tea, smile lightly, nibble on snacks and chat.

Hinata points out her weaknesses, her flaws, corrects her, guides her, helps her.

They flourish.

At one point, Hyuga-sama calls for Hinata to spar with her sibling, while they were in the middle of tea.

 _How rude,_ Sakura thinks, but she brews the tea quickly.

"I believe that as long as someone has something to protect, they can be strong."

The tea smoothens the worry creasing her face.

Perhaps Sakura should feel sorry for smiling, because immediately after, a strong strike downs the younger Hanabi.

She exits her seiza, a hand supporting her as she flips, legs in an arch that narrowly avoids the low table set out.

Her flexibility is both a blessing and a curse, because her arch extends and she must compensate for it.

Landing on both feet, her breath puffs out of her.

As Hinata covers her mouth in shock, half torn between horror and said shock, Sakura is oddly satisfied by the faint approval in Hyuga-sama's eyes.

A moment later though, she's vaguely horrified by it.

Her chains extend, glowing green, supporting Hanabi-chan up, healing her after Hinata unseals the sealed tenketsu.

"You will resume training with your sister and I starting tomorrow."

"A-ah, hai, Otou-sama!"

He spins on his heel, every bit of his Hyuga pride surrounding his frame.

 _Though,_ Hinata shoots her an apologetic look, _that means an end to Tea Class with Hinata._

Sakura shakes her head.

"You are strong, Hinata-chan."

"I still have a slot free on Sundays! I-I mean if you would like to continue…"

She smiles, "Would it be alright? I've learnt a lot from you the past few months..."

Hinata-chan nods, "Of course!"

She helps Hanabi up, who thanks her for healing her, and then her sister for unsealing her tenketsu.

"Then I'll see you next Sunday."

* * *

Apart from the Hyugas, Sakura visits the Naras on a weekly basis.

Shikamaru wouldn't let her have it otherwise.

They would spend a few hours lazing about, then start on weekend homework.

The good thing about Kunoichi classes was that the theory was memorizing.

All tests were application tests, and Sakura never had written homework.

The Shinobi classes weren't so lax.

Naruto forever complained about the sheer amount of memorisation.

Personally, Sakura didn't get why Kunoichi didn't need to know how to set traps or do interrogations.

"Probably because boys don't want to learn about flowers and dancing."

She laughs at that, because that's the explanation she likes best.

"Mm, maybe. Naruto must be good at trap setting?"

Shikamaru groans.

"He rigs the classroom every week. Iruka-sensei's exasperated. Because he falls for at least one."

"Not much field application though. Traps take time to set."

They laze about more, until Nara-sama gets back with dinner.

"Take out again?"

"The usual, Nee-chan."

She hums.

It's probably the only reason why Sakura regrets being unable to cook.

Regular, like clockwork.

Every dinner she partakes in at the Nara Clan Compound is rice with either fish or beef.

"Does Nara-sama buy it from an Akimichi store?"

He shrugs, "Perhaps? I only know that noodles on Monday, fried rice on Wednesday and Friday's chef recommendation comes from Chouji's Dad."

 _Then again, she isn't one to be talking. Most days alone she forgets to eat dinner._

 _Surely eating something is better than nothing._

"What do you like to eat, Shika-chan?"

"Kelp," his succinct answer.

"And fried mackerel. Ooh, do you think tou-san will buy that today?"

He does, and Sakura thinks that Nara-sama knows very well what his son likes.

Her head rests on her palm, her disposable chopsticks in between her teeth as she watches.

She sees the eyes with which Nara-sama watches over Shikamaru.

She has no doubt that that's parental love.

It's warm.

* * *

Up till then, she spent Mondays after school alone, Tuesday breaks with Senpai, Wednesdays with Naruto at his ramen stand, then Sasuke at the Uchiha Senbei Stall, Thursdays with Shikamaru, and Friday breaks with Hinata.

But her Friday breaks were now free.

It's easy for her to find the right Akimichi restaurant.

All she had to do was ask for Akimichi-sama.

"What does Shikaku like, did you ask?"

They were former teammates, so it doesn't take him long to remember.

"Tofu actually. Both Inoichi and I were surprised, because tofu's a fairly tasteless, even if healthy thing to eat. Normally you pair it with something, but not Shika."

He laughs heartily, "Why he eats it plain as if it's the most delicious thing on earth!"

His cheeks glow with his laughter, "Though, why do you ask, Haruno-chan?"

She smiles gently.

"Shika-chan told me that Nara-sama gets noodles on Monday, fried rice on Wednesday and the chef's recommendation on Friday from here. I was just wondering…"

Chouza-sama nods, "Young Shikamaru's right. Shikaku does get that every week. It's routine. I have it prepped even before he says a thing."

"May I ask then, what is today's recommendation for dinner?"

He must begin to get where she's headed, "I haven't decided yet. Do you have a suggestion, Haruno-chan? It's always good to have someone give fresh thoughts."

"I was thinking something along the lines of kelp soup with tofu..?"

He whips out a notebook, scribbling, "Mm, and what kind of kelp?"

Unsure now, Sakura shoots off the first idea that comes to her head, "The kind in miso soup. Um…kombu?"

He directs a clearly amused look at her, "So you do know a little about cooking. Now, what about the tofu? Momen, silken, firm, soft?"

She blinks, before asking rather weakly if tofu wasn't just tofu.

 _I'm never going to be able to cook._

"Of course not, they're lots of types, in fact they're semi-firm tofus too. Then there's the freeze dried kind and then the frozen sort. Though, I suppose you're looking for the one that Shikaku likes?"

She nods mutely, eyes flickering to the clock.

"Alright. I know what to cook now. You can run along now, I'll take care of it."

She bows gratefully, even as he waves her off.

She leaves in a hurry, towards the Tea House where her 'shift' was due to start.

* * *

In the end, around half past 6, a lady with the customary Akimichi markings turns up, asking for her.

The tea house owner falls over her own feet shoving Sakura out.

It's one of the few establishments who don't ban outside food, as long as you buy something from them.

She orders a pot of green tea, "Mild, with fruit notes, which ever you recommend, Sakura-chan."

Sakura complies, and serves the tea.

 _"Sakura, keep your spine straight, just bend over gently. No gently, Sakura-chan, right, just like that."_

 _"Now if any dribbles from the spout. Yeah, like that, just use the cloth, no haste, and wipe side wards, use the curve of the pot."_

"Have a seat, Haruno-chan."

She's not sure what to make of the tone, but she slips into the booth.

The lady double taps the privacy seal, and only then, do her eyes warm.

"I was curious, when my husband said that this was your suggestion. I was even more curious, because the soup was lovely."

Lady Akimichi sips her tea, before sliding the plastic container of soup over to her.

"It was like miso soup, but less salty. More clear, fresh. Less savoury, but less sweet too. There was much more _umami_."

Sakura has no idea how to react to that, because it just sounds like technicalities.

The lady laughs.

"I see Chouza was right. You've never cooked, have you, young one?"

She gestures at the soup, "Have some, Haruno-chan."

Obediently, she sips her soup.

"That, is silken tofu. The firm version."

Their meeting ends after she wrangles a supply agreement from Sakura.

In total, Sakura's head just spins.

 _I wish life could be simple._

Either way, her word is given, and she arranges for supplies of some 20 types of tofu, seaweed and miso paste from Lightning, Wave and Water country.

* * *

Now, does anyone remember what happens in second year?

Nothing particularly action-y in the first year, but the second has something.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been gone a while, busy with school that doesn't want to cool down and Tree With Deep Roots. But I finished this last night, so I've decided to just post this. I have to get back to Trust (whoops), I haven't ditched anything! On a side note, recommend me good sagueks if any, other than the ones on my profile, Dae Jang Geum, Yi San, Jumong and Empress Ki.

* * *

Year 2

Pink Clouds and a Blue Sky.

* * *

 _The chains link Sakura to the named person._

 _Only if she willingly hurts the chain will the chain, the person, and by extension herself, be hurt._

 _Damage on her is reflected on any chain not linked to another living person._

 _But damage on the person is reflected on the chain, and Sakura will be able to feel the pain._

 _No damage is reflected on Sakura, but through the chain she is able to, not that she has a choice, lessen the pain._

 _She learns this across the year that passes._

 _But she had a question left unanswered._

* * *

What happened if someone died?

* * *

The answer comes just as night falls.

It's a Friday night, and both she and senpai have a long night in front of them, for differing reasons.

While Tuesdays and Fridays were Kunoichi classes, Suzuki-sensei shuffled around the sessions, so dancing classes were on Tuesdays, and Medical Classes on Fridays.

Now considered an intern, Sakura is allowed to heal small cuts, but with no new students from the Academy, she's still considered the young errand girl.

Cuts and scrapes mean that she deals mainly with civilians, because no respectable Ninja would come to the hospital for a bit of raw skin.

Night time means mostly running for blankets and pillows for the patients, bringing medicine and water according to the prescription and writing it down in the log.

Senpai will counter sign it for her, and if needed, tell her to go get the doctor overseeing the patient.

But tonight is a long night.

And it had just begun.

* * *

It began with alarm bells going off in her head.

She looks around, trying to see if any patient is in distress.

It continues when she feels a sharp pain in her chest.

A hand presses itself against the source of the pain, but a quick diagnostic check tells her there's nothing wrong.

Dread curls around her heart, and she asks for all the chains which are damaged.

It's Mikoto-sama's.

Sakura has no chain for Sasuke's father, but Sasuke is unharmed.

 _For now._

Sakura has a chain for Sasuke's brother, but he, too is unharmed.

It's too early for either of them to be home.

So Mikoto-sama is alone.

Then, her chain … _breaks._

It's accompanied by a drastic decrease in her chakra, and she can feel the chakra dissipate into the air.

She feels the sensation of something so _very_ sharp stabbing at her chain.

 _Her Mikoto chain._

She hits the ground running, telling Senpai to cover for her, not giving him a chance to say no.

* * *

As miniscule anyone's chakra is, when agitated and uncontrolled, it flares.

That's exactly what happens when Sakura runs through the streets, tiny feet hitting the ground desperately.

She duly notes that her head hurts, but she doesn't stop.

Dashing past the Uchiha Senbei store, she recognises the smell of fresh senbei.

The last, 7.30 batch of the day.

It doesn't mix well with the coppery tang of blood.

Behind the counter, slumped over at their cooking table, the couple that ran the store are dead.

Even in death they are smiling at each other.

Their death came quick, sudden.

She sees the sword wound on their backs.

 _Sword._

 _Something so very sharp, trying to pierce the shield._

They're dead, and there's no chance she can bring them back.

She runs towards the main Uchiha clan house, towards her chain.

Sakura is a medic, and she's trained to not let anyone whom she could save, die.

But Sakura is also a medic who is running low on chakra.

She snaps links off her chakra chain, scattering them near the people whom she knows are still breathing.

After the chains make contact, their breathing slows, and their chakra compresses.

If they survived, Sakura or another medic could bring them out of stasis.

She breaks off another link, and she feels a bone in her arm break.

 _I can have it fixed later,_ she thinks, because she can't revive dead people.

She's already hit the penalty point, but she can still feel so many chakras flickering.

Sakura's scared, because there's nothing more she can do.

She ignores them, pushing open the door to Sasuke's living room.

Mikoto-sama is dead.

So is Uchiha-sama.

Sasuke-chan is slumped, _oh like the couple,_ at the base of a wall he was clearly flung against.

And Itachi-san has his blade drawn, _sharp sharp, grinding against the shield._

"Good evening, Sakura-san. I'm afraid to say that you'll have to go to sleep soon."

But his red eyed gaze slides from her to Sasuke, and he is impassive.

She throws herself against Sasuke, and they're both shoved into the wall.

"Why do you insist on interfering? My grudge is only with the Uchiha clan."

She calls for her chains, and they curl around Sasuke and her.

They are sluggish, but Itachi makes no move to kill the both of them.

Sakura won't claim to understand why, only that she's grateful.

"You're weak. Foolish little brother. If you don't get strong, your friends will be next."

* * *

He leaves in a murder of crows, and only after do the masked ninjas appear.

 _Right._

 _Itachi-san was in ANBU too, right?_

In the moment, she was caught up in her anger.

There is ANBU member crouching in front of both she and Sasuke.

She's tired.

"You're late."

Just as she says it, another ANBU steps through the door.

"Inu-taicho, Neko has just brought those under stasis to the hospital, she estimates a 20% chance of survival through the night."

The ANBU in front of she and Sasuke appears not to have heard her.

"Very well. Tenzo, report to Lord Hokage and ask for further orders."

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _I HATE YOU!_

She hates the fact that they are so disconnected from the scene.

"You're late," she says it again, before ignoring them in turn.

Sakura turns to face Sasuke, chains glowing green, scanning and healing.

It's mostly emotional shock and pain.

Physically, he has a few cuts, the only major injury would be organ bruising.

There's no blood flowing, and no ruptures.

It's queer, really, the brutality Itachi dealt his parents, yet the tenderness he disguises as violence with his brother.

She heals the bruising, and hums quietly, aware of the presences behind her.

They wait for her.

As she moves on to the less dangerous injuries, she begins sending more of her Spiritual side chakra to facilitate consciousness.

Groggily, Sasuke wakes.

"There. I don't suppose you could even wait till morning to question him?"

She receives a stiff nod.

 _How disgusting._

Gently, she wraps her arms around Sasuke, helping him up.

He cries when the memories return, and then, he asks.

"Sakura-chan…where's my Itachi-nii? He wasn't around last week. Is he alright?"

 _He doesn't know,_ Sakura thinks.

"The orange masked guy who killed Okaa-san and Otou-san, has he been caught?"

 _The ANBU will question only Sasuke, so now, only I know._

 _It's my choice._

Yuurei chooses to say nothing.

"I haven't seen Itachi-san. I ran over because I felt that Mikoto-sama was hurt. You were the only one alive here. Those I could, I placed in stasis. We've gotta go to the hospital now, alright?"

He cries some more, "I'm going to kill him. The guy with the orange mask. I'm going to kill him!"

Because Sakura trusts that Sasuke saw right, trusts that Itachi really does love Sasuke, trusts that keeping such a secret will not kill her.

* * *

The ANBU carry them on their backs.

Against her own will, fatigue from both intensive over-usage of chakra and the pain catches up to her.

She's tired.

"Sleep, Haruno-san. You've done well."

If she could muster up the energy, she would have scoffed.

 _Done well?_

 _What is wrong with these people?_

"You were late."

Her voice slurs.

 _Oh right._

 _They're ninjas._

He's quiet.

 _Or is it a she?_

"Late…"

She hiccups.

 _Blood…blood so much blood._

"So hopelessly late…"

Screams resound in her ears.

It's so quiet, but their cries are so clear.

"I wonder…what did they think as they were being killed? Would any have thought why you didn't come?"

 _Was this planned by them?_

There's no more noise, just the wind whistling in her ears as the scenery blurs.

Next to them, keeping pace, if slightly faster, the ANBU carrying Sasuke.

Although she's too tired to chance a look at the ground, she assumes that they're moving from roof to roof.

 _How many people have died tonight?_

 _People, women, children, babies?_

She imagines Sasuke slumped over, sword stuck through his back and her breathing shutters.

A silent tear leaks out of her eye, only to be wicked away by the wind.

Somewhere along the way, she must have fallen asleep.

 _I hate you because you were late._

On a stranger's back, Sakura wept.

For eyes which had never seen the light of day.

For ears which had never heard a kind word.

For hands which knew nothing other than to kill.

 _For lives so cruelly crushed by the world._

* * *

When I wake up, I expect to see white, breathe in stale air, hear quiet beeps.

And I do.

Slowly my eyes become accustomed to the light, dim as it is.

There's a closed window, orange light splashing against what I should think is white.

There are electronical beeps, accompanied by the tick-tock sound of passing time.

 _6 thirty….thirty…_

I squint at the analogue clock, trying to make out the divisions.

Black spots dance in my vision, and I blink them away, focus broken.

Pink is the sky that's outside the window, and what I end up remembering about Second Year are the colours.

Next to my bed, curled up in his, a mop of black hair, Sasuke.

Curled inwards, white sheets flung off the edge, hair matted with sweat and grime.

 _And more than likely, blood._

Thinking of hair, something so trivial compared to the incident that happened some time ago, is ironic.

Running a hand through my hair, feeling my nails scrape against my scalp.

They come away with white flakes of skin, dandruff.

Grey grime, dirt and dead skin cells.

Brown flecks, dried blood.

My hair is in clumps, but oily.

Pink, but stuck in between dull and shiny.

 _Hey, that rhymed._

There's something heavy, weighing in my heart.

Spinning red eyes with tomoe floating lazily.

An aristocratic face with defined eye lines.

Symbols of weariness present for so long I've never noted them.

Yet now, if it will keep the child next to me smiling and without that bit of hatred, then I will keep the hatred in my heart.

I won't claim to understand, and thus I will not judge.

Maybe it's morally grey.

But for me, it's white.

So yes, colours.

* * *

Despite being mentally awake, my legs have yet to follow.

It's to be expected, considering how long they haven't moved.

Senpai walks through the door just as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"You're awake, kouhai!"

His eyes appear to brighten, pen colliding with the clip board in his hand.

I smile, nodding.

He hurries over to the table at the foot of my bed, pouring me a cup of water.

We share a small smirk, before he withdraws a packet of sugar from his coat.

His scalpel hums to life, making the cut.

While originally we trained with paper to practise, the sugar packet became a trivial way that we kept our cuts quick and precise.

It helped that it made the hospital water taste less stale as well.

Kabuto-senpai tips half the packet into my cup, and the rest into a separate cup.

He fills his cup with water too, and rolls the table over to me.

I oblige, a chain extending before splitting into two, ends thinning and flattening, like the disposable stirrers provided at drink stores.

A separate chain extends to drag over a chair for him, but Senpai places a hand through it.

While physically he can't stop it unless I let him, I recognise his intent, and thus, retract my chain.

Carrying a small stool over, he sits by my bed, and we both enjoy our plain water.

Senpai knows not to probe, and that's something about him I appreciate.

Looking at the colourless liquid in my cup, as it swirls, evidence of the sugar crystals slowly dissipate.

 _Just like to how the ANBU, the further evidence of Itachi-san's involvement gets._

I sip at my drink.

 _Memory extraction techniques must have a limit, a boundary._

 _So if I gain more memories, it'll be harder to retrieve one I hardly remember._

"Get better soon, yeah?"

I nod, silent laughter on my lips.

He grins at this though, tossing me a sweet, before crumpling his cup, aiming it into the bin.

"I'll see you soon, my break ends in 5."

I smile, opening my mouth to thank him.

"Thanks…senpai."

He ruffles my hair affectionately, walking out the door, waving at me backwards.

* * *

 _Black. Black black black._

 _Oh that colour was so beautifully ugly._

 _His intentions and her feelings._

 _Her thoughts and his false emotions._

 _Maybe…_

 _Maybe it was just her own suspicions and her paint brush with only black paint._

* * *

Sasuke wakes up early Sunday morning, and Sakura has yet to.

When the 8 o'clock bell rings, there are a few things that happen.

Yellow, black, and grey.

He rubs at his eyes, yawning tiredly, both emotionally and physically fatigued.

His movement attracts attention, and immediately, the yellow blob turns to him.

Naruto waves his palm slowly in his face, less enthusiastic than he normally is.

The spiky black haired one, Shikamaru, and whom he presumes is his father only nod their head lightly.

 _Condolence._

The memories of the previous(?) night return, and there's a sudden wave of grief that overwhelms him.

Along with this, the unexplainable wave of hate that wells up.

He can't stand the orange that Naruto wears.

He doesn't know how to express it.

But he hates it.

The colour orange.

The sudden emptiness that hits him like a sledgehammer, the fear and the sadness that comes in one go, accompanied by arms that are suddenly around him.

Such a violent clash of raw emotion that he can't vocalise, and he cries.

"Ne, Sasuke. You aren't alone you know?"

 _Alone… that was how he felt._

"Sakura-chan and I… we don't have parents. And now… you too."

A heart wrenching agony and defensive anger as he rears up to shout.

"But that pain…we know it."

 _He deflates._

The arms retract, and there a pair of earnest blue eyes trying to find his.

"So you aren't alone. I know that by experience. We're in this together."

 _Together…_

He likes the sound of that.

Opens his mouth to say something, anything, but the words are stuck in his throat and he simply cries some more.

* * *

There's this quiet kind of wisdom that surrounds children made into adults too young.

This wisdom is not always understood even by the people who gain such wisdom.

But all the same, Naruto understands that Sasuke hates orange.

Naruto also understands that Sakura doesn't want to trust the boy with silver hair.

Sasuke understands that Naruto and orange go together, and thus, makes no fuss about the colour.

He also understands that Sakura may well have saved his life, and broke an arm in trying to save some of his relatives' lives.

Sakura though, is a different case.

She doesn't claim to understand why everything seems to fade, becoming bleak in an instant, because Naruto is bright like the sun, and Sasuke keeps turning black.

So she lets it go.

Even if she remembers, she must forget.

* * *

Time passes, and both she and Sasuke are released from the hospital.

When they return to the Academy, fingers follow them.

Whispers, not just condolences, but hurtful, cutting comments.

Naruto-kun sits with Sasuke-chan, successfully thwarting the attempts of most fangirls.

She sits beside Shika-chan, chains lazily deflecting every projectile coming in their direction.

Complaints at Naruto, gifts at Sasuke, chalk at Shikamaru, and insults at Chouji.

Slowly, things slip back into routine.

Iruka-sensei teaches the usual Academy syllabus, and they begin on real katas to build up strength.

Alongside this, a newer teacher, Mizuki-sensei, teaches them hand seals.

How to string them together, the more common technique affiliations with certain seals, and theories behind the hand seals.

Iruka-sensei knows she enjoys history and theories, writes her passes for access to the Academy's library, and she devours the books.

Learns of the feud between the Uchiha and the Senju.

Learns of the deaths of the clan heads' siblings.

Learns of infamous shinobi around the world.

Learns, learns, learns.

Medical theories, elemental combinations.

Formation of the countries, common trade routes.

Unique poisons and perfect antidotes.

Conductivity of various materials, treatises on military strategy.

Brief accounts on village leadership types, ways to read people well.

Words fly off the pages, but not all stick.

Still, she remembers best as she can, while others fill their brains with flowers.

Suzuki-sensei has her start every dance class with half an hour of stretches, keeping her muscles pliant and limber.

Next, she is made to pick out a kimono for the specific occasion.

 _Mourning, celebration._

 _In house wear, elaborate gatherings._

 _Daily use, special occasions._

Next, she learns how to walk, balancing books on her head, keeping her back straight.

The posture is a pain, because she's not allowed to slouch.

Only after, is she taught to carry a umbrella, resting it delicately on her shoulder, entire frame shifting from side to side as she moves.

Her wooden shoes clack gently against the floor board, loose strands of hair blowing across her powdered face.

* * *

Sundays are spent drinking tea, eating snacks and doing homework with Hinata-chan.

Over the year, through training with her father, her confidence gradually increases, and he smiles more.

The smiles matter, because these help to further Hinata.

Sakura sees this, and she's glad.

On a side note, the merchant scroll extends her an invitation to Kumo, to formally introduce herself to everyone else present.

While she should feel more comfortable with hosting it in Konoha, she has little idea how to go about it.

The invite is for March the 15th, and it would be impolite to decline.

Also, Kumo was known for its particularly spicy cinnamon.

"Hinata-chan, you like cinnamon buns, right?"

She smiles enthusiastically, nodding.

"Have you had the ones from Kumo?"

There's a sudden change in the atmosphere, as Hinata slowly shakes her head.

"Are you going to Kumo, Sakura-chan?"

In her voice, something is quiet but terrified.

Sakura hums, sipping the tea, "Beginning of next year."

In her eyes, something dark, but meaningful flickers, "Be careful there."

Hinata says no more, and Sakura doesn't press.

* * *

She broaches the subject to Nara-sama in a round-a-bout way.

"Nara-sama, is there any way to preserve food for a long distance trip?"

He doesn't look at her directly, just the shogi piece she moved.

"Mm yeah. Chouza would probably know more about that than me, but there are preservation seals. Though, most of the ninjas will bring ration bars instead. Those are cheaper."

He shifts an innocuous pawn forward.

"How long do these preservation seals last? And how do they affect the flavour and texture?"

Shikaku-sama looks up at her, eyes still bored, but gears shifting.

"Depends. Most standard seals have a duration length, but there are those which have no expiry unless broken. The ones that the Akimichi use generally have a 99.9% retention rate. Are you going somewhere?"

She bobs her head.

"I've been invited to Kumo for an official introduction ceremony."

Once more, the air changes.

"Would you be willing to come?"

He waves her off.

"My presence wouldn't be taken to well. It's Kumo."

With him, she presses, and he tells her about the Hyuga Affair.

It's barbaric, morbid, but above everything, successful.

 _The Raikage is a bad business man, swayed by both emotions and power, and more importantly, greed._

Still, the answer is no, and Sakura prepares for a trip to Kumo, replying an affirmative.

* * *

Even the Hokage frowns at the thought of her going to Kumo, and Chouza-sama hesitantly agrees to help her pack supplies.

She goes around to the clans, asking if they wanted anything from Lightning Country, and if they had goods to offer.

The response is fairly lukewarm. Despite the treaty, tensions still run high.

The caravan sets off, bearing nothing more but civilian goods and gifts.

In addition to this, Sakura brings no weapons.

The only thing remotely ninja she has is a contact application preservation seal.

 _"I'll put it on a cinnamon bun for Hinata's birthday,"_ she thinks.

Thoughts of the Hyuga Affair weigh heavily on her mind, and it's the main reason why she asked for ninjas without obvious clan affiliations.

Kumo was hungry for bloodlines and special traits.

She wanted to go and come back without issue.

The sky's blue after all.

* * *

As you can probably guess, Third Year will start with the trip to Kumo, and expand on political machinations as well as Sakura's kunoichi studies.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a pretty long time since my last update, hehe but I'm still alive! Thus far I've managed to pass every test thrown at me, but really, I can hardly slack anymore... I know I said I wanted each year to have just one chapter...but Year 3 has taken a convenient plot twist in my head, and thus, I'm stopping it where I have.

* * *

Year 3,

1st January – 14th March

Glowing Chains and Gambles.

* * *

January arrives with her medical proof and senpai being appointed Division Supervisor.

His first order of business is to sanction her to personally heal patients.

Certainly, everyone knew she healed patients and that she could, but owing to her age, and initial skepticism, she was never granted official right to do so.

One thing senpai did not do, though, was promote her to Medic-nin status.

"I've got to make sure you don't become my boss, right?"

He laughs, and there's not a grain of truth in it.

All joking aside, he wanted her to prove herself, so that she would not be viewed as hanging onto the ends of his coat.

February carries on with normal Ninja classes, and Sakura picks up on Mizuki-sensei's distaste for Naruto.

Sasuke remains relatively stable, though he often wonders out about his Itachi-nii.

His sad, perpetually fond and faithful expressions when speaking of his Nii-chan make her heart clench.

Shikamaru and Chouji do about enough to pass, and dream the rest of class away.

Ino and a huge percentage of girls in the class have fallen head over heels for Sasuke.

Sakura blames their hormones, viewing all her friends as just that and nothing more.

March is kicked off by a surprise Dance class test, which she thankfully passes.

"Because you're missing a couple lessons, so you have to be up to par before I let you go."

She gracefully pivots on the front of her right foot, wrists relaxed and pointing downward at an angle, before she sweeps, twirling, arching her back so that her body forms a curved shape, hands rotating on a complementary axis.

Suzuki-sensei takes the moment to prod at her foot, ensuring her toes are in the right position, helping her keep her balance.

At the sight of sensei's pleased smile, she tightens her stance, knowing that the happier sensei is, the stricter sensei gets.

Sinking to the floor gracefully, the flaps of her kimono fold neatly, and her legs are tucked under her.

Tips of her middle finger and her thumb touching, palms facing up, extended towards the right.

Her head keeps down, eyes drifting only slightly left.

"Think of the item you want to use as an accompaniment."

* * *

With that, the convoy slowly pushes out of Konoha.

A trio of non-descript ninja, without clan affiliation, as she requested.

Sakura plotted the route herself, having needed to announce her itinerary as a Merchant Representative in order to be granted neutrality.

Under their rules, every representative was allocated a maximum of 5 guards, inclusive of those meant to protect cargo.

The Fumiyo Representatives were coming with Iron's Samurai, as promised by their Taisho, Mifune.

The Tsubaki were being protected by mercenaries, owing to the current civil war in the Mist meaning that desertion was possible.

Since the Suzuraiden were hosting this meeting, they were sending out ninja to receive all the convoys and ensure representative safety within their borders.

Both the Dokuran and Amachi, like she, the Haruno, had hired ninja from their affiliated ninja village.

From the plans detailed by the other representatives, the Amachi and Tsubaki would be travelling by boat. The Dokuran and Fumiyo would be going by land.

The Dokuran convoy passed Fire Country's border 2 days ago.

Sakura would be passing through the Land of Hot Springs and the Land of Frost, with a day's break in each, to trade and rest.

Though rare, and maybe considered even stupid by some, Sakura intended on paying her guards part way, at every stop point.

Ninja didn't appear to have many vacations, so she would assume they would see things they'd never seen before at the new locations they were going to visit.

To her, paying them would 1. Shift cash off her, 2. Act as a motivator for them, 3. Allow them to fully enjoy living, 4. Wind them down, lessening the chances of an altercation in Kumo.

For her, that was killing more that a few birds with a stone.

* * *

The trip to the Village of Hot Springs took around a day and a half, in the midst of which, they took a single 1 hour break.

While she was well aware that chakra gave people near super-human capabilities, she herself could barely jog for an hour straight before succumbing to exhaustion.

Given the relative ease that they chat among each other, it would be apt to assume that she was holding them back, and that they could move much faster, and much longer distances if so needed.

 _It can't be helped though._

 _We're carrying civilian goods, and I didn't arrange for that many storage scrolls._

Because this isn't a large expedition, she only arranged for a single, dual horse carriage.

Had the amount of items she was carrying been any greater, they would have had to move even slower.

For the most part, Sakura stays within the confines of the carriage, reading or sleeping.

The previously mentioned break was for lunch.

When they settled down to eat, they seemed almost scandalised at the thought of breaking for more than 15 minutes.

Sakura, however, was more scandalised at the kind of food they were going to eat.

"Also, running on a full stomach causes indigestion. Running on a stomach that is not full means that you will end up lagging behind."

It's a weak logic, but since she is the client after all, they yield.

She rolls open the sealing scroll Chouza-sama labelled 'Meals', chains channelling chakra into 4 inked segments.

Packed lunch poofs out, cellophane sealed and still warm.

Kindly, he'd thought of utensils too, and packed a few sets of metal cutlery.

The ninja examine the cutlery intensely, for a few moments even after she begins to eat.

After they start eating, she assumes that they found a few ways to use the spork as a weapon.

She makes conversation with them, and she reckons that they find her amusing.

"Do ninja out in the field normally eat ration bars for lunch and dinner?"

Among themselves, they swap bits and pieces of food.

"When we refer to field missions, it's rare for ninja to get so lax an escort mission. It's generally the ninjas' job to pack food for themselves. Luxuries like breaks are hard to come by."

The sheer formality in his language makes her wonder if that's how she sounds to them.

"Do ninja have much time off duty? Did you all choose this mission, or were you all deployed?"

They gather up their empty cartons, the ninja with shades setting fire to the pile.

"It really depends. Like Izumo and Kotetsu, they're always on guard duty. Ninja are never really 'off' per say, just whether you're at the Jounin Standby Station, at your division, or on mission."

Her impression of Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san is that they come as a set. Ninja-with-shades seems out of place next to them.

"Divisions?"

Given her age, to them it must sound like an innocent, curious question.

But she's trying to get a feel of their intentions, see exactly how they've been briefed to deal with her.

Prodding lightly for information not that easily given.

"Mmhm, look at Ko and I, we're on the Barrier Team, and we're a QRT, that's why we're at the gates. As the first line of defence. But no one invades other villages nowadays, so gate duty is pretty boring. We jumped at the chance to go on a mission, especially since it's out of our borders."

 _Barrier team, gates, defence._

 _Then Konoha has a sensory barrier that is capable of tracking entry and exit of the village._

She notes the light frown on Ninja-with-shades' face.

Considering how free Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san are with their words, they must not have been briefed.

If not them, then Shades must be the one.

"What about you..? Does everyone have a division?"

He pushes up his shades, _oh reminiscent of someone else_ , picking up on her main question.

"Aoba, Yamashiro Aoba. As to my division, I apologise, but it's classified."

Izumo-san snorts, slapping him on the back, "Ah don't be such a spoilsport. All you T & I fellows are always so uptight about work."

Sakura watches something flicker in Kotetsu-san's eyes, something about how tense Aoba-san must become.

But by this point, they've failed.

Sakura knows who she must keep under watch.

"Oh, no, I understand completely. However, Aoba-san, if you make any untoward moves in Kumo, I will not be able to protect you."

Their little group is quiet for a moment, even as she smiles pleasantly.

"Though, I'm sure you were all properly briefed on how to act. Pursue no individual goals, have no separate missions, and act only upon my command. If you violate any of these, then I must, in my capacity as a Trade Representative, denounce you. At the very least, you must know what the criterion I set was. No clan, no bloodline, of no particular interest to Kumo."

* * *

The journey there on is fairly stilted, because Aoba-san knows she knows, and now knows his secondary objective is impossible.

 _Information gathering._

For all the cheer that Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san try to inject, Sakura knows her attitude is frosty, just like Shimo's weather.

It's a stark contrast to the warm steam of the Village of Hot Springs.

 _Ah, just when we began to warm up to each other._

She shivers lightly, thankful when the Village Hidden in the Frost comes into view.

"We should hurry. I think a snow storm's coming in."

The village gates are open, the watchman having sighted them from afar.

Their rooms are readied, warm and stables filled with fresh hay.

Apologetically, the villagers remark that there's little of worth to trade, but Sakura browses through their crafts.

All over the village, ranging from delicate to elaborate designs, carved or moulded sculptures of snow and ice.

Pretty, but would melt once out of the cold temperatures of the Land of Frost.

There is a variety of things, but close to none are applicable in Fire Country.

All the woollen clothing, specific cuts of cloth that prevent heat loss, inventions that increase liveability in the cold.

Something she buys back is a tea cozy.

If tea poured out from their pots could still be steaming, comparatively, in Konoha, the tea would never cool.

She's not sure if that's a good thing, though.

* * *

The temperature begins changing a couple kilometres out of the village.

A slightly less cold wind blows in front of us, and the white snow covering soon exposes patches of yellow rock.

Winds, characteristic of Lightning Country, blow in infrequent gales.

Unlike their snow counterparts, Lightning Country storms are electrical storms.

Weak ones would leave one's clothes singed, but volatile ones would kill.

"Chakra signatures, closing in on the right."

Paranoid as he's meant to be, Aoba-san stations himself in front of me, kunai out.

Izumo-san covers our rear, while Kotetsu-san maintains an unaggressive position.

As implied by their formation, Kotetsu-san would initiate first contact.

Unlike Fire Country, Lightning Country is just uneven plains, huge rock plateaus and wind.

There's little to take cover behind.

 _Why does that matter though?_

Simply because ninja blend into the surroundings of their native terrain.

Konoha-nin stand out amongst yellow rocks, and in this case, it's good.

I relax only after Aoba-san puts down his kunai.

"Kumo-nin. Izumo, stand down."

The 3 ninja on my guard detail stand in a line, stances deceptively relaxed.

What makes me curious is how he can tell the blurred group of 3 or 4 ninja are from Kumo.

 _Maybe it's his sunshades._

 _Magnification properties?_

 _Zooming functions?_

 _Chakra powered?_

Kotetsu-san steps forward, a small smile on his face, but his chakra is coiled tightly.

The Kumo team, a trio, two female and one male.

"I am Samui, and this is my team, Karui and Omoi. I have been sent by Lord Shirai Suzuraiden to escort Lady Haruno Sakura."

It's a brief introduction that tells me all that I actually need to know.

Information gathering is a secondary, personal goal.

"Kotetsu. Behind me are my partners, Izumo and Aoba. Konoha delegates with Lady Sakura."

I'm well aware of the subtle implications of that statement, the precise wording of 'delegates' protecting them at my expense.

It's necessary, though, if I wish for them to be at my service.

Parting the curtain, I step out carefully, taking a better look at the Kumo-nin.

My pink hair is an obvious indicator of who I am, and they dip their heads in a mark of respect.

The ladies manning the hotel we stayed at in Yu no Kuni did up my hair and picked out a kimono.

They tsked at the short length, stating that it made me look like a cute male child.

Also, I ended up with a white kimono speckled with sakura flowers, and a pink obi.

In my opinion, my hair looks the same as it was in Konoha.

"I am pleased to see the dedication of Lord Shirai. I trust you all are aware of the arrangements?"

They dip their heads once more, and I give credit only to their leader's poker face.

I turn, smiling at Kotetsu-san, "Let us continue."

Aoba-san is dying of curiosity, and then again, so are the Kumo team, albeit more desperately.

Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san are obedient little ninja, merely murmuring assent.

More than the simplistic request for housing and a temporary store I made of Lord Suzuraiden, I'm testing the reactions of the Kumo team.

Karui and Omoi, the darker skinned members of the Kumo team are not all that subtle.

Leader Samui though, has the facial expression down pat.

 _But I am a doctor._

Her body language gives her away.

The sudden loosening of her shoulders reveals an effort to counter the sudden tensing.

Lord Suzuraiden would have told them where to lead us, but not where my shop would be.

It's of no interest to these Kumo Ninja.

However, in line with the neutrality agreement, the heads of security would be aware of the location of the shop.

* * *

Their entry through the gates was cleared beforehand, and they're directed to the Suzuraiden Clan House, where a man who looks like Yamanaka-sama waits.

If Sakura could say so politely, he looked like a short-haired version of Ino-chan, with the height of Yamanaka-sama.

Skin tone a shade lighter, hair a bit thinner, just a slight bit pudgier.

She stifles her laugh, greeting him pleasantly.

He beams, hand outstretched to take hers.

"I hope your journey has been pleasant, Lady Haruno. As you wished, I have arranged for a small store in the merchant district, as well as a rented house nearby. I do hope you find everything to your satisfaction. The meeting will be tomorrow. We're just waiting for Lord and Lady Amachi who will arrive later today."

Sakura lets out a sound of satisfaction, huffing almost in amusement.

"I should like to tour the village. It's rare for me to even get out of Konoha."

Lord Shirai is almost over himself in enthusiasm, nodding eagerly.

"Of course, it would be good for you to gain more worldly experience! As soon as you are settled down, Samui and her team will bring you around, I've hired them for the duration of your stay."

She looks for confirmation with the mentioned team, and they acquiescence.

* * *

As she assumed, they've been briefed thoroughly on things that they can say, and what things they can't.

Gentle redirects, and soft turn downs, never an outright no, but Aoba-san is becoming more and more frustrated.

Sakura laughs.

"What do you all specialise in, then? Do all of you specialise in swordplay?"

Karui-san is quick to reply, rambling about how Kumo is the best in terms of sword fighting after the Land of Samurai.

She learns everything but what she asks about, and Samui-san appears to realise their policies are backfiring on them.

But by now, it's too late for new orders to be issued.

"Isn't an overspecialisation? Do you have any medics on your team?"

Omoi-san snorts.

"Lady Haruno, here in Kumo, strength is important. Medics stay in the hospital and we protect them. We don't buy the Konoha idea of a medic on every team."

In turn, Karui snaps back a question at her.

"Though, who's the medic among Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san and Aoba-san?"

It's a sensitive question really, but they bristle at the mild jibe.

Sakura slides in smoothly, "None of them are, actually. I am."

There's a stunned silence after, on the Kumo end, as they continue towards the hospital.

She hears Izumo-san snicker behind her, and Kotetsu-san flashes her a thumbs up.

* * *

Glass doors open for her motely group of 7, and the Head Medic is there to greet them.

She requests to view their medical expertise, and offers her aid, hands slipping into the scrubs with practised ease.

Not-so-politely, the Head Medic tells the Kumo team to wait in the main hall.

She gathers it's the lack of respect that gets to the Head Medic, that makes him turn the, "Battle hungry savages," away from the protection of the hospital.

It's implied that non-medically trained ninja are unwelcome, and she tells her ninja to remain outside.

She's not about to give Aoba-san's identity of the chakra control expert in the team away.

 _Oh why should she care?_

Even if unwillingly, they have chains of their own.

She doesn't want to feel the way Mikoto-sama made her feel when she died ever again.

She heals the children her age and below, because they should be out in the sun or at home having fun.

Not going on trips over a hundred kilometres away alone, or cooped up in the hospital.

Her chains allow her to easily heal 10, 20 at a time, because the chains are still sentient and they exactly what to do without much individual direction.

The Head Medic looks almost reverently at her chains glowing a pale green.

It's dangerous, stupid, almost, showing off such skills in a village that lusts for power and rare bloodlines.

"It's a form of chakra manipulation that anyone with sufficient chakra control and reserves can do."

She bends the truth there, because as far as she knows, the closest senpai can make is a multitude of chakra strings.

"To think that Konoha has progressed so greatly in terms of medical techniques… oh, if only Kumo would devote even half as much effort into it…"

He sounds almost wistful.

They move onto a higher class ward, by passing a few curious medics.

"Is this alright? Isn't there some kind of required clearance level?"

The medic snorts, just like Omoi-san did.

"They think they're so good that anyone who gets in is safe. Besides, the hospital is autonomous, the only times we even report to our Raikage are at the end of the year. We're understaffed, any help rendered relieves my staff of much burden."

Sakura would be surprised, but the circumstances fit her fine.

"How interested would you be in engaging in business with me?"

 _Because they are both unscrupulous and these are human lives they are dealing with._

"I am pleased to think this way, Lady Haruno. If it will give our patients a higher chance of recovery, I would be willing to do many things."

"A few years back, the Head Ninja of Kumogakure was killed in Konoha. In exchange, the body of his killer was given to Kumo to keep our tenuous peace treaty. What happened to the body after?"

She heals a lighting burn arching across a ninja's chest, the Head Medic following up and filling the charts.

"I will admit this only to you in private, even if this is an open secret. We attempted an extraction of his eyes, but once removed, it turned to ash. The body was kept in stasis as we tried to break the seal on the eyes. Eventually, the stasis seal broke down, and the body began to rot. It was cremated, and now sits next to a couple samples."

 _Ashes._

Now, Sakura doesn't know the child of the dead man.

But Sakura knows the brother of the dead man, and knows the niece of the man for whom he died.

Knowing that his ashes sit in a hospital laboratory, that…doesn't sit very well with her.

"Now before you ask, Lady Haruno, I cannot give you the samples back."

Her tone is light, polite even.

"Oh, I have no interest the living samples you'll need for further research. All I want are those ashes."

The Head Medic seems almost stunned.

 _Oh she knows._

 _A true person wishing to engage in business would be pleased, extremely so._

 _But he's stunned, because he was briefed otherwise._

"Surely you have no real use for an urn of carbon? However, when I think of those ashes, I think of a family who sent him to die and could not conduct a memorial."

She glides over to a kunoichi, nerves dead in both arms, still trying out neural therapy.

Using senpai's speciality, she numbs the active nerve clusters, meticulously re-wiring each and every nerve pathway, re-linking them to her chakra system.

The lady twitches her right ring finger, eyes wide in bewilderment.

Sakura turns, because she's a merchant here.

"I await your reply by tonight, Head Medic."

* * *

 _Even if her heart aches for someone whose only skill has been ripped from her._

* * *

 _She only hopes that things work out for her._

* * *

 _She and that dark haired, dark eyed lady._

* * *

If there are readers who enjoy trying to guess my plotline, this lady is going to be quite crucial in terms of Sakura's relationship with certain people. I've already hinted who she is in prior chapters, and she was meant to be the main focus of this, but well, the Hyuga thing reared it's head. If you'd like to guess specific names, please PM me hehe. Otherwise, vague references that will drive review readers mad are welcome :))


	11. Chapter 11

Another long chapter. I think I will content myself with writing angst interspersed by fluff.

* * *

Year 3

14th March – Year End

Closing and Open Endedness

* * *

The reply comes faster than she expects.

Those are urgent knocks on her door, and she can feel the person.

Trembling, anticipating, desperate.

She walks over, unhurried, opening the door.

And the male falls at her feet.

Considering he was an adult, and she was a puny little child, the sight must have been and awkward one.

From his hidden point, she can feel Izumo radiating incomprehension.

 _Nowadays, the feelings are more specific._

 _She feels what she who she wants to feel._

 _But she's not sure if said feelings are accurate._

She crouches down, tiny hand gently holding onto his shoulder.

"Mister, are you okay?"

The face looks up, and she's struck by the sheer gratefulness in his eyes.

He furiously rubs away his tears, trying not to show weakness.

"I-I-I was told you could heal my Tenkawa-hime. She's the lady whom you healed earlier today, I'm willing to pay anything and everything for you to continue the treatment, so please…"

Sakura has never been good with dealing with emotional people, but she doesn't fancy herself a bleeding heart.

"Has the Hospital Director agreed to my demands? I have set out terms for the lady suffering from nerve damage."

He nods repeatedly, "Yes! A thousand times over, even our Raikage has cleared it!"

She nods calmly, "Then I will proceed."

 _Tenkawa…_

* * *

He carries her on his back, moving so fast across the building tops that the wind howls.

"Who are you though, Mister? How are you related to Tenkawa-san?"

The moving appears to be a subconscious thing, because he apologises for being thoughtless.

"I'm Kurotaki Suzuraiden, Tenkawa is, well, was, and soon she'll go back to being my teammate. We're both Chunin, and we're a duet. I found Tenkawa-chan a couple years back. She was really weak, and nearly collapsed at the gates. She…"

He trails off, sounding fond.

"Do you love Tenkawa-san?"

He suddenly feels so warm, so happy, and it's infectious.

"I do. With all my heart."

Kurotaki-san comes to a stop just outside the hospital, where the Chief Medic meets them.

They're ushered in quickly, and she finds the entire room cleared and prepped for her to work in.

"Will you allow people to be in the room as the patient, Lady Haruno?"

She looks at her patient, then back at Kurotaki-san. There's something fond in the lady's eyes, when she looks at Kurotaki-san, and Sakura has no doubt that there's some form of love that is reciprocated.

But she shakes her head.

"I don't wish to risk the patient reacting to other stimulus that could overload the nerves."

* * *

When she works on the first arm, she takes great care, trying to get a feel of which were nerves, which were gaps, and which should be left untouched.

Her chains thin, sinking into skin, almost fluid like chakra, but solid like thin thread.

And gently, they glow green, coaxing nerves together.

Nerves are fragile, tiny, sensitive things.

As many as she create, almost as many her chakra destroys.

She tries to make it mirror the branching in her nerves, but the process is slow going.

Because there aren't any nerves, the lady can't tell her if the connecting process hurts, or if it simply feels wrong.

She's uncertain of it herself, so she creates as few as possible, preferring to mend the original structure.

But as her chakra travels deeper, she can almost see the damage done to Tenkawa-san's neural pathways.

On occasion, her chakra bumps into a chakra point, and she connects those too.

The flow is erratic, but present.

It aids her, flowing, healing, bringing the system back to life.

And with time, she immerses herself in her work, weaving, sealing, joining, linking.

She doesn't watch her chakra levels, rather, once the lady's chakra system has a far enough reach, she uses hers.

As the host, there's minimal resistance to chakra of her own making, Sakura only provides directions.

It's a study of a ninja's body's resilience.

In fact, of human cell building capabilities.

 _Could brain cells be renewed too?_

"Tenkawa-san, right?"

She continues to guide the chakra around the entire circuit.

"Yes, that's me. I really can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

She smiles, "Your village is compensating me."

There's a few blips, and she delves in to find their source.

"I know. Is there any way you would like me to compensate you? Any way I can? I'm not rich, but I have some-"

Sakura gently cuts the lady off, "Tell me about yourself. Tell me about your life, about the people around you."

The lady seems to mull it over, before beginning.

"I grew up in Fire Country. Near Konoha, where I've been told you're from."

She makes a sound of surprise.

"I came to Lightning Country around 5 or 6 years back. I sought refuge in Cloud."

She evens out a chakra blob.

"But why Cloud? Isn't it pretty far?"

The lady shakes her head, "I'd been on the run for a while. My family was being exterminated for some family grudge."

She directs the lady to try clenching her fist, "Do you have any family left?"

She shakes her head, "To me, they're all dead."

There's sudden wave of sadness in her heart.

 _She doesn't know why._

"Then there are some alive?"

The lady's eyes are dead, almost.

"It's been years. I was married. I think we had a son. All these memories, from the before, they're all foggy now."

She helps the lady swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"But if they were, would you go back to them?"

She taps the lady, just beneath her knee cap, and it jerks.

"I don't think I would. They're probably forgotten me too. They've probably moved on. His family always struck me as that. Apathetic."

Sakura goes about testing all the other motor functions.

"What about you and Kurotaki-san?"

A smile finds its way onto her face.

"Kuro? He's my precious person."

She smiles.

"One last question."

Tenkawa-san looks at her.

 _"Were you being completely truthful about everything you said?"_

"Do you love Kurotaki-san?"

The lovely, dark haired lady smiled.

 _She nodded._

* * *

She emerges from the room, triumph, and her heart warm with happy emotions.

Kurotaki-san rushes past her, nearly bowling her over, nearly yelling his thanks.

The Chief Medic bows deeply, formally thanking her on the behalf of their village.

"As agreed."

He hands her the plastic container.

It's heavy.

She gives him her thanks, that it was a pleasure doing business with him.

And as she walks back to their temporary housing, she can tell Izumo is burning with curiosity.

Such questions she has no wish to answer.

So she asks her own.

"Where are Kotetsu-san and Aoba-san? Are they around us?"

His strides are larger than hers, he tires less quickly than her.

"Aoba is in our blindspot. Ko's clearing the path ahead for us."

"Are we in such danger?"

He shrugs.

"It's in your protection detail, Lady Sakura."

True enough, Kotetsu-san reclines by the door, under the shade of the overhanging roof.

She unlocks the door, and they simply stand there.

It's as if there's something she wants to say.

Wants to ask.

She stands there, back facing them, mind racing many miles a minute.

"Will you all be accompanying me for the meeting tomorrow?"

It seems like a no-brainer, as if she was asking a redundant question.

 _To her, it seems that way too._

 _Why is she asking it?_

"It is our main job coming here. Every other delegate will have some form of guard."

Sakura doesn't turn to face them, and one hand is already on the door.

"Then what we discuss during the meeting, will you hear?"

 _Why does she ask?_

"Only if you let us, Lady Sakura."

 _Oh, how compliant they sound._

"Will you insist on being present?"

"We will act only on behalf of your well-being."

She laughs.

Not out loud, just softly, as she has always done.

"Rest well tonight, Izumo-san."

And she closes that door.

* * *

The box of Hinata's uncle's remains sit on her table.

Sakura's glad that the box is made of opaque plastic.

But it's heavier than she expected.

 _Weren't ashes supposed to be easily scattered into the wind?_

The box isn't that big.

Even if ashes were packed and compressed within it, she would never have expected it to weigh so much.

 _Oh my, her perception of ashes were so bland._

Yuurei has seen much death.

She's seen what comes after.

 _Sakura is different._

 _Somehow…_

She takes the lid off the container, and the sight is…well, not what she expected.

When you think of ashes, you think of it as tiny flakes, light, easily carried by the wind.

At least, that was how she thought of it.

There were bones.

Fragments, broken bits, distinctive parts that she identified by theory.

 _Hip bone._

 _Finger bone._

It was like he was looking out of that box, at her.

A partially intact piece of the skull, a hole to where the eye would have been.

Possibly, it was the socket of the eye that had been dug out.

Her hand raises itself, but she stops, stopping short of the collection of bones.

A neatly broken bone, _femur,_ shows that the marrow was burnt off clean.

And despite that, it's heavy.

She closes the container.

* * *

According to her estimations, an urn roughly the dimensions of 20 by 20 by 30 centimetres would be needed to contain everything in that box respectfully.

She had no wish to break anymore bones.

 _What was she doing?_

She didn't want to touch someone else's remains.

 _What was she doing?_

Arrangement should be done by the deceased relatives.

She turns away from the small store with pottery on display.

Kotetsu-san dutifully follows her.

She walks forward, no particular destination in mind.

"Is Izumo-san resting like I bid him do?"

He gives me a non-committal hum, and she pulses for him using his chain.

 _He's in front of us._

"The night has yet to fall, my lady."

Sakura sighs.

As if knowing her thoughts, the streetscape of Kumo produces for her a pastry stand.

She walks towards it.

"Have you all had dinner yet?"

His hand subconsciously goes to his back pouch.

"Aoba is having his now, Izumo and I will eat later."

She waves the store attendant over, buying Hinata's cinnamon roll and a sausage bun for her dinner.

The attendant hands her change and her buns, in separate paper bags.

As she keeps her change, she takes out the preservation seal, wrinkled but functional, applying it to the paper bag with the roll.

Sakura would like to believe something trivial as that would not be reported.

 _She hasn't much faith in that._

* * *

Suzuraiden Shirai thinks of himself as a fairly educated person.

He expects much of tiny Haruno Sakura.

Now, when Yumina comes home from the hospital, chattering about how happy her cousin, _(His cousin a couple branches away, he thinks.)_ , is, he doesn't expect the reason to be that the long term occupant of Ward 15-03 was released and deemed fit for active duty.

"That woman who was completely paralyzed was deemed fit for active duty?"

He much less expects the miraculous doctor to be the Haruno child.

But it is.

Now, Shirai is an educated businessman.

That would save his clan a great deal of money for the years to come.

As a blood relative, he should owe the doctor in terms of emotion.

As a businessman, he owes the doctor a debt of profit.

But it makes him interested, to see how Sakura benefitted from it.

 _What did that girl think she was doing?_

When he's told that she claimed the ashes of the Hyuga in exchange for it, he's naturally suspicious.

She healed the woman, Tenkawa using delicate medical techniques.

She was training to be a ninja.

She claimed neutrality as a business person.

Shirai would openly scoff at that.

Their Merchant Guild, as much as it was unbiased, was biased, and was built upon that knowledge.

That to safe guard the interests of themselves, they would betray no other.

A merry-go-round of doubt and mistrust, that is what leads them to work with each other.

They have no choice.

* * *

Fumiyo Kira is a simple trader.

He prizes his country's abstinence to war.

It's only natural, that he frowns at the thought of the leader of their guild being a ninja.

A child at that.

His distaste of ninja, and of their processing of child soldiers, it shows.

"I stepped down as our leader, remember? I re-established our guild immediately after power."

"But why did you do so, Lady Haruno?"

He is of a samurai family.

Loyalty runs deep in his veins.

She makes eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Surely, if any one of you all were to become head, your affiliated village would insist that they run the guild?"

It's a tinge of humour in her voice.

The room erupts in shock.

* * *

Amachi Dayui is outraged at the thought of such a thing happening.

But before he runs off his mouth, Chiyako places her hand over his.

He contents himself with scowling, eyes tight.

Chiyako speaks on behalf of everyone.

"I wish to assure you, Lady Haruno, that under the terms of our treaty, none of our villages would do so. They would at least have such a measure of honour. Certainly, you, hailing from Konoha may have heard horror stories of other villages, however, you have mightily insulted us in our personal capacities."

Dayui smirks at the even tone by which his wife delivers a reprimand.

 _Ah, the Haruno is just a prejudiced child._

He relishes the sound of silence, after such a verbal smack down.

But he doesn't expect it to be broken by laughter.

His beautiful, perfect wife recovers quickly from the shock, simply watching as the Haruno girl laughs, trying to muffle her laughs and failing.

"Is anything I have said false, my lady?"

If anything, it evokes more laughter.

Then, the voice is dead serious.

"Are you trying to affirm that Konoha is the most peace loving, most honourable village?"

With assent from the rest of the clan leaders they all nod.

She looks amused.

"Then I must be the only one who's disillusioned with my own village."

* * *

Tsubaki Hiren is from the Bloody Mist.

He's seen years of blood and purges, and he's lucky to be alive.

He would like to think that he holds no illusions of how cruel his village can be.

But he can think of few faults Konoha has.

"I've just realised, I only needed to send out my own guards. There was no need for me to have requested you all leave your guards outside. Everyone thinks of their village. Thinks with their village. Thinks for their village."

There's still his patriotic flame that glows within him.

He wants to see their village become strong, prosperous once more.

Because of this, he nods, urging the Haruno head to go on.

"Am I the only who's guards will go back, and report to their leader exactly what I did?"

She's sowing doubt.

Because it's true.

Some shake their heads.

"Am I the only who knows that if I displease my leader somehow, I could be replaced?"

There's dread pooling in his gut.

She's bringing his fears to life, and he worries about his family back home.

Wonders if they're okay.

"Are you all aware of who my legal proxy is in Konoha? Aware of who my heir is, and what would happen if I hadn't relinquished my headship, and they had me removed?"

* * *

Suna is a close ally of Konoha.

It's only natural that the clan of that village would know the clearest.

"Nara Shikaku, and his son, Nara Shikamaru. It would have resulted in our legal takeover, and our organisation would have been infiltrated by spies and bugs to the content of Konoha."

Dokuran Ensui lays out the facts, words as unforgiving as a desert's night.

"What Lady Haruno is trying to tell us is that we're all being used. We're all puppets of our own villages."

"Mostly, what I want is to keep us as unbiased as possible, to keep each other safe from each other, and from your village. That is what I want our core value to be. I don't want a leader, in case somewhere along the road someone turns into a puppet. Everyone must check each other. I'm trying to create a system of false trust-mistrust."

Her eyes are hard, unflinching, and Ensui is pleasantly surprised by her lack of naivety.

The sand has made him a hard person, clinging to life does that.

The door flies open, and everyone reacts.

Lady Haruno the quickest.

He senses streams of chakra, like the puppet brigade's chakra threads, shooting out from her, binding around the male.

He's taken aback by the control she has over the chakra constructs.

She relinquishes her grip, because it's one of her guards that she has in her grasp.

He gasps for air.

 _And in that moment, all the clan heads feel like that man, spared simply because._

"My lady, Suzuraiden-san was brought back to the hospital in critical condition!"

Shirai shoots out his seat, begging our pardon, excusing himself.

That pink haired child looks at her ninja on the floor.

She bends, to help him up.

As they glow green, her constructs are visible, they're chains.

She seems to heal him, and he appears to breathe easier.

But her voice, it scares him.

"I see. And they want me to work on him?"

That ninja must struggle not to gape.

Despite being a medic, such a thought fails to evoke even the slightest urgency.

"May I?"

The ninja asks politely, and she bothers to turn to them, apologising for her abrupt departure.

They try to hurry her.

Her guard merely picks her up and flash steps off.

* * *

At the end of everything, as they were returning to Konoha, Sakura reflects on her actions.

Kurotaki-san died.

He wanted to.

She obliged, taking away the pain.

 _"My Tenkawa is gone, oh Sakura, she had only begun to live and she died! I can't live without her, it hurts, please just stop the pain!"_

Sakura hates enjoying the times spent with people she can't get close and be close to.

It hurts.

 _She hates it so. So they had no chain, and she didn't know they were hurt that bad._

It hurts when it leaves a big black hole in her heart where happiness should be.

She can't forget the warmth within their smiles, the thankfulness in their eyes when Tenkawa-san could move, the pure love they had for each other.

And because of that, she's as much of a coward as she is apathetic.

She doesn't stay for the funeral.

Not for Kurotaki-san whom she killed.

Not for Tenkawa-san who couldn't even be buried.

In hindsight, the entire tragedy was her fault.

If she had never healed Tenkawa-san, she wouldn't have been out for any kind of mission.

If Tenkawa-san had never gone, Kurotaki-san would have a reason to live no matter what.

 _Yeah._

 _No matter how many angles she looks at it, they died because of her._

The journey back takes that kind of note.

Her guards don't press, respecting her wish for distance.

* * *

They pass the gates with minimal fuss.

She has minor merchants on hand to deal with all of the items she brought back.

She gives her ninja their final lump sum, and they all head towards the Hokage Tower.

It's a Sunday.

She has one day to get herself in order before returning to school.

Frankly, she's not looking forward to it.

 _But Sunday is tea time with Hinata._

Sakura hopes Hinata's expecting her.

She's not sure if the ashes should be given to her, or her father though.

Nonetheless, she takes both the bun and the box with her, and she walks from the gate to the Hyuga compound.

Over the fence, she can see a few guards patrolling about, and as she comes into view of the gate, the door opens.

The gate guard welcomes her in.

 _Hyuga are often considered stoic, apathetic, but they can be warm too._

Her thought strikes her like a lightning bolt.

 _"His family always struck me as that. Apathetic."_

She wonders if Tenkawa-san was mistaken.

Maybe she was still missed dearly.

She dips her head in thanks, and that door closes behind her.

There's a neutral expression on her face, and she subtly hides the box behind her.

Not very useful considering she was in a compound full of people who could see right through her, but she trusted that they'd respect her enough to not press.

She bows as she passes Lord Hyuga, and _oh how her heart aches_.

Hinata comes out of her room, clearly having seen her approach, greeting her with a smile.

So perhaps it's the expression on her face, the slump of her shoulders so prominent today, sweet Hinata tells her to make herself comfortable, and brews the tea for both of them.

The steam warms the room, and it's reminiscent of how warm she felt when Kurotaki-san described his love.

And everything brings their happy, smiling faces to the forefront of her mind.

She's glad she never went for the funeral, for there are no unhappy, teary faces to ruin her pleasant, melancholic memories.

A cup of green tea is placed between her hands, and she's gently coaxed to drink.

"Breathe deeply, Sakura-chan. Breathe and clear your mind."

And she breathes.

They drink tea, and she gives Hinata her cinnamon bun.

She relishes the smile that spreads across her friend's face when she bites into the bun.

She never wants to see that smile go away.

* * *

 _She can't give the box to Hinata-chan either._

* * *

She thanks Hinata for the tea, excusing herself as usual.

She nearly crashes headlong into Lord Hyuga, the box in her hands.

His fingers are deft, calloused from steadily emission of chakra.

His hands are warm, _coldcoldcold how many have they killed?_

His words are polite, telling her to be careful.

She hands him the box, apologising for everything and anything, not letting him say even a word in reply.

 _Because it's coldcoldcold and she's killed so many already and she's so young and she just_ runs away.

* * *

The next day, no Hyuga comes to school.

"They're holding the first official memorial for Hyuga Hizashi-san. If you see your classmates around, please offer them your condolences."

Seated between Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun, she feels light headed.

They ask if she's running a fever, if "Mean Kumo ninja made her sick," but her illness is of the heart.

Shika-chan sounds like an old grandfather when he speaks of wise things, and he prescribes an afternoon worth of me time.

It was exactly what she had planned to do, but hearing him say it, she no longer wanted to be alone.

She, against her better judgement, decides to visit Hyuga-san's grave site.

The memorial is ongoing, at the clan compound, but she's never been one for social interactions.

She kneels at that grave stone, apologising for not bringing flowers.

* * *

Just a minor note, for those who still haven't worked it out. Tenkawa and Kurotaki are all places in the Yoshino District. (-Yes that's the answer) Personally, I was struggling between letting her get the ashes, and her not getting it. It wound up like this. I'm not too sure myself actually. Feedback and criticism welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

And I decided to do it this way.

* * *

Year 4

Toppling Dominoes, Ripples in a Pond.

* * *

Just as Sakura avoids him, Hyuga-sama almost seems to do the same.

Yet, for all his famed Byakugan skills, their encounters and careful side steps cannot be anything other than well timed and perfectly planned.

Hinata-chan often hints at her father's, and her clan's wish to thank her.

Sakura likes to think of herself as good enough, diverting the conversation topic as needed. She's uncomfortable, really, being thanked for bringing back the equivalent of a corpse.

And her companion always, _always gives in._

She maintains her grades in dancing classes, pouring tea, naming and differentiating over a dozen scented teas.

Her gait is well timed, moves with just the right amount of poise. Not too practised, just enough of the natural vibe.

 _"It gives the entire dance a more alluring feel, Sakura-chan."_

But speaking of more important matters, Hinata-chan has a pretty large crush on Naruto-kun.

Sakura, _as young/old as she is,_ finds it endearing.

"Then talk to him more. Be his friend. Don't just be someone he knows through me."

She knows most childhood crushes don't endure, but she knows that if Hinata keeps this inside, and never expresses herself, then she will turn inward and start idolising him.

And that's not good for anyone.

The next day, Hinata stands up for Naruto-kun, even before Sakura does herself.

Hyuga-sama is proud, Sakura can tell.

Even as he mildly disapproves of Hinata acting not of her standing, he's glad that she has a real backbone.

 _Ah my, why are his expressions always printed so clearly across his face?_

He insists on snagging her for a chat.

It's been… _April, May, June,_ 10 months since she brought that box back, _10 months worth of dodging them,_ 10 months of them respecting that she wanted to be left alone.

 _So why does he press now?_

"Is there nothing that you will ask for in return, Lady Haruno?"

There's a tinge of desperation in his voice she can't quite understand.

She mulls it over, eye brows furrowing.

She smiles genuinely, _because he's become a father who shows Hinata that he loves her, and now she views him as human._

 _Maybe she thinks he's worth knowing, maybe she just trusts him for being her friend's father._

"Call me Sakura. And promise me that you'll believe in Hinata."

To him, her eyes are oddly serious, and it strikes him as odd.

"I will always believe in my daughter, Sakura-san."

He nonetheless replicates the same seriousness, and for Sakura, that's good enough.

* * *

Suzuki-sensei presses her for her accompaniment, and she chooses to use her chakra.

Sensei doesn't outright tell her to think of another, merely that if she were undercover, that would be ruled out immediately.

Sakura must have always had a stubborn streak, because she devotes the rest of class to manipulating her chakra in varied ways.

For example, by releasing a steady stream of chakra from her index and middle fingers, she could join them, and weaving circles the air, making it seem as if she were twirling with a strip of sparkly cloth.

Then, if she were to move while releasing chakra from any point, she would leave behind trails.

They were all lovely light effects, and the beauty of it was that her chakra, upon dissipating, lingered in the air.

That meant that they were only waiting for her to call upon them again, whether to make the air shimmer, or to join in her next showy burst of art.

She chooses to make her chakra solidify, and maybe, sensei subtly approves of it.

She could just as easily substitute her chakra streams for actual strips of silk, but the chakra constructs glowed, and sensei didn't deny that it was an impressive display of chakra control.

"I have no doubt that your examiners will be impressed by it, if you can sustain it."

From Suzuki-sensei, that's high praise.

Sakura works hard to make her chains stay in the ribbon like shape.

She finds it's easiest to work with chains that are hers, and that those coloured chains turned into equally coloured ribbons.

It's far from second nature, no matter how compliant her chains are.

To accentuate the colour, and to make it thin and appear like a ribbon, the mental challenge is refreshing, and not entirely unwelcome.

She tries not to think too much of it.

 _It reminds her too much of operating on Tenkawa-san._

* * *

Senpai promises to grant her Medic-nin status once she becomes Genin.

"It'll be in time to be considered for your team placings, I promise."

She cocks her head at him, as they walk down a hallway.

"Does it matter?"

He looks down at her, over the clip board, before around them.

He gives her an almost mischievous grin, winking.

"You know, my ID card now grants me quite a bit of access everywhere. Not to mention, because my father's the head and all, people are pretty lenient with me. I looked through the records of all the medically trained academy students. They've always ended up on teams which are built for front line assault."

It's a half frown on her face, and his voice dips into concern.

"Do you want me to delay the application for you to be recognised as a medic?"

She shakes her head, "It's alright. Just wondering why not a support team. Besides, even before I'm officially registered, isn't it already known?"

Kabuto-senpai shrugs, "From what I know, the Jonin Commander, the Hokage, and your academy senseis, along with the Jonin senseis who will be taking teams, are involved in forming the groups. My sensei says that your academy files are open for perusal, so unless it's explicitly stated there, or someone in that small group of people raises that point, they probably won't."

He's quiet for a moment, before smiling down at her, "I'll let you know what's in your file closer to the examination date. Then that way you can be sure. If your medic speciality is highlighted in it, and not downplayed enough to pass off, I'll certify you. Hopefully you'll get less flak."

She pulls the door open for them, "Isn't it too troublesome?"

"Nah, I mean, you're you, and we young medics are always considered inexperienced. But young people can be very deadly too. We're going to be checking up on Rock Lee-san."

The name itself means little to but the clip board is interesting.

 _Should be roomed alone._

 _Ensure patient remains in bed until fully healed._

 _Ensure patient is resting._

 _Chakra insensitive – Refer to detailed notes._

 _Reason for hospitalisation: Exhaustion after training_

She arches an eyebrow at her senpai, but he only smiles, "Just wait and see, you'll understand."

* * *

In that standard hospital bed, there's a child, a well-built male, dressed in his hospital garb, doing push ups.

Older than her, clearly, but young.

Her senpai flutters over, gently reprimanding the boy, telling him to rest.

"I was in my bed, as promised Medic-san!"

She can't fault the boy for that.

He sounds earnest.

Sakura extends her chains, gently nudging her senpai out of the way.

"I will be running a simple diagnostic, please relax, Lee-san."

They glow green, and she frowns, looking back at her senpai for guidance.

"Muscles have been healed, I think another night of rest, to let the new tissues age, and Lee-san will be free to go."

Kabuto-senpai hums in confirmation, jotting that down on the clip board.

"Any more comments?"

He gives her slight nod, and she knows that what she's found is what he's looking for.

She looks at the boy, his hair lightly ruffled, but still a fairly rounded shape, he sits cross legged, bandages across his hands and legs.

 _How hard has he been training, that he's in this kind of shape?_

"Lee-san, have you never been able to manipulate chakra?"

Those black eyes, look at her, surprise evident.

"Yes, that is true, Medic-san! How do you know this though?!"

 _He's loud,_ that's the second thought.

"Tone down a bit, okay, Lee-san? There are people resting next door, after all."

He immediately trumpets his apologies, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

Senpai laughs, exasperated.

"The nerves that are supposed to be connected to your chakra points are almost entirely non-existent."

Her mind begins to race.

 _In theory, she could reconnect the nerves, however, by the time you reach 7 years of age, the chakra system has integrated into the human body itself. Civilians who don't use chakra naturally have their nerves degenerate, so only the smallest amounts, needed to sustain their body are left._

 _In practical terms, that meant that even if she reconnected those nerves, Lee-san's body would not have that 'muscle memory' to pull chakra._

 _Unlike Tenkawa-san, whose body was actively trying to pull chakra through destroyed veins, which coincidentally, helped her plot the path, Lee-san's would possibly even attack the nerves, if she were to create any._

She thinks quickly, smiling at Lee-san.

"I'm sure that everyone has their own specialities."

She laughs here, genuinely, "I will never hope to even reach your level of physical fitness. That's pretty pro, I can't even do a push up. But you have to know your limits better. Senpai will see to your discharge tomorrow."

"If you rest, in bed, without exercising, Lee-san."

They smile, bow, and Lee-san waves.

* * *

The door closes behind them, and senpai hands her the clip board.

"What do you think?"

She shakes her head.

 _It's the conclusion she has come to._

Senpai almost frowns.

"It would mean so much to Lee-san if he could just use a tiny bit of chakra, some semblance of normality… something… is there no chance at all?"

Sakura wonders if Kabuto-senpai knows.

 _The guilt is killing her from inside out and she scared if she does this Lee-san will die._

She scrawls her thoughts across the clip board, theories running wild, and she writes across the front, then the back, and she repeats points, and doubles back to elaborate.

She has no case study to quote, because her operation was off the record and until she submits it as a theory, it's only something she felt.

"If you could somehow re-attune his body to chakra, or de-age it to be sufficiently pliant, then perhaps, someone with sufficient skill could reconstruct his chakra and neural system's links. But if you can't stop the white blood cells from attacking the new cells, and you can't help him use the pathways, it'll be useless no matter what. Forcing chakra through will only hurt him."

* * *

 _Sakura could be considered a prodigy, he tells his patient, who pays rapt attention._

 _But I have no doubt that Sakura puts in a lot of effort too. Just maintaining those chains?_

 _It's takes great will power to force them in shape._

* * *

So no, there were still things that senpai didn't know.

* * *

It's one Friday night, there are insistent knocks on her door.

There's a panicking ball of nervous energy outside.

It's just past midnight, way past Shikamaru's normal bed time.

She unlocks the door, and he grabs her hand.

On one hand, it's Shika-chan.

On the other hand, it's a pre-teen out on the streets when the red-light district is active.

But she can always tell, his face is tight, worried, and if she was right, close to tears.

She locks the door behind her, running with him, through the streets in her next day's school uniform.

As they run, Sakura notes that he grips her hand tighter and tighter, as if fearing to lose his grip on her.

She gently coaxes, trying to find out what's wrong.

"Dad's not breathing right, and he won't wake up."

Seamlessly, she slips into medic mode.

"But he's breathing?"

He nods jerkily, "He's alive."

"Why not the hospital?"

She tries to keep the panic out of her voice.

"It's on the other side of the village and your house is closer and besides I know you and my dad is more likely to trust you and Chouji and Ino's dads are all sleeping and I was so glad you're awake so I thought maybe you'd be able to do something while I run to the hospital-"

She shushes him as they slip through the clan gates, left slightly ajar, telling him to breathe.

He unlocks the door to his clan compound, and Sakura can almost immediately tell what's wrong.

"Shikamaru, has Nara-sama been drinking?"

He bites his lower lip, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"A bit," he tells her, refusing to look her in the eye, despite the fact that he's taller than her.

She's gentle, _because it's never easy admitting that your parent is drinking heavily_ , "How much did he drink today?"

He attempts to down play it.

She finds her way into the kitchen.

Empty bottles, half-filled bottles, unopened bottles.

Whisky, Vodka, Sake, Beer, Wine.

The combinations and types of drinks certainly looked endless to her.

 _Alcohol poisoning, definitely._

"Bring a large empty tub, and a glass of water upstairs."

He hurries to do as he's told, and she runs up the stairs as best as she can.

* * *

Even before opening the door, she can smell the alcohol in the air.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say it made her feel dizzy.

Her chains glow, and they enter him, trying to ascertain the blood alcohol content.

Almost simultaneously, his chakra lashes out at her.

It was night, and shadows were plenty.

She only didn't expect to be physically thrown back.

 _Especially since the user was completely out of it._

Her chains aren't solid, they meld into his system, fooling it into thinking that they are one and the same.

 _0.32_

Shikamaru would have taken quite some time to panic and decide that his father would need help.

Her chains boost Nara-sama's metabolism rate, and she actively purges his body.

She hasn't mastered the Delicate Extraction Technique over a wide volume, and she's worried that concentrating the alcohol anywhere for the extraction will cause tissue damage.

 _Ethanol is a toxin._

She purges his blood in batches, in isolation vessels of chakra.

Waste products are channelled out, into the basin that Shika-chan brings up.

"Help Nara-sama sit up. In case he regains consciousness, and begins to vomit, please help angle the basin."

She's curt, but the only reason why she can be, is because this is Shika-chan, who knows very well what is going on.

 _0.25_

He vaguely stirs, but does not vomit.

His breathing is more often, but even more erratic.

There's a shortness of breath.

His body temperature steadily rises, and in response to the discomfort, he's trying to lose heat.

"Try to get Nara-sama to drink something."

He drinks.

Even if subconsciously, he drinks like a parched man in the desert.

She gently shoos Shika-chan off to refill the cup of water.

It's only after the door closes behind him that she induces vomiting.

* * *

 _Induce would be wrong to use, but it is the body's natural instinct in order to purge the system of poisons._

 _Ninja's with greater chakra capacities, that is to say, those who have the most chakra at time of poisoning, would recover quickly._

 _Certainly there could always (And there are) chakra-parasitic poisons._

 _However, as a general rule of thumb, because of chakra's physically boosting qualities, ninja have higher basal metabolic rates._

 _In being precise, the ninja with more chakra running about in their system, boosting it, would be able to break down the poisons faster._

 _Ethanol is an organic compound formed from carbon, hydrogen and oxygen._

 _In turn its break down is affected by chakra volume._

 _Subconsciously, these work when the body goes into its restoration phase, as the chakra manipulation to boost healing is not an active task._

* * *

She carefully monitors his heart rate, pulse rate and levels of wakefulness.

As he lightly stirs, chakra expenditure increases, Nara-sama actively channelling chakra for a reason unknown to Sakura.

Shika-chan pushes open the door, hurrying over, carrying a jug of water, a plastic cup floating inside.

In his hurry, he trips.

A tiny, startled cry in the quiet of that room.

Sakura's chains snap out, catching Shikamaru, separate chains flattening into a shield to protect him from the glass jug that will no doubt shatter.

"Bind."

The jug, and Shikamaru for that matter, are covered in black lashings, frozen where they are.

It's a low intonation, and the dark patches almost seem alive.

The ones around the jug gently lower it to the ground, and the ones on Shikamaru gradually dissipate, letting him regain his balance naturally.

Sakura takes the filled basin, exiting the room, leaving Shikamaru instructions to give his father water.

"You'll want to replenish the water before you fetch his usual hangover cure. He'll be fine, though I'd still recommend a visit to the hospital."

And her words are even, because things like these should never leave one's family, because it's _personal,_ and seeing another family like this makes her heart _ache._

 _It's so foreign but cruel and it's so reminiscent to Kurotaki-san just dissolving without Tenkawa-san._

* * *

She doesn't press, simply cleaning up their house, diluting most of the stronger alcohols, clearing out their trash bin, filled with all manner of bottles discreetly.

* * *

She doesn't press, and so Sakura _doesn't know._

She only knows that Nara-sama didn't go to the hospital.

Oh certainly, she must have realised that there was something to do with the Lady Nara, but she didn't know specifically.

Their next Thursday dinner that Shikamaru drags her home has her decline the invite to the private mourning session, knowing she's out of place there, with her pink hair, and eyes too green to be any one of them.

Doesn't know of the stark resemblance between Tenkawa-san and Lady Nara.

* * *

And she submits a medical write up of the operation she did in Kumo, and under the payment section, she declares that she just asked the lady to tell her about her life.

And that story, the story of what the lady felt, the story of the lady's forgotten family, it passed onward.

With that, Kabuto-senpai throws himself into research, trying to ascertain if there's any way to help Rock Lee-san.

With that, Hyuga-sama knows what she's done to bring back his brother's remains.

* * *

More that that…

Shikaku formed a link.

One that wouldn't go away no matter how he thought, because it made too much sense.

So even if Sakura didn't know, Shikaku _knew,_ and when he looks at Sakura he can no longer tell whether he should thank the child for healing his wife, or hate her for _killing his wife._

Because he is a rational man, and knows that if Sakura never healed his wife, his wife would have been in psychological agony, but he also _knows_ that if Sakura never healed his wife, she wouldn't have been out in the treacherous terrain of the Land of Lightning, and would _never have died._

But at times, he is an irrational man, and those words, _"She and Kurotaki-san loved each other with all their heart,"_ repeat in his head, and he wonders if those words were a lie or a truth, and he feels this crushing sense of emotional agony.

"I think, if that girl decided to quit being a ninja, she could become a novelist."

And Inoichi can only look at his friend with pained eyes.

Such descriptive words cut so deep despite sounding so superficial.

Lastly, like toppling dominoes, the chain linkage, every time he thinks of Yoshino he thinks of Sakura by association.

The way she sighs, _one exasperated, one tired._

The way she cares for Shikamaru, _one loving, one caring._

The way she closed the door, _quietly._

The lines blur and sometimes the female in his dreams has pink hair, and he wonders if he's perpetually drunk, because Yoshino had black hair.

* * *

I'd like to hear how you all interpret this chapter, and how the years have changed Sakura. Hope you enjoy your day, I've got 7 more hours of class to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear guest: Thank you for such kind words. I hope you don't mind me dwelling tiny things that drive people!

In terms of other things, I've updated the story description because I have come to terms that angsty writer writes angst.

Some pretty common questions addressed below, hopefully this chapter doesn't scare you away before you reach there yeah?

Musical Inspiration: The nightcored versions of 'Mine', 'We Don't Talk Anymore' and 'Hopeful'. Mostly the middle one.

* * *

Year 5

Time, Belief, Hope

And The Play They Put Up.

* * *

 _Act I_

Hyuga Hiashi is in parts both he, and his brother.

Hyuga Hizashi was in parts both he, and his brother.

When Hiashi killed the Kumo Ambassador, he was channelling his brother's love for his own children. So likewise, when Hizashi volunteered to go in his place as the corpse, he was channelling his brother's devotion to the clan.

At birth, when they were both christened Hiashi and Hizashi, they were born identical twins.

To most of Konoha, this meant that one of the twins would become the Head of the Main Family, and the other the Head of the Branch.

This was true, but that wasn't all it meant.

Hyugas don't believe in identical twins.

They believe that the world creates people different.

This belief is particularly strong in the elders, people who had seen war, and have survived.

The strong destroy and own the weak.

The deserving will succeed, and this is a decision of nature.

Hiashi, he was born first, and the elder.

Representing the spreading of a fire, strength, dominating all that was around it, through every obstacle he would burn.

It represented, to the rest of Konoha, his stubbornness and one-track mind. An inability to feel properly, to only measure people in terms of their worth, and trial by fire. If one burned and died, then he would think little, because that person was weak.

Hizashi, he was born next, just seconds after, the younger.

Representing the rays of the sun, he would hang in the sky, bringing light to the world, and never be thanked for it. For the sun must never harm, only allow the clan's glorious deeds be seen.

It represented, to the rest of Konoha, his fate as someone who would only be used and never be acknowledged. To always be stepped on by the clan, to be considered lesser, and be called the servant.

Before the age of 3, their names could be used interchangeably between the two of them.

After then, no more.

* * *

 _Act II_

This is a story of life as they turned 3.

Being born twins is a life shaping experience.

Looking at your brother and seeing yourself is another thing that changes the way you perceive yourself.

Hiashi and Hizashi were taught their names, and of their differences the moment they could talk and hear.

Writing came later, but their differences were never obvious to each other.

One moment, he could be Hia, and the other, he could be Hiza.

They only ever did this in privacy, the honourable elders did not approve of showing kinship and emotion.

'Hiashi' was the name of the clan head to be, the one expected to think of the clan, to think of the betterment of the clan, to think of the clan's good name. 'Hiashi' was not allowed to feel, not allowed to care, not allowed to show emotion at any cost because he was superior and emotions were a sign of weakness.

'Hizashi' was the name of the branch head to be, the one who would be branded by that ugly green mark. The one meant to serve 'Hiashi', the one who would be looked down upon, the one whom the clan cared less for. Showing emotions, for 'Hizashi' was almost expected, a sign of weakness of him as a lower being.

But for the twins, they believed that they were born as a complementing set, that they were half of each other.

When people called for 'Hiashi' either twin could respond, replying in impeccable speech, voice polite, if cold.

When people called for 'Hizashi', either twin could respond, albeit gentler, meeker, submissively, only waiting to serve.

Perhaps, at that young age, the imprint of 'Hiashi' being older had already taken hold. 'Hiashi' was older, he was meant to protect 'Hizashi'.

This was not a thought that either voiced out, nor was it one the elders would have encouraged.

They weren't self-sacrificial, they were protective.

And when the elders called for 'Hizashi' to step forward, the one who kneeled and got branded, was 'Hiashi'.

Whether this was the brother born first or second no one really knew, not even the twins themselves.

Only 'Hiashi' identified as 'Hiashi' at that moment, and at that point in life, permanently became 'Hizashi'.

* * *

 _Act III_

When Hizashi struck Hiashi, immobilising him, he gently caught his brother in his arms.

His voice was warm, tone compassionate, agreeing to the suggestion of the Lord Hokage and the elders.

For once, he wanted to have a say in his own life.

Rather than be tugged about as a toy, and as an object, he wanted to make his own choice.

Even if the outcome was the same, he wanted to willingly protect his brother.

So then, he identified as the elder brother, and he wanted to go in his twin's stead.

For no one in the world could tell them apart, not even each other.

They were identical in every shape and form, in values and morals, in feelings and emotions.

In going to Kumo, he went as Hiashi, that his brother left behind, would be able to take his place.

The only constant between them was the unconditional love they had between them.

With that, 'Hiashi' was all that was left.

And he struggled.

Struggled to be the head of both the Main Family and the Branch Family, struggled to love his daughters, struggled to fill in the gaps that 'Hizashi' left.

Lastly, the ashes brought back didn't fill that hole.

His voice is as cold as ever, and he struggles to inject the warmth that 'Hizashi' once could.

Gently, he passes the letter his brother once wrote, closing shaking fingers around the paper.

He looks down at his brother's child, _his nephew,_ and he tries to smile.

He struggles to apologise, because until now, he's borne the hate of the boy in front of him as atonement.

"Neji…"

'Hiashi' sees the boy reel in shock, and bitterly he grimaces, _because he's a poor substitute for his brother._

"The day you lost your father,"

Slowly, he lowers himself to the height of the child, lightly pressing his hand to the top of that head, _seeing hair swept back to expose that green cross._

"I lost my brother."

He detaches himself, turning, leaving.

* * *

 _Act IV_

Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku grew up together.

Just as Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru have.

Ino-Shika-Chou is the order in which their compounds are, lined next to each other.

Ino, the mid ranger, symbolising the mind.

Shika, the long ranger, symbolising the spirit.

Chou, the close ranger, symbolising the body.

Emotional, Spiritual and Physical.

Ino, the motivator, fiery and determined, in turn both the most empathetic and the most cold.

Shika, the strategist, cool headed and lazy, in turn both the most perceptive and emotionally inept.

Chou, the shield, steadfast and concerned, in turn both the most caring and dense.

Empath, Dissector, Caretaker.

Yamanakas are found both in the Counselling Sector and the Investigative Bureau, mind-walking.

Naras are found both in the Strategy Division and in the shade, napping.

Akimichis are found both in the First Response Division and in the civilian sector, cooking.

They were all leaders, strong and skilled in their own right.

Equally so, they were all weak, dependent and most of all, just human.

Of the 3 affiliated clans, the Akimichi are emotionally the most stable, because they value loyalty and steadfastness above most things.

Yamanaka are considered the least, because they're wildly influenced by the minds of the people around them. It's not unknown for Yamanaka to go mad.

The Nara, are considered the hardest to predict.

* * *

 _Act V_

"Time dulls all wounds," it's a popular saying.

For Shikaku, he prefers the saying that drinking does that.

Every now and then, have a get together, break out the alcohol, and reminisce the old times.

He's the sad drunk, Inoichi the mad one, and Chouza the happy one.

All three are well aware that their children, talking and playing in the yard firmly discourage drinking.

But they're used to it.

Inoichi's kid convinces them to stop, once they're had too much.

Chouza's kid takes away the alcohol.

His kid brings water, and makes them drink it.

Secretly, he suspects that Shikamaru uses his Shadow Imitation technique on him.

Their natures are both similar, and their blood aspect would make it easier for him to influence the movement.

"But why water though, Shikamaru?"

Inoichi's daughter asks it, and they three adults just continue drinking water.

"Sakura-nee said so."

It's not just faith and trust behind that statement, because he goes on to explain.

"She said that since you remove fluids when you urinate, you should replace it to prevent dehydration."

 _"It's not that water prevents hangover, Shika-chan, just to replace lost fluids and prevent dehydration."_

And right on time, Inoichi stumbles out of his seat, for the bathroom.

He drinks his water.

"Slower, Tou-san. If not you'll throw up."

He arches an eyebrow at his son, obeying easily.

"How demanding. Since when are Naras so assertive?"

It's a tinge of humour in Chouza's laugh.

"A motivated Nara is," his kid pipes up, smiling, "A motivated Nara like Shikamaru."

And he watches Shikamaru run a hand through his hair, _like him_ , muttering something about troublesome.

He smiles behind his glass.

 _A motivated Nara indeed._

* * *

 _Act VI_

Yamanaka Inoichi is a well-respected member of Konoha's T and I Division.

It was him who specifically put Yamashiro Aoba on Lady Haruno's escort detail.

The mission was a complete failure.

Not only was he unable to gather information, he was unable to assess Lady Haruno's for her risk rating.

Finally, as a more personal thing, the failure was not knowing of Nara Yoshino's passing.

Among the higher echelons, there were a few specific people who knew that Nara Yoshino was deployed on a long term infiltration to Kumo.

Almost as if rubbing the failure in his face, Aoba even knew the name that Yoshino took on.

He would even frown at the lapse in information, but Inoichi is a well composed man.

Still, come April, most, if not all of those who had been privy to that knowledge were filled in on what happened.

First, were the medically trained, they read Sakura's medical treatise.

Next, were those directly affiliated to said doctors, Shikaku fell under this category.

The Nara were active in medical research after all, not to mention, most considered Naras to be backers of Sakura.

In legal terms, Shikaku was her proxy, but on her end, she gained little to nothing from them, other than people assuming an affiliation.

The third, and final tier of people who knew, would include him and those within their circle.

Information like this was largely privatised as much as possible, because the funeral itself was not widely known.

Ninja are by large the private sort, Inoichi knows that Shikaku is no different.

So perhaps he should stop treating Aoba like a criminal.

No reason for Kumo to publicise the death of one of its Kunoichi.

* * *

 _Act VII_

He's spent his whole life switching masters, serving under powerful people.

Each time his allegiance changes, so does his personality.

It conforms to suit his master's needs.

 _Master?_

 _How presumptuous._

He considers himself an opportunist, and he's patient.

He doesn't thirst to be out from under someone's thumb.

Kabuto has always been the adaptable sort.

Never having clearly defined his own values, killing the person who gave him a name, killing his teammates when he needed to be free of them, it's simple for him to say that he doesn't get attached.

He's only ever curious.

"Senpai!"

He smiles at the pink haired child walking towards him.

 _Her eyes are so old, yet she is so young_ , he thinks.

"Ready to knock off?"

She nods at him, "Our usual?"

"Yeah, just let me return my doctor's coat to the sterilising department and we can go."

She catches up, and he waits for her.

They walk down those white hallways, and he wonders.

 _What does she believe herself to be?_

* * *

 _Act VIII_

They walk through the doors of the shop, and the server greets them pleasantly, "Your usual table is unoccupied! Will you all be having the usual?"

The two share a look, before nodding.

The server smiles, "Alright, I'll be right along with your tea."

Without fail, she and senpai come here for lunch every Tuesday.

She knows exactly how Senpai likes his mackerel.

 _Grilled till crispy, with coarse salt. No lemon, but daikon without soy sauce._

He likes eating the skin alone, but pairs the fish with rice.

"Kabuto-senpai, you're Genin, right?"

He hums in agreement, chewing his fish.

"Have you never looked to a promotion?"

Senpai gives her an almost curious look.

"To Chunin, you mean, Sakura-chan?"

She shrugs.

"Or whatever there is after Genin."

He rubs the back of his head almost bashfully.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, kouhai, but my team and I aren't that strong. At least, our sensei just agreed to nominate us. He said we can go for the one in September. It'll be the one held in Konoha, because the March one is in Kumo and we never participate in that one."

She wills herself to just agree neutrally, prevents her mind from taking a darker turn.

 _Because every village has wonderful people and no village is perfect and sometimes she thinks she's turning into a monster._

* * *

 _Act IX_

Kabuto knows what dish is coming for Sakura, knows exactly how she likes her agedashi tofu, and in what order she eats the sides.

Always the carrots, cut into flower shapes, dipped into the sauce that pools around her tofu.

Then, soy sauce liberally over her daikon, and she eats it with her chopsticks.

Meanwhile, she systematically rotates her cubes of crisped tofu, ensuring the sauce seeps into the potato starch shell.

White chopsticks spilt the tofu cubes width wise, then length wise.

Then, she eats them one by one, accompanied by rice with furikake mixed into it.

"Dessert?"

He asks this with a fond smile, a knowing glint in his eye.

The waiter brings today's wagashi over, introducing those which are new today.

Sakura serves tea for both of them as he carefully divides the sweets into 2 equal sets, lining them neatly.

"Taiyaki with red bean, daifuku as usual. Senbei, freshly made, is today's special."

He catches the sudden jerk reaction of his kouhai, who continues pouring tea as if nothing has happened.

Their waiter is not a ninja, he hasn't picked up on it, merely smiling and telling them to enjoy.

She slides back into the booth, absent-mindedly pushing her sleeves up.

That's mark one, because her sleeves end just after her elbows.

She only ever tugs at her sleeves like that when in kimono, or when purposefully detaching herself.

Her fingers hover over the senbei cracker, and the hesitation is just for a second.

His kouhai goes for the daifuku, and that's mark two.

She always tries the new snack first.

He doesn't raise it, smiling warmly when her eyes drift up to meet his.

Lightly nibbling on the daifuku's snowy mochi outer covering, he watches her wince reflexively when he crunches on the senbei.

This isn't a mark, but his kouhai has never reacted this way before.

Kabuto seems to sense the mood, and he eats slower, matching her pace.

They refill their tea cups thrice, a new record for them.

By the time their meal is over, she seems to have reverted back to his quiet _usual_ pink haired _friend_ junior.

It's his turn to pick up the tab this week.

"Oi Kabuto, we're gonna be late!"

His team mates holler at him just as they step out of the shop.

"We've got 15 minutes to get to our gathering point. Don't be so dramatic."

 _Kabuto, the helmet._

He smiles at them, apologising anyway.

"Meet Haruno Sakura, my junior from the hospital."

Misumi elbows Yoroi, "He wasn't kidding when he said pink hair. That's really pink hair."

"Sakura-chan, my team mates, Misumi Tsurugi and Akado Yoroi."

She half bows, murmuring that it's a pleasure, and Yoroi nods in reply.

They take their leave then, Sakura remarking faintly that they have 10 minutes left.

As they break into a run, the wind carries the faint tone of her amusement.

 _"Helmet, Sword, Armour. Is your sensei Shirudo-san?"_

"I like that one. She's got a sense of humour. But close enough. He is Koen-sensei after all."

* * *

 _Act X_

Sakura works on incorporating physical ribbons into her dance routine.

Suzuki-sensei insisted that using real ribbons and chakra ribbons would be different.

And she's true, to a certain extent.

For Sakura, her own chakra is easier to manipulate.

"Besides your chakra ribbons can't turn into every colour you'd like. So it's always good to prepare."

It isn't that she's purposefully disrespecting sensei, just that they can't seem to see eye to eye.

But she's willing to trust that sensei knows better, so she gives, on some things.

They've begun preparing for her final exams and they begin selecting colours and comparing skin tones.

"We're going for something that will look nice with the soft glow of your chakra ribbons. Something still natural but covering up most imperfections."

Sensei cautions her, telling her to keep her skin clean and take care of her health well.

Her skin is naturally fair, and Suzuki-sensei chucks sunblock at her.

"Don't get sun spots, don't get tan lines and please, no matter what, don't become tanned."

She finds it queer, that such attention is payed to her looks.

Don't ninja go out and kill people?

She wonders what kind of ninja actually puts on powder like sensei does to her face.

Wonders what kind of ninja needs 28 shades of pink and red lip stick.

And looking in the mirror, she can't tell the difference.

 _It certainly feels different though, and not in a good way._

"It's a pity you cut your hair, because even if you let it grow now, I won't be able to work with your hair. It'll be too split."

Her eyebrows crease.

 _Sensei sounds like a beautician._

"I've worked out a couple colour schemes to fit with you. The current geisha outfit doesn't allow many hiding places, so I snuck in a couple for you."

The design specifications are pushed over to her.

"In the sleeve, a few pockets. A precise jerk, and the thing you hide inside will fall right into your palm. Medicine, poison, sleeping drug, your choice. Make sure you don't stab yourself though."

Suzuki-sensei holds out a vial, the needle engaged.

"Perfectly tailored for these little dosages. You work at the hospital, so it won't be hard to get your hand on the medicines. If you want poisons though, you'll have to come to me. I'll introduce you to some people."

She nods, looking at her sensei in a new light.

"Sensei, what about the bill?"

Suzuki-sensei looks at her for a moment, before laughing, shaking her head.

"Money minded, as always. You'll pay for the medicines and poisons as you need them. The kimono and ribbons are covered as course materials."

She sweeps through her dance moves, sensei watching as normal.

"Ne, sensei..?"

The white ribbon just brushes the floor.

"Yes?"

She imagines the kimono around her, and watches how far apart she can actually place her feet.

It's not restrictive per say, but the dance emphasises slowness and grace.

"What kind of ninja are you?"

From the floor, ten centimetres up, that slight punctuated dip, then higher, and repeating.

"I'm a support type, like you. I gather information. By any means necessary."

She swings to the side, swaying in tandem with a silent song.

"What about the music for my exam, sensei?"

Sakura closes her eyes, visualising the floor, head moving.

"What a sudden topic change, Haruno-chan. I teach the traditional dances, so on the day, your tester will choose the song. No worries, it won't be a high speed rap, as far as I know, none of the possible testers like new generation music. Besides, I heard you did them some kind of major favour, enough for them to treat me, one of their bastard children fairly well."

Her dance draws to a close, and she cocks her head to the side.

"Who..?"

Sensei looks her up and down.

"I may not have very high clearance, but the whispers about you, they're favourable, even if dangerous. You should be careful."

Sakura takes it as that, because sensei places a finger across her lips.

"I'm not allowed to say. Before, if you had seniors, they would have told you. But you're alone. Our profession is slowly dying out, and even you don't intend to practise it."

It's a wry grin here.

"I can't tell whether humans have changed, and if this is a step forward. But it's good, I guess. The connotations that come with our job have never been nice."

* * *

 _Closing Act XI_

Hiashi can't remember who he was born as.

He only knows that now, he is only 'Hiashi' and that 'Hizashi' is gone.

 _Still, that traitorous bit in him, that last bit of 'Hizashi' in him, can feel._

 _. . . . . ._

It's also for that very reason that the Nara are considered the most dangerous.

The most intelligent, the most motivated, the ones with the most to lose, the most protective, the most careful.

. . . . . .

And Inoichi knows full well that it's a close crisis averted, because Shikaku is still stable.

 _Frankly, he doesn't know why he thought otherwise, and as much as he hates to admit, all of it might have started because he cleared one Haruno Sakura as a Safe Entity._

 _Too late to retract his decision, and after everything is said and done, she did help._

 _. . . . . ._

Kabuto has always watched carefully, made sure no one paid too much attention to him.

Made sure he was detached, made sure he could up and leave, cut off any loose ends.

Tsurugi and Yoroi were expendable, but they were Lord Orochimaru's.

They make an off remark on how Sakura would be interesting to their Lord.

He erases their memory.

 _He's getting attached, because for once, he has a friend who validates his existence for who he is, no matter how confused he is with himself, Sakura-chan only smiles and tells him that he is real._

 _"Yakushi Kabuto-senpai. Delicate Operations Level 3 Clearance Team Leader. Skilled, kind, patient. Genin, male, alive."_

And that, for him, is a start.

. . . . . .

Hyuga Suzuki, "Just Suzuki please," has never been fond of her father's family.

She thinks they're pricks.

They look down on her because her mother is a civilian, and she ended up being born with very weak chakra.

Sent to become a ninja, she ends up in the Intelligence Division.

She and Anko were batch mates, they stuck through thick and thin.

They're always sent out as a set.

"Overkill," they like to call themselves, when deployed like that.

There's not a single target they can't woo.

People in their division can never keep steady relationships going.

Whether it's on either end that the connection frays doesn't really matter.

The result is the same.

So one by one, she closes off opportunities for her remaining student to enter Intelligence.

Anko respects this, and never raises Sakura's names around their higher ups.

She gracefully diverts conversation away from her student, whittles down their interest, and pushes Sakura to be better known in the medical community, because she doesn't want Sakura to become one of them.

 _That child is an idealistic child, one who wants to believe in good, but believes in evil and hence loses faith in the world. So jaded and so cold, so young and yet so pure still._

 _She can't stand the thought of that white ribbon drawing blood despite it being inevitable._

* * *

 _Finale Act._

It's been years, but just on the tip of her tongue, Sakura can taste the sweetness of an Uchiha senbei cracker spreading.

* * *

Common Questions:

Did Yoshino really not love Shikaku?

Ans: No one really knows, it could have been her infiltration mask, it could be bottled up Shikaku's POV is definitely biased because he is critical of his self.

So is she dead?

Ans: Yes.

Will this affect her relationship with the Nara clan?

Ans: Hope this chapter cleared it up, but it will not affect Shikamaru-Sakura relations. Shikaku-Sakura, well, yeah. Last chapter showed this.

Is Shikaku /in his delusions/ or otherwise in love/lusting/ with Sakura? Alternatively I ship Shikaku x Sakura now?

Ans: Author had not intentions of making the chapter sound that way, I only realised after a reviewer pointed it out. So um, if you like, you can intepret it that way, it's a valid opinion. But no, author never thought of it as that. I am sorry if people like that pair, but in this kind of context, (Coined by Kurogami Mika) it's a slippery slope. (If I ever feel up to it, I might write a oneshot Shikaku/Sakura AU pair, or... one of you could write for all of us:)

Is Hanabi the clan head/branded by the cursed mark?

Ans: The fight in chapter 8 where Hinata downs Hanabi was the test fight. Right now, the head-to-be is still Hinata. No, Hanabi is not branded. Like explained up there ^^^ I think that Hiashi has enough love in him to protect his children from such a thing.

Thanks for all the support everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

We're almost at the 100 favs mark! That's pretty overwhelming actually :) I really really want to thank everyone for your continued support even though your author tends to go for long breaks in between chapters, and for kindly pointing out mistakes and wanting to clarify things through PMs and reviews.

In a bit of a shameless plug, I have a short series of unrelated ficlets on my Fictionpress account, they can be taken as this Sakura's back story, her past, her future, she in all kinds of situations. Just a hand at seeing how differently someone of her personality could turn out, written in basically the same style as all my works.

Enough of my rambling whoops, I'd better post this faster and go study for my exam happening in 6 hours time...

* * *

Final Year 6

Preparation, Execution.

* * *

6 weeks in, and the test schedules were out.

Something amusing about the Academy grading system was the presence of a Final Graduation Exam.

If this was failed at the end of the year, the student would not graduate, but would be inserted into the next batch of final year students.

What was amusing about this was the presence of graded tests throughout the year, statistically standing for less than 10% of their overall grade.

Considering these tests were paper tests, one could note the almost sudden, if unforeseen shift from theory-based classes to more practical and hands-on lessons.

"Your final exam will be a 20 mark theory paper, and the execution of 3 skills that have been taught. 1 must be the Clone Technique. 1 will be chosen by the examiners closer to the date. Do take note that it will be the jutsu that our class is worst at. As of now, that is the Substitution Method."

Unlike his usual, Touji-sensei is serious, and Umino-sensei is absent.

Usually, Umino-sensei would be serious, and Touji-sensei would try to lighten the mood.

The latter was just for a comedic effect, seeing as how the Truant Squad would have laughed or joked by now.

"Where's Iruka-sensei, though?"

Complete 360.

The serious face flips, smile in place more fitting.

"On the way here with your test schedules."

Their class erupts in horror, and Umino-sensei walks through the door, whistling cheerily.

The look on the teachers' face is positively evil.

"Aburame Shino!"

* * *

The tests all come in sets, with a month or so in between.

Practical tests were checkpoints that didn't go toward their final grade.

It was just for the senseis to re-evaluate the final paper, and keep up-to-date with the classes' weaknesses and strength.

As whole for the paper, and as individuals for submission of the academy file.

As previously mentioned, the theory papers, which had always been the main concern for students, were easy to pass, provided cramming was done the night before, were still graded.

Sakura suspects that the sudden swap is meant to directly benefit and give Clan children an added boost.

In doing so, they weed out people without enough chakra, their grading anywhere from the sustainability rating of chaining techniques together, to the number of clones one could make with the Clone Technique.

 _Who knows, maybe there's some instrument to measure chakra output?_

Speaking of the Clone Technique, it was their class' best jutsu.

At the same time, it was Naruto's worst for the past 2 years running.

The only reason why he's been promoted has been because the promotion test allows you to choose what techniques you wish to execute.

Umino-sensei did already say that of the class, only Naruto did not perform the Clone Technique.

Naruto could not, and in turn, when everyone performed the Clone Technique, the Replacement and the Transformation Technique or a supplementary skill, he performed his patented Sexy Technique.

It could be argued that the Sexy Technique was just the Henge, but no one the class would argue about that point.

Sakura looks in on one of Naruto's animated rants, as Umino-sensei rants back, and everyone else laughs.

 _That jutsu is in a class of its own. If it's a specific weakness, then it can always be considered different._

There's the trade mark poof of smoke, and a couple people go down for the count.

Umino-sensei is one of them, Touji-sensei is not.

He sighs, shooing all the students back to their seats, and hands out worksheets to be completed.

His fingers form the clone seal, a clone coming into existence.

By now, or at least since Naruto first performed the Sexy Technique, it's a standard procedure.

But each and every time that clone forms, Touji-sensei will give it the same instructions.

"Bring Iruka to the Nurse's then dismiss yourself."

* * *

"Ne, ne, Mizuki-sensei, why don't you fall for the Sexy Technique like Iruka-sensei?"

It's a funny thing, really, how Naruto's innocent questions are his form of information gathering.

Naruto isn't stupid by any stretch of the word.

Sometimes, even for Sakura, he's frighteningly perceptive, and he's a good reader of people's intentions for the most part.

"I have a girlfriend, Uzumaki-kun. And, I guess I don't like blondes."

To Sakura, Touji-sensei's tone is polite, well mannered, and distant, like most of the villagers.

For Naruto-kun, he picks up easily the unease, almost palpable hatred that floats between him and his sensei.

"What about this, then?"

 _Because Naruto can answer all the basic test papers that they give out, just that once it comes to the real thing his paper is always too hard for him._

The pig tails, clouds and face are exactly the same, but the hair is a brown shade.

That smile strains, "The whiskers make you look slightly animalistic, Uzumaki-kun."

He changes back, thoughtful look on his face, before nodding sagely, and then grinning.

"I'll get you one day, sensei!"

 _And his memory is just bad, he says, so he can never tell anyone what the questions he couldn't do were._

To Sakura, she sometimes feels an underlying sense of unease from Umino-sensei regarding Naruto.

She's also very certain that the test paper Naruto gets isn't the one that everyone else gets.

She tries not to think about it, because then this would be deliberate sabotage by the teachers, possibly even with Umino-sensei's knowledge.

 _And she tries not to think of it that way, because she knows how important that man is to Naruto._

As good a liar she herself is, it's still hard for her to tell when people are lying.

As much as she lies herself, it must be hypocritical of her to say that she doesn't like liars.

Naruto is a secret.

Something affiliated with him, at the very least.

It's not a good one.

* * *

6 years that they've known him, and 6 years being isolated by the civilian children, given wary glances by other clan children, and scornful, fearful, derisive looks by their constantly changing teachers.

Fear is a powerful, dangerous thing.

It makes people do irrational things, and Sakura won't have them hurting her friend.

So perhaps it frustrates her that there is so little she can do.

She can neither find out the secret nor stop people from hating him.

Neither prevent people from treating him unfairly, nor from isolating him.

She can only surround him with people who know him as who he is, but she desperately wants to give him friends of his own.

Not a rivalry, not one of association, but a friendship of his own.

 _Naruto is painfully afraid of rejection and of being hurt._

 _His upbringing leaves him craving affection and approval, and he is no longer able to accept defeat or setbacks, excusing them in any way possible._

Such a form of extreme doubt leaves him vulnerable to psychological attacks on the inside.

And as the exams draw closer and closer, and their group practises the jutsu together, Naruto spends more and more of his time on the Clone Technique.

Every time, he brushes off their concerns, "Sensei said it's natural because I have lots of chakra."

None of them calls him a liar, because it's a good quality he has to replace his shortcomings.

Of course, no one points that out either, but every session has him more and more desperately trying to control his chakra.

Hinata-chan tries, watching his chakra flow as he makes his clones.

Each shake of her head has his shoulders sinking that bit more, and he's there, trying to lessen the flow, hours after everyone has left.

Sakura thinks of Rock Lee-san.

They're the kind of people too stubborn to give up, too stubborn to admit they need help, and not the kind to give into anything.

These similarities have this uncertainty curling in her gut, and with Naruto's permission, and Hinata's guidance, she runs a full body scan.

"Naruto-kun's chakra is like the sun, he has a lot of it."

Sakura could almost get drunk on his chakra.

"He has more chakra than the rest of us combined. And there's even more, hidden, just beneath his gate points."

Sasu-chan can only see the good side to this, immediately suggesting that Naruto be a Ninjutsu Specialist.

Shika-chan only points out the bad side to it, telling him that Genjutsu was going to be hell.

Ino-chan counters only Shika's, saying that Umino-sensei said that Naruto wouldn't need Genjutsu, and that he could just forcefully shatter the illusion.

Chouji-kun merely smiles, offering Naruto a chip, and a simple word of encouragement.

"Everyone's different."

* * *

But Sakura is worried.

Worried about the implications of these things.

"Naruto-chan, let me try again. There's something I would like to check."

She's never been the most widely read, nor the most sensitive to her surroundings, but if she just tries, there are many things that she can do.

She looks him in the eye, and to on lookers, it must look queer, for a petite pink haired child to be staring so intensely at the blond haired menace of Konoha.

With a silent mental command, she has every chain materialise, extending into Naruto.

"Trust me."

Naruto, bless his young heart, only giggles, "It tickles Sakura-chan!"

Sakura closes her eyes, telling herself to just feel, and she finds it.

Below those gate points she can feel that distinct, separate layer.

Just out of her reach, brushing her senses.

She sends her chains to go deeper, and she realises that they hesitate.

 _Ah, it's easy to forget that they are sentient._

 _They feel, they fear, they hurt._

 _But at some point, she forgot whose emotions they were._

Gently, she presses, and there's this sensation of being submerged.

Slowly she breathes, drawing links between her chains being in water, and her being on land.

Finally, Sakura reaches what she assumes to be her destination.

While her chakra sings, to be in contact with like of its kind, the other chains, those not totally her own seem to cry out.

* * *

All of a sudden, there's this sight, a sight of a clear blue wrapping around a mass of red.

She stretches out, just trying to touch the bubble, and as her finger tips brush it, it disappears.

The blue around her goes white, and what had been ground turns liquid.

Her name bounces off the walls that fold in around her, and she clenches her fist, willing herself to open.

Sakura comes to and the sun is already setting.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, did you fall asleep or something?"

He pouts at her, stretching, "While you were sleeping I got really tired, so I had to stretch and then you woke up…"

 _She woke up._

She blinks.

"Naruto-chan, can you tell me what the villagers call you?"

There's a sudden flash of hurt behind his eyes, as he asks, "Why?"

"I think I might know why you're hated by the villagers."

He scratches his head, "I thought we were gonna fix my chakra problem."

She smiles at him, "If I'm right, then your chakra is not a problem, we just need to find you a technique that suits you better."

"Oh…" There's a crestfallen look, and Sakura admittedly, _doesn't know why,_ it's covered by his smile, and she wonders _if it's real._

"They called me all kinds of names, like demon."

"Naruto-kun is very sweet, that's what Hinata-chan says."

He blinks in turn, eyes shyly brightening.

"They say I'm a waste of space…"

"Shika-chan says that Naruto is troublesome, but a good friend."

"Evil…"

"Chouji-kun says you have a heart of gold, and he's an Akimichi."

"Stupid..?"

Naru-chan doesn't quite get where it's going, but Sakura knows very well where she wishes to.

"Sasu-chan calls you his rival, remember?"

There's this short silence, before he looks at her.

"Kyuubi brat."

 _And there's her answer._

"Sakura-chan says that she doesn't see a bijuu in front of her. Just a sunny blond, too warm-hearted to be anyone else."

 _Slowly, she builds him up, because she sure as hell isn't going to let others crumble this iron fortress._

* * *

They part ways then, and Sakura heads for the library.

 _Kyuubi._

 _10th October._

 _Red in blue._

 _Fear._

 _Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato._

 _Selfless/Selfish sacrifice._

 _Human sacrifice._

 _Sealing._

 _Uzushio._

 _Sealing._

And she purposely asks a Chunin whom she knows hates Naruto.

"Can demons be sealed too?"

He notes the books with her, and he nods.

His eyes are dark.

"He's dangerous, Lady Haruno. Best be careful around his kind."

"But he hasn't hurt anyone yet has he? All his traps could have been lethal, but they have never."

The Chunin shakes his head.

"If you lived through the destruction, and you saw it first hand, you would never be able to see his face, only the snarling maw of the beast."

Sakura nods, thoughtful.

 _Because fear drives people, fear drives people to do unspeakable things._

"You're scared."

It's a clean observation, and he's not embarrassed to say so.

"We all are, Lady Haruno."

* * *

He's confirmed it already, but she wonders, if Naruto knows.

Because he says he doesn't, but Sakura knows Naruto is very good at lying.

At a basal level, a truth like this, would Naruto be afraid of telling them, for fear of _rejection_?

She's not sure anymore.

"Oi, Sakura, pay attention!"

Immediately, she recovers, "Hai sensei," flowing easily, as she draws the ribbons to her chest, hands coming to make a crisp clap.

"Your voice should be gentler. Not so distant and polite. More demure."

"Hai sensei…"

Suzuki-sensei brings her to fit the kimono that was designed, a mostly pale pink dress, a thinner white obi, and scattered green leaf patterning.

"I had wanted mostly white, because then the dress would be more aesthetically pleasing, but with your pale skin tone, it would have clashed."

Sakura doesn't know much about colours, only that the white reminds her of the blank landscape that swallowed her.

The green is pale, blending with the pink in a natural way, but the white obi is almost jarring.

 _It's symbolic, the white obi, that is._

"I had the Haruno _kamon_ sewn onto the obi, though if you ever need to hide it, you can reverse the obi. I'll tie into an adapted version of the _bara musubi,_ we'll see if I can make it into a _sakura musubi._ "

She nods, giving her okay.

"Though, sensei, I thought you said that the _geisha_ were supposed to be dolled up and prettified, and that they'd wear elaborate, heavy outfits."

The look she's given, sends her into confusion.

Because it's in parts both frightened and protective.

A warm hand pats the top of your head, "I'm not intending to put you up as a piece of meat, Sakura. You're plenty pretty enough, and your dance is lovely, that's enough to grant you a pass. I have absolutely no intention of letting them recruit you as my successor."

There's a warm, fuzzy feeling that blossoms in her chest, and despite not quite understanding, she can tell the emotions behind those words are genuine.

The ribbons she's given are white, and somehow, they fit her dress.

* * *

"Kabuto-senpai, do you know why I have no scheduled medic test?"

I sigh, looking down at the pink-haired child bustling around patients.

"You're already a medic, Sakura-chan."

Her forehead creases, "There's no exam?"

She's a devoted student, always seeking to learn, and forever trying to justify herself to others.

"None. None for any medical student. As long as you save lives, Sakura-chan, you can call yourself a medic."

She accepts things as it is, and just as she affirms me, I like to think that I affirm her.

 _Affirmation comes from other people._

 _Only upon being recognised by others can one exist._

 _It is from the acknowledgement of others that one derives that image of self, from the creation of an image, and the solidifying of it by people who concur that one can be._

"Everyone here recognises you as a medic, Sakura-chan. Just wait a little longer, when they release the final year's file, I'll check for you, and by your word, I'll officiate it."

She nods, eyes focussed on healing the patient under her chains.

When her chains stop glowing, I update the clip board, and we tidy up for the day.

"Would you like to eat something different today, senpai? My treat."

I smile, "Sure, but why though?"

There's a pause, and I laugh.

"I like to think that we've gotten to the point of favours gladly given, without bribes."

She blushes lightly, at being called out, before she quips back that she expects candy.

"Hai, hai, we all know what an incorrigible addict you are."

She only smiles at that, before asking me about clone techniques.

* * *

"Well, considering you're still in the academy, I doubt you know your elemental nature, so other than the normal _bunshin_ I don't see any other kind that'd be applicable."

Because Sakura promised, and she keeps her promises.

"What if the person had a lot of chakra?"

The eyes on her are suddenly concerned.

"Enough for the normal _bunshin_ to be near impossible?"

She nods, "More than enough."

His voice is suddenly controlled, slow.

"The Shadow Clone could be possible…"

Kabuto-senpai cuts her off before she opens her mouth, "Sakura-chan, the chakra output for that is dangerous, I can hardly make one myself, I won't teach it to you."

They've paused in the middle of the road, and she looks up at her senpai.

His eyes try to find reason with hers, and she smiles.

"Not me, senpai. When we get there, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Then, you can judge for yourself, if you would advise him to do chakra control techniques, or to try the Shadow Clone."

And her senpai is dubious, but her walk has a light gait to it.

 _Because she knows that she can trust her senpai._

"Alright, if you say so, but I don't see how an Academy Student could have enough chakra to make one."

"Naruto-kun will make you eat your words."

They eat ramen, and by the blond inhaling ramen, Kabuto gives his kouhai an incredulous look.

"Will you teach him, senpai?"

She watches his face light up as they converse, and she's glad.

 _Because this is worth it._

* * *

Sakura holds her breath, letting sensei tighten the obi around her.

"It's simpler to fit people of your frame into kimonos. Less troublesome, as your patron would say."

Her legs fold into seiza, and she sits upright, to get the posture right.

She runs through everything she's meant to do, from the greeting, the bow, the seating.

"Your examiner will not ask you to pour tea. It's up to you to choose the timing. I recommend when their attention begins to drift. That way, your actions will be more natural. You're like a robot when under scrutiny."

She nods, taking the opportunity to pour tea.

The rattling lid betrays her apprehension.

Sensei holds her wrist firmly, and the shaking lessens.

"Remember to breathe. It'll be okay, I promise."

Sakura exhales shakily.

"Not so loud, child. The room is going to be absolutely silent until the dance. Everything you do, every shift you make, the rustle of cloth will be heard."

She nods again, trying to calm herself.

"The room will be a standard 3 by 3 meter geisha room, but that's all I can say. I have little clue as to how they will ask you to perform. Prior years, when I last had a student, and even my time, the test was before a live audience in an actual geisha house. Your examiner may or may not choose such a method of testing."

"Sensei, will you be there?"

Suzuki-sensei shakes her head, "I'm not allowed onto the examination grounds."

That sense of doubt, and fear comes back.

Fingers grip that cup tight, and sensei taps them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you'll do great, I'm sure. I believe in you. So believe in yourself."

She touches up the make-up, warning her student not to smudge the white base.

Slowly, they both run through everything once more, and sensei gives her once last smile.

Tightening the complex obi knot, she's ushered out the door.

* * *

Waiting outside that door, waiting to be called in made her mind race.

"Come in."

She quietly slides the _shoji_ open, bending lightly even if her height placed her nowhere near the door frame's top, simply because it was meant to be polite.

There's a servant on hand who slides the door shut behind her, and she greets her tester softly.

It's just a short fragment of time for her to recognise her tester.

"Hyuga-sama…"

Voice trailing off, red lips curving gently.

She bows, and he nods graciously.

"Have a seat, Sakura-san."

Inwardly she's confused, because sensei told her that she would not be guided.

Her legs fold into the seiza, and her fingers instinctively find each other.

He spares her but a nary glance, checking all the points of her seated position, faint approval in his eyes.

The tea, like sensei said, is brewed, waiting to be served.

 _Too early, the tea will be weak, too late, the tea will be bitter._

Steam escapes the spout in an inconstant stream.

There's the sound of cups being over turned, and amusement lightly tinging Hyuga-sama's voice.

"I believe the tea is ready, Sakura-san."

Despite almost frowning, she quickly recovers, making her movements smooth, unhurried.

 _The tea is ready… just_

She tugs her right sleeve up, fingers closing around the handle.

 _about_

Cloth following, supporting the base of the pot, she raises it slightly, then letting it dip, allowing the tea leaves inside to be moved.

 _now._

She pours, clear green flowing, and enough tea bits to make the cup pleasing to the eye.

Wiping sideward, she repeats with the second cup, before setting down the pot.

But the second cup is only complimentary, and Hyuga-sama tastes only the first cup.

Because of the lipstick on her lips, she has to take care not to let that smudge too.

And until he gives his next order, she sits perfectly still.

* * *

"Will you perform, Sakura-san?"

She's almost caught off guard by the question in that statement.

"If I may be allowed, Hyuga-sama…"

His head dips, "Then please clear the table."

Carefully, she lifts herself from the seiza, into a kneeling position, then as she stands, she lifts the tea table.

The _shoji_ door slides open, and the servant receives the table.

She murmurs her thanks, and the door slides shut.

Sakura takes her position, back facing the closed door, and bows once.

Suddenly, the other 3 walls, or doors, rather, slid open.

"Go Saku- mmmnft…"

She blinks, looking at her right.

Piled into that room, Naruto-kun, Sasu-chan, Shika-chan and Ino-chan, everyone dressed nicely, Sasuke silencing Naruto.

On the left, Nara-sama and Yamanaka-sama, while in formal yukata, still not as regal as Hyuga-sama in some form.

Unlike her friends, they're seated beside a table, and only Yamanaka-sama sits perfectly straight.

Hyuga-sama stands, retreating to the room behind him.

In her lilac and violet kimono, Hinata complements her father in blue, as they both take up positions behind their instruments.

Arranged diagonally beside each other, they look to each other, before acknowledging both being aware.

Hinata gives Sakura a small encouraging smile, and she picks the first note.

She watches carefully, those fingers vibrating the koto strings fast.

 _Hinata is playing support._

The music starts off almost bold, and she closes her eyes, trying to fix her dance moves into something that would go with notes so crisp.

She moves slowly, in a circle, gaining speed till her feet hit the floor in time with Hyuga-sama's notes.

Then the melody suddenly becomes familiar.

 _Sakura._

If she could, she would have laughed at the irony that she should have seen coming.

But upon that realisation, she waited, slowing as she waited for the specific note to be played.

Hyuga-sama strikes the beginning note, and she brings her feet back together, pausing for a moment, as they establish the pattern, and she follows.

Carefully, she watches them play, and her fingers move alongside theirs.

Swaying from side to side, she lets the ribbons move with the unseen wind, circling to the music that builds up.

She twirls when Hinata-chan moves to play in a higher key, and there's a general slow in their pace.

The volume and strength by which they strike the strings decrease, and she figures that this is yet another of numerous adaptions of the original tune.

It's peaceful, an almost stunning contrast to the previous speed.

She has the time to drag out her moves, and concentrate on her foot work.

She mimics the softly falling petals, letting the wind scatter, and her ribbons flutter.

They ripple when she jerks them back, and when the music tapers off, they fall, as if freed from their constraints.

Sakura folds inwards, gently coming to rest on the floor.

She bows, and there's polite, if restrained applause.

She breathes out, before bowing once more, and leaving though the door that slides open for her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please continue to support this story!


	15. Chapter 15

School's beginning to heat up again, and I've done something to my keyboard, so I'm trying to get used to the on-screen keyboard. On the more important note, I've finished Trust, so I should be focusing on this a bit more. Also, we've made it past the 100 favourite mark :)

* * *

"Sensei, can I make another clone? I've been learning a new technique."

Sakura knows very well that it's no mistake that Touji-sensei isn't here today.

Naruto is exuberant as usual, but he probably doesn't realise why sensei isn't here.

Umino-sensei smiles, "Who taught it to you? As long as it's a functional clone, it'll be fine."

"Mizuki-sensei got me the scroll last Friday!"

It's not a conversation for all ears, and she picks up on Umino-sensei's faltering smile.

He invites Naruto in for his testing.

Regardless of their conversation, Naruto comes out triumph, with a shiny new headband on his forehead.

That's all that matters to Sakura, because she is still keeping secrets.

* * *

When her senpai agreed to teach Naruto-kun, he did so on the grounds of Naruto using it carefully.

When he arranged for a training spot, it was purposefully secluded, so that no one else would know.

But when Naruto isn't at the spot, at the correct time, Sakura knows that something has gone wrong.

She and senpai knocked off together, walked to the clearing together, and so, it can't be him.

 _Ah, the carefully hidden suspicion she's had of him still doesn't subside._

Using her Naruto chain, she can tell the general direction, and once they get close enough, Senpai navigates for them.

"The forests."

Seeing him traipse happily out of those forests, with an impossibly thick scroll in his grasp seems almost ridiculous.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Kabuto-sensei, don't worry! Mizuki-sensei told me everything, and, he told me how to get the scroll too. I'll learn it, no problem!"

Naruto hurries along, grinning, and there's a sense of foreboding.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

 _Ah, to her senpai, and to her, that same name means different things._

Her blonde friend disappears into the city streets, and there's that pervasive sense of dread.

Her senpai's smile is strained.

"Kouhai, I can sense Mizuki-san coming this way. Why don't you go after Naruto-kun and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless?"

Something twinges in her heart, because his smile isn't fooling her, and _he knows that._

Once more, he gestures vaguely towards Konoha proper.

Yuurei has long known that the truth is often best not known, but still, Sakura believes that in this world of lies and secrets and deceit, she will continue to lie to cover up her own lies despite asking that people be honest with her.

 _And if she hates liars, she must hate herself most of all._

She thinks for that moment too long, and as a result, Touji-sensei barrels through the forest, landing cleanly in front of them.

His eyes are almost panicked, his hair tied by his headband in a disarray.

They lock on her, then flit to her senpai.

"Kouhai, you should go."

She looks up at Kabuto-senpai, eyes vaguely questioning.

"Please."

And she's only made a half movement to leave, when sensei calls out.

"Haruno-chan, have you seen Uzumaki-kun? He's supposed to return me the scroll after he learns his technique."

She smiles, "I'll go after Naruto-kun. Do you want him to bring it back to the Academy office once he's done?"

His smile falters.

"I'm supposed to supervise him as he practises though."

Kabuto-senpai cuts in, "I will take over, Mizuki-san."

Her senpai pats her on the head, before gently shooing her away.

It's the look in his eyes that tells her not to resist.

* * *

Touji-sensei was gone, and senpai wasn't saying anything.

But Naruto-kun passed, seeming, if anything, happier.

So she doesn't press either for details, and nothing out of the ordinary happens.

That's fine by her.

"Sakura-chan, you'll be given your genin team tomorrow, won't you?"

She nods, even as her chains extend, barely glancing across the forehead of the next bed bound patient.

"By the end of tonight he should be awake and off the IV drip."

Sakura's eyes meet her senpai's, and his smile is warm.

"We probably won't see each other as often anymore, right, kouhai? Your team will be off running D-ranks and all sorts."

They tick off the rounds shift clipboard.

"Wouldn't I be given a new schedule for in-betweens? I thought our schedule would only be disrupted by out of village missions."

His tone is wry.

"I have little doubt that soon my kouhai will be out there as her team's medic. You're not the hospital's to keep."

The door slides open, they walk out.

"I'll come back often, we can still go out for lunch, Kabuto-senpai."

His hand ruffles her hair.

"I will hold you to that."

Carefree, she walks beside him, content to know that even if she has suspicions, she'll trust, and protect her senpai, anyway.

She knows that there was a 12 hour time lapse between the time that Naruto-kun gave her senpai that scroll, and Lord Hokage received it.

 _Surely, even 13 hours is still an appropriate time frame for the return of so sensitive an object, right?_

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I have gotten you a copy of Konoha's Forbidden Techniques. Mizuki is now on the run for it though. May I know your orders?"

He keeps his voice placid, watching those snakelike eyes with a sense of caution.

"Well done Kabuto… You may turn Mizuki in. Solidify your position in Konoha."

That tongue flicks out, words a sibilant hiss.

He nods stiffly.

"As you wish."

But when he nears the exit, his master calls out.

"And Kabuto?"

He pauses.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I heard from Mizuki that you got yourself a protégé."

He tilts his head, hoping the light reflects off his glasses, blocking his eyes from view.

"Nothing more than boredom and upon a whim. Does it displease you, my lord?"

The broad smile pulls back his lord's lips, revealing the tips of his fangs.

Kabuto hears the laughter, "Kukuku…"

"No… no… least I could do is reward you for your loyalty. I won't interfere with your protégé. But no one else."

He replies flippantly.

"There's no need for such concern, my lord. The student has barely graduated. She is of little interest, and that was why I picked her."

His lord eyes him curiously.

"My offer stands, Kabuto, now shoo, hurry back."

He dips his head stiffly, slipping out the door, heading back to the spot he and Mizuki set.

* * *

 _Kabuto knows dual loyalties are dangerous._

* * *

When the head of white hair comes into view, Kabuto has already let his kunai fly.

He smiles in satisfaction when it grazes his former partner's cheek.

 _Tch, partner. More like experimental subject._

It's not a clone, and he almost wonders of the stupidity of it all.

In fact, the scroll is out in the open, not even hidden by genjutsu.

"What the hell Kabuto?!"

He drops into view, apologising lightly.

"Orochimaru-sama has determined that you are ready for the next level of power."

Under testing conditions, he would never do this out in the open.

But just faintly brushing the edge of his chakra sense, he can feel muted chakra spots closing in.

Mizuki swallows the pill dry.

It induces hallucinations, causes mental slowness, and causes partial memory loss.

A three-fold increase in power, doubling in speed, a faster regeneration rate.

The surge of chakra induces chakra-high, and delirium sets in, above all the other afflictions.

Kabuto is very good at faking emotions across all ranges and spectrums.

ANBU are trained to be very sensitive to emotions.

He only needs to let his chakra spike in fear, as he watches the curse markings spread, starting from that particular seal.

Black inky arrows, jagged patterns, creeping across his skin, like a parasite feeding off its host.

Behind his mask of fear, he carefully notes the rapid changes.

 _The Animal Curse Seal._

 _What form will he manifest?_

When stripes spread across his face, almost whisker like, he thinks of the irony.

 _My, he does resemble Naruto-kun now, doesn't he?_

He bulks up, stretching his chunin vest till it tears.

His musculature is very well defined, and his height increases.

Due to the slight disproportion in weight, Mizuki is hunched forward.

He screams, giving off a chakra wave.

It's tainted, but it's a disappointing 35%.

 _Like I said, wrong, weak subject._

Predators works mainly by sensing fear, and as he predicted, Mizuki loses his human sense of recognition, simply turning his attention to what he perceives as fear.

Kabuto just slides back half a foot, slipping another kunai out from his pouch.

It's properly interpreted as fear, and the animal pounces, roaring.

He infuses his front with healing chakra, bracing for the impact.

That kunai is rudely shoved out of his grip, arching claws scoring gashes, ripping his medicinal pouch in the process.

 _Ah it's all an act._

A couple of herbs, specific to that particular area tumble out.

 _Kabuto likes to think himself as well prepared._

The sheer force bearing against his ribcage, and he's thrown back like a rag doll.

He holds his hand up, activating his Mystic Palm Healing, wincing at the phantom pain.

Carefully, he watches Mizuki for any signs of active thought processing.

The muscles in his thighs tense, preparing to jump.

He raises his free hand to block his face, playing his defenceless act for all it's worth.

* * *

Air is displaced as the deranged animal barrels towards him.

At that last possible moment, he's dragged out of the way.

He startles badly, writhing in the grip of the ninja who has him.

Just a glimpse of that emotionless Neko mask silences him.

He's thankful.

Mizuki is subdued fairly easily.

The ANBU, Nezumi, has sustained a gash to his arm.

Kabuto hesitantly offers to heal him.

Despite not being able to see the other's eyes, he can fell the weight gaze.

"I-if you don't like me to use chakra, I can use herbs too, I-I just picked them a while ago, so they're really fresh!"

 _He plays up his gratitude, fear, and younger-age-factor._

Subtle things he blurts out on purpose, they take as unintentional, immediately absolving him of guilt, and clearing away suspicions of any relations to their case of rouge-nin.

The mask dips jerkily, hand extending out.

He scrambles over, running a diagnostic.

He lets his eyebrows furrow.

"There's… some kind of taint. Like the taint to the chakra that the crazy guy used just now. It's like a poison. I'll try to get rid of it."

Doing so, he hurts himself.

But he smiles up at the blank mask, "All done, ANBU-san!"

The voice is gruff.

"Thanks."

 _Monosyllabic answers._

It's the only word that he hears the ANBU.

They communicate silently, before gesturing for him to return to Konoha with them.

He obeys, and participates in the debrief of Mizuki's capture.

Lightly questioned, he's released after vaguely drawing the marks on Mizuki's forehead.

He's compliant, no one suspects any wiser.

It helps that he gives the Hokage the scroll, innocently saying that, "It seemed quite important. He ate something and went nuts after I asked him about it."

* * *

Kabuto writes his report in code, whisking the scroll out of sight just as his kouhai comes to visit.

"Sakura-chan."

She walks over, eyes curiously flitting over that particular scroll.

He smiles gently, "You got your grouping?"

She nods, "Is everyone privy to our genin groupings?"

He laughs at the vaguely accusatory tone in her voice.

Tying the scroll shut, locking it with a jutsu.

It now looks like any normal dispatch scroll.

"I don't think yours would be any surprise. Ino-Shika-Cho was expected, certainly, and a Sarutobi as their sensei."

"Team 10."

He moves on to more pressing issues, drawing out files of the patients he's to check today.

"So tracking team, Byakugan, insects and dogs. Their sensei is nothing much, but genjutsu to cover and dispel."

"Team 8."

Sakura follows as he leaves the room, sparing not a backward glance at the scroll on his table.

"Amongst a medley of civilian teams, there's your team. Care to guess, kouhai, why?"

She shrugs.

"Medic, Sharingan, Chakra battery. Former-ANBU leader. Frontline?"

They breeze through rooms, waving off thanks, smiling at patients, following up with medicines as needed.

"Frontline would be correct, Sakura-chan. You are the medic, Naruto-kun is the powerhouse, and Uchiha-kun will be your mid-ranged supporter. It could always change, depending on what Hatake-san decides to do. Chances are, he may not do anything at all. He has a reputation of being lazy, perpetually late, and even a tad perverted."

She wrinkles her nose.

"It's not good for me to have preconceptions of what my sensei will turn out to be, senpai."

It's Kabuto's turn to shrug, he does so unrepentantly.

"You may well find that he fits all the preconceptions you have formed. He may be strong and deadly, but even that can't disguise the fact that his attitude towards life is far from serious."

Last patient cleared, checking out of the ward.

Vitals steady, chakra back to 70%, fit to be discharged.

She follows quietly by his side, content to let him espouse on the various senseis and team combinations that could-have-been.

"Medics are not the most flexible of sorts when it comes to teams. Unless the medic himself can accommodate a role other than that of healing, every medic needs a shield. Tank, assaulter, supporter, then the medic. A Hyuga, and possibly Uchiha-kun, with you would have been good."

But they know that such a team would never happen.

"Of course, then your team would be a huge field risk. All enemies trying to gain Kekkei Genkai, the doujutsu at that would gun for you all. Add in Hatake-san, because the Councils would settle for no less, it would be in one swoop that the other Hidden Villages single-handedly devastate Konoha."

* * *

"Asuma, you'll be taking the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho as discussed."

There isn't room for discussion in this.

He nods, because it's his Hokage, _not father,_ that's talking.

Lifting his cigarette, it hangs loosely between his lips, and he looks out the open window keeping half an ear on the following conversation.

"As usual, the civilians have been divided among the special jonin, so, leaders of those teams, you may take your leave."

Most of the people shuffle out now, none opt to shunshin.

"Yuhi-san, you've only recently been promoted, so I apologise for giving you so large a task so soon. Are you alright with taking on a full genin team?"

Red eyes glimmer with hope and courage, equally red lips smile.

He lets the conversation drift away, her voice winding like cigarette smoke whisked away by the wind.

"Asuma, what do you think?"

He snaps back to the conversation, his lips quirking bitterly.

 _Asuma, not Sarutobi-san._

Exhaling a steady stream of smoke, he attempts to gather his wits, trying not to appear like the unserious bastard he actually is.

 _Especially in front of a pretty lady._

He shrugs.

"Depends, really."

There's a faint creasing of his father's brow.

 _Say something ambiguous, find out what he was actually talking._

"Depends on..?"

He blinks, stubbing out his cigarette as he realises that he's the only other one in the room.

"Huh. Where did everyone go?"

It's a glimpse of fondness in the black eyes they both share.

"They left after being given their teams."

And there's a momentarily awkward pause there.

"I asked what you think of takeout."

He's caught off guard, before he replies, "It depends on what kind, pops."

So there's that tiny smile he catches beneath the rim of the hat, and his father stands.

"What other kind is there that we can eat together? Chinese, ramen or soup."

* * *

Eating in relative peace like that, it reminds him of the last disastrous dinner they had together.

 _Must be something about lunch time._

Comfortably, he slurps his yam soup.

Opposite him, his father gives him half-glances while drinking his own seaweed soup.

He sighs softly, because Asuma knows that those are awkward looks of someone who has something to say, but can't.

"Why are we eating together again, pops?"

In between mouthfuls of yam and ginger, purposefully casual.

As if he pays it little mind, just a simple conversation starter, but you know, it's never simple for them.

"Only something Kakashi said that nagged at me earlier."

He raises an eyebrow.

It's a silent urge, for his father to continue, to _please don't just let this end here._

Asuma is still very much his father's child.

And as much as Lord Hokage is good at hardening his heart, his son is not quite up to par.

"You weren't listening, were you, Asuma?"

Sheepishly, he rubs the back of his head, forcing fake embarrassment to the surface.

Their interactions are like plastic, unnatural and completely see-through.

And his father only chuckles, the deep sound filling their empty house, returning the semblance of once-warmth.

 _ah._

The sound fades away, only the solemnity of the meal that they share lingering.

It clearly sets the tone for the next topic they're to discuss.

Somewhere along the way, in his youth, on the path to becoming one of the twelve Guardian Ninja, he got lost.

The loss of his mother, and perhaps, it being partially due to the ideological differences between he and his father, it drove him to cast off the village.

It was never about Konoha.

Always about his father.

Then he was recalled, the Daimiyo, and Chiriku relenting and hope filled in seeing him off.

Never about his loyalties, just his wish to stay away from his father lest they mangle their relationship beyond repair.

"What was it that he said, pops?"

"He said I gave him a team of orphans."

 _oh._

 _Whoosh,_ his breath escapes him, and it tapers off into a harsh laugh.

"You can't deny that we're right any more, pops. ANBU really fucked him up."

Really, it's not like him to be so crass, but they, Guy, Kurenai and him could tell very well that Kakashi was on the verge of losing his kindness.

"To be called a friend-killer. . . The weight of all those deaths must suffocate him. I've made mistakes, Asuma, but he must be among the ones I regret the most."

* * *

 _That's not the main point of the conversation._

 _Because it's what Kakashi said after._

 _"Hokage-sama, I believe Asuma would be able to empathise with them more if it's the orphan aspect you want us to bond on."_

He's content to let his son take it as just that, because he's taking a step forward, to just _try_ to mend their broken relationship.

* * *

Sakura twitches, chains extending towards the chakra source that she identifies as _sharpsharpsharp,_ the door opens, and the piece of chalk falls down.

There's this split second moment of disorientation, because this male strikes her as eccentric and harmless, because Sasu-chan reels in shock, because Naruto-kun bursts into peals of laughter.

It sets her oddly at ease, and that's what puts her on an edge.

She associates him with that prior night of long knives, and, he's _late._

"Yo."

Monosyllabic answers.

 _He must not like people very much._

"My first impression of you…"

His eyes crinkle.

Sakura finds she doesn't like that all that much.

Silver-grey hair- _stress..?_ and a slanted hitai-ate, _damaged eye..?_

Eyes are the windows to one's soul, people whose eyes she can't see, she can't help but be wary of.

"I don't like you all that much. Team 7, meet me on the roof."

He disappears in a poof of smoke, leading Sasuke to stew a bit.

"Chances are, Naruto, he really doesn't like us. He probably doesn't like people in general."

Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Did I go too far with the chalk? Ahh, can't be, that fella needs to learn how to take a joke!"

She only smiles.

"Our sensei is strong. We… shouldn't keep him waiting."

Vaguely, from somewhere she recognises him.

 _Library?_

 _Or from sensei himself._

The three of them, hurrying up the steps.

It's Sakura who tires first.

"The stairs are somehow longer than they usually are…"

Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Genjutsu?"

Naruto nods, before pulsing his chakra out coarsely.

It remains that they're all puzzled when nothing falls apart in front of them.

She catches the faint shifting of chakra, and lashes out with her chains.

They all stumble, even visibly recoiling when the illusion shatters and the afternoon sun bears down on them.

His hands are in the general area where her chains are, and she realises that unlike Nara-sama, he can't quite tell what they are.

She hastily retracts them.

* * *

"Let's do introductions shall we? Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. You go first."

They blink, and he visibly sighs.

"Have a seat Team 7."

Naruto opens his mouth in indignation, but Sakura presses a chain to his hand.

They calm, taking a seat on the parapet.

It's warm to the touch, and the light causes spots in her vision.

Almost hesitantly, she tries to establish some kind of base.

"Sensei, could you go first?"

"Me..?"

He treats it with a blasé kind of irony.

How he would smile and say, "I hate you."

Or maybe kill and say, "I love you."

 _Maybe it's too far that she reads onto things, not knowing how close to home she hits._

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dreams…"

He tapers off, before looking up at the sky.

"I have a few hobbies."

Hatake-san's eye creases again.

"Now that I've introduced myself, why don't you go first, boy on my right?"

Naruto bounces right back up with vigour, all smiles, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke and all my friends! I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook, and mean people. My hobby is to garden, and someday I'm going to be the best Hokage!"

Sensei hums inaudibly, "Next."

She almost stumbles over her words, the thought of public speaking taking her by surprise when it shouldn't.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like... Shika-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasu-chan, Kabuto-senpai and all the people I consider precious. I don't like people who hurt my precious people and vegetables. My hobby is to spend time with my friends. I would like to live a meaningful life…maybe die meaningfully too."

 _famous last words._

They come out sounding so off tone, she hasn't any idea what to say, to make them sound better.

Sasuke picks up where she leaves off, on a decidedly lighter tone.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes, like my friends, and tomatoes. I dislike the colour orange if it's not Naruto-related. My hobby is to train. My dream is to find the man who killed my clan."

Their sensei cocks his head.

"And then?"

They're quiet for a while, mulling over the gentle wording that Sasuke uses.

He breaks the silence.

"I'd like to ask him why he did it. Maybe I'd kill him afterwards, depending on his answer."

Somewhere on the inside, Yuurei must know that it's not normal for pre-teens to be talking about killing someone, or for them to be treated seriously.

But sensei only hums.

"Now that we're properly acquainted, let me tell you a little titbit of information. Of your class' 27 graduates, only 9 go on to become genin. That's a 66.6% failure rate. The reason is that most jonin sensei give their own tests. I am one of them."

"Hey, I passed the Academy test, Iruka-sensei said I was a genin!"

His eye only crinkles, "Well, if you fail my test, then you'll be going back to the Academy, Naruto."

He lets it sink in.

"So, be ready for a survival exercise. Meet me at 5 a.m., at the 7th Training Ground. Don't eat breakfast, if not you'll puke."

* * *

I know it's been a long while, and believe me, I'm really really sorry about that. I came back so many times I've had to rewrite scenes over and over because they didn't flow anymore… But other than that, I fixed my keyboard.

I'll be re-watching the anime to give you all more chapters, so, I hope this was acceptable.

P.S. Is anyone watching Doctors now?

Other than that, if not a review, do PM me to tell me how this chapter was for you!


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Apologies for the lateness, I have a paper in 6 hours, so pardon! Shouldn't be filling my head with Naruto at this time… Only gonna be able to recall Naruto trivia during the exam ah well. But enjoy:

* * *

Teamwork is the point of the survival exercise.

Honestly, he's not sure if he wants to pass this team.

The pressure on him to pass the Uchiha heir, fail the demon, keep the Haruno trader alive is large, but nothing that he can't handle.

 _Inwardly, he can't really bear the pain when he looks into his sensei's blue eyes, the sadness when he sees Weasel's brother, and this civilian with pink hair._

Maybe he's surprised, then, when he declares that the test has started, and it's not Naruto-kun. _(not Naruto, no, you don't deserve to call him that, shouldn't call him that you know what's in him, no you know you've broken those promises and he should hate you.)_

"Ah, how hasty, Sakura-chan."

Because the girl lunges for him, and her killing intent is almost palpable.

Infusing his own kunai with chakra, he brings it up to the meet the blade she charges at him with.

Sparks scatter, and she's thrown back.

Maybe it's with spite, guilt and hope that they'd trust him, that he wants to show them how strong he is.

Just a brief distortion in the air, and his kunai slashes at it.

From her spot on the ground, the child cries out.

Kakashi arches his eyebrow, "You have a really delayed reaction. I don't think you should be a ninja. You might end up killing your teammates."

There's a change in the air, and looking into her green eyes, it's just that spark of accusation.

Naruto and Sasuke rush over, kunai in hand, taking up positions by Sakura's side.

"You were late."

* * *

 _"So hopelessly late."_

* * *

And then, it hits him.

His eyes flicker to Sasuke, then to the child.

Her fists clench.

"I won't trust you. Because if you're late, you'll get us killed the next time."

Still surprised that she can tell it was him, he replies in a casual tone, not showing recognition.

Shrugging while doing so, "Well, at least now I know who has the worst temper."

Naruto pulls Sakura back.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke hms in agreement, "It's not like you to be this hostile, Sakura-chan."

He gives them an eye smile, "But she's got a good fighting attitude. I might just like you."

As it was, their solidarity was a show of teamwork that he would have passed other teams for.

Then the children step back, and nod at each other.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

His vision is filled by orange, and it becomes near impossible to track where the actual three are.

"Transformation Justu!"

It becomes worse when the clones henge into copies of Sasuke and Sakura as well.

Deciding that it would be best to watch from a distance, he swaps out with a clone of his own, perching himself on a nearby tree.

Watching, he notes when his clone is immobilised, and a Naruto clone has its hands stretched out.

This same clone yells, "Sasuke-chan!"

Another Naruto clone releases its transformation.

If he takes the effort to sense, he can pick out the different chakra signatures, but in that mass of clones, the transformation really did work.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

He blinks.

 _A prodigy indeed. His academy files never said anything of the sort._

Engulfed by flames, he orders his clone to release, pulling back the remnants of chakra, the faintest memory of burning imprinted.

"It's a clone."

Green eyes swing over to meet his.

* * *

 _Mentally, he's ticking off the strengths of this team._

 _Ability to use jutsu while under henge, more than sufficient chakra capacity, determination, and strong teamwork._

Outwardly, he lists off their weaknesses, _because he realises, that in this kind of team, he has no place._

"You all are hard-headed, hot-tempered, careless and weak."

And he smiles.

"Pass. I'll see you here tomorrow, at 7 for your first training."

 _Hoping, that maybe, he can earn a place with these children._

Sakura is thoroughly unimpressed.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi-san?"

He raises his fingers in greeting.

"That's me."

The young medic passes him slim files, before turning to assist another patient.

"Hey, sorry, I think you've got the wrong ones. I wanted the full files."

His lips purse.

"I apologise, Hatake-san, you do not have the clearance for the full files. I have already given you the limit you can draw out as a Jonin-sensei. Either Hokage-sama or the person in question must personally sanction you for the full files."

Kakashi finds it a pity.

If the silver haired boy had just been female, he would have gotten away with this.

"Ah, I understand. Thank you for your help."

The medic gives him a sharp, vaguely disapproving nod, before turning on his heel.

He learns very little more about his new team.

 _Blood types, allergies, specialities, academy records._

 _No medical records, no timeline._

 _No notes, notable mentions._

He presses the bell to request for his file.

Instead, when the medic comes back, he returns the files of his team.

"Can I ask, can I prevent members of my team from accessing my public file?"

 _Because it's with this hideous suspicion that he goes about life._

 _The look on the medic's face is openly disapproving._

"Medic Haruno can override your commands for public files. If you so wish, I can still block her off from your medical records. She will only be able to see the equivalent of her file which you saw."

Kakashi doesn't activate the block.

 _How much can my medical history help her anyway?_

* * *

"Man what's our sensei's problem? He's late, by an hour, again!"

Sasuke sighs, tossing a bun at Naruto.

"Eat, Naruto, and don't think about our sensei."

"He's chronically late, I wouldn't be too bothered about it, Naruto-kun. Senpai told me a bit more about sensei."

Sakura has an informant who knows far more than someone of his standing should know.

Maybe, if he was a bit more cautious, he would have known how much of a security risk his kouhai was to him.

"Really? Tell us, Sakura-chan! What's with his funny hair, and covered eye, and lateness and laziness?"

"His hair is genetic. Hatake-sensei is the son of Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. He's got a transplanted Sharingan from a teammate who was KIA. Laziness is likely a coping mechanism. I don't know about the lateness, but it's one of his characteristics."

 _Probably due to trauma considering his father committed suicide and he killed his remaining teammate._

"Maa, it's not nice to gossip about people, Sakura…"

They turn around to face their instructor.

Her eyes narrow.

 _If he cannot trust us, I see no reason to trust him._

 _He has access to our data._

 _I will take as much of his as I can._

"You're late! Are we going to do training today, sensei? Or mission? A mission? Like capturing a missing-nin or something else that's cool?"

Naruto has always been good at diffusing situations, and their sensei gladly takes the talking point.

"Which would you all rather do? Go on a mission or train?"

Silent communication passes between their eyes, but he can't understand one bit.

"Train."

 _Figures. Monosyllabic Uchiha answers._

* * *

He starts Naruto on chakra control exercises, telling him to use shadow clones to help, explaining the effect of them.

"After you released all the clones you made during the test, did you feel anything?"

Naruto may be slightly dense, but clearly, the techniques side-effects are not unknown to him.

"My head hurt a bit. And I remembered you kicking me. The clone I mean. Your clone kicking my clone."

His nose scrunches up, as he thinks harder.

"Or was that just you kicking one clone? And your clone kicking the others?"

He thinks harder still, before shaking his head, "No, no, I'm just confusing myself. Get on with the training sensei, what about my clones? Hey I bet you were going to just let me ramble and then 'forget' about training!"

Kakashi chooses to give another of his eye smiles.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that to my precious genin. How many shadow clones can you make?"

As Naruto opens his mouth, ready to shout his prowess to the world, he raises a hand.

"Make 10 for today. Only make more if any of them pop accidentally. If not, by the end of today, you'll have a bad headache."

The blond pumps his fist in the air, before making a badly mangled clone seal and even more enthusiastic blonds pop into existence.

Inwardly, the jonin shrugs.

 _There are times for everything_

He's not bad at reading emotions, if he could say so himself.

 _And right now, Naruto doesn't trust me any more than a random civilian off the road would._

He can't exactly bring up the possibility to the village's Jinchuuriki that someone hated him enough to sabotage him.

 _That doesn't mean he won't go to the Academy to interview Naruto's former teachers._

If anything, that becomes an even more pressing thing to deal with.

* * *

"Is the Great Fireball Technique the only Fire style technique you can do, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha boy gives him a cool look, nodding briefly.

"I was not taught anymore other than our clan's trademark."

"Do you know your elemental affinity?"

 _Clan children always have an edge over non-clan children._

"Lightning. But I have a minor fire affinity on the side. Otou-sama said it was because of the clan practices."

He sidesteps the minefield on purpose, because he has no right to meddle in the child's past.

 _Not yet, at any rate._

"That's good, because I have a lightning affinity as well."

Mentally, he cycles through his list of lightning techniques, barely pausing at the stray thought of, _shouldn't you start him with moulding lightning chakra first?_

Reflectively, he then wonders, _why not teach him a fire technique? Are you trying to separate him from the legacy of his clan?_

"Sasuke, would you rather I teach you a lightning or fire technique?"

The dark eyed child doesn't stop a moment to think, "Lightning please."

He tacks on, "Sensei," afterward.

Kakashi can almost hear the unspoken, _I'll learn my clan's fire techniques through our heirloom scrolls. I'd appreciate it if you don't attempt to copy them._

Because that had been what Itachi once said.

He smiles, "The technique I'm going to teach you can kill people, so it's up to you to control it. Lightning can paralyze, burn, and fry."

Only mouthing the words, he pulses a gentle charge in his student's direction, watching as he jerks away in surprise.

"I can't feel my arm…"

He nods, before wagging his fingers at a nearby tree stump.

This time, he actually forms the seals.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder."

With a crack, the wave rips itself from his palms, striking straight through the log.

Sasuke pays rapt attention, only murmuring lightly.

"And that was what was used on me...?"

* * *

Kakashi has heard only good things of the Haruno child.

A precious, few, good things.

 _Does her work, helps her friends, pays attention in class._

 _-mostly._

"Sakura-chan."

And unlike Naruto whom he's watched over quietly all this while, and Sasuke whom he knew through Itachi, he doesn't know this pink haired, green eyed, almost boy who was more than ready to kill him.

"Yes, sensei?"

The confidence with which she carries herself isn't the kind to get people killed, just her.

"I'm curious."

Her eyes meet his easily, and he takes the time to try and understand why she looks at him like he's a monster.

"May I ask about what?"

They're playing a game, he hesitates to call this training, of stalling and trying to make the other show their cards first.

"What do you want me to teach you, Sakura-chan?"

It's an open-ended question, Kakashi can tell that she's surprised.

"What do you think I should learn, sensei?"

He takes a detour, "From your academy reports, I understand that you're leaning towards a medic specialisation. Thus Sakura-chan you, will be playing a purely support-type role in our team. Your hand-to-hand, and projectile skills being entirely negligible, I want to know if there's anything else you can do."

The girl appears to think.

She comes to the same conclusion as him.

"There's nothing more of value I can add to our assault-type team, sensei."

Sakura is a civilian, and he will admit that he's being harsh.

"Your intellect and chakra control makes you a genjutsu type. You're good at sensing and breaking illusions, and telling when chakra has been tampered with. I'm guessing that's how you knew that it was a clone in the fire?"

* * *

Sakura doesn't know what she can say to defend herself, frankly, because she still isn't sure whether telling him about her chains is okay.

 _I know that was clone, because I couldn't feel the fire licking at my skin._

The pause is just too long, and his eye sharpens.

He kneels down to her eye level, waving a hand in front of her face.

She pretends to snap out it, shaking her head lightly, "Sorry sensei. I knew because I couldn't see a shadow in the fire anymore."

 _And that's perfectly feasible as well._

Sakura doesn't have all that many skills to offer.

She's not strong or fast, nor does she have a lot of chakra.

"You still have good chakra control though. So that could offset your naturally smaller chakra reserves."

He flings a kunai, and she ducks.

"You have good reflexes."

 _Ah, didn't he say I was slow?_

"I think you should learn…"

Anticipation curls itself.

 _Maybe it's dread...?_

He claps sharply and she startles, falling over herself trying to get away, chains launching themselves upwards to protect her.

Her sensei only gives her an eye smile.

"Did I startle you? Maa, Sakura-chan, you're still young. There's still time for you to grow. Like Naruto-kun who's working on his chakra control, Sasuke-kun is working on his elemental affinity. These things are already here. For now, concentrate on your medical studies. New things can always come later."

 _It's this kind of half-assery that she's faced with, that causes her to doubt the male in front of her._

 _In turn, he's both self-assured and foolish, fragile and gentle at the same time, that Sakura doesn't quite know how to deal with him._

 _Is he apologetic or apathetic?_

 _Skilled or simply faking it?_

 _She doesn't know._

He coaches her kindly, setting genjutsu around her, teaching her subtle flaws in illusions.

"Naruto-kun lacks finesse, Sasuke-kun has yet to activate his Sharingan. Right now, you, Sakura-kun, will be our resident Genjutsu sensor."

Her senses are woozy, mental train of thought slowed.

 _"For now…" "-kun"_

Almost drunk, a laugh bubbles its way up her throat.

By now, she must have broken through a multitude of genjutsu, and the sun is setting.

The golden glow is warm, comforting.

Her eyes slide shut, before his voice breaks her out of it.

 _Gentle._

"Sometimes, it's not about whether you know it's a genjutsu or not, Sakura-chan. If you are to break a genjutsu, you must first want to. The best genjutsu are the hardest to break, not because of the strength of the caster, but because of the belief its victims have."

 _Aih, to trust or not to trust._

She blinks sleepily at him, chains lazily batting at the chakra web they can feel, breaking the fine net.

The sun is about to set.

"Sensei?"

He hums, fingers forming seals.

"How much should I be able to trust you?"

"Theoretically with your life."

An alarm clock goes on in the distance.

He gives her another eye smile.

"Looks like training's over for the day."

* * *

Naruto's clone capacity doubles.

Sasuke's able to make an area of contact numb.

Sakura's genjutsu breaking ability increases.

Kakashi learns the most.

 _Naruto likes being trusted to do things._

 _Sasuke wants his improvement recognised._

 _Sakura needs assurance that she's doing things right._

Naruto learns that sensei's sensei was his hero.

Sasuke learns that sensei's friend saw Shisui-nii as his hero.

Sakura learns that sensei's father had been his hero.

Because they are in turn, people with many things to share, but like to keep to themselves.

"Keeping a secret always comes with emotional and mental turmoil. Given the chance to blurt it all out, everyone would do so."

Maybe even more than Yuurei, Kakashi knows this best.

Yuurei who is happily on the edge of forgetting and Kakashi stuck in a vicious cycle of his own mistakes.

"In our ninja world those who break the rules are considered trash. But people who abandon their comrades... People like that are worse than scum."

Unlike Naruto, who has only ever seen the brightest side on ninjas, their ability to protect, Kakashi has been the most depraved, the kind of ninja that placed the missions in terms of its worth - lives of people and the credit he could to bring to himself.

"Some days I wonder if Obito can see out of this eye."

And for Sasuke who has only ever placed the Sharingan as another tool of his clan's strength, it's an entirely foreign concept for that red eye to mean anything more than just power. Yet, every day that he uses this eye, Kakashi wonders if Obito would approve of him now.

"Good job for training today, Team 7. I'll meet you here tomorrow again, at the same time. Then, we'll see what we should do tomorrow."

* * *

Because the days fly, and Sakura wonders why he puts her so at ease when she knows his lateness has killed.

Kakashi can't explain many things, he doesn't make that much of an effort, his team hates his lateness, but, who doesn't?

The sun is warm on their skin.

Fondly, that's how she thinks of his lateness, ah, but what a change in emotion.

Like Naruto's enthusiasm, to some is an endless cheer, and to others and obnoxious energy.

Curled up underneath the trees, sunlight filtering prettily through the green leaves.

Sakura relishes the time sensei takes to find his way back into the road of life, his team naps in a little pile-tumble-knot-thing of limbs.

He walks into the training grounds muttering his own sleepy apologies, having only woken five minutes ago.

It's peaceful, and quiet, his team is sleeping, no one jumps out at him to scold him.

Because over time their rough edges smoothened out, and there's little needless friction.

Sasuke can't claim to not love his team, even if sensei is still a suspicious secretive ninja that is woefully strong.

Painting fences and catching cats, babysitting children with a penchant for sharp scissors and arts and craft with poisonous berries.

* * *

Birthday parties with swirly designs, just a quiet celebration as the village mourns again.

It's in poor taste, they realise, to have invited him, but sensei comes anyway.

He swings in through the window as Shikamaru points out their own faux pas.

"Wasn't today the day that Yondaime-sama passed?"

Naruto is at the head of the table, brandishing the cake knife.

Cutting deftly into the cake, basking in everyone's restrained cheers.

He's pleasantly surprised, the layered sponge hides red bean swirls, Sakura was always fond of symbolism.

"Maa, you all cut the cake without me? I'm hurt!"

And Naruto's face lights up, even as the room quietens at sensei's sudden presence.

Him, being the only tall person amongst a gaggle of teens.

Chouji diligently offers Naruto plates and forks, serving the cake out.

Ino whispers her specific cake slice size, she's on a diet.

But in that moment, Naruto beams, and oh, _Kakashi's heart clenches._

Plain brown wrapping paper crinkles behind his back.

He makes his way past Shino and Kiba, past the Nara heir, giving his team eye smiles.

Dips his head in acknowledgement of the Hyuga heiress who greets him formally, thanks the Akimichi boy for the offered cake.

Face to face with his sensei's child, he… is almost at a loss.

But, _you know,_ he smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."

 _And so, maybe, just maybe, he could make up for everything and anything like this, if he just let himself reach out and hold onto-_

"Ne sensei, you're being creepy."

Kakashi draws back, embarrassed, before he eye smiles.

"I can't stay for long," _oh what a liar,_ "But, I got you a present."

The way blue eyes snap up to meet his, hand running though blond hair, murmuring, "You didn't have to..."

"It's by my favourite author, and the main character's name is the same as yours. I thought maybe you'd like to read it."

Calculated thought went into it, and maybe, he just hoped Naruto would understand.

"Eeee sensei! How could you give me a book?!"

He pats Naruto's head, even as Sasuke jabs him in the side, and Sakura only laughs.

"Well, if not, what should I do? Shall I get you all a C-rank mission?"

The room goes quiet.

 _Ah right, all the genin teams are here._

Naruto bounces in enthusiasm, "What shall we do? Escort a princess? Fight in a war? Save a kingdom?"

It lands a slight bit too close to home, so he eye smiles.

"Pack for an… eh… a few weeks' trip? I'll see what I can get… Umino-san's gonna be mad at me."

* * *

Purposely vague, there's this uncertainty with all that comes in life.

Uncertainty is something all ninja fear.

Iruka isn't so sure someone like Hatake-san can be trusted with genin he now regrets allowing to graduate.

"You mother them too much. That way, they'll never grow."

And so, his reply tone is a tad too sharp.

"They can't grow if they're dead."

Hokage-sama intervenes.

"Well, if you insist, Kakashi-kun. Here's a C-ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves. Shouldn't be anything Team 7 can't handle."

Gently, Hatake-san is shooed out.

Iruka half turns to his Hokage, intending on protesting, but Lord Hokage only smiles.

"Have some trust in a jonin's capabilities, Iruka-kun. I trust Kakashi-kun."

* * *

I hope no one's too confused, but I wanted to get back to plot. Don't get me wrong, I love writing fillers, because I believe during plot, story takes centre stage.

I tend to use fillers as character development areas, this chapter was mainly to show the changing dynamic. To show the relationship between Lateness-Symbolism-Trust-Eyes.

Lastly, I hope, if you're the kind to dislike fillers, these aren't too filler-ish for you :)

Wave Arc next...

Yours,

Kayo.


	17. Chapter 17 - Interlude: Mello

17\. My holidays have begun, but I do have holiday classes… These are just all excuses, but I hope to be posting this before my first class on the 2nd of November.

* * *

Dear Sami (Guest),

I'm so glad someone caught it. (sweatdrop) It was meant to be a slow burn to carry across our chapter to show the transitioning… Thanks for the review!

* * *

Gray hair with a widow's peak, wire-rimmed glasses and a sake bottle in hand.

A green sleeveless shirt tucked under a simple obi, towel hung around his neck.

If not for the pink flush across his face, Sasuke would have been inclined to think that he was just another hard-working family man.

"Eh. They're all kids, shinobi-san."

His speech isn't slurred the slightest, so Tazuna-san must have high alcohol tolerance.

Sensei gives his patented eye smile.

"These are my genin, Tazuna-san. Don't worry, as this is a C-rank, I, as a jonin can handle everything in our mission purview."

The elderly man scoffs at them once more, before lambasting them with natural civilian belief of their rights as the client.

"Huh! I expect you all to guard me with your lives as I build my bridge!"

Sasuke bristles, but Naruto beats his chest with his fist.

"You can count on us, Jii-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, and I never go back on my word, believe it!"

 _And it's 'us', not 'me',_ if he were any less attached to his team, even he, would have scoffed at this declaration, but Sasuke's just _happy._

Sakura only smiles from her spot between them, and sensei just lightly nods.

"The Hokage is the number one ninja in the village, isn't he? I'll believe it when I see it."

Funnily enough, he and Sakura are the ones taking offence when Naruto brushes off the hidden insult.

Surely, somewhere underneath that smile, Naruto must feel pain as well.

As they begin walking forward, down the path of yellow earth, unmarred by wheel or animal marks, it begins to drizzle.

"Ahh! It's my first time going out of the village! This is so exciting!"

 _And he brushes it off._

"Ne, ne, Tazuna-san, Tazuna-san!"

"What is it, kid?"

"Why did you come to Konoha?"

He arches an eyebrow.

 _Why?_

Sasuke isn't the only one confused.

"What do you mean, kid? I came to get ninja to protect me and my bridge of course."

"Don't you have ninjas where you come from? The Land of Waves?"

And in his mind, _Konoha is his whole world where his family had been, but now Itachi-nii is somewhere, lost in the big wide world, facing that orange masked man, he almost_ panics.

But sensei's voice is warm.

"That's a good question Naruto."

They look up at him.

"The Land of Waves has no ninja of their own. While as you may know, there are ninja villages else where, like the Village Hidden in the Sand of the Land of Wind, the Land of Waves doesn't have a ninja village of its own. And that's why Tazuna-san came to our village for ninja."

"That and the fact that I came here to get building materials as well."

Naruto turns to look at Sakura.

"Then Sakura-chan, did you supply materials to Tazuna-san?"

Sasuke wonders why.

 _Why does he ask these kind of questions here?_

And he almost wonders… _why he never asked things like this in the academy?_

But Sasuke knows, that Naruto can hardly be blamed for things out of his control, and that it was a given.

 _Who would have bothered to answer those questions?_

He looks at their reflection in the small puddles, wondering.

* * *

Their chakra slides easily against each other's.

Transformation is queer like that.

Have no eyes but being able to see, having no hands but feeling the metal gauntlets, and no physical form now, but distinctively aware of the chakra signatures approaching their points.

"And so, since the Land of Waves is smaller and remote, it doesn't fear foreign influence too much. Thus few, to no ninja are ever in it's vicinity. You won't have to worry about any ninja battles during this mission."

 _"Target confirmed..?"_

 _"Probably wrong, Meizu. Don't be so eager. Why would the bridge builder hire a genin team."_

They surface, briefly, after the signatures pass them without a second glance.

 _"It's them, Gozu."_

Just a fleeting response, and Gozu rises out of their puddle.

He follows his brother's lead, moving first for the one with the flak jacket.

The gentle sound of the chain extending, the rip of fabric as it gives to the blades on the chain.

Resistance as the prey attempts to struggle, and blood spraying as they yank on the chain's end.

 _Efficiency before pleasure._

"One down…"

He smiles under his gas mask, hearing his brother's low growl.

Meizu was always the kind to play with his enemies over killing them.

They launch themselves at the bridge builder, but the orange kid multiplies, and they lose sight of the rest of the genin team.

Detaching their gauntlets, they whip the kusari around, ripping through clones, clones, and only more clones.

 _It's infuriating._

But both chains are closing in on that area of the field, and he smirks.

"Nowhere to run now!"

Shuriken and kunai whistle through the air, they dodge swiftly, but just as they get within arm's reach, they are unexpectedly jerked back.

Looking back, they pull uselessly at their gauntlets threaded through, and against trees by chains not so unlike their own.

Those blue chains shorten, and they're tied back to back.

Clones dissipate and they can see their targets again.

"Why do you kill?"

Green eyes look at them instead.

 _Ah, the girl uses chains like us._

He laughs, the mask distorting that into a harsh noise.

She walks towards them, rightfully cautious.

His attention is split between the girl and her teammates, and more importantly, his target.

 _Just a step closer…_

He readies his replacement technique, and his brother readies his hidden blade.

But she stops.

"Why do you kill?"

"Aren't you a ninja, girl? We ninja kill to survive. That's why we kill."

She takes another step, and he smiles.

* * *

She registers the pull on her chakra even as it revolts, refusing to be moved, in the next moment, she's whisked away.

The second chakra is too strong for her to resist, and it's a sense of almost betrayal, because that chakra is familiar.

"Maa, Sakura-kun. Be more careful next time."

 _He never calls her -kun unless he's feeling patronising._

The enemy ninjas are out cold, she notes.

Her eyes flicker over to the shredded pile of logs where his bloody heap had been.

There are spots of blood on the floor, though.

"Kakashi-sensei! You took a really long time getting back!"

Naruto hurries over, Sasuke at his heels, loud voice hiding his worry.

Sensei only gives them another eye smile.

"I'm sorry, I got lost on the path of life. No one's hurt, right?"

"You're hurt, sensei."

Sasuke gives Sakura a meaningful glance.

She cocks her head at him, and sensei relaxes slightly, complying as she bids him to stand still.

Sakura extends her chains, and he eyes them curiously, almost suspiciously, until they glow green.

"Most medics would have told me to strip by now."

Her eyebrows crease, "This is hardly surgery. My chains can tell me what the wound is like in 3D anyway."

He chuckles, and she frowns harder still.

"Sensei, there's poison."

 _Ah, and she can neither risk ripping a chunk out of his arm when there's the threat of enemy ninja looming of their head, nor leave the poison in._

"My, looks like I was too careless. It's a good thing those two carry their own antidotes on them, isn't it?"

Sasuke rummages through the pouches of the pair, tossing over a couple of greenish vials.

"The dark green one, Sakura. I've been hit by this poison before, don't worry too much."

Naruto hangs about them.

"But sensei, how did you know they would attack us?"

"I didn't know Naruto-kun, that's why I got hurt. But the main question for us now, is, Tazuna-san, why are there ninja targeting you?"

* * *

One sob story, and a determined pledge ringing in his ears, they're all on a boat, moving through thick mist.

"Tazuna-san, it's safe for now, until the bridge comes into sight."

Their client gives their boatman a curt nod, before turning to them.

"I will… tell you my story. The story of the Land of Waves. We were a small fishing village, we depended on the sea for travel. We farmed simple things in the small plots of land we had. We had troubles on occasion, Kaiza, my son in law, was our village hero, our chief per say. Life was good. Until Gato came along."

He notes carefully, how the boatman's grip around his oar tightens, before prodding, gently.

"Gato?"

His mind turns, trying to recall where he heard that name before.

"Shipping Magnate Gato. Of Gato Company. Currently the marine company with the greatest capable tonnage. He's one of the richest people in the world. His wealth was last estimated to be in the ten billion range, inclusive of assets, it would be near a trillion."

Tazuna nods in agreement.

"Pink is the hair of the next Haruno heir. It seems I was not played for a fool by the passing merchants. But that, Haruno-san, is only the surface of his wealth. His fortunes come from underground, using gangs and ninja to smuggle contraband goods. In addition to that, he also does take overs of companies to ensure his monopoly, even countries as and when he pleases."

Naruto pipes up, only just remembering to keep his voice down, "And so now he's tryna take over Wave? He sounds like a horrible geezer. Can't anyone stop him? What about that Kaiza guy?"

It's vaguely amusing, how well the mist hides them, but how suspicious shadows, shaded pink and yellow would look.

The water is dark, the air is thick, there isn't a single bird's cry.

Only the sound of soft waves, lapping against the side of their boat, and a far off shore.

"When Gato first set foot on our island and began implementing his rules via violence and money, Kaiza stood up to him. But his status as a hero made him a target. Gato had his executed in front of everyone in the village, in front of even Inari."

"Your grandson?"

So it's Sasuke that makes this apt inference, he would know personal loss the best amongst them three.

Tazuna-san only looks out into the mist, his silence a clear answer.

"The bridge is coming into sight," our boatman murmurs, so everyone turns to look.

A looming structure, stilts slightly more than a metre higher than the water's surface.

Planks roughly five metres wide, maybe more.

It's an inspiring display of Wave's courage and determination.

A symbol of hope their client chooses to pursue even when he's there, wondering if he should order his team to abandon this mission.

 _Nah._

 _I think I won't do that._

* * *

And so I failed pathetically, it's 15 of November and I'm really really sorry.

Question was whether to struggle through the episode and finish it, and so I didn't…. O~O

Thus, this is marked as an interlude of perspectives other than Sakura's, because I was told that it's nice to read non-Sakura POVs.

As to why: Mello(w), it's how I feel reading through this chapter, given that that's what's on my youtube autoplay now, and it's been a year and 4 days since our first chapter, hmm, it's an apt feeling.

I think I better not make any more promises, because I'm so lazy nowadays I sleep through the afternoon and don't study.

Thank you everyone, for staying with me as I write.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Right now I tell myself this will go up by the 11th, and I'm determined to keep that promise! Been neglecting Chains too long. If you're willing to read all the way, I hope you'll be willing to read my excuses down below, but, for now enjoy!

* * *

Dear Guest (Guest),

Thank you! I aim to please, glad you think it's a new outlook, I'm worried about turning cliché really…

* * *

The boat glides quietly onwards, over dark, but rapidly lightening waters.

Oar cutting through waves, and they slow, catching a current that guides them towards an arched gap in stonework.

It's a short tunnel with red lanterns down the middle, respect for superstitions of repelling disease and demons, while guiding all who are lost.

The currents are swirling, and an inexperienced boatman would have led to their boat being tossed against the walls.

For that reason, every so often, the oar is adjusted to catch on the edge of a different current.

Naruto, at the head of the boat, is more than happy to stare out at the literal light at the end of the tunnel, eyes in slits as he would concern himself with something particularly curious.

Both Sasuke and she divert their eyes, wincing.

Sensei merely squints, but Tazuna and the Boatman are used to it, tipping their straw hats down.

 _And so, this isn't the first time Tazuna-san has snuck out like this for materials._

When they emerge, what greets them is a picturesque sight, but, far from pleasant.

Clear blue waters, a few thriving mangrove trees, and waterside houses upon stilts. All empty.

Sakura won't fool herself into thinking it's market day.

Their inhabitants have all been chased out, further inland, away from their main source of survival.

"This will be as far as I go, Tazuna."

Pulling up by a small dock, a soft crunch as the oar digs into sand and grit, stopping the boat.

Everyone but the Boatman climbs off.

"Thank you, Jin."

The Boatman shakes his head, even as he starts up the engine.

"Stay safe, Tazuna. We're all depending on your bridge."

Tazuna-san turns first, gesturing at the path, "Let us continue."

And they do, down the wooden plank walkway which soon turns to another dirt path.

Dry, hard earth, a contrast to the softer ground across the strait, which rain had kissed.

A wide lake bound by the path, grass creeping along the roadside, trying to get a foothold but failing.

Breeze blowing inland, a thin mist rolls in.

Sensei tenses, and everyone notes it.

Naruto slides out a kunai, Sasuke fingers his pouch.

"Ah as the Land of Waves is surrounded by the sea, we do get a fog occasionally… It's nothing to worry about."

Sakura supposes, that since the visual impairment factor isn't present, Tazuna-san's right.

It's still okay.

They've shifted into defensive formation subconsciously, Naruto and Sasuke at the head, Sensei and her behind their client.

The theory behind this would be that the genin would be attacked first, giving the jonin time to react.

 _Bloody way of placing the mission first, but then again, what sort of enemy attacks head on?_

Something tickling the back of her mind, but her teammates are wound tight and a kunai is sent straight through a bush.

Naruto's eyes widen as his weapon hits something.

With a short nod, Sensei sends Naruto and Sasuke to check out what the 'it' was.

Returning with a snow white rabbit, fur drenched in blood, Tazuna-san sags in relief.

"Don't give me a heart attack like that, blondie!"

In the next moment, Sasuke's flinging shuriken to intercept a projectile, Sakura launching chains to grab the huge blade, and Sensei yells for them to duck.

Metal on metal, soon, they have to dodge reflected shuriken, and Sakura is made to let the blade go lest the sheer force behind it carries her away with her chains.

Tazuna-san cowering on the floor, Naruto pushing Sakura down as she rams her chains against the flat of the sword, adjusting the trajectory just enough for Sensei to trip Sasuke so that he falls backwards, avoiding a premature decapitation.

"The Kubikiribocho," Sensei states, calmly, as if he was making a simple observation.

"From the Seven Swords of the Mist, Kakashi-sensei?"

A remarkable attempt at keeping their heads with death looming, Sakura keeps a conversation running, distracting her teammates.

"Very good, Sakura-kun. That means that our opponent, must be Momochi Zabuza-kun, the defected Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Seated on the handle of the broadsword, surveying them with a cool look.

"Ah, and who do we have here? The Hidden Leaf's famed Sharingan no Kakashi."

Even from behind the bandages that cover his face from eyes down, there's no mistaking a predatory smirk.

Sensei slides his hitai-ate up, "Team 7, Manji formation."

They shift into position even as Momochi-san addresses Sensei.

Sakura sets up a chain grid around Tazuna-san first, then another around the four of them.

With Sensei occupying the enemy, Naruto makes a few clones as a precautionary measure.

"Your famous Sharingan… When I was in the Mist's ANBU, you were in our bingo book. Hatake Kakashi, the man who copied over a thousand jutsus."

"Oh? I'm flattered…"

The battlefield is no place for idle talk.

Momochi-san grips his blade at the handle, jumping, before landing on the lake surface.

"He's standing on water?"

Naruto replies quickly, "Chakra control technique. I've been doing the beginner version, Tree Walking."

* * *

"I'm afraid that I have to kill the old man, it would convenience me a great deal if you simply handed him over, Kakashi."

Equally pleasant, Sensei replies, "I apologise, but it is our mission to protect him."

The Mist-nin only nods in acquiescence.

"Then we agree to disagree. Hiding in the Mist Technique!"

Water charged by chakra turns to fog, which in turn envelopes all of them.

As the enemy's grey-skinned form fades from view, Sensei reminds them to be on guard.

"Zabuza was part of the Mist's ANBU, well known for his Silent Killing technique. If you're not careful, he may kill you before you even know. The mist is part of his technique, hiding him as he moves."

Not long after, even Sensei fades from view, and vision is limited to only the backs of their own teammates.

"Eight points."

A rumbling, echoing voice in the mist.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney… and heart."

Sasuke tightens his grip on his kunai, Sakura takes the opportunity to speak up and cut through the mist.

"The eight critical points of the human body. Of them, the kidney is considered the least critical. A proficient medic can stop a person from bleeding to death."

The pink-haired girl simply rambles on, hoping to distract the people around her from the crushing, oppressive pressure around them.

"Very good, book girl. Does that mean I shouldn't stab you in the kidney?"

Voice blown about in the mist, appearing for a split second behind the three of them, in front of Tazuna, before it disappears again.

Heavy chakra, saturating the mist, weighing down on the helpless genin.

Naruto grits his teeth, and his clones fan out, resolve iron-clad.

Kakashi flares his chakra in response, acting like a homing beacon, trying to attract attention to himself.

He chances a look back at his team, smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll protect all of you with my life."

Sasuke reacts before everyone else, having been closest to where Zabuza reappears, and he barks out, "Back!"

Sakura feels the Swordman's dense frame slamming against her solidified chains, even as she spawns more, yanking everyone around her away from the enemy.

The Kubikiribocho swings around even as it's wielder gives out a displeased grunt, "A shield?"

Those Naruto clones forming the breached outer perimeter are almost all dispersed into smoke, but the one or two who survive charge the missing-nin.

It's a small nick they make that no one notices until the clone is killed by Zabuza.

As Kakashi clashes with the arcing sword, Naruto warns, "It's bleeding water!" and then, their Sensei stabs a kunai through his opponent's chest.

He turns, water splashing out of the wound he's made, attempting to avoid the blade that comes right at his head from behind.

"This is the end, Kakashi!"

Cleanly, said head is lopped off.

While Tazuna gasps, Team 7 has a little bit more faith in their Jonin Sensei.

The clean cut explodes in water, and their battlefield is still once more.

There's a kunai, glinting brightly at Zabuza's neck.

"You're right, Zabuza. This is the end."

[When an enemy smirks, it means either a last ditch try at acting cool, or simply having more things up their sleeves.]

Considering another Zabuza copy soon has Kakashi on the defensive only goes to show that without sleeves, one can still have tricks.

"That one was fake, too?!"

Like a novel with multiple plot twists, Naruto has half the mind to complain.

[There was a scene like the one unfolding, in that book: Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.]

The genin reassemble their formation, on high alert for even more Zabuza clones.

"I have to admit, you are good. Copying my Water Clone Technique with the mist… then having that clone reassure your little party, diverting my attention from you."

With another swing of the huge cleaver, Kakashi is forced closer to the lake edge.

Both hands occupied, preventing the heavy blade from cleaving him in two, it takes but a harsh kick to push Kakashi into the lake.

Now in water, the Leaf jonin is effectively in the Mist-nin's element.

"Your mistake, Kakashi. Water Prison Technique!"

A swirling mass of water rises around, and with Kakashi trapped inside.

[Ill-concealed surprise on a hero's face tells one that the hero has been utterly caught off guard.]

* * *

Their enemy chuckles, choosing to gloat.

"I found you pretty darn irritating, Kakashi. But my target's the bridge builder. I'll be killing him, then your team, then you."

With a single hand seal, another a water clone rises out from the lake.

But while he gloats, Sasuke has already created a plan.

"We needa free Sensei, the clone will come after us. He can't move with one hand sustaining the water bubble. Plan, Sasuke?" And Naruto recognises that look in the Uchiha's eye.

"I've got my lightning jutsu Sensei taught me… Naruto, hold off the clone, Sakura support both of us and protect Tazuna."

Sakura solidifies her chain cage, before splitting off more to cover Sasuke.

The water clone runs at them, and Naruto nods, fingers forming his clone seal.

With that sea of orange, dispersing as quick as they are replenished, the smoke provides Sasuke ample cover.

Given the chakra mist is rapidly thinning, he makes a break for it.

He makes eye contact with Sensei, trapped in that water bubble.

 _Boar-Ram-Snake_

Sharingan still active, Kakashi-sensei can easily read his mind, and prepare.

People of the lightning type chakra build up immunity to the burning sensation lightning type chakra causes over time, like a poison user would to their own poison.

 _Horse-Dragon._

The smoke cloak gives way.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!"

Palms to the water prison, the chakra sparking, and imploding, racing towards Zabuza's eyes.

Sasuke allows himself a brief smidgeon of satisfaction when their enemy curses.

Unless Zabuza lets go, Kakashi is trapped.

Unless he lets go, Zabuza will be electrocuted.

Screaming bloody murder, the Missing-nin uses his free hand to take a swing at him with the huge blade.

Kakashi yelling at him to run, but he holds on, knowing that Sakura will protect him.

Sparks racing up his arm, he's starting to feel backlash from his own chakra.

Sakura's chains grappling with the blade, wrapping around it, and piecing through before solidifying.

He's appeased by the sight of Zabuza's fist in the water clenching.

Watching gritted teeth for any sign of weakness.

There's the splash from behind them, and he half turns.

A horde of Naruto clones dogpiling a disarmed Zabuza clone, Sakura's chains dispelling the water made blade.

 _Huh. I'm slow._

Giving it a final flourish, he channels more lightning chakra through his hands, enough to surge through Zabuza.

The sphere dissolves, and Sakura's chains grab all three of them, yanking them back to dry ground.

Sensei waterlogged, but alive, Tazuna behind Naruto and Sakura.

Zabuza on the ground, clutching his right arm in agony.

Sasuke knows his hands have been burnt badly, but right now, he's more satisfied than in pain.

Sakura frowns at him, the ends of her chains dissolving into a liquid form.

"Mystic Palm Technique."

Glowing green, taking away the heat.

"I'll heal more once we get to stop somewhere."

Kakashi-sensei assesses his fallen enemy, before taking out a kunai, squatting.

"Well, Sakura-kun, please take the butcher knife."

Chains retracting, the Kubirkiribocho with it, dumping it before them, away from its wielder.

From the trees, a pair of senbon fly out, and strike Zabuza in the neck.

Sensei jerks back, before he takes his enemy's pulse.

A masked ninja drops down, bowing lightly.

"I have been pursuing this criminal for a very long time. I thank you for your aid, Konoha ninja."

"Mist Hunter-nin?"

Long black hair bunned up, framing a white mask. Mist symbol at the top, red waves curling across the base.

"Hai, Sharingan Kakashi. If I may have back my village's historic sword? I must destroy the body."

"I can do that for you. It would make me feel much better to see the corpse turn to ashes by my hand."

Naruto looks curiously at him.

He forms the seals for his clan's trademark, but the grip on his hand is _cold._

Firm, "I apologise, Konoha nin. But Kiri has our own method of disposal."

"Gato will not pay anyone."

Sakura's voice is a purely business tone.

An observation.

The coldness he felt…

"I wouldn't pay someone who has failed. But when the person I avoid paying is strong, the best way is to kill that person. Hunter nin-san. How much is Gato paying you to bring Zabuza back dead? Can I counter pay you?"

"I must take my leave."

The Hunter-nin leaves by a mirror, dragging with him Zabuza's body.

He's suddenly seeing double, and he can tell that there's something off about that mirror.

He can't seem to understand what it is.

"That was ice, wasn't it, Sensei?"

Naruto, making observations.

"Correct, Naruto. A Kekkei Genkai, like the Sharingan. That kid probably isn't… a Hunter-nin. Not with the Bloodline purges going on in Kiri. Not with the feared Ice Release."

He feels his world slowly dim.

Sakura catching him.

* * *

"Well if you think we're gonna die, I hope you die before that, ungrateful brat! You only think we don't know pain, but like hell if I'm gonna let you whine about your problems when you're just a whiny menace!"

Naruto blows up in front of their client's grandchild.

She finds that she doesn't blame him.

But politely, he thanks said child's mother for the tea, apologising.

"Thanks for the tea, Tsunami-san. Sakura-chan, I'm gonna go take a walk."

He levels a final, angry and mixed expression at the child, eyes flickering to apologetic as he walks out the door, past Tazuna-san.

Sakura's not so hurt by the child's assumptions.

She hasn't experienced her loss quite the same way.

She drinks more tea, even as that turns his angry and defeated gaze to her.

Kakashi-sensei is resting upstairs, next to Sasuke.

No doubt had Sasuke been awake he might have blown.

If Sensei had been awake, he might have apologised on behalf of the team.

Sakura smiles softly from behind her cup.

"Is Gato a monster, Inari?"

The boy, _child – she reminds herself,_ doesn't have to reply.

"If Gato is a monster, then there must be a hero to kill him, right? If a monster has minions, then a hero has friends. Since Gato is the monster, can't we be your heroes?"

"You'll die…"

Because the child doesn't hate them.

The child wants a hero.

 _He's scared that they'll die._

She reaches over, hand settling on his head.

"We'll be okay. But heroes need people to believe in them. That's where the strength of heroes come from, protecting. We're protecting your grandfather, Tazuna-san. We are Konoha Ninja, and we're not afraid to die to complete our mission, Inari-kun."

The strength in her voice tapers off at the end, as her conviction wavers, but it's a proper note to end on.

Tsunami-san looks ready to cry, Inari-kun has his fists balled up and head down.

 _Because Yuurei believes that pain is a personal thing. That life being hard is a personal thing. And that just because other people may feel more, or have a harder life doesn't mean one loses the right to feel pain and helplessness._

 _"It doesn't take away your right to feel upset, or complain, or wish better and for more. It doesn't."_

She spares the Kubikiribocho in the corner, left behind by the fake hunter-nin, a glance, before retreating upstairs to look over Sasuke and Sensei.

Sakura isn't surprised at all to find Naruto and Inari talking later that night.

In quiet tones, with numerous sighs, forced laughs, ending in a tight hug.

"Sensei, are you hurt anywhere else?"

An eye smile, "All patched up. Thank you, Sakura-kun."

 _Bruising of the abdomen, lightly scorched skin. No internal injuries._

But he shifts, eye creasing again in that deceitful fashion.

"May I run a final diagnostic?"

 _Permission._

 _She's going for a 'yes'._

He waves her off.

"I just need a bit of bed rest to regain chakra."

 _He didn't faint like Sasuke,_ she leaves him be.

"Please rest then, Sensei. The Ice user may not come after us, after seeing how Gato turns on his hirlings."

Kakashi lies back on the thin mattress, "The Hyoton user may have been Zabuza's partner, rather than Gato's tool. Senbon rarely kill."

* * *

Naruto's up bright and early, before even Sasuke, which is rare.

He's half-awake though, not near catatonic like yesterday.

"Oi Sasuke, Sakura-chan and I are going out to pick herbs for ya. You better be 'wake when we get back! For now, rest up, Sensei's in the house, if you need anything, holler."

His friend only rolls over, groaning.

Naruto snickers.

"Sakura-chan, did you know, that Sasuke has bed head hair?"

The pink haired only raises an eyebrow, "Really? Well, if we pick herbs fast enough, we might catch him just as he wakes up. We'll be able to see for sure then."

He gives off a restrained cheer.

"Man, won't he be pissed hehe."

And Sakura never scolds him for such things, like the rest probably would.

She only smiles, turning for the door, laughter in her voice, "He won't see what we see, Naru-chan."

He should squawk in indignation at being called -chan, but he knows it's her form of endearment.

They pick a random path and start to walk into the shaded area.

"The plant we're looking for is called aloe vera, it's to help Sasu-chan with the burns on his hands. I've healed some of the damage, but his hands have the burn marks, and they'll hurt until his skin naturally replaces those cells."

"The spiky cactus plant thing Old Man Matsuda has in a pot? The one in that crazy heavy pot?"

Sakura blinks, as if trying to recall.

"It's mostly green, with white dot patterning, and little teeth along fleshy leaves."

"Mhm! Sounds like it."

She rubs the back of her neck, forehead creasing in thought.

"Huh. Why have I never noticed it?"

He grins good naturedly, "'Cause you're always taking care of those temperamental plants he has in the back."

 _Sakura recognises his implied complement, and she_ lets out a quiet giggle, "And Naru-chan's always being slave labour, but watching and learning carefully."

Her laugh makes him happy, reminds him that she's his precious person, to keep her close and protect her, always.

He bounces on, chattering as they walk on and on.

"Oh! I think I see it!"

Running onward, only seeing his target, accidentally knocking into someone.

"Naru-chan, wait up!"

* * *

Her blonde teammate crashes into a young teen crouched on the forest floor, but he tucks his legs in, landing in a roll, and no worse for wear.

They both hurry back to the newest person they've met, apologising.

"Not at all! I'm okay, but are you? You took quite a fall!"

Large brown eyes looking up at them, open at first, shuttering the moment the fall on their hitai-ate.

Naruto carries the conversation with an amount of bashfulness.

Sakura waits to be introduced.

"I see! I'm Haku, and I'm gathering herbs too, for my precious person."

 _She should have noted how cold Haku felt._

She takes in the petite figure, dressed in pink, paired with a pretty face and a kind smile.

Naruto waves his hands in front of her, "Sakura-chaan..!"

"Pretty."

She claps her hands across her mouth as Naruto looks amused, and the teen blushes.

A soft voice in reply, tone conveying how flattered and embarrassed Haku feels, "I'm a boy, Sakura-san."

"Sakura's a girl, Haku!"

The, ' _Don't misinterpret her remark,'_ goes unsaid this time.

"Herbs?"

She shakes off fleeting thoughts, _stupidly,_ things tickling the edge of her mind, _unnatural grace, finesse, this kid's a killer-_ , "What sort of herbs are you collecting, Haku-kun? Naruto and I are looking for aloe vera."

And with a happy smile, he directs them.

"I've been in the area for a while, this is probably the best spot for herbs! There're so many, almost as if someone planted this garden in the middle of paradise."

With a back-forth of reciprocal aid, the hour passes quickly.

"Ne ne, Haku, is this the right one?"

"Sakura-san, how do you tell what leaves to pick?"

"Naru-chan! Don't squish the poor rabbit!"

 _a snow white rabbit._

"That's my rabbit, my second rabbit died a while back…"

"Aw, that's sad, I like rabbits!"

"Sakura-chan! We needa hurry back, if not we won't catch Sasuke's bed head hair!"

Promises to see each other again.

"We'll see you again, Haku-kun!"

"Yeah! Hope your precious person gets better!"

"I hope Sasuke-san gets better as well!"

* * *

They burst through the guest room door with an unnecessarily high amount of noise.

 _"Sasuke!"_

He takes to shooting them death glares to convey his unhappiness.

 _Argh…_

Sakura only gives him an out-of-breath smile before tending to the burns on his hands.

 _With a plant. A cold and slimy plant – huh what_

His head is pounding, and he's too tired so he just lets the ramen addict yammer on.

 _"We met a pretty guy called Haku!"_

After a while, Sensei's grey head pops around the door, just checking up on them.

"Look who's finally up! We can begin training tomorrow then."

 _Aw please no._

"I'm going back to bed, please don't stop me."

It wasn't like anyone could protest the sleepy bed head kid plopping back to bed.

Sliding shut, breathing evening, hands stroking his hair in a soothing motion, letting healing green chakra wash him over.

* * *

Time stamping this guys, it's 11 December, 1.02 a.m. for me, and I have finished writing, as promised!

I'm happy with how it turned out.

Naruto – Observant, Sakura – Understanding, Sasuke – Quick (Physically and mentally), Kakashi – Laidback, Haku – Loyal, but swayed, lastly Zabuza – Task-oriented.

I'll be concluding Wave Arc in 2-3 chapters max.

I've cut some things, and I hope everyone manages to pick up the main differences between canon and this, alongside (hehe more sneakily) the difference between most SI Wave's and mine.

Never read any writer making Sasuke faint, but lol might just be me! I wanted Sakura to faint, but then I figured it would be making it far too coincidental.

Onto excuses! I've been away from Wi-Fi for about half the prior week, and I started a new series :)

Plug here \- (Add in flashing **red** lights) If anyone likes D Gray Man, do check out my latest fanfic,  The Theory of Utilitarianism. General Yeegar was one of the influences for Sakura's chains. If I could say so myself, his naturally caring and teacher-like atmosphere is the kind of character I want to develop for my Sakura.

The teacher not so much, but devotion, mental strength and caring, yes.

(Kayo frowns sadly) Sadly, I don't think anyone really has much interest in where I'm going.

My writing's still the same style so… please?

But other than that, I do need motivation and a good kick to get started, feel free to review and talk to me about anything and everything, even if just to ask for another chapter!

Almost forgot to add, but I have a tumblr now for quotes and stuff! It's on my profile, I'm looking to do a request fic set (sorry am I being too ambitious?) so do go over and request fic/ficlet/pairing/rare pair, from any of the fandoms I'm in!

Feeling happy, and hopeful,

Kayo


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Before elaborating in the now constant author ramble below, just a heads up that this writer never claimed that Sakura was a 'good' person.

* * *

Dear hobi (Guest),

I haven't been reading many new fanfics recently, so I can't really say very much as to how I compare haha, but I'll take your word for it! ^v^ glad that my pretty much still canon story is keeping people's interest.

* * *

"Zabuza-sama, while you were knocked out, the Konoha ninja told me some things. I believe that their words have merit. I do not trust Gato, Zabuza-sama."

His master scoffs, even as he rips at the bandages around his neck.

"You're foolish, Haku. To be so easily swayed by the words of men."

Haku only returns to applying salve to the wounds, deftly batting away itchy fingers.

"Sakura-san is willing to pay more to ensure the safety of their client."

"You're on first name basis with our enemy?"

There's no more talk on that, they can both hear urgent footsteps.

Gato storms into the room, muscled goons lumbering after.

Silver topped cane pointed forward, derisively looking over his incapacitated hired sword.

"So you failed as well. Demon of the Mist my foot."

Hand snapping out, gripping hold of the cane poised to jab his master.

Ice spreading across the fine wood, and Gato drops it as if burnt.

"You better not fail again!"

Door slamming, Zabuza growling.

"Should just lop off the midget's head. If only I had my Kubikiribocho."

Haku examines the cane in his grasp, commanding the ice to melt away.

"Zabuza-sama, is the cane not already worth a couple million? I do not see why we should work under someone who doesn't even respect you."

 _Haku knows his master is going for something larger than simply Gato or money._

 _But Haku doesn't know that Zabuza is plotting treason once more._

"The Konoha ninja do have Zabuza-sama's blade as well."

* * *

The bridge is near complete half a week later.

Haku has seen Naruto and Sakura every past evening in that same clearing, collecting herbs.

Gato's getting antsy, and Zabuza decides to make his move.

"Come, Haku. We will strike with the morning fog."

With the Hatake's presence, there's no chance that a chakra-origin fog would go by unnoticed.

There's hardly a greeting, but the two jonin meet calmly, kunai gripped in their dominant hands.

The masked ANBU takes his place before the genin team, senbon poised.

"Team 7, protect Tazuna-san."

Sakura steps forward, and Naruto makes a couple clones to evacuate the other labourers, Sasuke taking his position in front of the bridge builder.

"Does that mean you turn down my business proposition, Hunter-nin-san?"

Haku can't quite help the apologetic inflection in his reply, "Zabuza-sama does not appear receptive to money of other sources. Perhaps it is his pride, I thank you for you offer nonetheless, Konoha-nin."

Neither battle takes off, or becomes overtly violent.

Just careful circling of opponents, caution on the jonins' end, distaste of battle on the other.

The masked ninja strikes first, blurring and heading for his target.

Upon his senbon clashing with a thrown shuriken he disengages and retreats.

"You're fast," Haku notes as well, the fading burn scars on Sasuke's palms.

Kakashi sounds almost smug, "Looks like my team will be able to handle your apprentice, Zabuza."

The swordsman scoffs, even as Haku mulls over the thought, _'Apprentice?'_

"My tool is infinitely stronger than those weaklings. I found him amongst corpses half frozen. The scene looked like the Academy after I ripped through all those wannabe genin."

It's not something Haku enjoys recalling.

"I'd advise that you don't underestimate my students so much. Sakura was able to stop your sword, Sasuke is the last Uchiha, and Naruto is an ultimate wild card."

Zabuza scores a cut on his opponent's arm and laughs.

"Haku. Stop fooling around."

The water vapour in the air, forming the fog, freezes.

A quiet reply, warm breath whispering into the cold, "As you wish, Zabuza-sama."

"Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."

Twelve full length body mirrors arranged in a circle, floating a couple centimetres above ground, another eight forming a tighter circle, angled downwards from above, and one final mirror at the top of the dome, closing it off.

"A bloodline?"

The same reflection in all the mirrors, voice coming from all.

"This is the bloodline of my clan, and we were persecuted for it. I am the only one left, capable of the Hyoton."

Naruto is struck harshly across the back of his head, Sakura's chain missing the hand that comes out of a mirror by inches.

Sasuke curses as the Naruto clones pop and Sakura grabs Naruto out of reach of another Haku.

"I apologise, but if you cannot see me, you are going to die."

Sakura hands Naruto's unconscious form to Tazuna, before covering them both in another shell of chains.

 _She knows, senbon thrown precisely can still get through gaps, but if she closes those gaps, they might not be able to breathe because she doesn't k-n-o-w._

A sigh was heard when they fail to move.

"Secret Technique: A Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death."

It begins to rain, the slips of almost-glass through Sakura's hasty covering of chains, running against skin before splashing into water on the floor, Sasuke running through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

With no little relief, the flamethrower takes shape, evaporating the water.

 _Whistling._

"Sasuke!"

There's the clatter of metal against glass.

Wide, _red_ eyes finding green, looking down at his hand, kunai having deflected a swathe of hidden senbon.

Confused mumbling, both of them on the floor, senbon and browning puddles around them.

"My body just moved, on its own accord…"

An inhale, and Haku emerges from a mirror.

"You're like me. You… have a bloodline too. Your eyes are like blood."

Then, firmer.

"I cannot let you go."

He makes a move to attack again, but this time, he's in plain sight.

Chains latching onto Haku, yanking him away from Sasuke's unprotected back, wrapping around him, securing his hands, binding his legs.

The Uchiha scrambles off his teammate, getting back into a defensive position.

Sakura's fingers hooking onto the porcelain mask, gently removing it.

She rests her forehead to his, eyes closing.

"I won't let go either, Haku-san."

His Ice Mirrors melt away, and beyond the thin curtain of pink hair, he can see a sparking, fist of lightning.

 _Birds are chirping off in the distance._

Sasuke delivers a chop to the immobile fake hunter-nin, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Looking over the prone forms of her friends, and then Sasuke lying at Naru's side, red eyes with a tomoe each spinning.

Calling out, "Sensei!"

That similar _crimson_ eye sliding over to her, not one, but three tomoe, _oh, Sharingan –_ spinning lazily, how _p r e_ t t _y._

Her chains looking over her teammates, healing Sasuke's cuts, soothing Naruto's concussion, Haku's binds loosening, but ready in case he woke up.

Sakura gestures at the huge crowd of mercenaries disembarking on the edge of the incomplete bridge.

Kakashi smiles, before returning his attention back to Zabuza.

"Well, Zabuza, your employer turned on you. Are we still enemies?"

The Mist-nin bares his teeth.

"Haruno! Does your offer still stand?"

Smaller feet pattering on the bridge followed by the thundering of boots.

Naruto getting up, rubbing his head, immediately struggling to stand, to prevent Inari and the civilian militia from advancing.

"Nii-chan! We came, I made them come! We'll protect you!"

Sasuke leaning Naruto on him, her chains wrapping around the huge sword Inari drags along its flat side.

They can't really speak, but the sheer pride in Naru's beaming face tells her that he'll be okay.

"Thank you, Inari-kun."

A thumbs up, child-like grin, reminiscent of Naruto.

She hands Zabuza back his blade, and Kakashi doesn't protest.

"I don't make deals lightly. 2 million in any form you like. In turn, your job is to kill them. Especially Gato. I will take Gato Corp, I hope you have no objections."

Bandaged hand closing around the Kubikiribocho's handle.

"It would be a pleasure to cut Gato up."

 _Faintly, she wonders if she should have his body put on display, to show all of Wave country that their hero has been avenged._

Civilians rarely thirst for blood. Doctors are used to it, but generally aim to heal.

Yuurei's discarded her Hippocratic oath in being a businessman.

 _Ah, what a hippo-crite._

She watches the Demon of the Mist cut standing mercenaries like a scythe cutting grass.

But Wave has always bled.

The villagers are almost happy to see the blood.

Even Tazuna-san, tugging at his beard, at ease.

"Ah man, the blood's gonna be hell to clean off later."

Inari, being the only child, is fully preoccupied by her blonde teammate.

She turns back to Sensei.

"I will clear up here, with Momochi-san, then return. Please bring everyone else back, I have business to do."

Unbloodied hand patting the top of her head, "Maa, you didn't have to be so violent, Sakura-kun."

He waves at Tazuna, assuring him that everything is over.

The whole crowd heading back, even as the massacre goes on, Sasuke throws her one last look, but she smiles, and her green chain looped around his arm pulses.

Maybe its satisfaction she feels, watching body after body fall, hearing every enraged yell as the wounds on Zabuza stack up.

And when finally, it comes down to the last man.

Like with most ninjas, their final kill is always the slowest.

Sakura steps through the scattered corpses, and her hired sword half faces her.

"Just a moment, Momochi-san."

Bending down, "This is a hostile takeover, Gato-san. As of tomorrow, Gato Corporation will be re-established as Wave Corp."

"I y-yield, Haruno-hime! You may take over my connections in the mafia and have all my p-personal assets, please let me live!"

She contemplates if she should simply say, _that she plans to anyway?_

"Connections are by networking, not by fear, Gato-san. I may condone killing, but not oppression or drug dealing. I have, some, morals you know?"

Zabuza smirks, all teeth.

"That's a no."

* * *

"Should I clean up the bridge, Haruno?"

She nods.

"Just sweep the corpses into the sea, Momochi-san. Fish grown in bloodied waters eventually develop a taste for flesh."

 _Like Wave, oppressed till the point where they thirst for freedom and gladly shed blood over it._

"If you say so. Water Style: Hand of Waves."

And as if the water came to life, the sea rose and cleared everything away.

The breeze comes back, salty as ever, like it was signalling a new beginning.

 _Yuurei knows better. People are still people. People change, but can never be reborn or forgiven for their sins._

Zabuza sways a bit on his feet, and Sakura extends a few chains to support him, "Mystic Palm Technique."

Saying it more for his sake than hers, she would rather be given the peace and quiet to concentrate.

"You're healing me."

"Haku-kun would be sad if you died, Momochi-san. We wouldn't want that."

He doesn't argue with her 'we', and she presumes that she's correct.

"Tch. That kid's too soft."

It's a period of very brief silence as they walk across the planks, back towards the village.

"Will you be taking over Gato Corp directly?"

She laughs.

"Would you like to take over, Momochi-san? I was thinking of offering the position to Tazuna-san."

The mist-nin snorts, "Hell no. The bridge builder can have it. I was thinking of receiving payment in the form of supplies."

Sakura looks up at him, and there's a far off look in his eyes.

"What use would a missing-nin have for 2 million ryo worth of supplies?"

By now, he's partially healed, hefting his blade over his shoulder, throwing an arm over it.

"We're going to overthrow a village."

Maybe he mistakes her curiosity, because he barks a laugh, "Don't worry Haruno. Not Konoha. Kiri."

The village comes into view, and she muses, "You're quite confident, Momochi-san, to be saying this in the open."

"With those of tainted blood, and a demon carrier to boot, we'll definitely be able to restore Kiri to its former glory."

He's a patriot at heart, not a deserter, and so, _ninjas are not so black-evil-white-good._

"Why did your village fall from glory in the first place?"

"Our Kage went ballistic supposedly. I never knew him before he was crazy, but he had been good enough that people wanted him as a Kage."

She gives him a small smile, "Then those people cannot be trusted anymore. Momochi-san you, as the person who is emotionally unbiased, should kill your Kage."

 _He should think it wrong, like Yuurei thinks, but Sakura isn't all Yuurei anymore and Zabuza doesn't think of killing as bad._

"I did try. That's how I got chased out in the first place. Not to mention, no one's sure if our Kage can even be killed with a demon inside him."

Sakura has a personal stake in this.

"Humans are humans. The demon will probably reform. Humans all die."

He shrugs.

"You're awfully positive aren't you."

"I simply want to see Kiri stabilised. It doesn't matter whether the Mizukage is overthrown or if you and your fellow rebels are killed."

Zabuza sounds vaguely amused.

"Even though you're about to pump money into us?"

"This is a transaction between a hired sword and a businessman. No questions asked, Momochi-san. This is not my investment, just money paid as due."

The house comes into view, Kakashi perfectly at ease, outside reading in the setting sun.

"If the rebel forces win, I will ask that Wave be invited to be our protectorate."

Another smile quirks on the edge of her lips, "You should forewarn Tazuna-san. He can be your contact to me. Otherwise, Merchant Head Tsubaki-san will be the one bringing you your goods."

"Will he do it? The Mizukage has an iron fisted grip upon the village."

She waves at sensei.

"Then you'll have to convince him that your rebel alliance is worth backing. He's a patriot at heart too."

* * *

Sakura confers Tazuna the position of Wave Corp Head, Zabuza extends Mist's offer in advance, and Haku wakes up, in that order.

Kakashi gives Sasuke a Sharingan crash course, and Sasuke spends the next couple of days experimenting with his doujutsu.

Haku recovers quickly with both his and Sakura's medical expertise.

Naruto and Inari help out with the bridge building.

Tazuna slips into the leadership position with ease, by the next week, Wave Corp has expanding into bridge and ship-building.

When the bridge is complete, Haku and Zabuza regather their bearings, and turn to leave.

"Wait, Momochi-san. On behalf of the citizens of Wave, I ask that you stay to watch the bridge opening ceremony."

Haku dressed in a casual pink yukata, tilts his head up, and Zabuza only looks down a moment before grunting.

Naruto bounces in excitement, swinging Inari around. Sasuke hanging by Sakura's side, who sends off a messenger bearing her clan symbol. Kakashi taking in the entire scene with a lazy glance.

Tazuna proudly leading the entire village plus visitors to the bridge, hand on the woven cloth that just covers the plaque of the gateway.

Everyone takes the moment to appreciate the aesthetic and symbolic aspect of the gateway. Built like homes of a traditional Japanese compound, fairly rare in such parts.

Pagoda styled roof, but not quite the torii formality, welcoming vistors, but filtering evil spirits.

With a flourish, the cloth falls.

"I declare the Grand Wave Bridge to be open!"

Applause and cheers, stepping onto the wooden structure, everyone is to say the least, pleased.

Tazuna beckons the ninja closer, to the pillars supporting the archway.

"It may be small, but Wave Country will remember your contributions."

The Leaf and Mist symbols carved on separate sides of the pillar, exposing delicate wood grain patterns.

"We'll paint it over with gold paint once that arrives, but I wanted to be able to show it to you all."

 _Ah, the gate is symbolic in its acceptance._

* * *

They make a quick return to Konoha, unhampered by a civilian, stopping only for a single break.

Izumo and Kotetsu are at the gates again, he raises a hand in greeting.

"Yo!"

They salute lazily at him, before gesturing in the general direction of the Tower.

"Lord Hokage's been waiting for you Team 7."

Then, as an afternote, they half bow at his female student, "Lady Haruno."

Sakura-kun inclines her head, "Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. How is Aoba-san?"

They go back a few years, back to when the Haruno head made the controversial decision to go to Kumo.

Kotetsu groans, setting his head back onto the table.

"Same old, same old. Nothing ever changes."

His lone eye crinkles in sympathy, before abandoning them to boredom again.

It's a quick debrief for his team, Lord Hokage giving Naruto a quick pat down, Umino-san joining, "You're not hurt, Naruto-kun?"

Blonde grinning, "I'm a super awesome ninja, of course I ain't hurt!"

Dismissed, Umino-san promising to treat Naruto to a ramen dinner. Sasuke and Sakura walking out together, but not quite still.

"I think I'll go get ramen too," the last Uchiha says, perhaps trying to put off returning to the clan compound, now much more subdued with scattered families, after having lived in utter chaos and lively warmth.

The pink haired girl only nods, "See you soon, Sasu-chan." Afterwards, she turns and adds, "You as well, sensei."

Door closing, his Hokage threads his fingers together.

"So Kakashi-kun, how did Team 7's first C-rank go?"

Maybe it's the edge and faint sarcasm he hears, but Kakashi laughs, running a hand through his hair.

"Remarkably well, Hokage-sama. They're all alive."

* * *

"Senpai?"

She pops her head into his office, and he looks up from the case file he's occupied with.

"Sakura?"

He stands, closing the file as he goes.

He smiles, pushing up his glasses, before asking, "Dinner?"

She nods, "If you're free!"

Tugging off his white coat, and draping it over his swivel chair, Kabuto gestures at the door.

 _It's become a thing for them now, that she would pop in at the end of the day, and that they would go out to eat._

 _More than Sakura getting him away from the endless cases at the hospital, and his further research, he appreciates being remembered._

She's in a loose green shirt and black pants, he's in a high collar, sleeveless dark purple shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under, with matching pants.

"What shall we eat today, senpai?"

Considering he hasn't seen her since she last left for her first C rank, it's not hard for him to guess that she returned today.

That would mean she was feeling tired, looking to relax, and eat lots of sweet things.

He elbows her playfully.

"I feel like having dessert first today. While you were gone, a new café opened. What do you think?"

Admittedly, this is them spoiling their appetites for dinner, but neither of them have guardians to stop them anymore.

The teasing glint in her expression, lips curving in that secret kind of guilty smile only they share, "Tab's on me, senpai."

Bell chiming as they push past glass doors, cool air welcoming them in.

The baker behind the counter looks up, uttering a soft, "Welcome!"

Others present only turn because of the bell, and soon go back to their own business.

Part of the magic is looking at all the cakes in the display, another bit would be watching the baker work his craft, piping little cream flowers on top of a cake.

Like Sakura, Kabuto is engrossed in reading the descriptions of the cakes, inwardly 'oohing' and 'aahing' at how pretty the cakes look.

"Is there anything you recommend, baker-san?"

Kabuto is decided on his Salted Caramel Pie, but Sakura is clearly torn.

The baker gives him a quick, amused glance, "Antoine is fine, sir. If I may, I would recommend the Mont Blanc, you look like someone who appreciates subtle flavours."

That glance tells him that he-knows-what-he's-doing.

Kabuto rubs the back of his head.

"I'm Kabuto."

"I'm Sakura," comes the chime in, eyes drifting back and forth.

Then as if her decision is just made, of her own choice, and absolutely not influenced, she asks for a Mont Blanc.

Antoine-san's gaze is warm, no longer teasing, he looks almost melancholic.

"A Mont Blanc for Sakura-san. You, Kabuto-san?"

"A slice of Salted Caramel Pie please."

"Shall I warm it slightly?"

He shrugs in reply.

"I'll be right over with your cakes, pick any free table to your liking."

* * *

White salt crystals just dusting the top of senpai's caramel pie, pie crust a deep golden brown.

A square of dark chocolate, with the shop's name at the top of her Mont Blanc.

Sakura finds the presentation of their cakes simple yet elaborate, and she can hardly bear to think of eating the cake.

But senpai digs in with little fanfare, and she's soon compelled to do so as well.

The temporary pain of destroying Antoine-san's artwork is made up for by the faint chestnut taste that lingers on her tongue, and light Chantilly cream now exposed.

"So, kouhai, how was your first C rank?"

Taking another bite of her cake, reaching the base layer of sponge.

"Well, we met a Swordsman of the Mist, and a fake Hunter-nin. But we completed the mission. It was eventful."

The soft caramel threatens to fall off the crust, but senpai wisely eats the bit he's cut off.

He chews slowly, before saying that, "It certainly sounds eventful, and not like a C Rank."

* * *

I enjoy ending on this kind of mildly sweet note.

It gives me the warm fuzzies after writing Sakura thoughts in the middle.

But really!

Theme for this chapter is dualism. While plot is plot, and plot did take centre stage, and I did not get to explain very much of anyone's feelings here, I think I should be mindful to draw attention to just one or two things I planned, and I wrote.

Sakura cares for Haku, not Zabuza. She doesn't care very much for Zabuza even if in relation to Haku.

She isn't the kind to get attached to one person, and because of that, defend another who is related to them. Or maybe it's just because she's not that attached to Haku.

Next, Sakura explicitly orders her hired blade to kill.

This is something Talk-no-jutsu wielding Canon!Naruto would never have condoned, please make of it as you will, but if Team 7 were a Sannin remake, Sakura has Tsunade's skill set, but she is Protective!Orochimaru.

Yeah.

Alright, that author clarification bit over, onto the more rambly bit.

Some people might not like the last, inclusion of Kabuto bit very much. It's my teeny filler to bridge Wave Arc and the Chunin Exam Arc.

I've recently watched the food/slice of life anime, Amaama to Inazuma, and that's where thoughts of food have come from.

As I continue writing Chains, I feel as if I've really diverged from canon.

Not just the subtle(Can I call them that ..?) changes of the plot, and some plot devices… the characters themselves are different.

Sakura is a given, but Sasuke turned out more emotionally hurt by Itachi and now, more protective. Naruto turned out more resilient and adapting than boisterous and loud-mouthed. Kakashi comes off as darker and more shadowed than canon's eccentric and hip!Kakashi.

Other than our main(?) four, when I re-read, I think the person I changed the most, after Sakura is Kabuto.

Author writes angst not romance, and this is a gen!fic, but I like how my version of Kabuto came out. Gentler, more emotionally grounded, less cocky. About Kabuto, I somehow set him up to become someone Sakura can always go to.

Unlike with others who depend on her for advice and being the rock, binding kind of support, like Shika-chan who looks up to her, Naru who's confidence was reassured, and Sasu who has some family (albeit all either still comatose or just distant), - nothing much going for that, I admittedly wasn't thinking.

Kabuto is just different, because he's older and he's someone Sakura respects.

Leave me reviews and pms, I enjoy hearing from you all (It makes my day when I'm stuck working: )

Merry Christmas Eve,

Kayo.

(Make that Merry Christmas in advance ..?)


	20. Chapter 20

20\. I began writing this on Christmas Eve, replying to the sudden influx of reviews and PMs, even if they were just wishing me Merry Christmas, but hey, I just wanted to stress how grateful and happy I am that my readers are here. Like really. Just knowing people actually read this makes me feel ridiculously happy… But hmm I should get back to work, considering my holidays end the following Tuesday. Who knows when this'll be posted?

* * *

Dear telapath98 (Guest),

Thank you for the high praise *smiles* I tend to use quality as an excuse to write slowly haha but I try not to lie, I'm just lazy and a procrastinator who puts off work to write fanfics, and puts off writing fanfics to read other fanfics.

Dear LillianBlake (Guest),

I'm glad you like the Kabuto scenes! As of writing this, no one has had negative feedback about the (to me at least) sudden, abrupt and maybe unnecessary inclusion of Kabuto at the end. Rest assured, right now, I have every intention of keeping Kabuto and Sakura together, even if it means killing Orochimaru by an act of divine intervention. (Like even a random rock falling him and creating a hypothetical chance scenario.)

Dear Kumikocr (Guest),

Woah, was that an 'A Snake in the Grass, A Wolf at the Door' reference? O_O because from what I know, the Sakumo-Orochimaru friendship isn't canon. I'd like to think that my Sakura doesn't need redemption, and won't become a warm fuzzy to everyone like canon!Naruto.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! In the future, if I get more anon reviews, I'll put them at the bottom, before rambling instead, so as to not cram the top.

* * *

"I enter Team 7 for the Chunin Exams."

From the corner, Gai gives Kakashi a concerned frown.

So it's that fiercely protective flicker he can see in his Best and most Precious Rival.

He flashes a winning smile of his, in that room of people who judge his friend for an undoubtedly well-thought through decision.

"Yosh! How youthful, Kakashi! I, Maito Gai, too, wish to nominate my team for the Chunin Exams, to let their sunshine of youth burst forth in a dazzling display!"

With that exclamation, the room moves on.

Sandaime-sama puffs his pipe, clipboard on the table, ticks on the application list.

"What about you, Asuma, Yuhi-san?"

It could be considered a pity that the civilians were hardly given a chance, assigned Jonin who would either rather not teach, or be set up simply to fail.

Even his team, Neji was a throwaway of his clan, and two civilians, only against all odds had he prevented them from being forcefully failed.

In their current state, even Jonin have such a pitifully limited say in what happens to their team.

"I nominate Team 8, Hokage-sama."

Gai smiles another supportive smile at the kunoichi whose eyes burn with a desire to prove her team's worth.

Noble intentions, surely, but even Kurenai-san knows how dangerous it could be. The mild frown marring her face, light quiver in her voice, says that much.

He doesn't have to look at Asuma to know his answer.

With the precedent set, the Sandaime's son is aware of possible displeasure to be incurred if he fails to nominate the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho.

From his position closest to the window, furthest from the Hokage, Gai watches Asuma's hand itch for the cigarette pack in his pocket.

"Huh. Well then I nominate Team 10 for the Chunin Exams also. Ino might never forgive me if I didn't."

Pencil scraping across paper, entries being finalised, and they're dismissed.

Kakashi's the first to leave.

Asuma and Kurenai-san leave together, huh, how lovely, their youth blossoming so rapidly!

He salutes his leader a final time, walking out the door after the couple.

Just out of his periphery vision, the young Academy instructor, Umino Iruka-kun approaches the Hokage.

While Gai too, would chide him for being foolish in challenging the desires of the Elders, he would be the first to admire Umino-kun's wish to protect his students the way no Jonin can.

It's utterly admirable.

* * *

Funnily enough, Team 7 is a new team, barely toddling along.

Unlike Team Gai who know instinctively how to cover each other's weaknesses and Gai-sensei who knows when he needs to step in, Team 7 is different.

They know that Naruto is brash, that Sasuke is brittle, that Sakura is yielding, that Kaka-sensei is quietly protective the way they hardly see.

So why did Sensei nominate them for the Chunin Exams?

"Well, it's in Konoha this time. I figured you three could get some experience from battling teams on the ground, as a team. We haven't had much of that. Not combat work at least."

Sakura smacks kunai out of the air, and Naruto clones stabilise them as sensei sends another wave in their direction.

Sasuke firing off teasing sparks, trying to make sensei let go of the sign-up sheets.

"Of course, that's if you all do choose to sign up in the end. It's next week, so you have a couple days to decide."

He lays a Genjutsu down, and Sakura feels a brushing of chakra.

A quick glance at Sasuke, who nods, she pulses chakra into her teammates' system, breaking the illusion.

Naruto yells for them to brace, and another wave passes them by.

Only then, does the main trick resurface.

Kaka-sensei grabs hold of Naruto's leg, pulling him down.

Sakura begins a furious tug of war, chains wrapping around her teammate.

Sasuke takes a dive, moving closer.

Forming a shell around Naruto, just breaching the surface to form a pipe for air, Sakura flashes them a thumb up.

Grinning mischievously, hands gripping hold of his sensei, giving Sasuke a confident grin.

It's not surprise on Sensei's face, just mild resignation, and a smidgeon of pride.

Holding sparking hands in from of him, mouthing, "Yield?"

He releases his hold on Naruto, hand to the back of his neck, kicking to make some distance.

Naruto's laugh echoes about in his chakra sphere, and Sakura tugs them out of the water.

"Good job, Team 7."

* * *

Regathering on dry ground, right where the sun hits the grass, towelling off.

He overlooks his team of three fondly.

"Here you go. You've earned them."

Sakura takes the slips, being the only one who's mostly dry, thanking him politely.

Patting her on the head with a wet hand, ruffling her pink hair and making it stand up.

They flop over on the training ground, Sakura pulling her pencil case out from her bag.

He's almost amused when she uses a Sharpie marker to fill in her form, having given her teammates her black and blue pens.

"Why Sharpie, Sakura-chan?"

She smiles at Naruto, scrawling her name the same way she does on hospital forms.

"We use permanent markers in the hospital on patient plastic baggies to prevent contamination."

Sasuke holds his hand out for their slips.

"I'll pass by the submission box later."

They work well together and around each other.

Kakashi's content with his place as a mere teacher.

He claps his hands to gain their attention.

"I'll see you three at the exams then?"

His team looks up at him curiously.

"Where are you going, sensei?"

Arching his lone eyebrow, letting his puzzlement show, "Holiday, of course."

He's just joking, but Sakura cocks her head aside, warmly telling him, "Enjoy your time off, Sensei."

Reminding Naruto to polish up his water walking, pointing out his earlier dependency on clones. Reminding Sasuke to keep his fire jutsu up to par with his lightning ones, that control is important with lightning in water, "You would probably have hurt Sakura since only Naruto was protected." Reminding Sakura then, that she would need something extra to supplement herself other than her team.

Sauntering off, behind trees, catching the edge of ruckus as he flashsteps towards the bookstore, making his getaway, ah yes, he's content where he is.

"Do shinobi ever get holidays..?"

* * *

In the end, he really doesn't see them until the first day of the exams.

Even when he caught sight of blonde or pink hair, it would flit out of sight too far.

So while the other Jonin senseis were busy drilling their teams last minute pointers and tips, he was free, reading the next Icha Icha book.

He wanders up the staircase, ignoring the weak illusion set up beforehand.

Pushing open the door, expecting to be greeted by an empty room, he bumps into a wall of sand.

"Ah, sorry, wasn't expecting you there. The exam holding room is open already?"

Kakashi looks down at a group of three tiny Genin, rubbing the back of his head.

It's sheer fear, by which the female regards the boy he nearly bumped into.

He does a double take before dipping his head in regards.

"Baki? Then these must be Kazekage-sama's children."

The Suna Jonin bows back, "That would be correct. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, introduce yourselves. This is Konoha's Sharingan no Kakashi."

Stilted and careful introductions by the elder siblings, and then a tense silence when it comes to the red head's turn.

Sabaku no Temari-san cuts through the awkwardness, apologising, "Sorry, Hatake-san. This is Gaara, our younger brother, he doesn't speak much. He's turning-"

The boy cuts his older sister off with a harsh, "Shut up, Temari."

She flinches, as do Sabaku no Kankuro and Baki.

"Y-yes Gaara."

He takes the time to carefully study the Kazekage's youngest child.

The dark circles around his eyes, heavy eye bags below them, large gourd in proportion to his diminutive size, cold, hard voice and messy red hair.

It's a spitting image of his father, Yondaime Kazekage Rasa when he uses his Gold Dust, only with hair the colour of blood come to life.

Another difference would be personality wise, Gaara being far from the charismatic 'Rasa' Kakashi had met with Minato-sensei.

He chooses to smile, looking deep into hard, green eyes, "It's nice to meet you. My Genin team, too, is competing this year."

"The last Uchiha, am I right, Hatake?"

Kakashi lets loose only a hum, trying to discern the emotion in the red head's eyes.

"I look forward to crushing them. Mother would be pleased to see their blood, I'm sure."

Bloodlust just tinges Gaara's flat voice, but is so oddly soothing, he can't help but smile at the challenge.

He's hardly threatened by this child with hatred in his heart and oppressive desert sand in his control.

"I'm sure my students would kill you before you could do such a thing to them. I have confidence in them."

At that moment, more students pour into the room, the first batch to bypass Izumo and Kotetsu's Genjutsu.

Baki takes that as his cue to leave, Kakashi opts to just Henge into a non-descript Genin, still on the lookout for his own team.

* * *

Naruto doesn't help their chances of going under the radar, neither does Sakura's bespectacled senior.

That, coupled with Sasuke menacingly flashing his Sharingan at a group of angry Sound nin is more than enough for Kakashi to sigh.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, towards the group of Konoha Genin, he only looks back fondly on their mischiefs.

Asuma's team, Kurenai's team and his are unsurprisingly all together, presenting a united front.

The Sound ninja readies his gauntleted arm and the Aburame tenses.

Kakashi can see the sneaky placement of his kikaichu bugs in the air and on most participants' clothes.

Sensitive ears picking up a high-frequency sound, and he watches Sakura's senior- ah, that medic who wouldn't give me her file- go down, hands clasped over his ears.

Naruto's fists clench hard, half hidden by the Nara who rushes over to Sakura.

He chooses that moment to flash step in, his appearance obscured from the general public by the Yamanaka and Akimichi heirs.

Gently pushing a kunai held to his throat by the Hyuga heiress away, two fingers closing around his blonde student's wrist, chiding softly, "Don't create more problems than you can solve, Naruto."

Confusion, as they struggle to identify who he is, given his henge, alters even vocals, he feels one of Sakura's chains strike through him.

Even as she assists her senior in healing his bleeding ears, she questions him, without a side glance.

"Sensei, are you sure you're allowed in here?"

He smiles, stealing the pack of cotton right out of her pocket, sliding a bottle of salve out of Sasuke's, waggling his finger at Naruto who offers a medicated ear plug up from somewhere.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Sakura-kun? Unlike all the other team Jonin, I snuck in specifically for you three."

Naruto gives him that confused smile that makes his heart ache, "Not an ear plug, Naruto-kun, Sakura's senpai still needs to be able to hear."

He glazes over his words, but Sasuke has still caught them.

"You won't get in trouble?"

The even, couldn't-care-less, hiding the thank-you-we-worry tone.

Kakashi gives them a final smile, still under henge, his smile, a smile they imagined to be under his mask.

"Have a good look at the Suna teams."

He makes his getaway as Ibiki enters, Sakura's chain taking the cotton lightly coated in salve.

* * *

Dressed in dark purple and greys, the man in the centre of the room cuts and imposing figure, demanding attention.

"Candidates, silence."

And as he orders, he receives.

A sweeping gaze around the room settles even the then fidgeting Kiba.

There's a moment of silence before he makes a brief gesture.

The original door guards move in tandem, politely escorting out a group of genin.

No one asks for an explanation, and none is given for the removal of that single Oto team.

It's presumed that other candidates would assume(?) their removal having something to do with the minor altercation they had with her senpai.

Sakura thinks otherwise, because it wouldn't look favourably upon Konoha to be removing other teams and favouring their home teams.

Just that she doesn't have an alternative reason.

Doors clicking shut, and the male speaks again, semblance of a predatory smirk on his face.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I am the head examiner of the first test of the Chunin Selection Exams, Morino Ibiki."

His eyes are constantly looking out over the room, on the outside casual, but belie his high alert.

"It would be prudent to tell you all now, throughout this entire exam, teams may not battle one another unless explicit permission is given by the examiners. It is our discretion to fail you. If you understand that, we will have no more problems."

Our application forms were handed in before this all began, and the invigilators begin to hand out number tags.

They check the tag numbers every one receives, ensuring team members are split apart.

Shoved about rudely, before taking the assigned seat, Sakura catches Naruto-kun and Sasuke-chan's attention.

Winding a loop of her chains around each person's wrist, before letting the chakra fade.

Because in the end, it's a paper test and Sakura's mental math is the best. No one brought a calculator in, that's for sure.

1\. Find f'(x) in the equation (5x^5+3x^3+2x^2+1)^2/ (1-x4)^0.5, and thus determine the gradient at point P.

2\. If f(x) is the equation linking mission success rates and timings for a ninja on rebound, comment on its shape, and if a function f(g) y= ln^x would be better suited…

3\. Historically the lands were not divided among nations but rather among clans. If the world were to regress to such a state with the dissolution of the ninja villages, what would be most likely to happen?

4\. On a mission to deliver a parcel, you are made aware of ninja's following. Describe and explain whether you would take a more dangerous, but shorter route or a safer but longer route.

5\. Given that matrix (AB) = (BC), and that (CB) is equal to (BA), find the values of x, y and z in the following…

6\. Should you suspect your team member to be under a henge, what is the best way to find out if the person is real, and if not, how to find your real team mate?

7\. When a kunai is thrown from above, it accelerates downwards at a rate of 9.8m/s^2 due to gravity. Given that the force by which it is thrown is 100N, estimate the speed at which it will hit the target within 5m…

8\. Hydrogen Cyanide and Arsenic are both poisons often used in assassinations. However, HCN is an organic compound while Arsenic is an element. Why thus, is HCN more commonly used?

9\. The weather, climate and occurrence of natural disasters affect tourism. How far do you agree with these statements, include examples.

It's a series of content they'd never, or at least barely covered in the Academy, and they aren't any multiple choice either.

Even as she writes, she taps on the chain Naruto has. He's been staring around the room, antsy for the past five minutes.

 _"Guy next you. Looks like plant. Cheat?"_

He cranes his neck, eyebrows raised.

 _"Answers filled. Plant yes."_

Her chain scoots over cautiously, waiting for the fake-Genin to crack his knuckles, then flattening out over the chain, reading and scanning that answer before retracting, chakra imprints on the translucent sheet.

Quickly, darting back and pressing the image into Naruto's paper, he begins tracing over the fading lights furiously, chain dissolving as an invigilator swoops past.

Sasuke appears fine, and true enough even as she asks, he taps back.

 _"Many plants. Copy eye."_

It still is standard Konoha code language, she'd be a fool not to realise that the older Konoha teams know exactly what they're saying.

The examiners may not know what they're using as a medium, considering the distance between them, but they are sure as well using the code.

Seeing as how Morino-san explicitly said to not get caught instead of, "Do not cheat," it would be apt to guess that the point is to cheat.

With the high occurrence rate of plants, senpai should have guessed something was up since back in the holding room, his information indicated only slightly over hundred participants.

There are nine questions, with the last one a blank.

But these are nine, almost full essay questions, and they have little over 2 ½ hours to complete it.

Umino-sensei would spend at least a day marking just one essay for their class of 20.

Simply put, there isn't a way for them to mark the papers so quickly, even if there were clones or enough ninja for one a paper.

But over the course of the paper, people are dropping out.

At first, it was the plant next to Naruto, and her teammate momentarily panics.

 _"Calm, orange. Marks half?"_

He nods resolutely.

 _"Passed."_

While her team is strong, the teams who failed to notice the cheating aspect, or were unable to cheat voluntarily gave up.

First was a plant, walking out with him, defeated were his teammates, likely to be plants as well.

They leave in a trickle.

* * *

Sasuke taps.

 _"More coming. Plant no leave."_

Naruto frowns, waiting for the invigilator to speak.

The timer runs out, and he does.

Stepping forward, he asks a final time.

"Candidates who did not fill at least five questions, please stand."

Considering that they don't move around to check, one would think that no one would give up.

But a Hyuga invigilator steps forward, forming a hand seal, intoning, "Byakugan."

From Hinata-chan, they all know that a skilled enough Hyuga need not say it to activate their Kekkei Genkai.

It's simply for show – intimidation.

Some Konoha teams give up the moment the brown haired male pins them with a look, cold, pupil-less eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto can see Kiba gritting his teeth hard, but Akamaru helps to keep his wits about.

Kiba's paper is blank, the Hyuga's gaze says that much.

He bares his teeth in defiance, and nothing more is said.

If anything, Morino-san nods in commendation.

They're down to slightly less than twenty teams, and somewhere along the way, that Sound team with metal arm guy reappeared.

"Since no one else wants to quit, I will move on to the last question. This is something new that Konoha has rolled out to test. It is an all or nothing question. If you answer it correctly, your team will pass regardless of your questions on the prior nine. However, if you answer it wrong, then your team instantly fails, and you will be barred from the Chunin Exams forever."

Angry mutterings break out, and Naruto is almost confused, tapping out.

 _"Paper, useless?"_

Morino-san smirks at him, making a single tap on the table.

 _"Yes."_

Sakura looks up at him, lips quirking into an amused smile, before tapping again on the chains, watching Sasuke get wound up.

 _"Calm."_

"What in hell were the nine questions for then?!"

It's an angry outburst by some Ame ninja.

Their invigilator stands from his seat, drawing himself up to his full height.

"To test your ability to cheat without getting caught. If you would so deign to sit down, I would like to proceed. Unless you'd like to quit and try again in half a year? Without the risk of being stuck as a Genin forever?"

Naruto frowns again, because the threat doesn't seem to make sense, but the fear is very real.

 _Can Genin become Hokage?_ He wonders.

Looking to Sakura for assurance, and she smiles.

 _If it comes to, you can be the first, Naruto-chan._

The Ame team throws in the proverbial towel.

"Screw this. I rather do this next year without a stupid question determining my promotion!"

It's a self-centred frame of mind that the whole Rain Country team shares, and they leave.

The room is shaken, clearly, and more teams leave.

His nerves are wrought, because even with Sakura-chan's assurance he's worried that like that… his dreams will shatter before his eyes.

Another team leaves, mumbling things about trying again and pressure.

The smirk on Morino-san's face challenges him, and Naruto has never willingly backed down from challenges.

Standing abruptly, sending his chair clattering to the floor, all eyes going to him in surprise.

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid of a question, no matter what, nothing will stand between my team and our dreams!"

It's team pride – on hearing it, Kakashi too, would have smiled.

* * *

Well. That took a lot longer than expected, nearly two months.

Still, thankfully I got it out. Finally caught up with the backlog of work and started early this weekend. Need to get back to my assignments and everything, but felt indebted and so I came to update.

Truth be told it's early for me, and I have been distracted by many things in my life so far.

Even so, with my falling grades and drastically low English scores specifically, I do, actually, take a special kind of pride in how I write because I pass my essays and fail summary writing.

Must come with my tendency to over-describe I think.

Still, all excuses and rambling about my life to people online I don't know but *shrug*.

I intend on condensing the rest of the exams (and bits of the invasion I think..?) into 3-4 chapters.

Can't quite think of material for the Forest of Death bits, since I've thrown more teams out.

Yes, they will be meeting Orochimaru, no Sakura won't be bitten, like more Inserts seem to like to do. (Well I mean yes, it was a nice plot device when fresh but by now, Inserts should know to push the kid out of the way, or kick Orochimaru, and not do such perfect substitutions that they get bitten, unless they want the curse seal themselves.)

Will not make more promises, hope you enjoy,

Kayo.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. I'll aim to complete Forest of Death within this and the next chapter, though that may be anywhere between now and a month (:) Author has a couple tests lined upcoming Monday, and I have homework and notes to do. Started on 4 March – Completed a while after…

* * *

Dear Prince (Guest),

I'm glad you find they mesh well. In this sense, I built their relationship around each other, but what is between them is more sibling-love, perhaps even more that Young!Sakura and Young!Shikamaru. The latter has been taking a sideline, but I promise that within this chapter and the next, we will run along canon, and we'll have more of Sakura's positive interactions.

* * *

Given the entire nature of the test, Kabuto was honestly surprised when Examiner Morino smiled.

He'd been worrying greatly for his kouhai's team because of their status as they were.

With Sakura's hidden paranoia, Naruto-kun's spontaneity and Sasuke's tendency to react out in anger, they were a complementary set of chain explosives.

But his fears had so far been unfounded, given that he could sense his kouhai's chains help keep her calm by connecting to her teammates.

That, and that he, like the examiners, could understand their Konoha code taps.

"And that was the final question of our paper."

He blinks because this is far from his first or second test – there has never been a tenth question like this one on determination.

Naruto-kun is clearly surprised and then, he's gently coaxed back into his seat by Sakura's chains.

Of course, Inuzuka-san jumps from his seat, "So the rest of the questions were meaningless?!"

Kabuto thinks that the boy is making too big a fuss, considering his paper is blank.

Morino-san frowns.

"Sit down, Inuzuka."

He snaps his mouth shut, the white puppy on his head whining softly.

The examiner goes back to addressing the entire room of now just over ten teams.

"Let me explain. This is Konoha's attempt at finding candidates – teams rather, with members that can hold their own under pressure. Again, this type of tenth 'question' has never been done. And usually, the first test leaves behind more teams. It is usually simply an information recall cum gathering test. Therefore all you who have stayed, are judged to be pressure resistant to a certain extent. For us as shinobi, this ability is crucial. Would anyone care to guess why?"

He allows himself a thin smile because fear makes people learn, _fear, is a great motivator, the instinct of preservation._

It is a learning curve indeed.

Without much fanfare, their examiner unwinds his bandana.

And immediately Kabuto, like his kouhai and other medics present, begin cataloguing the wounds.

The injuries speak for themselves, Morino-san says no more.

Kabuto's eyes drift to survey the remaining teams, noting their eyes – all glued to the screw and burn marks.

 _Ah, what a twisted, perversion of the human mind._

For greater men had perished under similar attacks. He was no stranger to torture, maybe even an adept at causing pain.

Tolerating it, less so, but nonetheless competent.

Twirl any of the Genin in the room around his thumb, twist them between fingers and puppet them with light touches.

He pushes up his spectacles, attempting to compose himself, a humming chain wrapping around his forearm.

Was it his desire to hurt, or something else that drew the chain to him?

Shaking hands closing around a source of comfort, pulling from him, the deep-seated yearning, amalgamation of disgust and acceptance, pulling it out into the open for both of them to see.

Pulsing, once, twice, he imagines her voice, "Senpai…"

He doesn't have to imagine her smile, because it's directed at him, gentle, still accepting no matter what the circumstance.

 _ah it tears him up inside and patches him back together._

"That is the purpose of the tenth question. That will be all from me. I will hand you off to your next examiner to explain the next section."

* * *

A most astonishing lady steps forward from behind the first examiner's hulking figure.

Purple hair, spiky like he knows her personality to be.

Skin tight fishnet suit, a generous figure covered by a tan overcoat – met by low wolf whistles in the crowd.

A hat tip to her loud, outspoken personality, _ah a personality shaped by his own master._

So while the other members of Konoha may suspect her for her former relation to Orochimaru, Kabuto has never once suspected her loyalty.

Because in the aftereffects of betrayal, that girl never once asked to be taken with him.

Perhaps he had never offered, but she had never asked.

"Attention brats!"

He snaps back to attention, watching her physical cues carefully – she's at ease.

Hand in a pocket, the other outstretched. She's cleared her stage, drawing all attention to her.

"This is no time to celebrate. I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko!"

Pupil-less eyes raking across the crowd, he's ever so careful as to display just enough fear.

"Eleven teams hm… Ahh Ibiki if you had taken any more from me I would have been upset. No matter, since I'll be cutting that number by at least half."

He taps on the chain, loose around his wrist.

 _"It's a survival cum collection task."_

Frankly, he doesn't have to tell Sakura that for her to know, but he's bored – _ah wasn't that a faux pas?_

Her face turns towards him, eyes closing meaningfully.

"There're some good teams this year. But they're far and few between."

Morino-san looks over the now, more spacious room.

"If you say so. Well everyone, don't be late tomorrow. Ask your Jonin sensei for directions."

Examiners focussing on him, so he smiles guilelessly, for Mitarashi-san is a friend of Sakura's dance trainer, and he is by extension someone the lady would look out for.

* * *

Like with many things, even choosing how to pack had trade-offs.

Storing things in storage scrolls minimised weight, but increased chances of loss.

It's a five-day survival exercise, with battles and the whole package of dangers included.

Sensei tips them off that there're ferocious animals of all sorts, and that such creatures become more aggressive the further in they move.

The main tower, their likely end-point, is right in the middle of the forest and a river passing through the North-West edge to the South-East.

Of course, Kaka-sensei declines to be their sounding board for strategies, mask crinkling the way it always does, "Maa, I can't give my Genin too great a leg up on the other teams can I?"

His gestures betray this wish to be impartial – "Sakura, if you all ever need the help desperately, you have to call me, even if it means failing."

Many people tend to overlook the fact that Sensei is the product of his sensei as well, he's not entirely his own person.

Given that he knew the Fourth's Rasengan, would it come as a surprise that he knew the Hiraishin as well?

"Can it be taught, Sensei?"

His heart rumbles in its own disappointment.

He can't teach Sensei's kid sensei's own techniques.

Tapping his covered eye, it's a talk not just for his Uchiha, but everyone in his team.

"For all the magic in Obito's eye, I can't remake it. All I can do is give you this, in hope that with enough desperation, you'll be able to pull me through space and time."

Sakura's resignation belies the intention behind the reply because she passes that piece of paper over to Naruto who cradles it like a sheet of gold.

"If we called… Would you come?"

Because of them all, Sasuke fears abandonment the most so he's silently assessing his sensei of about a year.

"You all are strong in your own right. But I'll be around, so if you ever need me… I'll come."

It's a promise willingly given, just words.

A clap and a shout of enthusiasm, Naruto draws them back to their task at hand.

"I vote we bring storage scrolls, especially since we have to trek over ten kilometres!"

They nod in agreement and sensei turns to leave.

"Sleep early tonight, alright, kids?"

They yabber on furiously (Naruto mostly) and he's content to leave, because he's sure they'll be all right.

* * *

"Before we assign you all to your gates, please ensure you've submitted your waivers. They discharge Konoha of any responsibility should you die during this portion of the exam."

Sakura looks into the deep green, the shuffling of papers around her like a lullaby.

Little child soldiers, signing away their own lives.

Scarcely did her hands begin to move before she was tugged into a run, a mechanical movement.

Leg forward, the next leg following closely behind.

A lost smile spreading across her face, before Naruto waves his hands in front of her.

"Sakura-chaaan? Are you awake?"

She laughed and then looked to Sasuke.

"We'll make for the tower like we discussed yesterday. If we're lucky, we'll run into a group along the way and get the scroll we need. We're carrying the Heaven scroll, like Team 8 and 10."

"That's nice… It wouldn't have been nice to fight friends."

Naruto nods in reply, before stating that he sealed their scroll into the food storage scroll.

Sakura takes point, pulsing for Shika-chan, Hinata-chan, and her senpai's location.

Senpai's return pulse is the weakest, so his team is the furthest, followed by Shika-chan's, then Hinata-chan's.

"Ne Sakura-chan, can you do the pulse thing for the sound team that hurt Kabuto-sensei? I think they had an earth scroll."

She shakes her head, "I'd never form a chain for such people. Though, if it's retribution you're looking for, they'll come for us soon enough."

And they've been moving along the normal from their gate, 12, for close to an hour now, with no sounds of fighting, only the local fauna.

"Well, us Heaven, Hinata-chan and Shika-chan both Heaven. Kabuto-senpai, Lee-san and that Oto team with Earth. Of the Suna teams that Sensei warned us about earlier, only the one with the Kazekage's children passed. We don't know their scroll, but we should assume they're strong, since Sensei explicitly warned us. So seven teams so far. There was one Ame team that flunked after the other which gave up, so two Ame teams. Then one Taki team… and one Kusa?"

"Oh yeah the Kusa team! That one had a creepy girl with a long tongue, she tried to lick me."

Sakura giggles at the grossed-out face Naruto makes, but she- has always been protective of those whom people shunned.

"He did lick you Naruto, and he complimented you at that. Said you tasted of optimism and happiness."

Naruto brightens up at the reminder, "Aha so Sakura-chan you were just pretending to be asleep! But she, he? was nice. Nice but creepy."

Sasuke holds a hand up at that, trembling lips threatening to break into a smile.

"Shh. I think some team is going to intersect our path on the ground. But I think they aren't looking for a battle, they aren't hiding their chakra at all. If it comes too, Naruto just clone, Sakura chain and disable, I'll snag the scroll and knock them out."

It's a drill they've practised on Tora many times, used on Sensei so many times it's become useless, and tried out on each other often enough to know that without any of them it's unusable.

* * *

The team comes stumbling through, with all the brash grandeur a fresh team should have.

Above them, among the leaves, they smile, because this isn't a death game, they don't aim to kill.

Naruto clones dogpile the trio in sets, the large brimmed hats blocking their sight of the top.

Popping as quick as they latch onto their targets, Naruto calls out, "Poison and senbon!"

Sasuke is… _surprised?_

He pegged this team as more of a close combat type because of the sheathes on their back.

Sakura chains the first, tying hands apart and removing weapons, using clone smoke as her shield.

"One down, poison can be countered by standard antidote, free to engage."

Their team leader, or at least the most skilled has rid himself of the first wave of Naruto clones.

Umbrella opening with a flourish, metal needles ejected from their tips, and his hat discarded, the male clashes with Sasuke.

He activates his Sharingan but takes comfort in the knowledge that his opponent won't be better than Haku.

Not with senbon at any rate.

"Ah, the famed Uchiha Sharingan. You must surely be Konoha's crown jewel, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Curious banter exchanged, even as one teammate is decommissioned and the other being pressed into a corner.

"My reputation precedes me. You are?"

With a harsh enough push, he's forced to move back.

The Ame-nin bows lightly, "I am Yudachi, of Amegakure. You are a worthy foe."

His ego is stoked, and he replies in turn, "As are you. I did not expect your team to have ranged attacks."

Sasuke lunges again, kunai first, a bold move when he doesn't know all of his enemy's tricks.

But it's sheer honesty, that despite the fact that they are ninja, they both respect the wish for a level playing field and that this is not a fight to the death, only a spar of honour.

Kunai running down the length of the umbrella, a second kunai following up, aiming for the hands.

A senbon is launched from the tip of the umbrella, catching him off guard.

He closes his eyes reflexively even as he ducks, feeling the nip of metal across his forehead, Sharingan spinning, flashing a hundred different scenarios all at once –

It clangs as Sakura knocks the projectile out of the air.

He's in a chokehold, and Sasuke is dismayed by his own incompetence, "Ah, I let down my guard."

The umbrella spans his chest, the Ame-nin has him in a firm hold.

"Second one down. Last one, Naruto, hold."

With a quick nod, Yudachi-san shows his scroll.

There isn't an explosive outburst or fight or scream of unfairness, simple acceptance as a show of sportsmanship.

"I wish your team well. In this world… only the strong can escape a cycle of vicious struggle."

Naruto cheers, before sealing it away, "Earth scroll, earth scroll!"

Sakura releases the other two Ame-nin, patching them up at the same time.

Their brief scuffle caused minimal injuries, it was far more genial than she had ever dared to hope.

"We should move a distance before resting, just in case there were teams around us which heard our battle."

* * *

By the first evening, they've hit the river.

"We must have gone off course… Well following the map that the examiner showed us, we will find the tower if we follow the river's downward flow."

They stop to make camp at dusk.

"Sakura take the middle, your chains are equidistant from both Sasuke and I that way. I'll take the base in case we need meat shield from above. Sasuke with his Sharingan will do better at a higher vantage point."

They swap watches every 3 hours from roughly 10 o'clock, all waking about 8.

No one is unexpectedly roused from their sleep, and not a single team comes within their range.

"I saw tigers."

"Leeches, drawn towards heat and perspiration. Kept them off with a net."

"I think those were crocodiles in the river…"

Nonetheless, they weren't attacked, but it's agreed, "We probably don't want to travel at night, or risk the chance of running into more gigantic fauna in the dark."

However, carrying both scrolls creates a target on them.

Once it's known that they defeated a team, groups will gun for them.

In fact, opposing teams might team up to get both their scrolls.

Right on point, two teams clashing tickles the edge of Sasuke's sensing.

At the frown, Sakura pulses.

Her eyes narrow.

"Oto. Shika-chan. We will go."

Music laced with chakra, not quite the styling of the Oto male which attacked Kabuto at the start of the exams but still clearly Oto.

Sasuke leads, Naruto creating clones to form a spread-out net.

They crouch in the trees, looking down on the clearing.

The only female of the Oto team is whistling, while ringing her bells.

Naruto rubs his temple slightly, Sakura reaches her hand out to stable him.

Shifting lower, branch by branch, just until they're within reach.

Ino is out of it, likely from a failed Mind Transfer Attempt, Chouji holding onto her prone form carefully.

Shikamaru stands in front of his teammate, kunai out.

"Well, what next, Leaf kid? The girl's out. You look positively unfit. Do you want someone to die before you hand over your scroll?"

Sakura holds a hand out, signalling for Naruto to stay down even as his hands clench.

"Not at all. I was just wondering if you'd like to die."

A cocky voice coming for the female Oto-nin, who rummages through her pouch.

"Huh. I have lots of pointy needles. All the better for skewering you with I guess, Oto shits."

Upper lip curling, the team leader snaps back, "What's wrong with you, Kin?"

That hair flip is blatantly Ino, even as she muses, "Hey this girl has sass… What's wrong with me? How about your face?"

She's on him the next moment, a fistful of needless at his neck and face.

In a flash, Shikamaru snares the leader with his Shadow and Chouji moves in for the finish.

However, they fail to consider the abilities of the last Oto member, who jumps back and fires off a jutsu, blowing 'Kin' off her feet.

"Decapitating Air Waves!"

The real Ino coughs weakly as 'Kin' hits the ground and struggles to get up.

Team 7 cuts in then, Naruto clones flooding in en masse to cause confusion, Sakura sees to Ino's recovery and Sasuke restrains the female.

By the time the male with fluffed hair can get to fire off a more vicious version of his technique, Naruto clones strike from the back, a heavy blow to his head, and he goes down for the count.

Team 10 chooses to keep the leader awake just to force him to give up their scroll and Chouji, self-satisfied, gets to promptly decommission him as well.

Sakura takes over from Sasuke, chains ensnaring the last member of the Oto team.

Ino smirks, bending down to her eye level.

"Kin, was it?"

The girl's black hair is matted with sweat and dirt from her tumble.

"Go to hell!"

Naruto blinks as Ino pats the girl on her head, tut-tutting in disapproval.

Certainly, the lack of anger is unexpected.

"Your team is out, your scroll is gone. I can't say it was nice to meet you, but I can bid you farewell."

A simple two-fingered salute and she bumps foreheads.

"Mind Transfer Knockout."

Kin slumps as Ino's body does, but Ino soon gets back up.

She flashes a single smile at Sasuke before hurrying over to her teammates.

Shikamaru grumbles softly as Sakura chastises him for being careless.

"We didn't ask to be attacked, Nee."

Ino gracefully cons Chouji into saving his snacks for later, before hustling the boy over to their medic, chirping the list out to Sakura.

"Scrapes, a cut on the forearm, a bump on the head, and a sore butt from falling earlier!"

A small laugh escapes Sakura before she can help it, and her platinum blonde friend grins.

The Akimichi takes it in stride, embarrassment just dusting his cheeks as Shikamaru groans again, "Ino – didn't see you looking too fabulous when you tripped on that tree root."

This time Naruto snorts and Sasuke shakes his head.

Like that, another day passed.

Team 7 recognises Team 10's decision to keep their scroll set on them, and they make camp on the ground.

Naruto, with his clones, and Chouji set off for the river to fish and collect water

Ino directs few Naruto clones into gathering firewood and locate possible animal homes.

Sasuke tree-walks up a tall tree to regain their bearings and scout.

Shikamaru and Sakura finally, set up a perimeter.

Shikamaru with bells, wire and kunai, Sakura with her chains to prevent falling colonies of leeches.

They take watches again, but by the morning, they're all piled together in a warm bundle, fast asleep.

Maybe it was careless.

It was also sweet, and warm

 _Hm… warm._

* * *

If Sakura was the cold, then Shikamaru was a portable heater.

If they were the centre, then Ino and Naruto were insulation.

Finally, Chouji and Sasuke, not quite glued on, but clearly attached.

They're roused by a quiet sigh – Sakura's ears pricking and chains humming.

She shifts, and the pile almost deflates.

"Mnm what time is it, Shika-chan?"

The boy curled up next to her shuts his eyes tight, burying himself into his backpack cum pillow.

"Too early to wake up, Nee-chan."

Again, a quiet chuckle.

"Nearly 9 o'clock, kouhai."

And before the panic hits any of them, that someone got past their traps – our watch failed – we could have gotten hurt or at worse died, Sakura stretches.

"Who did you bring with you, Senpai?"

Everyone is half aware, but once assured that nothing actually did go wrong, they settle back into the sleep-haze.

Kabuto offers Sakura a hand, pulling her up.

"I lost my teammates, and so did he. So we agreed to team up, until we found our teams back."

She looks around, curious to see her senpai's temporary partner.

"Neither of you have a scroll?"

The elder boy laughs deprecatingly, "Yeah. Neither of us. Both with our teams."

She rummages through her pouch, pulling out her food storage.

"If you were anyone else, I would wonder how you lost your teammate."

Offering him a muesli bar, she sends a chain out with another.

Another male drops down from the nearby tree, and she smiles.

"Breakfast, Kusa-nin-san?"

Because it doesn't matter who he is.

Because he saw Naruto for who he was and not what he held and senpai was okay with him.

Sakura notes his slight limp as the male moves to take the bar.

"Thank you, Leaf-nin. I am Shiore of Kusa."

They settle comfortably on the ground, eating a dry breakfast.

"I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you, Shiore-san."

After a moment of awkward smiles, she moves to heal him, only for him to violently retreat.

Eyes wide in surprise, senpai reaching out to calm her, she apologises, "I just want to heal your leg, Shiore-san."

The Kusa-nin openly hesitates, and Kabuto gently echoes his disapproval, "His chakra is… a bit caustic, Sakura-chan."

But she extends her hand again, and the Kusa-nin relents.

"May I?"

* * *

The burning was far from painful, but nonetheless not pleasant to say the least.

She hums as she heals, "Your body isn't used to your chakra…"

Yet, there isn't any judgement because she trusts that senpai's is prudent.

Shiore smiles wanly, and Sakura smiled back, "Your hair is long, isn't it troublesome?"

A little chatter here and there.

A shake of the head, and nothing more is said.

She notes his figure looming over Sasuke's in the moments after, but nothing comes of it.

Senpai's watching him for her as well, after all.

Sakura stops him the next time he approaches her sleeping friends.

"Shiore-san?"

And he had smiled.

"Yes?"

So she shook her head instead.

"Nothing," hair gently swaying.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, did you not intend to mark Sasuke?"

His master laughs, it's an odd sound.

"Do you think I can, with that kouhai of yours watching me like a hawk? Do you think I would, considering you're right here, and I know how protective you are of that pink haired girl? Do you think I should, Kabuto-kun?"

Being marked isn't something he would wish upon anyone.

"I had thought you wanted him to be your successor vessel?"

A thoughtful hum beneath his breath, "So I did. I wanted his eyes because Uchiha Itachi's body deteriorates every moment he continues to live. But I wonder why I came back to Konoha. Why bother killing the Kazekage to make an invasion? Maybe it was just to aid me in witnessing my sensei's devastation. Maybe it was to repay Konoha in full the hatred I received. Maybe it's just to sate my overinflated ego. I am not a mindless psychopath, Kabuto-kun. I have my reasons, albeit unsound."

When it comes down to, Kabuto realises once again, that his master is not so different from him.

They're both trying to regain their place in the world.

For all his grandeur, intelligence, and experiments, Lord Orochimaru can always – always – be traced back to the child that Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen taught.

And that, both know, is not sufficient to be an identity.

"Will you not mark or even test him?"

"You are too hasty Kabuto. Perhaps this time, I was too. The Sharingan can help in copying techniques, but it cannot copy clan secrets, bloodlines or Hiden jutsu. Given my grasp on all arts so far, the ones I want are those the Sharingan cannot gain me. I have more time before I must shift hosts again. We will have to get back to cultivating shells with multiple bloodlines, Kabuto."

The Genin doesn't know where the sudden change of heart came from, for this was a far more mellowed, thoughtful side to his Lord than he had ever seen.

So when it comes to, both his team and the Kusa team fail.

When Team 7 and Team 10 enter the tower, they're the 2nd and 3rd teams respectively, after the Kazekage's children. Following them, a senior team would arrive on the dot, after a final spar for scrolls at the base of the tower.

Team Gai had defeated Team 8, successfully claiming the matching Heaven scroll to their Earth and summoning their Jonin sensei.

* * *

Half a month later and it's done ah (I realised, I use 'ah' a lot), I'm satisfied.

It's my holidays now, and as usual, I neglected homework to write again.

Well this is my rendition of the first time team-7-met-Orochimaru.

Technically only Sakura did, but I hope this hammers out the type of Orochimaru I want to write? This is the kind of Orochimaru I see when I look at canon!Orochimaru. I see someone who was twisted by the pressures of the world around him yet has that brilliant spark of genius that I will not deny and I think… it's an honest pity.

I'll admit in advance that I have a soft spot for Orochimaru the way I'll never have for Lord Voldemort.

I really, really like Orochimaru's character design, background and story development.

Hey, he's still human you know?

So, Shikamaru-Sakura fluff, and that's the Second Exam almost concluded.

Next chapter will be Second Exams conclusion, maybe a Orochimaru dual perspective via the Kazekage and Shiore.

The pending fall out when people realise that 'Shiore' is fake, and no preliminaries.

As of now, finalists are Teams 7, 10, Gai and Gaara. So 12 ninjas and no need for preliminaries.

I'll switch up some of the matches… Hm and we all know the matches are still rigged so it's still Sasuke vs. Gaara. Neji isn't so much of an ass, so I might not give him Naruto? I kinda like the thought of hard work vs hard work, but we all know Naruto spamming clones kinda isn't hard work so… meh. I don't want to be the jerk who matches Shikamaru up against Sakura, because I envision it to go along the lines of a dual forfeit, as would Shika v Chou.

See you in a few months, don't forget to review me your ideas on line-ups and where I should go with Orochimaru.

Yours,

Kayo.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. I think the date label will become a thing T.T

Started on 1 April 2017, and I'm aiming for first of May.

* * *

Dear Guest,

I try to surprise (wink)

Dear Terra (Guest),

Hahah oh my, well, you're my 101th reviewer, that's a milestone right there :)

Chains isn't too old by Fanfiction standards so I try to be modest (1 year, 4 months, 21 days). I'd be lying if I'm not super happy each time I get alerts for favs, follows and reviews. It makes my day to be able to talk to my reviewers about things from food to shows to stories to this story!

Unlike other stories which get super big super fast, I kinda like the pace I have here? I prefer the ease and gentleness at which I can write. I enjoy being able to spend time replying to my reviewers :3 and checking out the pages and stories of everyone who comes here.

On that note, I have to reverse psych myself and say I love studying and doing work.

* * *

A gong sounds throughout the tower, and Sakura jerks awake.

Again, it sounds, and both her other teammates slowly stir.

"So the exam has ended…"

It's the alarm that signals the 5th day's end.

Ever since they made it successfully to the tower, both Team 7 and 10 were whisked off to separate wings by Chunin.

Because of how maze like the tower is in its build, running into other teams is lowered to a near negligible chance – simply to avoid possible altercations.

Examiner Mitarashi popped by to check up on them the first night and to congratulate them.

"Your sensei will be allowed in only once the exam has ended."

It's a cocky smile that melts aside, a not-quite impersonal pat to Sakura's shoulder.

"Suzuki's proud of you, kid."

In that moment, she's almost confused but then Sakura positively beams.

"You know Suzuki-sensei, Mitarashi-san?"

"Just Anko kiddo, any student of my partner is a precious lil kid to me."

The purple haired lady laughs a bit.

"Besides, you're the pink hair to my purple. Gotta look out for you!"

She runs them through the debrief, then on post-exam procedures.

Same old.

"The double gong on the fifth day signals the closure."

On the edge of their beds, waiting for the door to open.

Click goes the knob, and through the door he steps.

A mild tone as Naruto makes a face.

"Not funny, Naruto-kun."

They burst into peals of laughter, Naruto mainly, pointing at their now, soaked sensei.

Sakura smiles.

"You two owe me."

Kakashi-sensei looks almost scandalised, but he only turns it into a puppy sad face.

"I can't believe you all would prank your sensei who came at top speed just to check up on you all as soon as I could!"

 _Ah, he's not late today…_

Properly chastised, they offer Sensei a towel, and like that, back as a team, they move out.

* * *

Team 7 is a sight to see, descending from the internal rotunda, yellow, silver, black and pink against the purple-grey toned walls.

Suffice to say, they are the latest of the four teams.

Gai flashes a thumb up at Kakashi, yelling across the room.

"Hoi Kakashi, I see that your Genin are filled by the spring time of youth, as you claimed!"

Tokubetsu Jonin Hayate frowns at them, the very expression deepening his eye shadows.

"Team 7, please hurry over."

The Genin hasten their footsteps, but their sensei only gives the examiner a lazy two fingered salute, sauntering over.

He half opens his mouth to begin briefing, then promptly turns away, coughing lightly.

It's a dry cough on the surface, but Kakashi knows better.

Grimly he thinks, _it was good that he was made to retire from ANBU. That cough would give him away._

Hayate recomposes himself before regathering the attention of the Genin in the holding room.

"Good afternoon, I am Hayate Gekko, Tokubetsu Jounin of the Leaf. I will be your proctor for the final exam. Before anything else, teams, please look around you. You are the twelve finalists of the Chunin Exams. As per tradition, the last exam is an arena style matching system. However, this time round, Konoha has another type of test we would like to try out. Instead of simple one on ones, we will be pairing Genin up. The pairing process will be entirely random, and so will the matching process. The pairs will be generated in a moment, but the matches will be done only in a month's time, just before the exam. Any questions so far?"

Unsurprisingly, questions come not from children raised to just harm, but from instructors who were not briefed on this last-minute change.

"May I know the reason for this sudden adjustment? The information dossier before the commencement of the second portion clearly stated that it would be 1-v-1s to allow individual talents to be shown."

The examiner coughs again, nodding, "This change was decided by Lord Hokage upon the suggestion of the Lord Kazekage. He stated that within our fast-changing world, it would be good to see how adaptable our new generation is."

There's a pause, and no more questions that bring the decision into doubt, because it is simply what the Kages have decided.

"We'll be in pairs with ninja from other teams then, Hayate-san?"

Recovering from another minor coughing fit, he rasps as he answers Team Gai's female member, "That will hopefully be the case."

With a final arch of his eyebrow, a silent, _'Anymore questions..?"_

He gestures at the screen in the corner of the room, "As we announce the groupings, partners please take note. For the final exam, killing is strongly frowned upon. Conversely, pairs are strongly encouraged to use the one month break to work out how to best utilise all your skills. For the Suna team, Lord Kazekage has specifically requested for your accommodations to be fixed at the Hokage Residence's Guest Wing. To clarify, your arena will be Konoha Stadium."

* * *

Like numbers on a flip board, numerous what-ifs, Orochimaru watches politely next to his former sensei.

"I see your magical crystal ball is indeed every bit as handy as I have heard."

The old man smiles.

"Why, Rasa, you flatter it so."

 _Nara Shikamaru – Akimichi Chouji._

They both turn to face each other blinking at the first pair.

His sensei then breaks out into a chuckle, "Oh dear. I must apologise in advance, Rasa, for that will be a poor match indeed. If I know this pair like I do, they are very likely to simply give up."

 _Haruno Sakura – Hyuga Neji._

Just a contemplative hum, Orochimaru can't really claim to be overly invested in Kabuto's little kouhai.

 _Uchiha Sasuke – Rock Lee._

There isn't any mistaking the way he leans closer as the Uchiha heir's name appears.

"This will be interesting to see, don't you think, Rasa?"

"Because of it being the Sharingan and a pure Taijutsu user?"

From somewhere, the dratted pipe has been withdrawn.

Window drawn up, lazy swirls of smoke drifting out.

"Sort of, but more because that Genin cannot utilise chakra at all. They are in that sense, antitheses."

 _Konogakure no Tenten – Sabaku no Temari._

He hums appropriately, because it is his child's match. What sort of father would he be if he showed no interest in his eldest's match?

 _Yamanaka Ino – Sabaku no Kankuro._

At this, he leaks a smile, because that leaves the last pair as,

 _Sabaku no Gaara – Uzumaki Naruto._

"I look forward to seeing this pair of children. I was told the Uzumaki is like your own grandson, Hiruzen?"

At the calm smile, Orochimaru smiles back, all pearly white teeth.

"I am sure they will emulate and mark the foundations of Konoha and Suna's future relationship."

 _Cough. That is, rocky, once I am through._

* * *

"So, we have Sakura and Neji, Sasuke and Lee and finally Naruto with Gaara. You three have a month to train up for the finals… What do you all plan to do? And well, what would you like me to do?"

For Sensei's son is paired with the Kazekage's youngest, a demon container brought up not so different from Naruto himself.

But that boy is a budding psychopath who holds even his siblings in disregard.

Kakashi is cautious in just handing off Naruto to Suna's Baki. He wants to keep and teach Naruto. Maybe rope in Jiraiya-sama who's due to arrive the day after tomorrow. But he wants to ensure that Naruto has someone constantly around him.

He's not too worried about Sakura or Sasuke, because they are paired with Gai's kids.

From what he has heard, sans the youth and rainbows, they're good kids at heart, just like his.

"I wanna be able to talk with Gaara first. But geez, that guy scares everyone away. Do ya think his sensei will help us in training together?"

Kakashi nods thoughtfully, replying like he's thinking about it for the first time, "I'll ask Baki and see if we can't set up training slots together…"

But really, an unstable Jinchuuriki is everyone's fear, and Baki is likely himself – scared out of his own wits.

"Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Neji-san and I will train together sometime. I'll ask Hinata-chan if we can all train together, but we could use a target to practise on."

Treating it as a separate case, Kakashi almost seems to wilt, "You just want a punching bag, Sakura-kun. You bully your sensei so."

She holds her hands up in false surrender, "I'm sure Gai-sensei would be ready to spar, just that I thought he'd focus more on Lee-san."

Sasuke pops into the conversation finally, "What do you mean?"

The pink haired girl gives the black-haired boy a side glance, "Lee-san is a mini-Gai-sensei, Sasuke-chan. It's mostly cause Lee-san can't use chakra, his system rejects his own. Senpai has been trying to stop it but by now Lee-san is a pure Taijutsu type. Just like his sensei."

Upon hearing this, Sasuke frowns, before looking at him resolutely, "Teach me Taijutsu then, Kaka-sensei."

He arches an eyebrow, before prodding further, if he really wanted to focus on Taijutsu instead of Ninjutsu.

"It's kinda hard to fire fireballs and lightning rods when you have an ally jumping in their paths."

Kakashi hums, if only to draw this out, because he personally doesn't think that it's too hard.

 _I mean, Gai and I do it when we go on missions,_ but then he remembers that the only one he honestly uses when Gai is engaging is the Chidori.

So if he _should_ teach that to Sasuke, is the question.

He certainly _could_ , given that Sasuke is his student, and a Lightning main but he… he needs to ask Gai first.

Like a, _"Hey, are you gonna teach Lee the Eight Gates that could possibly kill him? Oh you are? Okay sure, cause I'm gonna teach Sasuke my Chidori that could possibly kill um I don't know, loads of people?"_

When it comes down to, it's still okay, because these are ninja, they are killing machines and no one _will_ think twice about it.

"Alright, so here's what I'll do. Today, Naruto, you and I will settle how often you will meet with Gaara and I'll talk with Baki. Sasuke, Sakura, for today, I'll leave you all with Gai-sensei, and you can talk to your partners. Sasuke, ask Gai-sensei for Taijutsu tips, he's the best in Konoha, I have some things to hash out with him, before I teach you anything more. Sakura, when you're training with Neji and Hinata, please just watch out for the clan secrets things. Otherwise, I'm sure the Lord Hyuga will be quite suited to help both of you."

* * *

Sensei slides right through the crowd, heading towards the Hokage's Residence, strides light yet purposeful.

Naruto hurries along, apologising to the people whom he bumps into.

As they leave behind the hubbub of the streets, the forested area fills with the sound of clashing.

"Again, Gaara."

With a savage snarl, chakra explodes outwards and he's caught very much off guard because of how angry it feels.

Kaka-sensei beside him, places a hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the noise.

Pulsing gently, like Sakura-chan is fond of doing, but stronger.

Softly crackling, warm and mild to counter the underlying cruelty of the passing chakra wave.

Also to signal to the Training Ground users he guesses?

"Come, Naruto."

"Hai, Sensei!"

He's very-very curious, but, less than super-eager to meet Sabaku no Gaara.

They emerge from the cover of the trees, stumbling onto a easily misunderstood scene.

But that doesn't stop him from jumping straight into the path of a very-shiny spear because it's aimed at a kid his age, on the ground, who has a hand held up like a useless defence.

So before Sensei can even yell, _he's never been rebuked for his saving-people-thing_ , a dozen clones all armed with kunai – attempting to counter a gold spear many times their size.

"Earth Style: Earthen Wall!"

Then, that solid wall shooting out from the ground, spreading sideward and casting a shadow on him and the redhead behind him.

A short moment of silence is observed, and tension decreases.

The wall recedes, and the sun falls back on the redhead's face.

Naruto smiles at the one frantic eye, ignores that half a face covered by sand.

He extends a hand out, back turned on his partner's dad.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You must be Gaara, my partner for the Chunin Exams!"

If he had cared to turn, he would have found that gold spear poised, not yet touching where Sensei's earth wall had been.

As he focusses his attention on Gaara, Kaka-sensei closes the gap between he and the Lord Kazekage, muttering apologies and greetings.

The redhead actually takes his hand, but the shock melts to indifference and the sand crumbles off.

"I am Gaara. Uzumaki Naruto you… Are interesting."

 _It's a start, right?_

He smiles wider, to compensate for his partner's lack thereof.

"Shall we get to know each other first? Like, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future, your fighting style, what you're not so good at, what we could do together?"

Stilted nodding, piercing jade eyes that much colder than Sakura-chan's, "Mother is fine with that."

Naruto is special, when it comes to dealing with people. He doesn't ask too much.

In this case, he had no reason to about Gaara's mother.

Maybe later, he thought.

For now, _training~_

* * *

"Well then Gai-sensei, Sakura-san and I will take our leave. Hiashi-sama has asked to see both of us."

He retreats as soon as possible.

It's not too much of ill will or anything, not even a distaste for his sensei's eccentricities but that of a mutual respect, a sort of ground base he attempts to set up.

Neji is definitely not bitter that Lee is Gai-sensei's favourite, because he expects it.

But what he doesn't want, is for sensei to feel overly guilty, and obliged to help oversee their training when the focus is meant to be dedicated to Lee.

 _It is a given that Sensei focusses on Lee, because Lee is in essence his successor._

Tenten hooked up quickly with her Suna partner, having needed no further prompting.

Supposedly, they would get along mightily fine. His weapon oriented teammate was clearly interested in the Sand's battle _tessen._

They receive a downward furrow of those unbelievably bushy eyebrows, before a strong thumbs up, "Yosh, Neji-kun! I see that your fire of youth is raging already, that you wish to dive head into training. Feel free to come and find me if you need anything! My hip and cool rival, Kakashi, is I'm sure also always willing to help!"

Sentences punctuated with hype and enthusiasm, sometimes, the sheer energy wears him down.

Instead of inspiring him, their struggle against the steady flow of time amazes and demotivates him.

Gai-sensei and Lee are… like bright lights in the distance, glinting and winking cheekily. In contrast, he almost shivers at the sensation of the imaginary cold.

Like the embrace of Kiri's cold fog, dampening the air, erasing the light from the scene.

Neji shakes himself out ashen-toned thoughts, turning his attention to his partner, blocking out his sensei from view.

Hand stretching out, making his intentions well known, Sakura extends hers in reply, like acknowledgement. His hand grasps her wrist politely, not tangling fingers.

"Hiashi-sama will be upset if we are late."

His heiress' friend notes his deadpan sarcasm, but she only walks towards the compound.

Calmly intoning, "I'm sure Hinata-chan will be happy to see us," laced with enough wryness to tell him that she knows.

Relinquishing his hold once they're out of Gai-sensei's view, Sakura's hand falls back to her side and her lips quirk.

"Does Gai-sensei favour Lee-san so much?"

"Lee is a miniature version of Gai-sensei. He idolises Sensei."

She 'ah's softly before pressing, "Does your other teammate think the same way?"

"Tenten doesn't think so much as she feels. Temari-san seems much more attentive. Tenten thus invests more in her partner's direction, rather than linger with Gai-sensei."

Neji pays care to his word usage, even if he has already given his own feelings away.

He can hear the smile in her voice, "Then over Lee-san, I will favour you, Neji-san."

Curtly, he restrains the lift of his lips, replying in a murmur that he would have expected no less, "We are partners, Sakura-san."

* * *

Like all people, everyone craves affection.

For Lee-san, who was born with the inability of using chakra, Gai-san is his end point, his ultimate goal.

Gai-san clearly sees this, knows how Lee views him, and in turn treats him differently from others.

Tenten-san who grew up as an orphan not unlike Lee, and visualised her own idol but found no mentor to model – Instead turning to weapons and variety as her skill, something Gai is unable to help her with.

That suits her fine, but this style of hands off guidance is not what Neji expected when he graduated.

He had thought that with so exuberant a teacher, Gai-sensei would have enough energy for all three of them.

To dissuade his own thoughts he tells himself that Gai-sensei can't help him with the Juken, can't this and can't that, but frankly, most of the clan techniques he knows are built off basics.

He's a branch member, so he doesn't kid himself, doesn't imagine a future where he can save even himself, not after seeing his father's death come to a resolution.

"Would Hiashi-sama actually train you, though, Neji-san?"

He spares his partner a brief shake of the head, slipping back into his own musings.

The Juken is built off emitting chakra from the tenketsu to affect and disrupt an opponent's chakra flow, to hurt what is inside.

So chakra is the worst and best defence against the Juken.

It's hardly that no one knows that, just that the Juken is hard to counter. Hiashi-sama would pride himself in saying "Impossible" but for all of his Hyuga pride, Neji fears his world views being challenged.

Rather than issue a definitive statement like, "One day I will break free of these chains," he'd rather say, "I commit to my fate and exercise the restraints of my position where I am."

Rather than say, "Impossible," he says, "Difficult."

Sakura has always enjoyed challenges, even those only fool's fight.

"Where angels fear to tread, fools rush in. Ever heard of such a saying?"

Head shaking, then he says, "I am not acquainted."

A short laugh, "In such a sense, thinking Hinata-chan's style to be like Hiashi-sama's and Hanabi-chan's. In thinking that, I should like to ask Hiashi-sama to spar with me as a baseline to see… what you and I can do together."

The words slip right out before he reconsiders the intention behind her words, "You must be crazy."

She brushes his shock off.

His new partner is not the type to be dissuaded, then again her relationship with his clan is complicated, conflicting and blurred by the personal and impersonal relationships she has.

He owes her.

Owes it to her to try as she managed to 'do'.

Hiashi-sama at least, would share such a thought.

* * *

Retaining just about the poise she had from that test, she pours out the tea, pulling the pot diagonally up.

The tea stream is a clear red, like a fading burst of beauty, a flower aging with grace.

Clashing with the celadon green cups – those clinking as Hiashi-sama overturns them to match Sakura's pace.

"You haven't been serving tea formally, Sakura," his chide comes, "Suzuki ought to be ashamed."

A touch of mischief glints in her eye, "I'm sure sensei will be thankful I can still pour without making a mess, Hiashi-sama."

Her even tone hides so careful a jibe, but the Hyuga head hides his reaction behind a cup of tea.

Neji and Hinata look in upon their exchange with a measure of fondness, surprise and amusement.

They speak like old friends, equal clan heads.

 _And that's surprising given the Hyuga pride._

"Barring the calming art of sharing tea, I believe we have other matters to attend to?"

Sakura sets her teacup down to signal the start to conversing.

"Yes, I came to request a spar from you, Hiashi-sama."

He nods seriously, "To use me as a basis for you and my nephew's teamwork?"

She half turns to smirk at Neji, his face showing his evident shock – _possessive terminology._

Like a little cheering figure, somewhat of a _hah, someone understands me!_

"Yes please, if it not too much trouble. I hope that through watching us spar Neji-san can better understand what kind of function I can serve against an opponent."

"Not for you to see what Neji can do, Sakura?"

The girl reaches for her tea to finish it, "I know what Hyugas are capable of. Surely if an Hyuga can do it, someone like Neji-san, touted as the Hyuga's most recent prodigy can accomplish it."

Hiashi-sama grumbles with an uncertain amount of hurt ego, "I would like to think that there are some techniques beyond even Neji right now. Like how you do not teach a babe to run before walking, Neji and Hinata have both yet to stand firmly."

* * *

Face returning to the usual look of stern indifference, Hiashi-sama takes his stance.

Sakura's stance is deceptively lax, feet comfortably set apart, chains materialising behind her like a dense cloud.

With a mouthed intonation, the veins around his eye bulge, his Byakugan activating.

Hiashi-sama moves first, palm glowing a blazing blue.

Hinata-hime half steps back, looking up at him with concern in her lavender eyes.

"If otou-san accidentally touches Sakura-chan… His Juken could destroy her tenketsu beyond repair."

Neji watches intently, more precisely how carefully Sakura times her sidesteps and dodges.

"No… Hiashi-sama will speed up only after disengaging. Right now, they are merely testing the waters, Hiashi-sama is showing her that he intends on taking this seriously."

Sure enough, they break apart after moments of tense circling.

Sakura's chains are now by her sides, like extra hands.

This time, she moves forward, setting the pace.

Making a straight dash, chains extending front, going straight for the palms.

Hiashi-sama waits right till the tips are at his palms before expelling chakra.

Their chakra constructs clash, and the resultant force has them both disengaging.

The law of inertia states that objects with greater mass, have greater inertia, and require greater force to be moved.

In this case, the opposing chakras are more than enough.

Both he and Hinata-hime activate their Byakugan to check on the chakra systems.

Sakura's chains are still a homogenous blue, only lighter than her main coils.

As they clash again, her chains dissipate like air.

Quickly as they fade, chakra rushes out of her coils, fading faintly, forming back to clash again, smashing forcefully against Hiashi-sama's palms.

But she too must be feeling the drain on her reserves, because she splits off the two main chains to attack Hiashi-sama from as many directions as she can control.

As she soon realises, Hiashi-sama is skilled enough to expel chakra from individual tenketsu.

One of his palms gets just a little bit too close and she ducks down to sweep his legs out from under his feet, backing rapidly to rethink her strategy.

Hiashi-sama presses insistently, not giving her breathing room and she darts left-right, back headed straight for the wall.

Neji notes that since the beginning of their battle neither of them have used any flashy jutsu or skills.

They continue their game of cat and mouse, Hiashi-sama only grazing the air near Sakura's limbs, sending her chakra into spasms, Sakura's chains battering Hiashi-sama only to disappear, leaving ghost imprints.

When she's a foot from the wall, Hiashi-sama sends one palm glowing blue forward to box her in, the non-chakra active palm moving as the follow up.

Her chains surge forward then, her coils exploding like a brilliant blue flame.

A heavy coating of near liquid chakra swallowing him whole, and with a yell, she throws him a distance away.

Like tar, seeping right into his tenketsu, refusing to be expelled.

Sakura is hunched over from the effort, now her reserves truly low.

Just her wispy blue core flickering in the wind.

Then, the come back – There's a short moment where Sakura's chakra even appears to travel further, she stops her chains with a mental command.

But she doubles over as her chains are all shattered simultaneously, a spinning dome that roars to life, blue like their lifeblood, the Hyuga Main Branch's prized Hakkesho Kaiten.

The ultimate defence technique, Revolving Heaven.

His clan head retakes the position he began in, looking fully composed, only breathing heavier, clothes rumpled.

Not a strand of hair is out of place, and Sakura manages a satisfied sigh at the sound of their matching exhales.

She presses no further, and relaxes her stance, bowing once to show her thanks before hurrying over to both he and Hinata-hime.

Neji more really, and they begin discussing in earnest.

Hiashi-sama calls Hinata-hime away, bidding the remaining two a fruitful discussion, "I hope to see earnest collaboration."

And Sakura smiles.

"I want to remake the Juken and Kaiten."

"For us to cycle in and out of being offense and defence each time?"

She nods.

"We could also specialise if you wish, but since the Kaiten builds on the Juken, we'll have to work on both."

He frowns.

"We have a month, Sakura-san. And Hiashi-sama will not aid us in this conquest."

She smiles – _self satisfied_ – "You were watching, no, Neji-san? Chakra expelled from all his tenketsu, then a rotation element, Byakugan activated throughout to minimise dizziness."

It near constitutes clan secret stealing but since he's part of it, Neji guesses it'll be alright.

* * *

I'm calling it here, I finished this 10 days in advance on the 20th, but I'm going to do my homework first.

Once I'm done with that, I will proof read this, add more rambling, and then post it.

Thanks for waiting so long :)

Today is a Friday and I have actual exams on Wednesday and nope I have not started studying bahahahaha *maniacal-panicking laughter* sorry.

Posted on the 21, so I kept to my time limit.

To be honest, I'm beginning to question why I write still, given that the time I spend on this could be used for studying but I don't like studying so much as I write, so I procrastinate by writing if that makes sense?

I have so many new chapters of stories sitting in my email asking to be read, but I will grant myself only this reprieve of writing.

Writer will be taking a break to focus on my studies for the next 2 weeks or so, so I'll see you sometime in June?

We'll go by the 1 month break thing again because I want to give myself leeway.

On a side note, I have decided to attempt NaNoWriMo this year – I'm half convinced that committing is a terrible idea.

Just to get a feel, would anyone be interested if I wrote a Orochimaru-centric story? Probably a pretty tragic kid-Orochimaru to start, and then I'll run from there.

It's just something bouncing around in my head. (Cough, but November is far from now, I'm not set on anything.)

I'm so sorry (sigh) I rambled a lot again.

(P.S. Did you all want to see Orochimaru!Rasa training Naruto and Gaara in teamwork? Or Lee-Sasuke-Gai? The chapter was getting a bit too long, if not I wanted to include Kabuto here for chakra theory.)

But anyway, see you in one and a half months!

Kayo.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. As I begin to write this, on the 19th of May, having gotten back my last paper today, I wonder if I'm making a mistake… I hope to still make it for the June deadline, nag at me if I don't make it -~-

* * *

He extends a hand out, smiling as he always does.

Today is a good day, the red-head instinctively reaches out and the sand does not follow.

"Gaara, let's go out there and kick some ass!"

While the Kazekage over in the shade certainly doesn't radiate approval, it's a far cry from the hostility of Day 1.

The Sand Clone of Gaara's dad crosses his arms in front of them, "Rather than speak, Uzumaki-san, it would be better if you attacked."

Naruto scowls lightly, before his expression steels itself, he thought better of himself, _you'd think hearing similar insults over a thirty-day period would help._

He cheers himself up, reminding both he and his partner that the Exams are that afternoon.

Like they worked on throughout the month, he spawns in a mass of clones, commanding them to dispel once within the Kazekage's arm length.

With a smokescreen, Gaara moves in, relying on the Sand Eye he has behind the clone smoke.

As usual, the Kage guards only the front, ultimately ignoring Gaara's eye.

Gaara never does things in halves, and upon locating his father's relative position, intones, "Sand Binding Coffin."

Naruto would sigh at his partner's murderous intent, hanging thick in the air.

But he knows full well that clone!Kazekage-sama will break open that shell with his gold sand.

 _He's already happy that they've hammered out that instant killing is a big no-no._

"Foolish," comes the disapproving tone by his ear, a kunai to his neck.

Naruto smirks, before popping.

Another one launches a kick at the Kage as Gaara recollects his sand for another opening.

"The sand is now around you, and some of your gold sand is being held hostage, Kazekage-sama. I daresay we're doing better."

He chances a look at the real Kage, in the shade of the tree, his eyes showing keen interest.

His partner swoops in with a sand shield, bashing backwards the kunai that comes at him.

Naruto jumps back a few steps as the sand rises in front of him, swallowing up the sand clone.

"Sand Binding Coffin. Sand Waterfall Funeral."

His partner's patience wears thin with such a cat-and-mouse game.

Gold sand leaks out of the cracks in the coffin, and while he smiles, he also sighs.

* * *

If anyone, like his father asked, "Why do you trust that Uzumaki boy so much?" then Gaara would reply, "He is not like you. He is like me."

Mother howling in his head of the hatred and agony and he yells at the monster to _shut up_ , because the mother who held him in her dying arms was not the creature that he holds.

The same way that Uzumaki Naruto is able to smile, be strong, and not hear the proportionally larger demon in him… Gaara wants to be.

While the villagers may not be able to see, let alone accept any of such feelings, there's this particular fondness by which his partner looks upon the village.

From their perch on the Hokage stone wall, to just walking through the crowd which shies away from them – the devotion and care invested into the idea of this village.

Gaara wonders, from where did such a love come from?

The arm slung across his shoulder, the only arm that Mother does not lash out against, is warm and protective.

"I'll introduce you to my friends today, so tomorrow, before or after the exam, introduce me to your siblings?"

He hums assent lowly, nearly blinded by the smile that radiates happiness.

The arm slipping off, grabbing his hand, "Then let's go! We're gonna be late, then all the food Chouji and his Dad prepped will be cold!"

Vaguely he recalls a rotund boy with such a name, but in the companionship of someone almost like him, he couldn't care less.

Clearly, this was a set-up, a meet-up scheduled before hand, and him pulled in only at Naruto's behest, but he allows it.

He allows himself to be dragged alone, and he chances a smile.

When his partner sees his smile, his eyes light up, before they dim slightly, into a more real smile.

"Are we only going to eat?"

Naruto yells over the market crowd, that, "Of course not! We're going there to make friends!"

So while he has his own uncertainties, the thought hovering at the back of his mind, _when the invasion commences, I must kill Uzumaki Naruto first._

He goes along with this.

Not to make friends who would stab him in the back like Yashamaru, but to put a name to the faces that he will crush with his sand.

 _Why do you even care? Just go there and paint the town red, Gaara._

He sneers, and Naruto gives him a curious side glance, before looking away, understanding.

 _Well, that is one reason why I should not kill them. Just to irritate you, Monster._

* * *

If in thirty days, a Mother became a Monster, then in a few years, and a careful re-sealing, maybe the Monster, could become a Partner, the same way Gaara became Naruto's.

Naruto has that kind of effect on people, but others are none the wiser.

Naruto knows his own skills the best, after all.

He won't claim to be innocent in these hidden implied messages when he makes people into better people.

He does it for the world, his world, his Konoha, his friends, his family.

To protect them and what is precious to him.

Therefore, in bringing Gaara to the Rookie 12 bash, he attempts to bond them back together, bond Gaara to them.

Maybe he just hopes that like this, Gaara would be less inclined to hurt his friends if it came to.

He won't count on such things, though.

"Sakura-chan?"

The girl pauses with a forkful of cake in her mouth, humming to show her attention.

"Could you, if it came down to, restrain me?"

 _Surely, if she can hold down a –_

"You're not the Kyubi, Naruto-chan."

He rears back, not having expected her to reply that way, and he presses, "The Kyubi, then?"

She sets down the fork, patting him on the head.

"The person who holds back the Kyubi, when the village was decimated by its power, is seated in front of me. The someone you should be asking is not me, but yourself."

And silently, the message in their eyes – _The Kazekage's child is an unstable host, Naruto._

 _I know, I know._

 _Don't force him open, even a cornered rat will bite, hmm?_

 _Do you think I can, stop him if I have to?_

She resumes eating her cake.

 _If you have to, then we all will have to try._

He slurps on his orange ice cream cone, turning from his teammate and calling out to his partner.

"Gaara!"

The red head gives him a cool look, poised even as he eats.

Akimichi-san smiling upon the boy, gently urging him back towards his partner.

A tug of war between varying parties for various reasons and among all the groups there, Naruto admits, grimly, he is the only one who will accept Gaara as he is.

For Akimichi-san, Gaara is a danger to the village, and a danger to Chouji.

But if for that small chance that his kindness could change the world, Akimichi-san doesn't discourage his son's attempt at friendship.

The same way he didn't discourage Chouji's friendship with Naruto in the Academy.

As a parting, the participants involved, Team 7, 9 and Gaara come together in a rough circle, making a hand stack.

Team 8 looking in on them, this unreadable but assumed envy floating around them like a shroud –

"Let's do our best!"

"Our best!"

"Yeah!"

"For a good fight!"

Cheers and happiness, Naruto wonders what goes on behind those cold eyes.

 _Are you wondering why we can be happy, Gaara?_

Quietly he remarks, "Gaara, promise me that if we get any of these people, you won't kill them."

Like a clockwork doll, head jerking to a side, as they walk through the thinned streets.

"It cannot be helped if they are squashed. But if they can resist, then I will want to fight them for myself."

He smiles at him, considering this his victory, thinking, _That momentary hesitation will be all I ask for._

* * *

They enter the Arena to a rousing crowd and suddenly, Naruto realises that the market had been more subdued than usual.

From a month ago, the sickly Proctor appears as ill as before, if not worse, but he addresses them steadily.

"Welcome to the Final Stage of the Chunin Exams, everyone. We are pleased to see that everyone is on time. In fifteen minutes time, the exams will commence, and we will do live matching for the audience to see. The first pair of pairs will enter the arena, the remaining pairs are invited to, with your instructors, go up to the viewing stalls reserved for you all. For consecutive matches, the pairs should come down by different stairs on either side, so that opponents will be at different ends of the arena. Good luck!"

Even Sensei is surprised when Gekko-san turns to a small wooden box.

He opens the box, revealing the pair names on each tag.

This time, of all times and exams, Konoha took great pains to show that it was absolutely random and without bias.

However, given the number of dignitaries and wealthy businessmen no doubt paying for entertainment, no one would put it past Gekko-san to pull party tricks, fully knowing the line-up.

Sensei smiles at all three of them, the look in his eye saying something along the lines of, "Good luck," and "You also know this anyway."

With a crackle of the mic, the Stadium quietens.

"Good evening distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen. We will now officially begin the Final segment of the Chunin Exams. I am Hayate Gekko, your host and match official. If we may have a moment of silence, I will draw the lots to determine the first match."

From their position, the audience has no sight of the Proctor's sleeves, nor his arm guards.

Naruto would be curious as to why he's fully armed, as if ready for war.

Sakura from beside him nudges him, and then again, no one is surprised to see a slip of wood under the buckle of his arm guard.

He's not bitter at all, that these are them being offered up for someone's entertainment – promotion isn't so important.

"We're ninja, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke across the group rolls his eyes.

Everyone knows, even poor Lee-san, that that wood slip is obviously Sasuke.

 _"I mean, who else?"_

Sensei shakes his head in mild disappointment – _ah, so faithful, Sensei,_ but, he should know better.

There are many things Sensei is supposed to know, and he knows most of these things and at the same time…

Meeting his one eye and smiling to show him that, _"It's okay, Sensei, we understand."_

For surely, they're all in kahoots, definitely, "Ne, Kaka-sensei, who do you think Sasuke will be matched up with?"

The rumbling sound of a laugh in Gai-sensei's throat and Lee-san's eyes look down momentarily, fists clenching.

"Who do you think, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, everyone wants to bet on more exciting matches… Gaara and I, nor Sasuke and Lee will be knocked out so soon. If that slip in Gekko-san's hand is Sasuke, he will pull another from the box, and if it's our tag, he'll pull from the box again, leaving that up to chance."

* * *

The first tag is drawn from the box, but Hayate doesn't look at it. He doesn't have to.

Asuma looks at his students, feeling sorry and angry at the same time.

He flicks his cigarette pack open, pulling out a stick, before Ino smacks it away.

"Sensei! If you do that, you'll die before us."

He smirks.

 _Smart girl, knowing she's lined up as a sacrifice for the crowds to get their 'cool' fight._

"Ah, just another stick won't hurt, Ino."

"The first pair, Sabaku no Kankuro, Yamanaka Ino!"

She smiles up at him, punching him lightly in the arm.

"If we win, sensei, you have to quit smoking ya hear? If not, Kurenai-sensei might never accept a date with you!"

 _Cheeky brat,_ and she flips her fringe back, gesturing politely at the Puppet Boy – they walk into the arena.

Hayate pauses momentarily, before sliding his hand into the box again.

From his position, he watches the wooden slip slide out from under the guard.

He snaps his fingers, generating a small flame between his fingertips, lighting his cancer stick.

Taking a long drag as Kakashi gives him a side eye.

"The second pair, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Heady applause from the audience, and that pair walk onto the arena grounds with a cringe-worthy swagger.

Asuma feels his upper lip curl, before shaking his head at Kakashi.

 _Yeah, I know. I know you got the Last Uchiha and all, but that doesn't mean I have to like that fact that my team is a spring board for yours._

That insufferable man tucks his hands into his pocket, and Asuma almost feels sorry, _It isn't his choice to make._

"The remaining participants, please go to your seats. Combatants, please get ready."

As a crowd, shuffling up the narrow steps, to seats marked with names and suddenly, Asuma doesn't feel sorry for Kakashi anymore.

Shikamaru and Chouji pin him with their looks, and he runs a hand through his hair.

* * *

The match begins, and the Uchiha falls back quickly, allowing his partner to rush their opponents with a flurry of kicks and punches.

The puppet master summons another puppet by the side from a scroll, and Ino enters it.

From his position in that intimidating hood, flicking out chakra threads to manoeuvre that spider puppet specifically, inching Ino closer and closer to Lee.

At that moment, Sasuke yells for Lee to jump, and he follows up with a sizeable, "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique!"

Despite the worry in his heart, Asuma frowns, commenting that, "A Great Fireball would have been more effective."

The Dragon Fire stream runs along the ground, and sure enough ends up splitting into separate, smaller streams.

The puppet with Ino in it dodges the stream of fire, giving off the impression that fire is its weakness.

But the Suna kid with Ino is not so dumb, wood is naturally weak to fire but Suna crafts are all made purposefully fireproof.

A stream like that wouldn't leave a mark – just the reflex giving the wrong impression to use against the opponent they aren't meant to win.

Lee launches back into the fray, landing a heavy hit on the puppet master, and to everyone's surprise, the arm snaps clean off.

Sasuke's kunai barely makes it in time to clash with launched senbon, no doubt laced with chakra.

The Taijutsu adept withdraws quickly to regroup, but the one-armed puppet grabs hold of his leg, yanking hard.

That arm gives rather than the leg composed of pure muscle, but Ino's puppet pins him in time, a hoarse voice from the puppet master tells his partner to, "Now!"

She slips out from the opening at the base of the spider and presses her hands to Lee's forehead, yelling, "Mind Body Capture Technique!"

Ino looks up at the stands, and Asuma swears, that girl smirks at him.

Kankuro-san tumbles out of his half-wrecked puppet, high fiving the blonde, and summons another puppet, hopping back into it.

"One more," there's a sense of audience shock, and the pair begin to press the Uchiha.

However, his eyes have turned red and his movements speed up.

Foolishly, choosing to grapple with a puppet body, _he copied Lee's moves,_ launching himself and Ino's puppet into the air.

He lights multiple explosive tags, stuffing them into the gaps of the puppet body, leaving Ino only to drop out of her protective shell.

While she lands gracelessly, her partner rushing over to guard her, Sasuke jumps off and runs down the wall, displaying perfect mastery of the tree walking technique.

He hauls Lee's body out to the side of the arena, trying to wake him.

"It's no use, Lee's mind is up here," Ino taps the side of her head, and Kakashi spares him a curious look.

"Mind partitioning, that's what Ino has been doing the past month."

Sasuke crosses the gap between opponents scarily fast, breathing a stream of flame to split them both up.

It's clear who his target is.

Kakashi shrugs, "Well, if this is a conscious technique, a knockout will give Sasuke back his partner and put Ino out of the battle."

Shikamaru looks up at him.

"A spectating mind is as alert as an acting one."

He then looks to Asuma, "Ino can't win this one, can she?"

Chouji has paused in his eating.

Ino without a puppet and a half-twisted ankle retreats as quickly as she can, trying diversionary tactics from kunai to shuriken to blast tags, but the boy with his Sharingan can dodge all those.

Her back hits the wall, and he knocks her out.

At the same time, Kankuro is in hot pursuit, whacking the Uchiha heavily aside just moments after his partner is hit.

Sasuke smacks into the wall with a nowhere near satisfying thud, and he gets up shakily.

Finally, a green blur slams straight into the last standing puppet body and it cracks.

Lee regains his balance slowly, trying to clear his muddled head, no doubt hurting with a headache, but the puppet doesn't upright itself.

Given a moment of brief silence, and the match is settled.

"Opponents have 5 seconds to get up, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. First match is over, winners are Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke! Medics, please," Hayate signals for the medics to roll in, and collectors pick up the bits of puppets that are still recognisable.

* * *

"Next match, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru."

The audience has near certainly sated its fill of action – Asuma is glad.

Having just had one student whacked out of commission, he isn't all for his other two being thrown out of fighting just like that.

Shikamaru is sneaky, Chouji is loyal.

Sakura and Shikamaru are close, but Asuma knows that she isn't the type to forfeit for such things.

The match is near lacklustre, with the Hyuga pulling a fast one on Shikamaru who was never too strong at hand-to-hand at any rate.

Even the coiling wires around his wrist cannot stop him before he seals off the tenketsu in Shikamaru's hands – that's no more jutsu and a pretty heavy blow to Shika, who is after all, their team's immobilising force.

Even not counting the pain, Asuma fully expects Shikamaru and Chouji to surrender.

Sakura is playing with Chouji, not using any of the Chakra Chains that he knows she has.

Kakashi doesn't speak much of it, but the Medics that Kurenai hangs out with are always hung up over them.

She clashes evenly with Chouji, disengaging from his heavier blows, favouring hitting faster and lighter.

That girl could almost twin with the Hyuga, in her matching, but grey yukata.

She shakes her sleeve, and Asuma hears himself yell out, "Be careful, Chouji!"

It's no use in the end, since she stabs him with a capsule full of -likely- sleeping drug.

Shikamaru is not taken off guard by Chouji's defeat, focussing on tightening the noose of his wire traps, each limb that comes near him is given another.

Because the Hyuga isn't looking for wire, he doesn't make anything of Shikamaru's constant 'misses'.

Finally, when his coil runs out, he ducks, allowing the Hyuga to overextend.

He pulls harshly, and the audience can hear cloth rip.

Shikamaru bends down to knot the wire mesh to a loop across his opponent's back.

Standing with the Neji boy behind him, he turns to face Sakura.

"Trade, nee-chan?"

Sakura nods in acceptance, and they make a large circle, before ending up next to their partners.

Shikamaru pats Chouji on the shoulder, before raising his hand.

"Examiner! We forfeit."

The pink haired girl cuts her partner loose and heals his cuts, supporting him as they move over to their opponents.

She kneels by Chouji's side, and likely accelerates his metabolism.

The chubby, loveable kid stirs awake, and Shikamaru hands him a bag of chips pulled from nowhere.

"The winners of the Second Match, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Neji."

This set of opponents come to a peaceful reconciliation, Asuma smiles a "Thank you" at the girl when she walks past him.

 _And so, the last match comes down to this. Like this._

* * *

"Final match of the first round, Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha no Tenten and Sabaku no Temari."

Naruto really doesn't leave time for them to size up each other, he and Gaara must have run over their strategy.

Sand swallowing him and rising to the top of the arena before it releases him.

He plummets towards the ground, yelling, "Mass Shadow Clone Technique!"

A swarm of clones descending, and the sand wraps around him, protecting him on his descent.

Maybe his mouth is open in awe at the sheer volume of clones, but Gai shakes his head.

The Suna ninja whips open her fan, showing a single purple circle.

Clearly, Naruto's partner recognises the symbol, immediately pulling the real Naruto back towards him.

"Ninja Art: Sickle Weasel Technique!"

The wind to them sounds like a low hum, but as a Wind user, Asuma recognises the tell-tale signs of a manmade vacuum.

All of those clones disperse without a fight, and the pair of females rush their enemy.

Gai's student whips out a scroll, unravelling it with a flourish. A storm of kunai and shuriken empty themselves out.

Her partner follows up, further opening her fan to reveal another circle, "Ninja Art: Shrieking Gale!"

And hidden by the howling wind, the whistle of the speeding weapons – Naruto looks unfazed, and his partner merely raises a hand, a huge sand wall raising itself to guard them.

Asuma, over the sound asks Gai, "Did your student train specifically for an ultimate defense ninja?"

His eyebrows are furrowed, those bushy caterpillars, but he nods slowly, "They trained specifically for a sand defence. But if he is able to do this then that boy must be Kazekage-sama's youngest child…"

"The Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi."

Kakashi cuts in smoothly, and Asuma grimaces before he can stop himself, "Irony."

Gai's hands are clasped.

Even he has heard horror stories of Suna's Sand Monster.

Weapons digging into the sand shield, but unable to penetrate, even more falling to the base of the shield.

The determined look on Tenten's face, and the seal she makes, timed with the fan user fully opening her fan to reveal a third purple circle, and a storage seal.

Small tags on all the weapons light up, and streams of explosive tags flow out of the store on that fan.

"Ninja Art: Gentle Breeze."

Calmly, intoned, and the tags are pressed against the surface of the sand.

The females timed it perfectly.

From the side, the Suna female gives her fan a final flourish, "Ninja Art: Great Sickle Weasel Technique!"

And as the first gust of wind kissed the sand wall, a clap of hands, "Explode!" – The sand shield was enveloped in a tornado of flames.

Like a pillar of light rising to the heavens.

The Suna female uses her fan to propel she and her partner as far from the flame as possible, at the same time urging the fire to rage further.

Tenten presses her hands to the ground in front of them, and a short earth wall rises to shield them from some heat.

She unseals another scroll, and water pours out of it.

As if the Exam were a matter of comfort, and the Kazekage's daughter whips up a gentle wind current to scatter the water into their vicinity.

When the flames finally die down, the dying light of the sun is scattered by a huge construct of glass, towering thirty metres high.

Naruto is supporting his partner who looks only slightly winded.

They are unscathed by the flames, and begin their approach towards their opponents.

Temari hands Tenten a kunai, and the opponents clash in earnest for once.

In contrast, both females have expended far more chakra and energy.

A kick floors Tenten and Naruto clones soon have her pinned down.

The last girl standing however, drops her fan to the side, as if in surrender, and throws her arms around her brother's neck.

The boy would have recoiled, but he looks simply confused.

Without any more sand to protect him, _ah, so that was what they were going for…_

Naruto must understand something the audience cannot, and the girl murmurs something even the microphones can't pick up.

She closes her eyes, and the red-headed 'Monster' catches his sister, before laying her down beside her partner.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Gaara."_

 _…_

 _"I'm not gonna get promoted, and Father won't be happy, but I wanted a chance to hug my little brother."_

 _…_

 _"Tenten-chan was kind enough to go along with my plan."_

 _…_

 _"I don't want to be afraid of you anymore, Gaara. Nee-chan loves you, hm?"_

 _"Temari."_

 _She smiles, almost expecting to die._

 _"Yes, otouto?"_

 _"Rest well… Nee-chan."_

 _She smiled, eyes wet and heart warm._

 _"See you soon, Gaara."_

* * *

The Mind Body Capture is a random creation of mine, meant as above the Mind-Body Switch, but below the Mind Body Disturbance.

Basically, you use your own mind to capture someone else's, and imprison them with your will power. Original!Sakura if attacked by this technique would lose her outer, then Inner would take over her body. Ino cannot hurt someone using this technique, but she can put them out, to afterwards kill them as necessary.

I know, when you read the battles, it's obvious who will win, but I at least, wanted Ino to go out with a bang.

The Ino I have here is not too crazy over Sasuke anymore (cough) not that she ever really was, and hey, the Yamanaka clan's mind techniques are pretty cool.

Also, I don't want any of the characters to get curb stomped, I think it's unfair and too OP for anyone here to get curb stomped.

I know, I know I'm the ass who pits siblings (Sakura & Shikamaru, Temari & Gaara) against each other, and I said I didn't want to, but the random generator did it so I forced myself to write it.

While I am sure the second match could have been more exciting, I didn't want to drag it out too much, for fear that it would end up affecting their future friendship.

Sakura and Shikamaru are still very much bros.

But… I am quite pleased at how my Temari and Gaara one came out. I accelerated their reconciliation :)

In case anyone is confused, first half is Naruto POV, and the second is Asuma's. Even though Asuma's character is still rough and coarse at times, he is a devoted sensei, I hope his occasional commentary was able to carry his personality through.

I will try to be constant with the jutsu naming styles.

I gave Temari a couple of new techniques I can't find on the wiki, but I think are quite reasonable, I hope you all don't mind too much!

"Why did Tenten run out of weapons so early that Temari had to give her a kunai?"

(smile quietly)

They didn't want to die, you know?

That was their last and final stand, turning all of his sand into glass was their only plan.

That… is the summation of Gaara's murderous relations with people.

Lastly, writer apologises for being a little bit late this time round…

This is a fake holiday month that is pretty much a study month. I had to go to school every day for the first week of holidays, and couldn't write as much as I wanted.

However, I will stay constant to the once-a-month style update.

In between, I will reply to all reviews that appear as often as possible.

Guests, please look out for my reply and thanks in the next chapter!

At this kind of time, where I made myself a bit melancholy with the last bit, thank you all once again for reading, reviewing and being here with this writer who has commitment issues and writer block.

Looking forward to hear your feedback and thoughts!

How should I conduct the next round of battles?

Kayo.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. The days get later still, yet these fingers find no rest. Ah, if one could cry out to be heard – then maybe the world would pause and listen. Why does the caged bird sing?

* * *

There's no pause for the competitors, no commercial break or the like, let alone a formal opportunity for them to throw in the towel.

Ninjas are not samurai, but they have their own pride. If not for the rightfulness by which they fight, then the way in which they fight and win.

"The first team that I draw from this box will be given free pass to the last round of the matches, which will leave the remaining teams as our next match."

Among the remaining teams are all his students, and he allows himself the luxury of worry.

The three pairs in their holding area, earnestly discussing with each other. No doubt questions of rigging the exams, he taught his team like that.

He's not too worried about who wins or who loses, the audience has a winner in mind, and since majority wins, the ninjas will deliver accordingly.

 _Looks like they know, already, who will be fighting._

Neji extends his hand towards Naruto, Sakura extends her hand toward Gaara.

While it would have been polite to allow Gai's miniature time to rest, Sakura who healed him probably deserves the courtesy more.

In fact, in being chauvinistic, Sakura and her partner should have been the names drawn first.

Asuma elbows him.

"Your students rigged the exam or what?"

Hayate announces, "Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke will be moving onto the finals!"

He scoffs.

"Hokage-sama is not entirely unpredictable. Neither are merchants or nobles. Sasuke is the last Uchiha, naturally he would be favoured."

Not answering directly, but general remarks that should be easy enough to piece together.

Watching the way Asuma's cigarette shifts to the corner of his mouth, lips forming a dark smirk.

Kakashi shifts to a more chipper tone.

"Want to bet? I bet that Sakura and Neji will win."

Gai pipes up, "Yosh, I will take that bet! I am sure that Neji and Sakura's flames of youth will triumph!"

Kurenai, from a few rows behind, looks quizzically at them.

Asuma shakes his head, "If you were talking like you meant it, Kakashi, Naruto and the Kazekage's son will have to win. That's what the audience are itching for. They want a clash of Suna and Konoha's prized fighters."

Slyly, then Kakashi remarks, "But without the mass of his sand, what can the monster of Suna do? Out of his element, protected by a Konoha-nin, for him to move on would be an utter disgrace."

They look back at the towering glass structure and Hayate calls for the two pairs.

* * *

The match kicks off with Naruto summoning clones, and as expected, Gaara falls back.

The audience ripples in disappointment.

Gaara and Naruto are similar in many ways.

They specialise, and in doing so, become reliant.

"Kakashi, did you give him anything other than those clones of his?"

"Naruto might just surprise you. There are many things he can do with clones that we can't even imagine."

On command, most of the Narutos disintegrate to form sand.

And following the hand movements of the Kazekage's child, a looming cloud of sand particles coalesce behind them.

"That's not sand is it? It's just an illusionary Transformation Jutsu, the academy E-rank, right?"

He shrugs, because he's not sure himself. Kunai!Narutos can be thrown, and certainly feel like kunai even as they hum with his chakra.

"Naruto has a lot of chakra. His Transformations are quite solid."

Other than that, since the mind is the strongest tool, the Naruto clones could theoretically meld with Gaara's controlling force and act as his sand anyway.

The set-up is all and well, Neji and Sakura look as if they've been placed in a tight spot but they hold their positions.

Naruto sends wave after wave of clones, it would get boring if not for how easily the clones were being destroyed.

Naruto is a miser when it comes to kunai, he can't afford to arm all his clones like he arms himself.

In reply, the clones are each armed with another of their comrades, kunai, shuriken, the occasional alarm clock or sink doesn't matter.

With the benefit of seeing the entire battlefield, Kakashi watches with interest the discreetly shifting grains of 'sand'.

While Sand!Narutos cannot be used as a form of ultimate protection, or be hardened into a weapon, Gaara is a perfect cover to getting more Naruto clones closer to their targets.

Sakura whips a row of her chains diagonally forward, tearing through the clone vanguard.

Kakashi, as their teacher knows that the current battle is at a standstill.

Sakura expends little to no chakra in maintaining or moving her chains, because she isn't extending them or contorting them in weird shapes.

Naruto is a chakra battery with a near limitless amount of energy – his stores are not the type to be fazed by a couple hundred thousand Shadow Clones.

 _Or not so many; Not so many, but about there._

In a battle of attrition, no one wins.

And both teams are gunning for the finals, they can't show any extra trump cards, nor can they afford to expend too much chakra.

 _Maybe Sakura should build Neji a wall?_

In this battle, Neji has the most, relatively, chakra taxing skill set.

 _Not that he's using any._

So far, from the Hyuga Clan's rising star, they have yet to see any gasp worthy skills.

The Hyuga Head, a block or two down with his daughters by his side, looks oddly pensive.

As if he's expecting something more.

Combat is repetitive, chakra chains dispelling clones, Juken snagging those which get too close for comfort, but neither side pushes.

Sakura and Neji are more reactionary, and so Naruto and Gaara have to act first.

He watches carefully, sliding his headband up to get a better look.

Small flecks of chakra skittering across the floor, and split seconds before it happens, the battleground is lit up in a bright blue glow.

He smirks, watching from behind the shroud, rotation, chakra, power, combining and then a loss of control – an expanding sphere that explodes outwards, throwing aside all grains of 'Sand', Naruto hastily forming clones to break he and his partner's fall.

The red head scowls, voice carrying.

"If they had stayed still, we would have managed to kill them."

Naruto breaks the moment with a clear laugh, "So it's good that Sakura-chan and Neji-san didn't stay still, right, Gaara?"

Gai hums in approval, "That was well timed indeed!"

He shakes his head, "They lost control."

Asuma offers his two-cents.

"Lost control or not, it worked, and looks like with minimal chakra loss as well. Sure looks like a complete success to me. You helped them with it, Kakashi?"

He attempts to shift into a more comfortable position, but the plastic seat offers little of comfort.

"Nah they trained pretty much exclusively in the Hyuga compound. Maybe once or twice they sparred with me or Gai, but I never saw anything like this."

Gai smiles, "It was a pet project. I'm surprised they got so far without Hyuga-sama's aid."

Kakashi notes that the Hyuga Clan Head's grip on the railing in front of him is knuckle white.

But something in those pupil-less eyes catches him off guard, "Pride?" he finds himself wondering aloud.

Gai beams now, truly happy, "It's not every day that someone reverse engineers a Hyuga oral tradition right? Neji was built for greater, and with Sakura-chan's help, they did it."

The pair recover from their attack, Neji's hands on Sakura's shoulders, their sphere having cut deep grooves in the ground around them.

Her chains settle down and fade out.

 _Sakura supplies the chakra, Neji handles the shaping._

It's a classique _(fancy intonation and all)_ case of Ultimate Defense v. Ultimate Attack.

The pairs know it well. And the longer they drag, the more they tip the scales in favour of Sasuke and Lee.

The audience shifts vaguely in boredom, and his Sharingan registers pre-movement.

Sakura chances a look in his direction, and it was just faint _sorrow_.

He's caught off guard, not sure what to make of it.

Then, the feathers began to fall.

* * *

Sakura is their team's Genjutsu specialist. She would naturally have been the first to recognise those threads of chakra settling around everyone else's, in an attempt to ensnare.

She pulses once, pulling on Neji, and their sphere builds up again, exploding outwards.

Like a gentle wave breaking against a shoreline, a ripple of chakra swooping through the crowd and shattering the illusion as quickly as it set.

In hindsight, she could have considered such a careless expenditure of chakra risky – but waking the numerous Jonin in the crowd would save more people than her chakra could have alone anyway.

The civilians flail about in panic, but the attackers don't care much for overweight nobles.

Gaara rasps out that, "Sand and Sound are invading."

In that moment, his siblings reappear from the medic stands.

Temari firmly remarks that, "We do not condone the attack. We're in no state to fight anyway."

Kankuro shrugs indifferently, and Gaara seals the deal.

"I will not fight."

The sight of the Suna siblings conversing amicably is enough to give their Jonin sensei pause, for he barks out orders from across the stadium.

It's enough of a pause for Sensei to sneak up on Baki-san, and he goes down.

Had the invasion been more successful in its opening, Sakura would have questioned Sensei's unusual streak of mercy.

But somehow, they can all feel that the invasion faltered in its first steps.

She chances a questioning look at Temari-san who looks simply tired, "Gaara was supposed to release the Ichibi."

The eldest Sand Sibling nearly moves into a more detailed explanation but the lack of surprise in Sakura's eyes brings pause, only Neji asks.

"The Ichibi?"

Naruto smiles, "A bijuu, Neji-san. Konoha has the Kyuubi. I have it."

This is diplomacy in the most basic form, connecting on a personal level, but it is Naruto's best skill.

Gaara throws a hand out and dust lifts itself from the stadium floors.

Sakura wonders, _what would a child, who knew only fear, do?_

Because Neji takes to the news well, not understanding quite the magnitude of a Bijuu's strength and Kankuro flinches at his brother's movement.

His voice, amplified, roaring through the stadium, a hint of gravel and the Suna-nin stall in fear.

"Cease."

Rocks grinding themselves to sand grains – a cloud of actual sand growing behind him.

Then his gourd, scattering into sand, joining the same cloud.

Amassing, reminding the Sand ninjas of his ability to murder, bringing them from loyalty to his father, to fear of him.

He turns to Naruto.

"Your grandfather and my father are fighting on the roof I think. We should go."

They ascend through the open ceiling on a cloud of sand, like saints floating off to heaven.

Neji remarks faintly, "Your teammate is built for greatness."

She smiles, "He is, isn't he?"

He follows, "Fate smiles on him."

She has a laugh at that, "It's the least she could do, given what she took from Naruto-chan. Is it an equal exchange? Arguable, Neji."

Sasuke and Lee on the opposite side of the stands, gesturing for them to hurry over.

Sensei's lazy slouch – his mission completed.

"The main force has been subdued, however, this Invasion was supplemented by Oto nin. We still have a team unaccounted for. Hokage-sama drew Kazekage-sama away, our job is to track down, capture or eliminate the remaining enemy ninja."

The drawl in his voice – the lack of urgency, and Sakura cocks her head aside.

"Sensei, you aren't going to help Hokage-sama?"

 _Ah, his shoulders humming, tense._

A pleasant smile, "The ANBU are working to pull down the seal barrier around them. Jiraiya-sama is dealing with a snake infestation by the Northern Gate."

He shifts his body to hide the gaping hole off in that direction.

"Nothing for you all to worry your heads over."

A distant groan, trees falling over in groves.

Sakura openly laughs.

"I will go out and find the stragglers. Please protect them, Sensei."

Discreetly, he makes a clone to accompany her.

The real Sensei herds Neji and Sasuke into rounding up the Suna captives in the stadium.

* * *

"So it's not Sand, is it? It's the Sannin, Orochimaru-san, right?"

He pats her on the head as she casts a look around.

"Maa, so polite, aren't you, Sakura-kun?"

Chains batting kunai away from popping sensei's clone, and clone!Sensei steals a kunai off her to plant in the attacker's neck.

When they reach the corpse, she starts, hands glowing green, calling out, "Shiore-san?"

Kakashi-sensei looking over her shoulder, tapping into some kind of communications system, "This is a notification. Hatake reporting, Kusa is on the Sand-Oto side of the attack."

Eyes opening a fraction, and a different voice, "Orochimaru-sama…"

She frowns, before the healing stops on its own, Sensei pulls her back, out of the trajectory of more kunai.

His teammates throwing themselves at the pair.

"You killed him?"

Even tone belying her shaking hands, "We did," nodding with false confidence, and Sensei launches more kunai.

Left, to drive them to the right, shuriken to the top-down, pinning them, one going off course, burying itself in Shiore-san's forehead.

Sakura exhales, turning away, remarking mildly, "Sensei, now I have to replace so many more weapons."

That is his student's best gift.

She has an impenetrable poker face in a non-traditional sense – it's open to interpretation.

He's never sure what is and what is not.

The 'is' are a bundle of unsettling conclusions he would much rather not make.

Things along the line of, traitor sympathy and non-devotion to Konoha. The kind of things that Minato-sensei protected him from, but he cannot protect Sakura from.

"Are we going snake hunting, Kaka-sensei?"

He shakes his head in disagreement, "Let's not. I rather not get bitten."

She seizes his hand then, deceptively light, "Then let's go find Naruto-chan."

"Careful, Sakura-kun. If you squeeze my hand any tighter, I'll pop."

She tugs him in the general direction, urging him to return towards the stadium, and the clone gives in.

They begin moving, only for Sakura to stop – surprised.

Chains materialising, one glowing and her fingers run along the links.

"Sensei, can you tell where Hinata is? She's hurt."

He frowns, _Isn't Naruto v. a Kage more important?,_ but complies, summoning Biscuit.

Sakura is focussed, not asking too many questions, pulling a cord out from her sleeves.

"The lavender scent. I'm guessing you work by scent, right?"

The nin-dog looks troubled, but takes his best shot.

"Pakkun would have been better, but I will do my best, Kakashi. Doesn't look like you have enough chakra for him."

Running away from the stadium, clone!Kakashi is struck by how human he is.

He – a clone, is worried.

* * *

She monitors the chain closely, but no more damage appears.

That though, could be even more dangerous.

They burst in through a clearing and Sakura's vision zooms in on the rucksack by the foot of a tree.

Next – the bald, Kumo-nin hovering nearby.

Biscuit digs his teeth into the man's leg, ripping through the grey fabric.

Sakura's chains materialise fully, she draws her hand back forming a spade shape and the chains sharpen to form points.

Hurling them forward like a spear, catching the male with a glancing blow, "Sensei, please get Hinata-chan!"

The sight of Sensei is enough to scare the lone attacker, Sakura doesn't miss again, driving the chains through his chest, tangling with the chakra network as it goes.

He dies quickly.

Sakura looks down at the dog who only then lets go of the leg in his mouth.

Then, Biscuit pops.

Sheer reflex and her chains sprouting fresh from her back, blocking the kunai aimed at her neck.

She retreats a few paces but the other ninja is faster.

 _Grey,_ she registers in the corner of her vision.

Chains flicking up, batting kunai and shuriken away.

Like a game of cat and mouse, Sakura is aware she will tire if she lets herself be played.

She makes a lunge for the bag with Hinata, chain making it through and pulsing green strongly.

Landing gracelessly, her back to the bag, she's comforted by the fact that Hinata appears to be physically well.

At that, she supresses a sneer.

 _Of course she'd be in perfect condition. They want her eyes._

Half her chains form a shell around the bag, flattening out to protect their sleeping princess.

"You have good chakra control, kid. But what if I muck it up?"

Slipping through her guard, a fired spark too quick for her remaining chain to absorb.

 _Irony._

It's Sensei's chain.

Her fingers spasm, and she can't help but bait him, "My teammate can electrocute people whole. Yours feel like flies."

Because from experience, Kumo nin tend to be the most hot-headed, egoistical of the ninja bunch.

The forest is not a conducive place to fight, but the clearing is a field advantage for the Kumo ninja.

She backs into the bush, walking up the tree to move out of range of his bolts.

He begins firing blindly, and she eggs him on.

 _Please, please, someone see it. Sensei… please say that was a Shadow Clone and not an Elemental Bunshin._

"Oh missed me again!"

He fires them larger and larger.

One catches her on her knee and she stumbles.

Hastily healing the nasty burn, she hides it with a laugh, "Poor tree… Come next fall, he'll be good as new."

She stops moving entirely, part trying to intimidate him with the silence, part trying to get used to the loss of sensation from her right knee down.

Her Senpai chain does its best, forging new nerves to replace the fried ones, accelerating healing rate and shedding the thin stripe of blackened skin.

 _A more serious, but localised version of Sasuke-chan's wounds from that time in Wave._

Within the silence, the male changes tactics.

She knows this the moment she feels electric sparks ripple through her frame, _can see the lightning chakra being conducted in minute amounts near Hinata's prone form._

At the risk of making it more brittle, she expands the protective dome of chakra.

Dropping down from the trees and taking up a defensive stance in front of Hinata, kunai ready.

"How is it that you aren't running out of chakra yet, boy?"

"I could ask the same of you, Mister."

"Aren't you a polite child? I guess it would be polite to give you my name. My name is Sekiei. The unfortunate man you killed was Choku."

Sakura shifts here and there, attempting to see if she can try and enclose herself with Hinata.

 _But we don't know if anyone is coming._

She breathes, keeping calm.

"What's your name, Cherry-head?"

She tries to lull him into a relaxed mode, smiling, "That's my name, Sekiei-san."

"What, Sakura?"

She nods, "Yeah. That's my name."

He lunges at her, as she expected, but her feet are rooted to the ground, "Earth Style?"

She ducks in time for his arm to go soaring above him.

Coating her hands in green, prepared now, grabbing hold of him and using her chains to attempt flinging him away.

"Not bad, you even foresaw that I would be humming with lightning chakra. I'm glad you think so highly of me."

* * *

"You talk too much," comes the dry retort, and the clearing is quiet again.

Like a patterned dance, the male sidesteps Sakura, and the shadow in the forest takes a side step.

Both forward, both turning, stepping towards each other, one two, and Sakura takes a heavy swing at the man who drops like a pile of rocks.

"ANBU. I think Ibiki will be quite pleased to see you."

She half bows in her stuck state, "Shikaku-sama."

"Where's the accomplice?" he asks, bending down to remove the chakra reinforced mud around her feet.

She gestures _back,_ but he doesn't look at her – she can't see his face either.

"In the future, if this technique catches you again, channel chakra to your feet. Feel for the cracks the mud made as it dried and blow it apart."

The girl stumbles as her legs are freed. Like her, the shield around Hinata falls.

The Nara Clan Head catches her, jarring her knee in the process.

She coughs to hide her wince, limping over to Hinata and pulling the rough cloth off her head.

The girl is sound asleep, a check confirms that it is medically induced.

Sakura gathers the Hyuga heiress in her arms, chains patching the cut half hidden by the bulky jacket, the original wound she felt.

Sending chakra to support her knee, she bows once more, "Thank you, Shikaku-sama," before heading for the Hyuga compound.

He doesn't offer to carry Hinata, he knows her well.

"I've already talked to Kakashi-san. If anyone asks, I killed the other ninja."

"Choku."

He arches an eyebrow.

She gives him a half smile, "His name was Choku."

He nods in acceptance.

Tapping, once twice.

 _Commander announcing, the Invasion has officially ended. Belligerents have all been apprehended._

A series of _Roger,_ in reply.

He can feel, that tightly coiled chakra headed Sakura's general direction.

He pities that man sometimes.

Some days.

Today is another of those days.

Unlike Hiashi, he can't put the village's safety over his own child's.

Maybe it's because he only has Shikamaru left.

He forgets, some days that Hiashi is a man who has seen his brother die for the village.

Shikaku doesn't have siblings to lose.

Doesn't have a kid with a bloodline so valuable people would kill for, and therefore,

 _Cannot understand._

* * *

They saw each other from opposite ends of the alley, and yet they paused.

Sakura knows, he saw her from kilometres away.

She goes half the way, waiting for the Hyuga Head to meet her in the middle.

Past the guilt of a father who was not there to save his own daughter, past the shame of his prideful clan name, those folded arms.

As if Sakura could not already tell that his hands were locked together, joints stiff and in pain, just hidden by the sleeves of his yukata.

She stretches her hands out, knowing even just Hinata's weight is too much for her to hold like that.

"I think a clan somewhere is missing its princess, Hiashi-sama."

Restraining himself, politely receiving his eldest child, "Thank you… Lady Sakura."

He uses the honorific as a type of shield, she smiles not exactly at him but at Hinata.

"Hinata is my friend, Hiashi-sama."

She walks past him, through the alley.

"Hinata is my daughter, Lady Sakura."

She's happy, that he declared such a thing.

Rather than label her an heiress of their clan, claiming Hinata as his own.

It makes Sakura genuinely happy.

Sakura pauses a moment, to contemplate his back-straight figure.

"The village may not understand the pain of someone who has sacrificed everything for the village. But there are some things that one shouldn't have to sacrifice for the village. The village doesn't deserve such sacrifice, Hiashi-sama."

The father is swayed, but the Clan Head remains unshaken in his beliefs.

Something that Sakura, in lacking loyalty like the Hyuga have towards Konoha,

 _Cannot understand._

* * *

I had more things to do this chapter (scratches head), but there's not enough space for me to write it up, so next chapter it is.

Next chapter, will be tying up on the results of the Konoha (not) Crush(ed), physical and politically - I'm going to theorise more reasons why Orochimaru attacked, and why he would not have wanted to.

I'll allude to, but not describe their battle (Hokage v. fake Kazekage), and I am going to shade Lord Hiruzen a bit greyer, and more misguided, so that Orochimaru-san can be more of a grey!Villian rather than a monster. If you watched Hello Monster/I Remember You, he'll be like Lee Joon Young/Ho. [If you haven't watched it, I recommend it.]

Back to what we did this chapter, I decided to emphasise more on the background of canon that the actual invasion. Because we all know Gamabunta is OP and Manda did not make it for KC anyway. (Gj Jiraiya!)

Yes, it's canon that Hinata was kidnapped again (poor princess) by Kumo.

Canon wise, Neji + Hiashi + team saved Hinata, but I'm not going to say that the Kumo ninjas would fight Hinata.

No, they wanted a capture and retreat. They wouldn't fight her, just knock her out and make a break for it.

One guy's name was Quartz, the other was Chalk.

Names have power. Knowing who you kill and not are different things.

I had almost wanted Shikaku to have to Shadow Possess her to stop her from killing Sekiei because Sakura wouldn't see quite the importance of keeping the man alive in favour of hurting someone who was trying to take Hinata away.

I hope you all aren't too disappointed that we never saw Sasuke and Lee fight, I was really intending on writing Chidori+Gates combi hmm…

Also, the POVs swapped more this chapter, hope you were able to keep up.

Housekeeping wise, I'm trying to find and make constant the spellings of some things. I'll stick with Jonin, Kyuubi, Hyuga and Bijuu from now on

Review and make my days to come (cough, I'm also early this time, so even if it's just hi, don't be a ninja ;)

Kayo.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. This is a spill over from the last chapter, but it was too tagged on, so I cut it. You all might get this chapter a bit earlier : ) Starting on the 23 of June, 2017, hopefully in time for a double June update. Main inspiration: Embody's Lost and Found

* * *

Dear Kumikocr (Ninja cough Guest),

Hello again! Nice to hear from you, though I will have to apologise again. Senpai isn't going to un-senpai anytime soon, and I have things planned. Well… Everyone dies, Orochimaru won't be the death of him though. Read on and see, hope to hear from you again ~

* * *

The hospital is packed – mostly civilians that got hit by falling debris.

Few ninjas are majorly hurt, her chains spread out, healing and then gently pushing the villagers out.

This is the outer ward anyway.

Senpai motions for her, so her chains fade discreetly, tidying up after they are done.

She's patient with the children who cry over scrapes, less so with the adults who complain about bruises.

He pulls her through the ward doors into the inner level, passing her case notes.

"We amputated the arms and regrew the physical flesh. Please regrow his chakra pathways, Sakura."

Something, pleading in his eyes that she doesn't get.

Senpai then taps the wall twice, and an ANBU melts out.

The wall shudders, revealing that it was a genjutsu and Sakura did not feel it.

Stepping through and her lips quirk into a smile.

Naruto attacks her with a hug, "Sakura-chan, you can heal Jiji right? If you don't heal him, I'll never get a hug again!"

She's tempted to ask if her hugs don't count, but those dark eyes watching her curiously belong to the same old man who had been willing to kill her back then.

Tying her sleeves back with the same cord that they used to find Hinata, motioning for Senpai to _clear._

He dutifully hustles the ANBU and chakra sources away.

"Hokage-sama, I need you to channel your chakra towards your left hand slowly. Tell me what you feel."

Her chains are in his 'not' hand, feeling what his chakra feels.

Nerves and chakra pathways are linked, but right now, his hand is void of both.

"There's a block here, like a wall."

She hums.

"We will open a pathway. Senpai, tenketsu diagram?"

Blue, thick lines spilling across the page.

"Following this textbook diagram, I will make a channel for your chakra. Using your chakra, fill the gap I make, convince your hand that your chakra belongs."

Maybe, because he is the Professor, he knows subconsciously what she means.

Her chain cuts, but without nerves or chakra paths he cannot feel.

She's burning holes in a plastic sheet to let the rain through.

Connecting the main stream to the tenketsu in the middle of his palm.

"Before this, were you able to direct chakra independently to your fingertips?"

Throwing away formality, bending his fingers this way and that and she hums, "Very good."

He managed to open multiple channels by forcing his chakra in.

"Try to adjust your 'hand' to your chakra first. Once we regrow your nerves, it will hurt if you force the chakra in, like it would have before this."

They repeat for the next hand, and Senpai takes over.

"Senpai, watch out for the tenketsu. Otherwise, all clear."

 _All clear, therefore if you don't say I won't either._

"Understood. Do you need to check anything else?"

She shakes her head, "I will do a final run once you're done. In the meantime, I have more patients to see."

Bowing once for the Hokage is a petty formality, her leaving is a rebuke.

Naruto hurries after her, chattering.

* * *

On Sannin and Invasions, fake outs and not-Gaara's-dad-after all.

"It was the nice snake guy, and apparently he's Jiji's old student, and he was really angry at Jiji for things. They talked a lot, and snake guy didn't really put his heart in to attacking Jiji, even Gaara could tell. But Jiji summoned the Shinigami and tried to kill his student. I mean, can you imagine that? It's like Kaka-sensei summoning a god to kill one of us!"

Hearing the on-goings of the village puts a spin on her perspective given she spent her day chasing after Kumo nin.

"I'm sure there's a good reason. Snake guy must not be that good, after all. If your Jiji can do something like that to him, he must have done something really bad, don't you think?"

Naruto pauses here, as if thinking over her words.

Then he pipes up, "You should convince yourself first, Sakura-chan."

A smile tugs at her lips.

Naruto knows, you see and Sakura never tried to hide it.

"What do you think of snake guy, Sakura-chan?"

She hums as her hands glow green. Her chains are attending to the people in the other beds, medics are scarce as always.

"Do you mean the snake guy we met, or the one in our textbooks?"

Naruto is a dear, helping by bringing burn cream and salves to the patients who can do their own first aid.

Sakura doesn't kid herself in thinking that the Konoha-nin in their room aren't listening to their conversation.

"Well, aren't they the same person?"

She shakes her head.

"Kaka-sensei killed Shiore-san."

Invoking their teacher's name, and the ninja of the ward cast off their suspicions.

She bows once, "Everyone in this room is free to check yourselves out. Please refrain from strenuous work today and tomorrow."

* * *

Out in the corridor, Naruto is freer to speak, Sakura answers more simply.

"Shiore-san, if he was really the Sannin, could easily have killed Senpai and done all the rest of us in the night."

It's the story she will stick to, speaking not of the caustic chakra that the host's body fought, nor of the lack of recognition she faced when speaking to the dying Shiore-san.

"What do you think textbook snake guy wanted, then?"

She pushes open the door.

"There are three Sannin. One is Jiraiya,"

"Oh, I met him. He's a huge perv. Stay away from him, Sakura-chan."

There are more people in this ward, all sleeping this time.

Flipping through medical charts, _benzodiazepines,_ of varying dosages.

She calls out.

"ANBU? Are there ANBU on duty in this room?"

None reveal themselves, but Naruto points.

"There's probably one in that corner. The ANBU on duty like corners near windows or plants. It makes for quick substitutions."

She stretches a chain cautiously to the corner, surprised when she feels something.

Like light refracting upon entering water, a change but she's not sure what kind.

"ANBU-san, these patients are all under drugged sleep. If you are here to take watch over the Clan members, I ask that you find a doctor once any of them wakes, please."

She receives the sensation of a hand squeezing her chain once.

 _Yes_.

She gives the sleeping ninjas a scan over, pleased that these have no physical wounds, just varying states of exhaustion.

"You were talking about Sannin Jiraiya-san?"

"Oh yeah. He's a total pervert. I found him peeping at the hot springs."

Sakura finds herself less than repulsed.

"He's also the one who writes Sensei's Icha Icha, isn't he? It's better that he be a pervert and a writer than a violent rapist, no?"

Because certainly, there must be people like that in this world as well.

"He's also the one who wrote Tale of a Gutsy Ninja. You know, the book that Kaka-sensei gave me for that birthday?"

She's shaken from questionable thoughts, and she smiles.

"The Hero's name was Naruto, wasn't it? I imagine that your parents were fans of that book. Either that, or they must have really liked ramen."

* * *

The next room has an attending medic, as does the next, and the one following it.

She writes in the signature book – it pulses and accepts her chakra signature.

 _Haruno, signing for guest,_ she gestures for Naruto to write his name,

 _Naruto._

Then, she pulls him a tag.

"Who are we visiting up here, Sakura-chan?"

She gives him half a look, tapping her hand to the seal by the glass doors.

"Clan heads and their closest associates. Basically the VIPs."

Stepping through the door on the right and a change in personality, Naruto watches the tension drain out of her frame, her smile, and her open arms.

"Ah Hirai-kun. Have you been good?"

Naruto is stuck by the resemblance and his eyes ask even as the child jumps into his teammate's arms.

"I have, Sakura-neechan!"

"He has indeed, Lady Haruno, as if he was never hurt in the first place."

She inclines her head at the man who looks out the window, yearning as strong as the first day he arrived.

"We will bring you good news to repay your kindness soon, Lady Haruno."

"Ah, Lord Tsubaki, I am simply glad that the goods were delivered without fault. That was work on your end, convincing your Mizukage to allow our convoy in."

Stroking the hair of the child who requests to be carried, "I am thankful still, Lady Haruno that you sent us Konoha nin to escort us. Had it been Kiri-nin, I would have feared that Mizukage-sama order our deaths."

She laughs softly.

"Then you will have to thank Hirai-kun for letting you find him."

The man does just that, pressing a kiss to the snowy white forehead.

Sakura nods, smiling at Naruto.

 _If not brother, at least a relative._

"When Kiri sends a team to escort me back, I will request for the ninja you told me about. Haku, did you say was his name?"

Sakura does a quick scan of both, they're healthy.

"Yes. Looks like Hirai's bout of pneumonia has subsided. I will write back to apologise to the Mizukage for keeping one of his most important merchant heads. However, I think the sunny weather here will be better for the kid. Once I am sure his immune system is up to par, we'll vaccinate him. One more week after that, and I will send you off, Lord Tsubaki."

She signals for Naruto to guard the door, and she steps closer.

The man places the dark-haired child down on the bed.

In a low murmur, she enquires and he replies.

"The Resistance will attack tomorrow if nothing goes wrong. The final shipment was due this morning, and it went well. Tomorrow, Lady Terumi will with her ninja, storm the Mizukage's tower. Latest next week, the rebels should have taken over. However the concerning thing they found –"

She steps away to pat Hirai on his head as Naruto signals frantically.

Tsubaki Hiren is aware, acutely so, that his fellow Clan Head is not a loyal Konoha pawn.

The door opens.

 _And as it turned out, the Hokage-to-be,_ might not be either.

"Medic Haruno?"

Another of those doctors, peeping their head in, falling over themselves in bowing to Lord Tsubaki.

"Yes?"

"Shikamaru-sama is looking for you."

Naruto pops his head out and Sakura bids her fellow merchant Head a goodbye.

"I will come by to check on Hirai again."

* * *

"Shikamaru was hurt?"

She summons her chains, but the Shikamaru chain looks pristine.

"Ah yes, the young lord complained about a long-lasting headache. We wanted to give him a general pain killer but he requested chakra healing."

Sakura frowns.

Senpai doesn't look lightly upon ninja attempting to bully them medics.

"Did you check with Head Yakushi?"

"He's still attending to Hokage-sama… Personally I do think that the young lord would benefit from chakra healing. He complained earlier about numbness, I believe it may be a chakra problem."

Naruto finds the room first, bursting in with a cheery, "Shikamaru!"

Only to have to apologise sheepishly because of the sheer number of occupants.

Lightly teasing, Sakura closes the door, sending the other doctor away, "Medic Haruno reporting."

Shikamaru perks up, scrambling out of the bed, checking her over hastily, "Sakura-nee, you're all right?"

She looks curiously over at Nara-sama who shakes his head.

"Yeah, I am, Shika-chan. What made you think otherwise?"

He murmurs lowly, "Tou-san won't tell me, but I felt you being electrocuted."

She frowns, _electrocuted?_

She summons her chains and he instinctively catches hold of his.

"I felt numb almost immediately after, but I was sure… I was sure that you got electrocuted."

Sakura attempts to settle her racing heart.

 _If he could feel that, then –_

"Shikaku-sama, may I speak to you outside?"

Patting Shikamaru's spiky bob, she assures him that she wasn't electrocuted.

* * *

She forgot.

Extending her hands and he complies.

"It's not bad," he says and she frowns harder.

"I won't use his chain anymore. Not if he can feel it."

She heals the short gash on his side.

"What I don't understand is, why can Shikamaru feel it?"

Sakura doesn't know, she really doesn't.

"The chain represents him. The same way I knew Hinata was hurt. The same way I should have known you got hurt."

He brushes imaginary dirt off his shirt – there's no tear in the shirt.

"But I didn't get hurt. My chain did?"

She presses a hand to her head.

"It must have been when Sekiei-san first attacked me."

She can't remember things like that – she doesn't pay attention to exactly which chains go where.

They move past it quickly.

"Does your team know, Sakura?"

"They don't feel it. Only I can feel them."

She shakes off his most pressing concern, "No one will die because of my chains."

Shikaku-sama grabs hold of her wrist as she turns, "What happens if someone dies?"

Sakura thinks back.

At least things like that, she can remember.

 _The clenching sensation, someone grabbing hold of her heart and squeezing (oh)_

She smiles.

"I'll live."

With that, opening the door and bowling over both Shikamaru and Naruto who were attempting to eavesdrop.

"We've decided, Shika-chan, that you're free to go home. But if there's anything else, you have to come right back."

Her chains do one final round of infusing healing chakra in, erasing any lingering numbness.

Continuing to Chouza-sama who hurt his hands grappling with a snake, and Inoichi-sama who has a headache from straining his mind.

"I would tell you not to strain your mind too much, but I'll leave that to Ino-chan."

The blonde girl nods in affirmation.

"That means going to sleep, tou-chan."

Sakura gives the girl a smile, "If you need it, you can request the short term sleeping aids from any of the nurses."

She does have to say, of the three, Chouza-sama is the easiest to deal with.

He's a straight forward kind of person, and his wife does take good care of him.

She heals the flesh wound and advises him to rest more.

"Please try not to expand your hands while they're healing," and she knows he'll listen.

His wife will look after him – good food and lots of bed rest.

He nods, a jovial smile spreading across his face, "I will, Sakura-chan. In turn, please get us more of the Mist's miso paste."

She tugs a notebook out of her pocket, pulling a Sharpie from the bed pocket.

"Everything for a price, Chouza-sama."

He's a straight forward person, but they see few people like that, let alone straightforward businessmen.

* * *

She leaves Naruto in the Sand siblings' room, excusing herself from their cheery reunion.

Naturally, they were already attended to by other medics on hand.

Diplomatic prisoners, you could call them. They were there to stay until their Jonin-sensei worked out what Sand would do next, given that their Kazekage was dead.

She knocks on the wall, and the ANBU melts out, assessing her coolly.

She arches an eyebrow, the markings on the mask of this ANBU are different from the one earlier.

"Did you swap shifts, ANBU-san?"

The crackling, distorted voice replies, "Yes. Please enter quickly if you intend to."

 _It's a weird time to swap shifts._

"Senpai, are you done...?"

Her voice trailing off and she bows slightly.

"Sorry, visitors are currently not allowed. Hokage-sama is resting, Mister. I will ask that you leave."

Sakura matches the squinting eye fairly, looking over the intrusion.

Half a bandaged face, covering an eye, _eye transplant?_ , mottled hands leant over a walking stick.

But those hands, free from markings, only discolourations from _genetics?_

Worn and war-weary, his body clashing with that mind hidden by an eye that is near shut – _hunger, tell me child, what is your worth?_

"ANBU-san. Please escort the gentleman out. In the future, unless Hokage-sama is awake to allow it, please minimise foreign chakra entering the room."

"Is Hiruzen chakra-sensitive now?"

She shakes her head, "It is too early to say. We wish to monitor his condition without additional interference that could mess up the healing."

Left hand leaning on the walking stick, right hand rubbing the x-shaped scar on his chin.

"I see. Please do your best, Medic-san."

The ANBU holds the door with an emotion akin to reverence and then, the ANBU leaves with the aged man.

She rushes over to the Hokage's side, waking him from a chakra lull, asking "ANBU-san, where is Yakushi-senpai?"

The Hokage wakes as if he had not been sleeping, and the man chuckles.

"No need to be so concerned, Haruno-chan. Councilman Danzo is a friend of mine. I sent Yakushi-kun away so we could chat."

She clears the foreign chakra from his right hand.

"If you keep exposing yourself to chakras that cannot stop expansionist tendencies, your hand will not be fully yours to control, Hokage-sama."

He flexes his fingers, summoning his chakra so his fingertips burn blue, he smiles, "No worries, I understand," then the flame sputters.

He blinks, before trying again, and her chains reach a diagnosis.

"Hokage-sama, your chakra is killing your own hand."

The old man looks at his hand like its foreign, and she further questions, "Are you scared of your own chakra?"

Senpai comes through the door, looking frazzled, "What's wrong, kouhai?"

But the Hokage smiles simply, "Nothing is wrong, Medic Yakushi. She's just doing some final checks."

Like them, just the three of them.

"ANBU? Secure the premises for a moment." Politely, telling them to get out of the room.

The Hokage activates a final seal.

* * *

"It is terminal in the end, after all?"

"If you don't use chakra we can slow it. As the corruption spreads, we can amputate and regrow like we just did."

He magics out a pipe and begins puffing.

Sakura doesn't stop him, even though it's an enclosed room.

"No need for that. I'm long past retirement anyway. I was always prepared for this price, since I invoked the Shinigami…"

 _"And you say my name again, taunting me that I have not gained your soul, mortal?"_

The otherworldly presence that fills the room, past the seals and the Hokage gasps, trying to breathe.

Senpai's eyes wide as he sinks slowly to the floor, and Sakura snarls, chains lashing out protectively, "Return when it is truly time for him to die. Rather than taunting and espousing on your own weakness, return when it is time for someone to die."

A deep chuckle. _Wishful words, but wise. I will give you a month, Sarutobi Hiruzen. In a month's time… I will come and collect you._

When the presence is gone, Sakura shivers lightly – pumping healing chakra into the Hokage's lungs.

"You have cancer of the lungs, Hokage-sama."

The man coughs.

"Ah, I always knew the pipe would be the death of me."

Kabuto-senpai, curiously wondering, "Why did you have to summon a Shinigami of all things, may I ask?"

The Hokage looks down at his hands.

"Humans can kill other humans. But it takes a monster to kill another."

Carelessly, she follows that train of thought, "So was the monster killed? And who created that monster in the first place? Shouldn't the creator be punished?"

The man smiles, almost tearful, "Then this is my punishment. My punishment for not seeing the monster."

"Your student, Hokage-sama?"

A man drowning in his own memories and self-pity.

"He was a genius of the highest calibre, but without morals. And I was too soft to cut him down when we first realised."

Sakura adjusts his pillows.

"I don't doubt that experimentation on children is morally wrong, Hokage-sama. But if a village can seal a demon into a baby and abuse that baby for years, only to use it as a weapon; If that can be called the good of the village, Sannin Orochimaru-san probably thought the same way, don't you think?"

He watches her with curious eyes – she wonders if she'll see tomorrow's light – senpai tugging the back of her yukata.

"He probably thought his experiments could help the village, and protect the next generation of children."

Sakura smiles almost forlornly, helping to ease the Hokage into a laid down position.

"But Hokage-sama, you, as a figure head, cannot allow personal feelings to sway you, right? Even if it is the student you cherish dearly, doing things that will horrify the village but not you – you must throw your heart aside and persecute him. That is the last action of protection you can give him."

The voice replying once in a one-sided conversation, grief-struck regrets of a dying man.

"His experiments were wrong, but he was once my student. The hatred of a village cannot be so accurately harnessed, despite sending him away no doubt there are many who wished him dead either way."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I want you to go with Jiraiya-kun to find my student, Tsunade Senju. Can you do that for me? I'm sure Jiraiya-kun has much to teach you."

The blond whom he has grown to love like a grandson nods an 'okay', "Ne, Jiji. You don't suppose that the Pervy dude knows my parents?"

Maybe he's worn, from the chat he had with his medics earlier, but Naruto is a regret of his.

Hiruzen is scared, scared of losing Naruto.

"There's no harm asking, right, Naruto-kun? And if he asks, you can tell him, "Your sensei said so.""

The child lights up, "Okay, then I'll go find him now! We're bringing Tsunade-san back so she'll take your hat, right?"

He stretches his weakened hand out to ruffle the spiky hair.

"On point, Naruto-kun. Why did you think so, though?"

"Cause Pervy dude might end up decreeing that bikinis become standard uniform."

The elderly Hokage hands Naruto a small scroll.

"Just mission instructions for your newest sensei."

* * *

Her hands are folded behind her back, allowing senpai to lead her out of the hospital.

Thinking back on what Tsubaki-san wanted to tell her – senpai waves a hand in front of her face.

"You feel strongly about it, don't you, kouhai?"

She sets the direction they walk in.

"About what, senpai?"

"Just now, when you and Hokage-sama were talking."

He picks the lane they enter.

"Ah. Well, it's being honest. Being a leader makes you change a lot of things. Just because you're a leader, doesn't mean that you get to choose. Certain answers are labelled 'right', some are labelled 'wrong'."

"Naruto-kun wants to be Hokage, right?"

She walks closer to the dessert half of the street.

 _Okonomiyaki, takoyaki, ramen, hot pot, BBQ on the left._

"When Naruto-chan becomes Hokage, he will be strong enough to change the world."

"Hokage-sama isn't?"

 _Anpan, daifuku, their tea house, dango, taiyaki on the right._

"He let a genius go because the village cannot accept things. Instead of imprisoning the genius and putting him through reconditioning and utilising that genius for an acceptable, good of the village."

They walk into the Dango- _ya_ , taking a booth near the back.

"You think the Sannin Orochimaru was a genius?"

"I don't think anyone can dispute that he was strong, and highly intelligent, Senpai."

"But you can't call him sane either, kid."

She interrupts their conversation, the purple-haired examiner sounding far quieter than either of them are used to.

"Geniuses are generally not sane, Anko-san. Konoha has a record of geniuses gone nuts in some form of coping mechanism. Lady Tsunade even wrote a treatise on it."

The lady bites viciously into her last stick of dango, Senpai places their order.

Sakura raises her hand, the waiter bows.

"Another plate for the pretty lady, sir," gesturing at Anko-san.

She smiles politely at the lady diagonally opposite her, "My treat, for Suzuki-sensei's friend."

"He was my sensei, you know, Haruno-chan."

Kabuto-senpai has those odd eyes again.

"Would you rather he left with you, Mitarashi-san?"

She snorts.

"I guess back then I was too caught up in my hero worship of him. He… he always protected me on the field, as if I wasn't strong enough. He didn't trust me to be on my own."

The lady side steps the question.

Her tone hints at a, 'Yes', but Kabuto knows better.

She leaves after finishing her dango, ruffling Sakura's hair in a 'goodbye' fashion.

* * *

Kabuto bites off the pink dango, before passing Sakura the stick with the white and green one.

She smiles, even as he sighs.

"So picky, kouhai."

"But you're the one indulging me, Kabuto-senpai."

Without her needing to prompt him, "No. Her answer was always no, kouhai. The moment she heard about the experiments, she lost her fragile faith in him. It was destroyed in a fell swoop."

He eats the pink and white ones of the next stick, passing her the green.

They move on to the soy-covered Mitarashi dango.

"Are you in danger, senpai?"

He reaches for his stick of dango, "No more than you are, kouhai."

Tea arrives last.

She remarks, absentmindedly.

"Shiore-san's chakra changed."

Kabuto drinks his tea.

"I have heard that Orochimaru is capable of possessing bodies."

Sakura considers the tea, her reflection on the rippled surface – "Someone who has spent too much time out of his own skin eventually will no longer be comfortable even in his own. At that point, the skin is no longer his."

Her senpai proposes an alternative.

"Someone who never had a place to belong to, someone who was never accepted, never had a skin of his own in the first place."

She raises her hand, gesturing for the tab.

There's still dango on the table, but it's like a mutual understanding.

They're both full.

"Maybe, if we met Shiore-san again, I should ask Naruto to give him a hug."

* * *

Imagine Kabuto's surprise when he returns to his Lord's side and reviews the name list of the dead.

"Shiore was killed, Orochimaru-sama?"

His master arches a fine eyebrow, looking mildly surprised – "Your precious kouhai and Sharingan Kakashi killed him."

He should be shocked – but he knows Sakura wouldn't out him like that.

She's curious for personal reasons, and none meant to hurt him.

"Did you say that your kouhai was interested in me?"

"No," his answer is too quick and the Sannin laughs.

"No, she just had a conversation with the Lord Hokage. – I have a recording, if it would please you to hear it."

* * *

In the privacy of his lab, so close to his homeland yet so far, the village's lights are too far out of reach.

He allows himself the reprieve of getting angry again, smirking bitterly.

 _Sensei, I should have killed you then._

 _But I guess, you know why I didn't kill you?_

"Orochimaru-sama? Would you like some dango? Kouhai and I bought in excess."

"Leave it by the door."

* * *

The dumplings are cold and half-hard, but the taste is familiar.

He vaguely remembers eating them with his student – a spitfire with purple hair.

 _"Sensei! I'm sure you'll like these!"_

He doesn't need to eat, nor need to taste – he's not human.

But he supposes Sasori is correct in the end.

The heart remains human, more so than the heart, the mind.

Orochimaru sets the stick down.

 _Now, which fire jutsu would be the best to warm dango with?_

* * *

I know, I'm a lot earlier than expected, but I wanted to write it out as the ideas came fresh.

I guess you've probably assumed then, that I might not update next month at all?

Honestly, I'm not sure when I can update next. Rather than prewrite and give steady updates, since I've written this, I feel obliged to give it to you all. I hope you all enjoyed it.

My classes restart tomorrow, I'll have to get to writing the last 4 essays I have yet to do, and begin preparations for some national exams in the second week.

Won't bore you all too much with my life (oops) but I really should go and study, pull up my non-existent grades. Any exam tips for me?

I guess that's it for humanisation of Orochimaru thus far. Next chapter will be Tsunade + Jiraiya + Naruto, Sasuke + Kakashi, Sakura + Shikamaru. Not trying to be overly ambitious, but we should be able to see Itachi. I'm not sure if I'll stick to Kisame, since I have more things planned.

See you all in August? I hope I'll have enough time to get my life on track first. I don't want to promise too much of anything, but if I really get buried next week, I'll put an update on my profile.

As usual, review and talk to me, all ninjas!

Other than that, wanted to take the chance to thank you all again, it really does make me happy to get alerts in my email box.

Kayo.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. I'm not sure when this will come out, to be frank. Sigh, I have an essay every night with worksheets on top of them, with tests every week and preliminary examinations in about two weeks from when I start writing. Today is the 25th of July and I am not apologetic for expressing my angst through this chapter.

* * *

She attends her first council meeting as a Merchant Guild Head.

The uncertainty of the civilian heads shows – until now her seat was controlled by Shikaku-sama, the underlying fear and unease by which they regard her.

Sakura frowns lightly and the Agriculture Guild Head Katsuo seated across her flinches.

Civilians in a ninja village do not always live amicably together. When it comes to politics, two things constitute power. Money and strength.

With money you can buy strength, those are the civilians.

With strength, you can sell lives. So it's a tug-of-war affair for Konoha.

On the surface, everything is fine and dandy but there remains the undercurrent of mistrust because civilians do not get equal representation in the Konoha Council.

They are a minority who will never get something they want if the ninjas do not wish it.

Shikaku-sama is seated next to her, and maybe the civilians want her to side with them, but expect Shikaku-sama to control her.

Their ailing Hokage is a turning point – one less check in the ambitions of the Civilian Guilds, he is not present.

Sakura asked her Senpai to forbid it.

 _Definitely not, Hokage-sama, unless you want to wear the chakra restraints and shields. The clan heads present will kill you._

So the head of the table is an unfilled seat, and at the tail is Shikaku-sama.

It is telling in the expected hierarchy though she was given no prior briefing.

Sakura breaks the heavy silence.

"If I may ask, what is the purpose of this council session?"

Things along the lines of transferring Hokage-ship, people being unwilling to broach the subject of the Hokage or just being out of the loop and the civilian bloc leader shifts uncomfortably.

"We were hoping you would shed some light on it, Haruno-sama."

Personally, she questions the confidentiality of the Hokage's situation, since his ANBU could be swapped out with ANBU who were devoted to another.

She arches an eyebrow, "I am not part of the team healing the Hokage. Besides, you should know how strict our rules on patient confidentiality are."

Technically, she isn't lying, her part is over.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hiashi-sama frowning at her.

"However, I am sure the Sannin Jiraiya-sama did not go gallivanting meaninglessly. I have heard that he is in search of the Sannin Tsunade-sama."

These council members are not unintelligent, there is too much she has not-said.

Sakura swears the Hyuga Head's lips twitch.

"So there is a chance that Hokage-sama is intending on retiring the hat to Lady Tsunade?"

Asking the obvious so everyone is on the same page – Artisan Guild Head Fuki.

She nods, deliberately slow, "There is that chance, yes."

A wave of muttering, _Would she? That slug princess with her hatred for the village._

The child knows the Lady only through her writing, but she is convinced of Naruto's persuasiveness.

It's a funny sort of gathering in general.

They talk other, unimportant things, from Konoha trends to repeated, constant worries.

They don't even talk about the issue of holding the Kazekage's children or the issue of how to deal with Suna.

Until Aburame-sama raises it as a point.

 _Like father, like son._

 _Tactless but to the point._

"Will we be extracting reparations from Suna?"

Majority of the ninja are in favour, but the civilians are not.

Shikaku-sama, and thus Chouza and Yamanaka-sama have not cast their vote.

Hiashi-sama is waiting for her, but she knows that it only because he remains undecided.

"You cannot take water from an empty well. If you jump into the well and dig deeper for water, the well may well collapse upon you."

Tsume-sama nods sagely, "That's one of Suna's most famous proverbs, Head Haruno. I too believe that Suna has nothing it can give us but friendship. That is worth more than its ailing economy. Therefore, I urge the council members to reconsider."

Traditionally, the Aburame, the Inuzuka and the Hatake, align their stances.

Sensei is oddly short sighted in wishing to extract reparations.

From the corner, he raises his visible brow and Sakura wonders if it's because he doesn't the trust the Fourth Kazekage's children.

"I maintain the stand that Suna left as it is, is a potential threat to us. They betrayed us once, I would not trust them again."

Loyalty features in the Aburame, Inuzuka and Hatake friendship – they have companions in common, unlike normal ninja which might kill their human partners.

"Let us bring it to vote again. Our current stands at seven Ninja Clans present of ten, Uchiha, Kurama and Senju unrepresented. Three of three Civilian Guilds present. With a total of ten members present, voting majority to pass a decision stands at eight votes. The current motion is the motion to release the children of the late Kazekage and forgive Suna in exchange for an alliance treaty. Please cast your voting tags to the centre."

Head Fuki and Head Katsuo throw in green tags, and so does Inuzuka-sama.

Sakura throws in her green tag, and Hiashi-sama inclines his head, following suit.

Chouza-sama and Shikaku-sama throw in their green tags, and yet Yamanaka-sama tosses in his red tag.

The Ino-Shika-Chou heads intend on forcing the remaining Clan Heads' hands.

Maybe emboldened, Aburame-sama places in his red tag, then all eyes rest on Sensei.

He fingers the red tassel on the wood tag carved with 'Against'.

She taps, lips pursed, twice without code.

(tap) _sen_ (tap) _sei._

Then continues.

 _Naruto likes Gaara, sensei._

 _When you condemn Gaara… who are you condemning as unstable and too dangerous to be left with Suna?_

Is it a low blow?

Sure.

But he throws in the green tag.

 _I'm not so sure Naruto would hear about things like this,_

(tap) _Sa_ (tap) _ku_ (tap) _ra._

As Shikaku-sama announces that the motion passes –

 _Oh, I'm sure he would know._

 _You under estimate how much we can do. Civilians are not useless._

 _I'm sure Naruto will be happy that you voted to save his friend._

 _I won't tell him you wanted to imprison Gaara here if you don't._

His shoulders are tense, council is disbanded.

The last thing she sees before she allows Shikaku-sama to guide her out of the room is her sensei's smile.

 _I'm glad to have helped, Sakura._

* * *

Because only ninja understand those taps, and she wants to clearly, separate out the clan that isolates itself.

And sensei doesn't want to see another massacre, therefore he aligns himself with the clan on the way to isolation, so the village keeps a mediator.

 _Naruto will need such a person when he's Hokage._

* * *

Outside, Shikamaru waits with Kuromaru.

Before the boy can greet Sakura, the eye-patch wearing dog lopes over to the girl.

"Haven't done anymore fainting recently?"

She smiles at the dog.

"No, not even when I met the Shinigami."

That dog makes a deep rumble at the back of his throat.

Kuromaru knows what that means, of course, not that he'd care to enlighten either of them.

"Tsume is calling for me. Let's meet again some other time, Haruno-kun."

Shikamaru cocks his head as Sakura waves 'goodbye' at the animal partner.

"I didn't know you were acquainted with Inuzuka-sama's dog, nee-chan."

Sakura just smiles, before taking his hand and walking out of the building, "We've met. What are we eating for dinner?"

His memories click backwards slowly, and he tugs her in the direction of the Akimichi restaurant.

"Ah, that time you fainted when we were younger? Dad reserved a table at the Akimichi's. He's eating with Ino and Chouji's dads, so we get our own table."

Their first line of inquiry settled and moving onto more mundane things.

The server gestures them to the table, Shikamaru is hardly surprised when all the parents are already seated at a table nearby.

"One tempura soba and saba don, green tea. Dessert later please."

 _When you go often enough to a restaurant, you start becoming too lazy to look at the menu again._

Not that they come here often, but when they eat out together it'd be here.

Sakura serves tea, asking, "So, how has genin life been for you?"

He grumbles, "We wake up earlier, Asuma-sensei smokes around us, we have to train physically, and he refuses to play with me when I don't work."

Sliding a cup full of tea over to him, she brims with mirth.

"I think he gets tired playing and losing to you, Shika-chan. I would be as well if I had to play every day. Not everyone has the mental capacity to match a Nara in Shogi daily."

The food arrives, and he asks, so aware that the adults separated from them by reserved tables are listening.

"How was your first council meeting?"

His back is to his father, but Sakura-nee can see them.

She straightens her back from its usual half slouch, eyes flicking over his shoulder and he winces.

"If you want to ask things like that, Shika-chan, you need to request a couple room instead. But since the only people who can hear us are participants of that meeting, I don't mind."

He mulls the thought over.

"I don't think my father would approve of us, nee-chan."

Sakura takes an almost curious tone, gracefully redirecting, "Why not? I'm rich, and I'm a ninja. Ah yes, and I am female as well, Shika-chan."

A faint, teasing hint behind those words that they all can hear.

"I'm supposed to marry someone like my mom, so you don't fit that criterion."

.

Inoichi cuts the jutsu at that line and from their seat they can hear the children laugh without sound amplification.

Shikaku, shaken, talks about other things.

Chouza, concerned but doesn't press, reminds him lightly, "If you want to get drunk, you'd better get drunk with us."

* * *

"Ero-sennin, Jiji said you knew my parents."

He's pinned by those eyes the moment he barely glances down.

"And Kaka-sensei said I was named after the main character in your book."

The lights of Tanzaku-gai are in the distance.

"I've written tens of books, gaki. And I've used the name 'Naruto' numerous times. I'm not surprised someone was so in awe of my writing that they named their kid after my character!"

A flimsy defence he maintains against the child who so desperately searches for his parents, Jiraiya tugs the straps of his backpack closer.

"Let's hurry. We can reach before it gets completely dark. They're lots of robbers in this area."

"You should be able to fight them no problems, Ero-sennin. Sakura-chan said you're super strong."

He bops the mop of blonde hair lightly, "I don't need to proclaim my awesomeness everywhere. Tsunade might run away if she hears we're coming."

Minato's kid stewing away furiously, trying to think of a counter-argument.

"Jiji said that he gives you permission to tell me."

He half blinks, realising that it's not so easy to redirect Kushina's child.

"I did know them, Naruto."

Maybe it's the way he says that name, the slight quiver in his voice and to hide his weakness he walks faster.

The kid yells after him, "Slow down! I have short legs!"

He calls back, "I'm glad you know that, short stuff."

 _Tanzaku-gai._

 _Tsunade-hime, I bring with me my greatest regret. But will that be enough to make you confront your greatest pain?_

"Tsunade also knows your parents, Naruto. Just saying."

Trying to use his determination to increase the success of their mission.

The sound of quicker steps catching up to him with ease, "Why won't you tell me, Ero-sennin?"

It's the brief edge of dismay that convinces him that he should put it off.

Naruto isn't ready to hear his father's name, not as he is and

 _Jiraiya isn't ready to come to terms with what he has not done._

 _When he thinks of how hard a life Kushina-chan had without Mito-sama, with just Minato… he feels a little emotional at how Naruto must have grown up._

"I don't want the thought of your parents to distract you from our mission, Naruto. When we return to Konoha, the Hokage and I will tell you who your parents."

"So once we find Lady Tsunade?"

"Once we bring her home, or if you finish learning the jutsu that I'm going to teach you."

The child brightens instantly, "Start teaching me now!"

He lets out a harrumph.

"The technique requires complete focus, so we'll start tomorrow once we're both fully rested. If I teach you anything now, you'll practise till dawn and tomorrow you won't be any help finding Tsunade."

* * *

They should, have expected trouble bringing someone like Ao of all people, but she decided that it would be fitting.

Kiri was owning up to their crimes, and asking for an alliance like this, an acceptance of both sides.

Ao was her right-hand man, she would not go anywhere without him.

But Konoha was presently without a leader and yet, she came personally.

Ao opines, "We should return till they install a new leader, Mizukage-sama. Kiri is new and I trust Zabuza to keep the village safe, but not running. You should never have left the village."

She mishears it along the lines of "Women should stay at home," and so she tells him, "Ao, shut up. I should I have brought Chojuro along and left you behind to deal with the paperwork."

Zabuza is a dedicated shinobi, and he is not without training in paper pushing.

That missing-nin spent months coordinating supplies with Wave Corp CEO Tazuna and Merchant Lord Tsubaki.

And Chojuro is the book smart one of he and Ao.

 _So personally, she's assured Kiri is in good hands._

Sometimes she wonders if she's even important.

"We're here to escort Lord Tsubaki and little Hirai back, Ao. The alliance can be done another time, but this is our first overture of peace."

So she smiles at the gate guard.

"We come in peace. My name is Terumi Mei, I am part of an escort team from Kiri, contracted by one Lord Haruno Sakura on behalf of Lord Tsubaki Hiren. Would it be possible for us to meet with Lord Haruno?"

The cute guy with a bandage across his nose nods slowly.

"May I know how many are there in this escort team?"

"Three of us. I am the team leader, do we have to declare weapons or things like that?"

The other cute guy with hair covering an eye gives them a look over, "None of you are carrying one of the Swords of the Mist right? There's nothing that you all need to declare, but if you want to enter the village, we will request an ANBU guard for you all. Please understand this is a mandatory precaution. We will also ascertain Lord Haruno's position for you."

She nods in acceptance, offering her polite thanks because Konoha is oddly at ease given they were just invaded.

They make small talk about the weather and their jobs, Mei is careful not to impress upon them that she is the new Mizukage.

And a pair of ANBU arrive so quickly she's suspicious that they were always there.

"Lord Haruno is at the Akimichi restaurant, eating with the Lords Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka along with the Nara heir."

She's guessing that's a quasi-'no' to her request since it'd be impolite to interrupt a meal.

"We will wait for the Lord Haruno to be free, if it's all right? Could we be directed to an inn?"

The ANBU guard, having checked with Lord Haruno, are assuaged that they mean no harm and guide them to an inn close to the Hokage tower.

"We have passed the message to Lord Haruno. You will be asked for at the front desk of this hotel."

* * *

"Dad's not really in any position to help you, Sakura-nee," his kid argues and Shikaku knows that's true as well.

He's not really coherent to himself, but he had fully planned to get smashed in the middle of the day.

It was the last meeting for a while, and he wanted to drink away his bad memories, but _nooo_ the child had to help a Kiri Merchant Head, and contract a Kiri-nin team to escort them back.

 _And the team just had to arrive today._

"If need be, Sakura-chan, Inoichi and I are still fairly clear headed."

Good old Chouza, dependable and firm, even as the child politely declines and he closes his eyes, "Why don't you meet them tomorrow instead, Sakura?"

She says something like, "You may meet them tomorrow, Nara-sama, I will meet them this afternoon, right this moment."

And he says something along the lines of address and formality and how they're beyond Clan names and he knows, he knows he's not making sense.

So the child walks out of the restaurant, settling hers and his kid's bill when he's the parent and he's supposed to be paying and the scene around him slowly goes hazy then dark.

If he saw the future then he would not have fainted there and then.

Then again he wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place.

Might as well have convinced Inoichi not to use the Sound Amplification Technique, or Yoshino not to take that mission.

* * *

When Sakura stepped out on to the street, the ANBU offered to shunshin her, but she declined.

She's still wearing the loose kimono that some other merchant sent father from the Land of Gold, walking towards the hotel her Kiri team is waiting in.

She had it re-tailored to fit her, keeping the masculine cut, replying a polite thank you and notification of her parents' death.

Blue and grey for the kimono and sash, no haori, just comfortable tabi and zori.

As they walk, the ANBU suddenly perks up and rush forward.

She hurries after him and watches an unfolding face off.

Yuhi-sensei and Asuma-sensei clash with a pair of figures cloaked in black.

When they are forced to fall back, her ANBU slams his hands to the ground, and wood sprouts from the ground tangling and binding the enemies.

Just a moment too slow, and the figures discard their robes like a fashion statement and Yuhi-sensei gasps.

Sakura blinks the moment that man turns his eyes on her and she flares her chakra, once

"Itachi-san…"

 _Sen._

"It's been a while, Sakura-san."

 _Sei._

twice.

Kakashi grabs Sasuke and flickers to Gai in the next training ground.

"Gai, watch Sasuke, I have an urgent issue to attend to. Sorry Sasuke, I'll be back in a moment."

 _Because unlike Sasuke, Sakura never asks for help._

She doesn't know if it's her head or if his red eyes are giving her a headache.

Inclining her head, preferring to converse with words instead of power.

"What brings you back to Konoha? Are you here to visit Sasuke after killing that orange masked man?"

Sakura watches the blue skinned man next to Itachi stiffen.

"Orange masked man?"

An even tone, questioning tone, deathly quiet tone even.

Spinning tomoe in red eyes, and she nods, slowly, as if he were an idiot.

"Yes. The man who lowered his blade on the civilians those years ago. You who killed the ones conspiring, him who killed even your one-week old cousin Sayu. That man who is the reason that Konoha has not hunted you down as a murderer. Because Sasuke pinned the blame on that orange masked man and I did not say a word."

There's a quiet silence and she turns away.

"I trust you will kill that man and come home soon. Sasuke who loves you, misses you badly, Itachi-san."

The ex-Konoha nin who takes a step towards her, his partner who grips his arm in warning.

They knock out the two other Jonin senseis with ease, without batting an eye and Itachi approaches her carefully, showing his hands.

"Sasuke does not hate me, you say? Sasuke wants me to come home, you say?"

He immobilises her before she can speak, jabbing at pressure points and he tosses her over his shoulder.

"If I kill you slowly, and painfully, then Sasuke would hate me, right? Foolish little brother."

But if it were a day for revelations, then as the pair of missing nin turn towards to the village gates, a voice calls out.

"Kisame-kun."

He starts, as if burnt, but Itachi doesn't protest when his partner turns.

"Mei-chan?"

She smiles, a brilliant smile, warm like her Lava release.

"How's Samehada?"

"Still burnt from the time he had your chakra, chilli."

She pouts, "And I see you're still trying to find your place in the ocean, sharkie."

Sakura watches, that bitter smile with sharp teeth.

"You know how it goes, Mei. After the betrayal of Fubuki… I thought I found a worthy cause. Today I found out, maybe…"

The shark-like man looks conflictedly at Itachi.

"Maybe the leader of our cause is lying as well."

Sakura expels chakra from her core, releasing all her pressure points so Itachi has to let go.

He steps away and she faces his partner.

"Hoshigaki Kisame-san. Then if I may, I reintroduce to you, Lady Terumi Mei. Godaime Mizukage-sama."

The lady smiles pleasantly as her childhood friend regards her with shock.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Lord Haruno Sakura, supplier of the Rebellion's arms and supplies. Kisame, we would be glad to have you back. Even Zabuza came back thanks to Lord Haruno. We owe him a great debt. Therefore, it would be good if you could convince your partner to unhand him."

And Itachi steps away easily even as Kisame tries to convey something with his eyes.

They converse in low tones, and yet it ends with a brief but tight hug.

"I will tell Leader-sama that you have returned to Kiri on your own volition. Return me the ring, and I will convince Leader-sama to leave you alone."

He gladly does so, murmuring in reply that the usual modes of communication would remain open.

"You can't lie saying that you don't miss your brother."

 _Because Sakura trusts that Itachi loves his brother and thus would not try to kill her so she –_

Smiles.

"And I will forget what you said before, Itachi-san. Is there I message I should pass to Sasu-chan for you, now?"

He says it quickly before he flashsteps off, and Sakura looks down at the ground, observing that one droplet of water.

 _"Nii-san is sorry, Sasuke. And nii-san misses you too."_

* * *

I completed everything I set out to do, but today is the 5th of August, so I'm a bit late…

I will post this by 11, then do three exam papers before I go to sleep and do three more tomorrow.

To be honest my teachers would be of the opinion that I should have done an exam paper instead of plonking down to write this but writing this has taken a load of angst off my chest.

So now, I feel a bit sad, but I will have to return to my work.

Like I said at the start of the chapter, my preliminary exams are next week, until the end of this month.

Quickly after that will be my national exams, so I'll post this up and get around to writing again maybe after my exams.

I really really do apologise that I took so long to come out with this, and to all those lovely reviewers I'm so sorry I took so long to reply you all.

Nowadays I'm too worried that opening my email will distract me from the never ending pile of homework so I try not to do it every day.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please do leave a review, no matter how short! I keep review alerts on so I'll reply you personally as soon as I can.

(Also we hit 300 favorites and 400 follows last night, I'm super thankful for all your support!)

Looking forward to seeing you all,

Kayo.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Started 18 August after a week of exams I need a break. I've been demoralised…

Dear Evanelle (Guest),

Thank you!

Dear Guest,

Too high a praise ;) but much appreciated

Will get in an hour of writing today, we'll see if I get around to finishing Truth.

* * *

The ANBU recovers a moment too late, and Uchiha Itachi slips out of his grasp in a murder of crows.

Tenzo casts his sight upon the fugitive's partner, the same time the Mist ninja notices him.

"Lord Haruno, if I may be so rude to ask more of you, could you grant Mist the right to Hoshigaki Kisame?"

The young Council Member doesn't say yes too quickly, the ANBU speaks faster, hoping his words alone will be enough to stall such an agreement, "Haruno-sama, Hoshigaki Kisame is an S-rank Missing-nin. Even if the Mist is accepting enough to retake him, I politely request that we screen him first before granting him diplomatic immunity."

"Yamanaka screening?"

He watches their potential prisoner for movement of flight, before nodding.

Some form of silent communication passes between the Mist team leader and Head Haruno, before the Mist team leader claps a none-too-gentle hand to Hoshigaki's shoulder.

"Kisame-kun would be pleased to subject himself to a screening that will ascertain he means no ill will to Konoha."

The Missing-nin nods, and Tenzo frowns under his mask.

 _Can someone have a change of heart so quick?_

"Will you tell me why Itachi-san came home, and why you came here?"

Before his commander intercedes on his behalf, this time Hoshigaki speaks for himself.

"I will, if you'd tell me more about the orange-masked man."

She smiles, turning to begin walking.

"If you want to talk about things like that, would you like to try asking Sasuke yourself?"

He as an ANBU is duty bound to follow mutely, back in the direction of the Akimichi store.

Tenzo has his reservations about letting an S-rank roam the streets like this, but he has seen traumatised ANBU and he's not so sure he would recommend Head Haruno allow the Uchiha child to speak about his family's murder with a friend of the murderer.

Inwardly recalling that nearly catatonic child and the one having a fit, scolding him and Senpai for being late when they didn't understand – the Uchiha were the police force of Konoha and the ANBU were not being just lax in the execution of their duties, they simply hadn't expected the entire clan to have been wiped out so easily.

Another figure flash steps towards them at high speeds and Tenzo nearly groans but retakes his position at the front of the group, _what now?_

Fly away silver hair and the single uncovered black eye wide, looking the Haruno head up down from a respectful distance, for the Lord has stopped moving.

He returns to his flanking position, bowing, not that Senpai noticed him in his panic and he remembers, _Ah, Kakashi-senpai became a sensei, didn't he?_

That even tone that carelessly dismisses the worry he can see in Senpai's eye.

"Sarutobi-sensei and Yuhi-sensei are walking to the hospital. You didn't bring Sasuke, though, Sensei? You just missed Itachi-san."

As an outsider, looking in, he thinks, _Senpai is now rusty. Less than ten minutes was the confrontation. I reported in three, yet Senpai took more._

A quiet kind of self-pride to mask over how he is shaken by his most-respected senior's weakness.

 _Could I end up connected to people like that? Maybe if I became a sensei? To be so invested in someone else's well-being, to recover what it means to be human._

Throughout, the Mist quartet keeping quiet, though the Mist Hunter-nin watches the exchange with an intensity Tenzo can't decipher.

Senpai recomposes himself.

"He didn't hurt you?"

Shaking head as a 'no', and he holds his tongue _technically a death threat isn't a 'hurt'._

"Please bring Sasuke to one of his preferred snack spots and send Biscuit. There's someone I'd like him to meet, tell him his brother misses him, and that he was correct then."

With that – not even a hug and Lord Haruno continues walking slowly.

Ample time for him to have stopped his student and yet they must simply be too aware of their audience by now.

Senpai gives him a meaningful look, before moving to find his other student.

Tenzo wonders, _What does it mean to care enough to drop it?_

* * *

"ANBU-san, secure the facilities for us."

Inoichi-sama taking control over easily – he reads minds after all.

Gesturing to a wait staff who leads them to a private room.

Turning to Sakura and telling her, "Only their leader should follow us in."

The red-headed lady flicks her fingers without Sakura's intervention and the other two ninjas step back.

"We shouldn't be long."

Seating Hoshigaki-san at the table.

"Just standard ones, Inoichi-sama. Hoshigaki-san and I are going to find Lord Hatake."

Almost implying it to be an issue of their clans so the clan head hurries and restricts his questioning.

Hand stretching out, glowing blue and resting on his head.

"Do you mean any ill will to the Leaf or the Mist?"

"No."

"Have you committed crimes towards the Leaf or the Mist while as a Missing-nin?"

Mei-san attempts to stop him from replying, but he goes ahead, "I have killed ninja who attacked my partner and I. We did not discriminate on the village, so I do not recall. My organisation has also carried out loads of subversive actions. If I haven't been caught, then it ain't a crime, right?"

If Inoichi-sama was caught off guard, he didn't show it. He looks amused.

"Tell me about your organisation. Does it have plans that threaten the Leaf or Mist?"

"I doubt Itachi will go ahead with our current task given my defection. Short term, there isn't anything."

So while he can trust that the Missing-nin is truthful, he can't trust that he's knowledgeable.

"Will you remain loyal to the Mist, and not act out aggressively for the duration of your stay here?"

"As long as the Mist retains my loyalty, I will act as our Mizukage-sama orders."

He's satisfied with Hoshigaki-san's honestly, but looking to Mei-san, as if expecting her to give him an order, and Sakura nods lightly.

"We will exercise our power within the restrictions of the immunity Lord Haruno has granted. We will not bring purposeful harm to the Leaf or its inhabitants. Hoshigaki Kisame is now a member of Kiri once more."

Addressing Sakura like Hoshigaki-san is their captive, she smiles wanly because she knows he questions her loyalty, "Then I release him into your care. I am satisfied that he is not a threat to Konoha. However, I am certain Sannin Jiraiya-sama will be very interested to speak to Hoshigaki Kisame-san. Please ensure that happens."

* * *

The door swinging open and Biscuit barking, "Boss is waiting, Sakura-san! I've been here for five minutes, boss should be reaching the tea house by now."

Her chains casually holding open the door as the other three exit the room.

"Which tea house, Biscuit?"

She nods in acknowledgment as Inoichi-sama closes the door behind him.

"I will bring Hoshigaki-san back to your hotel in time for dinner, Mei-san. You can go to the hotel to find Lord Tsubaki, ask for Supervisor Yakushi and tell him I sent you. If you wish, of course. Otherwise I'll bring you all later."

Sensei's dog takes that as conversation over and hurries out the door.

Sakura grabs Hoshigaki-san's hand in an uncharacteristic move and pulls him out the door, as Mei-san yells after, "Take your time, Kisame-kun, Haruno-sama!"

Though he does not protest her hand holding onto his, he offers, "No matter how tight you squeeze, I won't die, you know Haruno-san-sama."

He trips over the honorific as she loosens her grip.

"You dying would be the last thing I want, Hoshigaki-san. I'm holding onto you so you don't disappear before Sasuke gets to see you."

They turn down a street as Biscuit bounds ahead, the crowd parting not for the nin-dog but for the towering blue-skinned ninja running after said dog.

 _Oh, it's the teahouse where I trained._

"I can't disappear, Haruno-sama. Mizukage-sama said she needed me. Besides, it'd be interesting to meet Itachi's kid brother. He doesn't talk much, but when he does it'd likely be to mention a memory of his brother."

Biscuit stops up ahead, barking at them to hurry a bit, and Hoshigaki-san grumbles under his breath.

"Dog bossing us around…"

Sakura half turns to comment on his pettiness but he swings her up onto his shoulder and she grips his shoulder to not fall off.

"Careful the sword on my back, Haruno-sama, Samehada bites."

She remembers he's like Zabuza, with one of the Swords of the Mist, just another of those famed swordsmen a village lost because it lost itself.

"When Mei-san announces herself as Mizukage, you won't have to maintain the contractor formality anymore, Hoshigaki-san."

He moves quickly, longer legs covering a great distance, closing the gap between them and Biscuit in a minute.

"Formality's a stuffy thing, but if Mizukage-sama uses -sama on you, I can't go any lower. Causes diplomatic problems."

The dog barrels through Suzuki-sensei's teahouse doors without much decorum, and the lady herself steps out.

"I think the young Uchiha is ready to murder your sensei, given a sample of the excuses he's made to keep the boy here. They're in what was your training room."

The lady takes the chance to give Hoshigaki-san a once over.

"Well, he has exotic looks. I'm surprised you brought someone home dressed like a male clan head, kid."

Sakura brushes it off, greeting sensei with a soft hug, "Not mine, brought him for Sasu-chan."

She feels him, humming with frustrated and petulant rage, next to sensei's false patience and false cheer.

Knocking on the door, "Sorry for the wait…"

His rage fades and he switches to look at her.

"Sakura-chan! Today, sensei dumped me with Gai-sensei for half an hour and I got filled with youth, then he brought me here and told me it's your fault. And then now he tells me Itachi-nii misses me and that I was right about something…"

Voice tapering off because that's not something one should joke with, expecting her to scold Kakashi-sensei, but she nods.

"I'm sorry, it took a while, but there's someone who I think you'd want to meet. His name is Hoshigaki Kisame, and he knows your brother."

Hoshigaki-san bends to enter the door and Sasuke struggles to make that kind of link.

But the Mist-nin smiles, all his sharp teeth.

"Darn. You've got the black eyes kid."

She bows at sensei, before telling the two that they'll be left in peace.

"You're not staying, Sakura-chan?"

The question in Hoshigaki-san's eyes and she nods.

"I trust Hoshigaki-san to keep you safe. Besides, both of you know that orange-masked man. This isn't a conversation where I have a place, Sasu-chan."

His eyes glaze over quickly, Hoshigaki-san moves faster.

"We can talk about that later, Sasuke. May I call you Sasuke? Itachi talked a lot about you."

"Sure, I'll call you… Kisame then? But really?"

Sensei stepping out hesitantly, his resistance his only message, _I don't think this is a good idea, Sakura._

"That's good. Yeah, he's reminded of you everywhere I swear. One time we passed through a farm and he picked up a cherry tomato. He suddenly remarked that he thought of you."

"Ah… those are my favourite."

She looks down at the ground, and as she closes the door, Sensei remarks, "You're happy."

Sakura lifts a kimono sleeve to hide her upturned lips, as if embarrassed to have been caught smiling.

"Sasuke deserves to be happy. He sounds happy now. He's missed Itachi-san since the day he left. Tea, Sensei? Does Biscuit want anything to eat as a thank you?"

"The rice one Suzuki-san served the first lady by the door smelled nice, he'll be fine, I'll feed him a puppy snack if you feel he was good."

She guides him to a booth further back, will the dull hum of the street in the background, just enough to prevent him from eavesdropping on Sasuke and Hoshigaki-san.

"I'll be back with the tea."

* * *

Suzuki-sensei watches her with a keen eye as she scoops out the tea.

"85 degrees, 3 to 5 minutes steeping. Remember to swirl the pot before serving, and watch out for your sleeves."

She nods obediently, walking over to the hot water boiler set for 85 degrees.

"From the Land of Rice, Sensei?"

The lady kicks back in her chair, humming in agreement.

"Agrarian societies still produce the best. That's hand-loved tea. Now, you'd best hurry along. Who knows what your team leader is up to?"

Sakura fills a small dish with azuki amanatto and another with a few pieces of yatsuhashi, placing them all onto the wooden serving platter by the modest clay teapot and tea cups.

"Three minutes before the tea is bitter!"

"Hai."

She hurries up the steps, a chain scrunching up her kimono skirt so she doesn't trip.

Down the corridor, past their room and hearing Sasuke exclaim, "He didn't!" and Hoshigaki-san's low chuckle.

 _No, she can't erase the smile on her face._

Balancing the tray on one hand so she can slide open the door, Kakashi-sensei's reading one of his books again.

"Sensei, genmaicha from the Land of Rice."

He politely dog-ears his book, before helping to turn over the cups.

Just in time, she pours and the tea is a moment from the four-minute mark.

A warm yellow tea, with the taste and smell of roasted rice, a slight tinge of a pleasant char wrapping the green tea.

"You haven't completely lost touch with tea-serving I see."

Sakura nods, "I do take tea with Hiashi-sama and Hinata-chan occasionally."

She half turns away from him to drink her tea, remarking, "Not everything tastes nice smelling of roasted grains, Sensei."

"I'm done."

The amanatto is gone as well, and she sighs.

"Tea is supposed to be drunk slowly."

"Are we going to stay here until they finish their chat?"

She finishes her tea and moves onto the matcha yatsuhashi.

"I'm surprised you aren't insisting on listening to them, Sensei."

He rolls a cinnamon yatsuhashi into a small swiss roll, before covering his mouth and eating the whole thing.

"And I am surprised you aren't insisting on deducing how I eat."

Sakura collects the cups.

"I'm not particularly interested, Sensei."

They take one more strip of yatsuhashi each, and he stands to open the door.

"Neither am I in baby Sasuke stories, Sakura-kun."

She pays for the tab, and for the cost of both rooms, Suzuki-sensei promises to send word once they come out.

* * *

They're walking together towards the hotel where the Kiri-nin are staying, and she asks.

"How far away are the Aburame, Hatake-sama?"

And with a change in honorific, it's a change in context and content.

"It's a concerning distance. And it's not like the Uchiha, because of suspicion, but because the clan itself feels unimportant in Konoha."

"Do you feel important to Konoha, Hatake-sama?"

He stuffs his hand in his pocket, along with it his book.

"Well, Haruno-sama, the Hatake Clan has a seat on the council solely as respect for a founding clan. It diminished greatly after the first war, and you know how we are now."

Sakura's quiet for a moment.

"You're important to Sasuke."

"Because I'm the only who can train him in the Sharingan?"

It's a wry tone to his voice and she extends an invisible chain to coil around his free hand.

An awkward movement since it's his left hand, and she's walking on his right.

She knows, her hands folded behind her back, that Sensei is a man of too many regrets.

"You're important to Naruto."

"He has Jiraiya-sama."

This one he counters coolly, so Sakura thinks _Sensei is insecure. Like Naruto._

 _Like me._

"You're important to the Aburame."

He arches his eyebrow.

"What, not going to tell me that I'm important to you? Dearest Sensei is hurt, Sakura-chan."

 _-chan, not -kun._

She looks up at him.

"Sensei is important to all of us. But Hatake-sama is not important to Haruno-sama. Because Haruno-sama has no intention of using Hatake-sama."

They walk through the doors of the hotel, and she flips again.

"Sensei, do you want to see Haku again?"

He takes it in stride as she nods at the counter staff, "Haku? Zabuza's apprentice?"

"Yes, he's here with Mei-san. I hired them to escort Tsubaki-sama back to Mist."

"Boil and Lava-release, Resistance leader Terumi Mei?"

"Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei, in fact. Just not yet inaugurated."

The counter staff calls out then, and Sakura excuses herself, conveying the Mist team's acknowledgment.

"Ah, please also later, assure them that their bill will be covered by the Haruno Merchants. They should be staying for about a week. Ready another room for them, they are expecting another member."

Kakashi-sensei has whipped out his book, she makes a casual inquiry.

"Did the Mist team not go to the hospital?"

"No, sir. The Lady went to the hotel's sauna, the males asked for the tourist map."

The lift 'dings' and she notes that the ninjas have changed into lighter clothing.

"Haruno-sama, the sauna was as good as you said!"

She treats her casually – Sakura supposes they are on their way to being good friends.

"I'm glad. If you start one in the Mist, I will have to try it out in turn."

Mei laughs, eyes closing, "I'm afraid it might be too hot for you!"

Eye-patch wearing Ao shudders next to her, "She means hot all right…"

They step out into the sun as Haku steps between Ao and the triggered Mizukage-to-be.

"You're wearing the same mask, Haku-kun," she remarks, and the boy nods, "I am, Sakura-sama."

Kakashi is reminded of their stint in Wave, and he's drawn back to old memories.

"You look well, Hatake-san," comes that sudden remark in turn, and he scratches the top of his head, acting his part of harmless old man, eye creasing.

"Maa, life goes on, Haku. You look well. How's Zabuza?"

"Zabuza-sama is doing very well, he's helping to run Kirigakure," the pride in his voice is unmistakable.

"You aren't doing too poorly, protecting your Mizukage."

At this, Haku disagrees, "Mei-sama is a strong ninja who doesn't need protecting. I'm here because Sakura-sama requested me."

No one contradicts that, so they walk on

The hospital is sort of centre of the village, displaced closer in the direction of the Hokage tower then the gate. Not too close near the mountains, not the first target from the gates.

They walk a distance in relative silence.

"Haku, you won't be allowed to keep your mask on in the hospital, so you'll have to leave it at the front desk. We don't want the ANBU on duty to misunderstand."

"I understand."

* * *

The arrangement shifted through the course of their fifteen-minute brisk walk, Haku shifted forward to speak with her, and Kakashi-sensei shifted back to make small talk with Ao.

Those two were alike, with their mismatched eyes.

"You know that Tsubaki-sama came to Konoha seeking treatment for his youngest child, right?"

She continues without pause for him to elaborate on what he knows, "I think he may be related to you, Haku-kun."

But the child shuts down that possibility, "I've been alone since I was nine and I had no siblings."

Sakura has scoured texts and she knows the Yuki Clan originated in the Land of Snow.

Instead, she offers, "Hirai looks pretty, just like you."

She knows it's cruel to get his hopes up like this, that's the only reason Haku doesn't ask her for more details.

Senpai bows lightly as she walks their whole group towards the VIP lift.

"You've been signed in."

She murmurs her thanks and Kabuto-senpai politely takes Haku's mask.

They push open the door, and there's a sloshing sound.

Between Sakura's initial surprise and chains snapping up to catch the disposable plastic cup that fell off the door edge, Haku freezes the water.

Lord Tsubaki starts, and hurt flashes across Haku's face, but little Hirai only claps.

"Oooh pretty! Can you make it snow too, nii-san?"

Their eyes met and Haku made it snow on the kid's head.

In the backdrop of Hirai's giggling and attempts to catch the snow, Tsubaki-sama offers Mei-san his greetings, sensei listening keenly.

Sakura watches Haku form snowflakes for Hirai and Kakashi-sensei sidles up, "You funded a rebel insurgency that overthrew a government."

She corrects him softly, "I paid a mercenary to kill Gato, and he funded his rebel insurgency."

"Technicalities. The council won't be happy to hear this. Does Nara-sama know?"

"He may have guessed, but I'm guessing he's too drunk to put two and two together yet."

Haku brushes the snow off his yukata as Hirai tugs on his sleeve, Tsubaki-sama apologises for his reaction and introduces the boy.

"Hirai, you said your name was Yuki Hirai, right?"

"That was my daddy's name, but he said not to tell it to anyone!"

They look in on a stilted reunion because Haku's not sure what to say.

"Looks like today is a good day for a family reunion, Sakura."

She looks out the window.

"I try not to dwell on the dead. Let's try to stop more people from dying. Therefore, I propose, sensei. You approach the Aburame with this information and ask them what they think. If Aburame-sama is anything like Shino is, then it will pay off and we can bring the Aburame back into the fold."

* * *

Sensei leaves to do just that, and Sakura rethinks her earlier statement.

It was as much a case of Haruno-sama using Hatake-sama as the other way around, or they could think of it as working together.

 _She prefers calling it that._

Tsubaki-sama and Hirai play in the corner with Haku, and Sakura asks Mei for once, "What would you like from the Leaf?"

Because they can't talk things like that through Tsubaki-sama like they could of a love for saunas or the Resistance's success.

"I want many things, Kiri would want even more, but Haruno-sama, how much can you get for us?"

Sakura is only a child but she can kill and the village respects that.

"I will get you as much as you are willing to give. If you create for us an embassy in the Mist, I will build you one here. If you station a permanent ambassador, I will supply communication scrolls with the pre-written seal array. If all you want is a peace treaty, I'm sure the council would be willing. If you want mutual defence treaty, if you want a full treaty, then you must establish yourself quickly, that I may brandish your name as the face of the new Kiri."

"My inauguration will be in a month. Will Konoha have a new Hokage by then? But beforehand, Haruno-sama, we are welcoming to all that you have suggested. If possible, then we want all of it. The physical embassy, the permanent, ninja ambassador, the treaty. And Kiri will extend to Konoha the same."

She's banking on Naruto's persuasiveness and Sensei's political clout – words leaving her lips sealing the deal like they will happen, "Very soon Senju Tsunade-sama will named. Sandaime-sama is twice retired, his medical condition remains uncertain but we do not have an acting Hokage. The paper work is being dealt with by the Jonin Commander, I will arrange a meeting if you'd like. The suggestions are not unreasonable, I am certain I can convince enough people to support them."

There they are, furthering their own political agenda but at heart neither hold malicious intent.

"If you are certain, then I will not damage your credibility by approaching key players in your stead, Haruno-sama."

Ao cuts in as their conversation appears to end, "Mizukage-sama, Yagura…"

"Ah yes… Haruno-sama, it may be a weird question, but are there Uchiha other than Uchiha Itachi who are alive but rouge?"

Sakura suspects but she's not certain. Someone who helped Itachi kill the Uchiha would likely have been Uchiha. Someone who had a measure of hatred for the Uchiha, for the village, and thus was a rouge.

"That is something I want to ask Hoshigaki-san, he may know someone like that. But what relation does such an Uchiha have to do with your Yondaime? Was he really being manipulated as rumours said?"

Ao replies rather shortly that his Byakugan told them it was a Sharingan's genjutsu. "We suspected the Leaf, but the Uchiha were massacred, and the colour of that chakra is not Uchiha Itachi's. Yagura… Yagura was a fine shinobi, he was a good Kage till he changed and now we have him in a holding cell wasting away because I can't break the genjutsu's hold on him."

"Bring forward your inauguration, Mei-san, and invite a Konoha delegation as your first overture of peace. Request that I head it, I will hire my team for protection and hopefully Kakashi-sensei will be able to break the illusion."

* * *

"Logically speaking, Kakashi-san, Haruno-sama is not a fool. If Kiri offers us a peace deal, I am in support of it. You cannot be suggesting that you suspect Haruno-sama of collaborating with Kiri to harm our village? Haruno-sama is your student, you should know better than most that she thinks, correctly, that brokering a peace deal is the perfect solution."

Kakashi walks on this tight rope, trying to pull the Aburame back into Konoha politics and attempting to not malign his cute student's good name.

"Haruno-sama thinks like a civilian at times. She is young and knows less of politics than we have seen. I merely question if the Bloody Mist can be trusted so easily."

Shibi-san frowns, "It can be raised at the next council session, but Konoha will accept such an offer. I would not discourage it."

"But would you encourage it?"

"It's something worth believing in. I would volunteer in fact."

So to the Aburame clan head, Kakashi looks contemplative – he personally feels more involved than ever, knowing something the other clans might not know yet.

Kakashi knows, typical of Aburame loyalty, Shibi-san will approach Tsume-san.

And his job is done for the moment, because the clan head will be validated in his importance, and the clan itself will better see their importance to the village.

Just as well, a little messenger bird brings a message from Sakura's tea etiquette teacher, _They're leaving for the hospital._

He tucks his book securely in his back pocket and walks up to the roof.

* * *

We've had a bit of confusion over who knows Tobi as Tobi, or when Tobi controlled Yagura, or if Kisame knows Obito and stuff, but for consistency, I'll lay out the version I'm running with.

Obito is saved by Madara, aged 13/14

Rin dies, aged 13/14

Yagura gets the Sanbi (Let me wing it here) about age 17

Obito becomes Tobi, aged 18 (Let's just say 3/4 years is enough to become god-like powerful with one Sharingan.), Madara dies.

Yagura masters the Sanbi, becomes Yondaime Mizukage at 14 (Same as Gaara) 19 (Because 2 years to master a tailed beast proves he was the strongest Mist nin?)

The Bloody Mist is supposed to begin under Yagura, but since it's also supposed to have gone on for 8+ years before Tobi comes into the scene, The Bloody Mist has been in place since Yagura got the Sanbi. Zabuza's mass killing stopped the Bloody Mist, but that was when he was 7ish, so when Kakashi was 8. Canon wise Kakashi is supposed to be younger than Obito, so Obito is 18 when he attacks Konoha with the Kyubi, Naruto and Kakashi have a 13 year gap, so Kakashi is 13 when that happened.

[Zabuza is 8, Kakashi is 9, Tobi is 12 when Yagura is 5 and abolishes the Bloody Mist doesn't make sense.]

Zabuza is 8, Kakashi is 9, Yagura on his own accord abolishes the Bloody Mist as his first action in office. This is a case of, before Tobi he was a decent leader. Age 19.

When Yagura is 19, Obito is 14.

Yagura 23, Tobi is 18, and begins his manipulation, Kakashi is 13 and in ANBU.

Current time, Kakashi is 26/27, so Yagura is 36, Tobi is 31, Mei is 31. (Mei went through the Blood Mist under the previous Mizukage, when she was 9.)

This makes post-time skip by the wiki inaccurate though.

I apologise if this has confused anyone, but just wanted to put it out there.

I'm personally not very clear on the timeline myself.

We'll see Tsunade next chapter, I think, so it'll be back to Naruto. I do enjoy writing the politicking in Konoha, I wanted to find a comfortable way to write the Aburame back in.

Who do you all want to see more of? Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, respective parents, Kabuto?

As a final note, Kisame knows Tobi is Obito and has a Sharingan, but he did not know Tobi participated in the Uchiha Massacre. The same way Itachi wouldn't tell Kisame about the reason he killed his clan, Kisame wouldn't tell Itachi how he came to be in Akatsuki so no Tobito stories.

I intend for everyone involved to learn about this, and I will enjoy pulling Akatsuki apart by its ideological divides.

Review even if it's just to say hello, that's how I know you're still with me!

See you soon, (End of the month, I'll try for one more chapter in place of NaNoWriMo Prep month)

Off to rest now, A Math exam in 6 hours!

(With this we also officially hit 100k words :))

Kayo


	28. Chapter 28

28\. On time, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Then, Mei-san, I await your invitation."

"Consider it given, Sakura-sama, I will send word quickly."

Sakura nods easily, smiling, "We will have to go to an onsen then, Mei-sama."

Teasingly, altering the honorific as the lady laughs, "Yes, we will."

She addresses the Merchant Head, "Hirai has recovered, but no reason to danger him needlessly, if he falls sick, please come back. Other than that, link up with the rest of the Heads. With Mizukage-sama's blessing, I am sure the village can be pulled back on its feet."

And his face glows with the pride of a village who has risen from the depths of despair – Sakura finds herself mildly envious.

Haku has his mask back on and Kisame-san looks unbothered.

She dips her head and Ao-san bows back.

"I will see you all soon. Have a safe journey back."

Little Hirai is sleeping in the caravan, so she doesn't call out.

They bid their final farewells, and she watches till their caravan moves out of sight.

 _Council will be called latest in two weeks,_ she guesstimates, _how long till Shikaku-sama picks up on Kiri's movements?_

* * *

"Sensei. Your team mate was Uchiha Obito, right?"

He watches his teacher stiffen, and slowly attempt to relax.

"Yes, that's correct. I've said so… this is his eye."

"Do you know where we are?"

"A Shinto shrine. Are you here to pay respects?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "We are here to desecrate the legacy of the dead. After speaking to Kisame-san I have realised that this world is full of lies. The Uchiha Clan's death was tragic but evitable and yet if I don't tell you now, Sensei you will go blind."

They remove their shoes at the door of the shrine, and Sasuke steps into the main hall.

Stepping carefully, counting, "One, two, five, seven."

Kneeling and removing the tatami mat, gesturing for Sensei to take the ladder.

Within that enclosed space, Sensei questions, "Sasuke, what is this place?"

"The place where the Uchiha planned their demise. The secret clan room in Naka Shrine."

Tugging the straw mat over, the rustle of the dried grass, replacing the board.

"Sensei, I trust you this much, so you have to hear me out."

Making seals, unsealing the meeting room, pushing apart the stone doors, a fire jutsu off his lips lighting the row of candles.

"On that table, I have left a drawing that Kisame-san drew for me. Please be honest and tell me what it means to you."

Kakashi does just that, and Sasuke moves for the ancestral tablets.

Shifting the name plaques away, revealing the hidden side door.

Sensei clutches the paper carefully and Sasuke knows, he was correct.

Calling out, "Sensei, over here. I have one more thing to show you."

His Sensei follows mutely, but he's the one to light up the next room.

Wordlessly, sliding up his head band to reveal his Sharingan, holding a hand up to stop Sasuke from speaking.

He respects that.

His own Sharingan, immature, but enough to read the first paragraph.

 _The Sharingan is a gift from the founders of Ninja. But it has weakened over time. The second form requires a sacrifice of a precious life, the final a sacrifice of a kinsman's eyes. No two pairs of eyes will repeat – with those eyes the Uchiha will never face defeat._

"Sensei, that eye belongs to the murderer of my clan. The tablet has all the secrets of the Uchiha. You have our eye, that makes you one of us. Me, Itachi-nii and you. And it is now our job to find the rouge Uchiha."

"The second paragraph Sasuke… someone with the Mangenkyou can control a bijuu."

Sasuke doesn't trust himself to speak, only nodding, and Kakashi-sensei continues to read.

"In order to awaken the Mangenkyou, one must undergo great trauma. In order to keep the Mangenkyou and not go blind, one must take their brother's eyes."

Sasuke scans the characters over, but his Sharingan cannot read the pictorial depictions.

Vaguely an eye here, roughly a knife there.

"The moon will reflect an eternal dream, and then the world will be saved. Sasuke, what is this? And there's more, more after this but I can't read it."

Sasuke extinguishes the flame, the stone is not up for discussion.

"Kisame-san told me that Akatsuki has another Uchiha who controls it from behind the shadows. He wears an orange mask and has a Sharingan with that pattern. My clan was killed by that man and he took my nii-san with him. If you have that eye then Sensei, your team mate is alive, and I want to find him."

He replies without pause as they vacate the room, "I have that eye but I can barely use it."

And without skipping a beat Sasuke says, "I will open the archives for you. You have the same eyes, so they can't be used against each other. But if he can use it when you can't then you'll get hurt."

The shrine is empty even as they exit but Kakashi pauses.

"Are you sure we can trust Hoshigaki? For all you know, he might be working with that man still, this could be an elaborate ploy, for me to develop the eye so that he can reclaim it."

Sasuke jerks suddenly as an ANBU materialises before them, his sensei stands protectively half-in front, shielding him.

"Hatake-sama, Council has been called by Nara-sama with Hokage-sama's blessing. Here is the meeting brief, the heads will gather at 8 tonight in the usual conference room."

Now there's a pause, before the ANBU reminds more softly, "Please do not be late."

"Thank you, Neko. Is Haruno-sama expected to be in attendance?"

"The Lord was sent a messenger as well."

Kakashi walks with Sasuke back to the Uchiha Compound, the child asks, "You didn't see him that night?"

He should deny it like ANBU protocol requires but he hasn't the mind to do so because Sasuke trusts him.

"We were too late, Sasuke."

He doesn't apologise – it's too late for apologies and it's the last thing Konoha's Last Uchiha wants.

"I will learn how to use this eye. In the meantime, Sasuke, let us keep Uchiha-related matters to ourselves. Sakura will go to Kiri soon, as will both of us, and then, we will be able to ask Hoshigaki for more information."

"Will you tell Sakura-chan tonight then?"

He eye smiles.

"Would you like to come along?" laughing at his student's disgruntled face.

"I'd sooner give you the power of my Council vote than sit in a room with old fogeys who pushed my clan to the brink."

Sasuke means it as half a joke, but Kakashi knows that his failure to appear as Hatake Head all those years allowed the Uchiha's isolation.

And before disappearing among the library aisles, he throws it out there.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing, Sasuke."

* * *

They seat themselves on the patio of one of the more child-friendly bars in Tanzaku Gai, and Naruto busies himself with his balloon.

Occasionally, Jiraiya looks up from his notebook to take a look at his progress.

"Still haven't popped it? Want a tip?"

Naruto purses his lips.

"Ero-sennin-sensei, do you crush the balloon with your chakra?"

He takes a random water balloon from the pyramid on their table, "Like I said, it's no fancy trick. Emit chakra from your hand to control the water in the ball, and rotate it."

Naruto reaches out and the Toad Sage rotates the water, stretching the rubber from side to side till it explodes.

He cuts the chakra once the balloon bursts.

"Does it have to become lumpy like yours? If I stretched the balloon like a pancake, and it burst, would it be the correct thing?"

Jiraiya sketches a sphere on his note book paper, "That's what a Rasengan looks like. About the size of your water balloon, the compression of the chakra makes it so powerful, and it's a short-range technique. What you're describing is something like a gust of wind. Not much use on a battlefield."

With that, he leaves the kid to his own devices.

 _Tsunade's probably here for the festival. Sooner or later she'll appear._

"Ero-sennin-sensei, what are you doing?"

"Concentrate on your task, kid."

The balloon bursts and they both blink.

Now, he watches as the blonde pops the next balloon.

He smiles up at him, beaming from ear to ear.

"So all you had to do was to put the chakra in, and tell the water to escape!"

"Do that again, Naruto."

He does so, the chakra materialises, the water comes alive and bursts free in a shower.

Distinctively he feels the chakra in it, disciplined and alive, rotating and churning.

It bursts faster than even Jiraiya can do it usually, so he arches his eyebrow.

"Well, if you got this easy, the second bit will be harder. How's your chakra control kid? Looks like you have a lot of chakra."

"I can water walk, Kaka-sensei taught all of us."

Tapping his pencil against his notebook idly, "Go buy a rubber ball from that uncle over there. When you pop it, then come find me again. The rubber ball will be harder."

Turning to his back page, continuing with his story draft, but the child's presence makes it hard to write.

Waving over a waiter, asking for a drink, and giving a modest tip.

Nursing a glass of some unknown alcohol, watching the town for signs of Tsunade. His spies would bring him news of course, but a blonde woman with huge assets would stand out wherever.

That, or town gossip would talk about a woman who was easy to win money off.

He's scrawled random things like rubber balls and water balloons on the same page as his next chapter's first line, thinking hard, "What would Mitsu-chan like in a town like this?"

 _Mitsu-chan walks into the first bar she finds and calls out to the bartender._

 _"Make me something strong."_

Looking through the window, to the actual bar, and he decides to this time, include a sketch – The smooth marble top, laminated with glass.

 _Whiskey on the rocks, ice cubes clinking in the cup as it slides smoothly down the counter._

 _"Trying to get smashed, beaut-_

"Ero-sennin-sensei, are you trying to get smashed?"

He blinks up at Minato's son, who leans over the table, trying to read off his book.

"You're not old enough to read this, kid."

"If you get smashed, then you definitely won't see Tsunade-sennin-san."

Waving the kid off, who materialised a clone from somewhere.

"Don't be lazy, kid, the Rasengan is a one-handed effort. What if you're stuck in a cave with no space to make a clone? And don't worry about me, this won't even leave me buzzed."

 _The ball bursts all right, but that's not the point._

The blonde nearly wilts, but he's not as immune to logic as Jiraiya would have assumed.

"You're more like your dad than I thought."

Curious eyes, trying to focus on his task.

Jiraiya knows it's only a matter of when, not if.

"What was mom like?"

He snorts into his drink.

"She'd have argued me to hell on how she'd make a microscopic clone who could help her."

Naruto laughs, "Really? Mom would have said something like that? What would dad have said?"

"Your dad would have listened to me, but then found some roundabout way to do his own thing."

* * *

When he looks up again, the patio is filled with concentrated Naruto clones, all with their own rubber ball.

 _Well, that's what, 30 rubber balls?_

"Shadow clones, kid?"

The closest one nods, then presses a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"Remember not to dispel all at once, if not you'll get a headache worse than my hangover."

"You're not supposed 'ta get a hangover, Ero-sennin-sensei."

Pencil scratching across his notepad, then a rubber ball explodes.

Peering over the edge of his notebook just in time to see a Naruto clone flail about, accidentally punching another clone in the face and kneeing another in the groin.

He winces as the real Naruto winces, but the other clones manage to scramble away.

"Boss, teach us! How do we pop it?"

"Okay okay, so, he thought about Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu! Now listen, blow it, and your filling it, but the ball doesn't stretch. Just keep filling from the same place and then think about how you wanna pop it and pump the chakra into it!"

Simultaneously, a few more pop.

Those dispel with their task well done, and Naruto relays their techniques to the rest.

"Or think about a swirly fish cake, and put chakra into the centre swirly."

 _Astounding clone-assisted progress. Half a week and he rotated the chakra. Another week and now he can concentrate his power enough…_

The clones cheer as more of them burst their rubber balls, and soon it's down to the original.

With spirits high and even more faith, Naruto hops onto the seat, and tells him to, "Watch, ero-sennin! Watch!"

The ball surely enough pops, and he lets out a whoop, "I did it! I did it!"

He puts down his notebook to show the child his attention is undivided.

Smirking, "Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but there's still the hardest step."

Minato's son, _every bit a genius as he was,_ looks at him wide eyed, blue eyes, before settling into his seat, showing some form of restraint.

He reaches over his cup of sake and ruffles the messy head of blond hair.

"But good job kid. You did well."

The bashful smile tells him all and his smirk softens into a smile.

Tossing him a pouch of coins, "Go take a break, Naruto, tomorrow we'll start on the last step. Keep an eye out for a blond lady with amazingly huge-"

"Yes, yes I get it ero-sennin!"

 _Darn, the brat runs fast,_ hollering after his disappearing back, "Don't forget our room number!"

* * *

The clock hits 8, and he sighs in the quiet of his room, the table lamp shining on him as he flips the notebook shut.

Looking out the window to the road, little golden paper lamps lining the streets for the ongoing festival.

 _Hm. Didn't set him a bed time. How much is he supposed to sleep? How much do kids out of war sleep?_

Casting a look at the mini-freezer, sighing, "If the kid doesn't come back, looks like I'll eat it alone…"

A wry grin tugs at his lips when the kid starts hammering at the door, yelling, "Ero-sennin! Open up open up!"

 _Speak of the devil…_

"Hush kid, our neighbours might be sleeping."

Opening the door for the child who balances multiple cartons of food and walks in proudly.

"I wasn't sure what flavour you'd like, so I got one of all of them, don't worry about leftovers, I'll eat them all!"

He wasn't expecting dinner, but it came and Jiraiya is… _happy, touched even._

"I'm not worried about that, man you should have seen your mother inhale ramen."

"It's the bestest food in the world!"

"Best," he corrects offhand as they slowly unpack all the plastic cartons.

"You're just like Sakura-chan, correcting grammar."

All of the bowls have tags on them, _Salt, Chashu, Miso, Bonito, Saba, Tonkotsu, Shoyu, Nori, Negi, Chicken._

Naruto waits for him to choose, so he takes the Chicken one, and then asks, "Naruto, which is your favourite flavour?"

"Large miso with extra pork!"

 _Favourite order down pat,_ "Then you don't like vegetables huh… In that case, I'll take the Negi one off you," jokingly and the kid pushes it towards him, smiling happily.

He observes the child as he eats his chicken ramen, how carefully the kid treats his food like he knows what it's like to be hungry.

How he leaves the miso one for last, little things he would have known if he had stayed in Konoha to take care of him.

Slurping up the last drops of the broth, asking, "Still have a little space left for dessert?"

Stacking the empty bowls and putting them in their plastic bag, leaving it neatly by the door for housekeeping the next morning.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I just got the red bean flavour."

Jiraiya tears open the packaging, holding the twin popsicles out to Naruto.

They stay like that for a moment, in utter silence.

Jiraiya tries again, "Do you not like red bean? Would orange have been better?"

The kid shakes his head furiously, "No, I like red bean soup! I just…"

"Ice cream's gonna melt if you don't take your half! Just hold that stick and we'll pull together."

Naruto does as he's told, saying so softly that Jiraiya barely hears, "I've just never done it before…"

He laughs out loud to make the room feel more like home, "Well I grew up on these popsicles, so, expect to eat them every now and then with me."

The kid mumbles it around the stick of ice, "Thanks, ero-sennin."

Jiraiya finds that the nickname was really more endearing than derogatory.

"Tomorrow, let's go and visit the castle. There are forested areas which would be better for your training too."

* * *

Today, the topics at hand are in this order, follow up action with Suna, the question of a treaty with Kiri, and if we should send a delegation to Kiri. For the first topic, we are currently in the process of normalising relations, their trade inflow has stabilised, though they have not appointed an acting Kazekage. It is said that the Yondaime's children have been keeping the village afloat though the village elders are helping with administration. We expect that one of the siblings will become Kazekage."

Nara-sama expands on the scroll brief, which only states the preliminary motions at vote – To give or not to give further aid to Suna, to pursue a treaty with Mist or to maintain our policy of non-interference, and to send a physical delegation to the Mist to affirm such a treaty.

They go back and forth on whether to send more aid to fix up the economy, from not wanting Suna to be heavily reliant on Konoha, to turning Suna as a puppet state – something the civilians are against but the ninjas are not entirely.

Aburame Shibi watches the Council's youngest member carefully, for some sign of her vote.

Predictably she sides with the civilians whom she's supposed to represent.

"I question how valid it is for Haruno-sama to say that Konoha will be harmed by a friendly takeover. This will ensure that the government in Suna remains pro-Konoha, resentment will not fester like it did to lead to the recent disaster. Why? Because if we can influence Suna politics then we will know before hand that they are planning an invasion."

"But if you control the government, isn't it more likely that anti-Konoha groups will form, mount an insurgency and then destabilise their Council? Aburame-sama, I do not question that you have good intentions, but you protect Konoha in short term at the expense of the future."

The other leaders are content to see the debate play out because they remain unconvinced.

"Haruno-sama, you claim that we should send more aid, and not intervene to prevent people from resenting Konoha. I propose that we send aid and control Suna subtly to stop people who resent Konoha."

For some people, this proposal is not an equal exchange, but ruling by power is how the villages work, not on idealistic notions of fairness.

"So you wish to control the flow of aid based on how friendly Suna becomes? Their desperation led an invasion of an ally, if you do that they will surely invade us with nothing more to lose, and will be our enemies then!"

"I think you do not understand. Why? Because you are too caught up in the plight of the Suna people and that as the root cause for the invasion. They invaded because Orochimaru assumed the position of the Kazekage and controlled the village to do so. He manipulated the village. Now that the village is stable, we must ensure this does not repeat, the only way to do that is to ensure the village does not fall into the control of external forces, not to withdraw our hands."

It's a shame that Hatake-sama chose today to be late, of all days.

It would have benefitted them both to move against the civilian motion to increase aid and decrease influence.

"I too, believe Aburame-sama has a good point there. If we wish to allow Suna to simply be its own country, we should decrease the aid slowly, and with that, withdraw our political influence. Haruno-sama, Aburame-sama is correct to say that we cannot simply give Suna aid. Besides, if we were to give that with no strings attached, there'll be more possible problems."

The Hyuga head speaks out in support of him, and Shibi nods politely.

"In line with your logic Haruno-sama, wouldn't the Suna people be even more paranoid of aid without strings? They would even more likely misread Konoha's intentions, and begin to fear that we will withdraw aid if they step out of line. Fear like that is harder to predict than aid. Why? Because they will toe an imaginary line. We must set them clear lines to follow so that they know how to keep the aid."

Tsume gives him thumbs up under the table, before she stands.

"I accept that Haruno-sama fears the will of people, but ninja fear only the strong and intelligent. These people are more likely to misconstrue Konoha's kindness and take it too far. 'sides, like Aburame-sama said, we don't want to be taken advantage of."

Agriculture Guild Head Katsuo-san then speaks out, "We are not against Konoha exerting its influence. We, as Inuzuka-sama has phrased, fear the power of majority. The culture in Suna is different from here in Konoha. Suna's people fear and resent their ninja yet need the ninjas – Konoha cannot afford to look like a benevolent dictator, the people will reject a system that appears to benefit Konoha at Suna's expense."

Artisan Guild Head Fuki then follows with an unexpected fall back, "As civilians perhaps we fail to appreciate the nuances of a ninja's mind, but the civilians of Suna will favour anything that does not constitute a threat. If Konoha chooses to intervene in Suna's politics, there is not much the Civilian Council can do. However, we are in favour of continuing to send aid because an economically stable Suna will quickly reduce the economic burden of Suna on Konoha's finances. In the long run, if Suna collapses, we have much more to lose."

In the end, it is agreed that Konoha should avoid over committing to allies, and the Council votes 7 to 2, Head Katsuo deciding that it'd be better to not give aid rather than give aid and risk Suna biting the hand that feeds it.

* * *

Hatake-sama finally turns up with a cheerful, "Yo!" arching an eyebrow when he takes in the atmosphere.

Tsume passes him a note with the issue summary as Nara-sama introduces the next two issues in succession.

"Kirigakure no Sato has been ushered into a new era, and the appointee, Terumi Mei formally invites Heads Haruno and Hatake to Kiri. They have space for one more, in a gesture of politeness, to show that Konoha is sincere about this treaty. Ninja Village treaties are notorious for being worth no more than the paper they are written on, us sending a delegation that shows our willingness to collaborate will lay the foundation for future Konoha-Kiri relations. If the two mentioned heads may rise, please give possible criteria for, or your preferred last member."

Hatake-sama stands before Haruno-sama has a chance to, and quite firmly states, "I think Aburame-sama would be a good choice."

The Haruno Head accepts, "I have no objections. Aburame-sama would make a fine choice, seeing as how he would be best able to gather a feel of what the new Kiri is like."

And like that, it's set as simply as the pre-meeting he and Hatake-san had.

There is no vote on it, and Council disbands.

They leave the day after, Nara-sama sets them an ANBU escort, "Sandaime-sama has sent these two from his guard. They should have no problem protecting you all. In your absence, your responsibilities will be handled by other people."

Hatake-sama is allowed to bring the last Uchiha out under the condition that they stick together at all times, "It'd be good for Sasuke to see some politicking in action."

Shibi knows that Haruno-sama doesn't object, they're teammates after all.

Besides, it's a short trip, a day there, a two day stay, and a day's return.

Barely a murmur, but he can hear them as they remark to each other in the middle of the night, "Sakura, why Aburame-sama?"

He raises a hand to cover his eyes, using it as a cover to chance a look at the Hatake clan head at the opposite side of their shared tent.

 _Why indeed?_

"Why not, Sasu-chan? Shino-san is smart, his father is too," a mild tone, but without sarcasm or malice, "Besides, the Aburame are known to be strong. Especially since it's a new village, his kikaichu will be invaluable as our first line of defence."

"That's true, but Sakura, is that why sensei was so convinced?"

Her voice filters through the tent sheets, the young lord sounds tired, "The Hatake and Aburame are allied clans. Ask sensei tomorrow? I'm turning in for the night, maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Sleep well, Sakura. If you're sick don't pass your germs to me!"

"Oh, you're afraid of a few puny germs?"

* * *

 _Sakura knows he's listening, she does, but that doesn't make her words any less truthful._

Maybe chastised by his reasoning during the last Council session, Sakura isn't a petty person to hold grudges over snubs since he means the best for Konoha.

If she can prevent another massacre, she'd willingly offer herself up as a target.

Mei-sama greets her with a restrained hug, and offers up the hot spring for a gathering, though she declines.

"I don't feel too well, must have been the cold ground last night. Wouldn't want to spread my germs. Mei-sama, instead, would you bring Hatake-sama and his student around? I understand Uchiha-san and Hoshigaki-san struck up a friendship when you all came around."

Sensei arranges for an onsen visit, and that's the place Sasuke and Kisame-san set as their meeting place.

They take the purple haired ANBU with them, leaving Aburame-sama and her with the other, _oddly enough,_ Cat-masked ANBU.

"Are both of you code named Cat, ANBU-san?"

"I can be addressed as Tenzo to avoid confusion," he says simply, and they both nod.

Aburame-sama understandably does not join the other two at the hot springs, and Sakura figures it works out after all.

Neko is too far to hear them speak, guarding the gate to the onsen, but another person in the bath would have been able to.

Stepping through the doors of the two-storied apartment rented for them, Sakura asks, "Aburame-sama, do you feel like there's someone else in the apartment?"

Merely as a precautionary tactic, so that if he hasn't, he sends out his kikaichu.

But she can now clearly feel, the ANBU codenamed Tenzo outside, and yet the faint trace of someone else.

Pressing her hand to her head, blinking spots out of her vision, caught off guard by the severity of the pain that suddenly assaults her.

 _Where is the pain coming from?!_

"Is something wrong, Haruno-sama?"

She tries to think clearly, but he sounds too calm, his kikaichu clearly haven't detected anyone.

"No… I just…"

"Haruno-sama?" the slightly concerned inflection in his tone.

She stretches out her free hand, and he remarks with alarm, "You have purple spots on you, Haruno-sama."

Sakura floods herself with healing chakra, lips dry, thinking _stop the pain._

He helps her to a chair and she tries to think.

 _Poison? Sickness? Infection?_

"Haruno-sama, you've been infected by a poisonous nano-sized bug. They attack your cells on a cellular level – we must get you to a hospital at once, you won't last."

She wants to burn it, suddenly a chill that settles over her.

 _If it's a bug then I would kill it._

Pushing the invading bodies into her hand, and willing her chakra to trap them in, bearing the pain – willing her chakra to burn, and yet Aburame-sama deploys his kikaichu, which eat the purple mass.

"Rinkaichu, Haruno-sama. We… we have to return to Konoha where the antidote is available with my clansman. I know not how else to treat you other than command mine to overpower the poisonous ones."

She can feel her chakra being consumed as the pain dulls and then flares.

The bugs refuse to die despite her healing chakra being on the verge of harming her own cells, she bears with the pain of Aburame-sama's bugs eating at her skin.

Each time, the mass grows smaller and her skin heals up again, flawlessly but between her fevered haze she must ask him, "Where did they come from?"

She attempts the delicate extraction technique yet the insects bore holes in her chakra net.

Sakura can only cordon them off and wait for Aburame-sama's kikaichu to consume them all.

"We cannot tell when all of them are gone, they are too small for the eye to see when not numerous."

He reiterates, "We must return to Konoha."

She replies faintly, "Aburame-sama, if you do that, then we are doing exactly what the attacker wants. For Kiri and Konoha to not establish friendly relations. I would rather die than let Konoha go to war over an attempted poisoning."

He's silent for a moment, the sound of the bugs clearing off the poisoned skin and the sealing wound's hisses with near corrosive healing chakra takes the foreground.

"Why do you not accuse me of attempting to kill you?"

"Are you?"

"No. I am not, but the rinkaichu are from my clansmen. There is no other logical conclusion. Kiri does not have bugs like them native to the area."

She ignores him, trying to regain her balance.

"Few things in this world are logical, Aburame-sama. But the Aburame clan has nothing to earn by killing me, and if you were, you would not have ordered your own kikaichu to their deaths eating my poisoned skin."

She downs the cup of water he places in her hand, maybe he disapproves of her apparent recklessness.

He makes her sit down again.

"Drinking anything people give you can prove to be fatal, Haruno-sama. You must be feeling the effects of the hallucinogen the rinkaichu produce."

 _Don't go,_ she attempts to say, yet he says "I will alert Hatake-sama to our problem. Even if this is what the enemy wants, I cannot justify the death of a comrade for the sake of an empty piece of paper."

Instead, she says, "The owner of the rinkaichu is in the apartment, I can feel him, humming here, everywhere…"

The Aburame Clan Head stills.

"Can you tell me where?"

Her chains sluggishly reach out, the clan head surrounds the figure with a mass of his own insects but there is no one there.

"You were likely bugged before we left Konoha… we would have noticed someone following us the entire way if that had been the case."

She doesn't give in on it, _if Sensei suspects him… if Konoha hears… then the Aburame will be isolated again…_

Does Aburame-sama understand her intentions when she says, "I do not suspect you, I trust you, Konoha trusts you,"? Half delusional words and she falls into an uneasy rest.

* * *

He does.

He does and he's grateful.

He doesn't interrupt Hatake-sama's onsen visit, he keeps the rinkaichu at bay, keeping her alive.

* * *

 _She can't have it though. Sensei needs to cure the Yondaime, he won't go without her but she can't have Aburame-sama's eyes and ears with them._

 _Or can she?_

* * *

We all know I won't kill Sakura like this, that would make her a martyr – Yuurei isn't that sort, not too much to worry there. No one will die, I think.

She'd die on her own kind of terms. So rinkaichu and the Aburames. Would Torune be around or not hmm, depends.

Either way here is my intention to accelerate the Root involvement in plot, and my attempt to prevent a self-created crisis around the Aburame.

I would like to write Danzo soon, maybe a write a bit of his warped reasoning to convince Torune…

Sorry :( we didn't see Tsunade this time round, and um, there's no detailed onsen scene I think a few of you were looking forward to that, but onsen scene omake could come, maybe next chapter, as an interlude?

Next month is NaNoWriMo prep, I'd love if you all would give me some prompt things as to which parts of Orochimaru's childhood you'd like to see. Full credit will be given for the prompts submitted and I will definitely keep my inbox open to anyone who'd be willing to talk out the possible ideas with me.

So next month, onsen interlude (Would you all rather Kakashi, Sasuke, Kisame or Mei's POV? All four might be too messy for a short interlude? Pick and mix! I will seriously attempt an omake, so expect a different way of writing.)

Sorry about the really long chapter, I try not to make it a habit since I know how hard it gets, reading long chapters that carry so flatly like mine.

Feedback on my rendering of Shibi please, ahh there's no one to build off, so smarter and formal Shino it is.

Review and give me ideas too!

Kayo


	29. Chapter 29 - Interlude: Hot Water

29\. Interlude – Hot Water

* * *

"Mizukage-sama heated the spring this morning. I think she's probably disappointed that Haruno-sama isn't joining her."

Starting gently, "Ao often complains that she ought to get married or something."

The water heats up fractionally.

Back pressed against the fence that divides the male and female section of the bath – he gives Itachi's sibling a small smile.

"I'm sure your Mizukage could get married if she wanted. The question is more of when, and if she wants to in the first place. I mean, Sakura-chan's in no hurry. Neither were any of my cousins. Ninjas, I guess… aren't really the marrying sort."

The water heats up some more.

 _These Fire-natured Konoha ninjas…_

Kisame glances over at the Copy Ninja, still with his mask on, and peacefully reading his book.

He notes the extra attention, and lowers his book, arching his left eyebrow.

"Ah."

Accompanying his tone, a light-heartedness that irks everyone around.

"How old is Mizukage-sama though? Sakura-chan is much younger than people our age, Sasuke-kun."

Kisame snorts, the water heats up close to a simmer, and Sasuke twitches.

"Of course, that begs the question, is Ao-san married himself? He's probably just jealous, don't you think, Kisame-san?"

Smiling with his utmost patience, "Ao ain't married. Guess that's why."

The water cools dramatically and he slides into it, sighing.

Hatake has the gall to react in surprise, "Oh! The water suddenly became colder."

* * *

"Would you like me to increase the temperature of the water, Kakashi-san?" comes her sweet voice through the bamboo fencing, and he replies, "That would be unnecessary. I simply wish to know what was it Sakura was talking about when she said Kiri required my aid."

Sasuke tugs at his hand, and he looks down at his student.

Unconsciously, he drew himself up to his full height from his usual slouch.

"Will you not soak longer, Kakashi-san? We have the whole of today, and I'm sure Kisame-kun has many stories he can tell Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke gives him another warning tug, and he reluctantly settles into the water.

"I am uncomfortable with the thought of going somewhere with Sasuke and without Sakura."

Hoshigaki frowns at him lightly, "We agreed that we will only ask for your aid under the supervision of Haruno-sama. We will likely require her aid as well."

"Tell me more about the masked man, Kisame-san."

His student cuts in, diverting the conversion so he can stew in his own concerns.

Kakashi is aware – Sharingan open, that the Mizukage has set it up specially so only the four of them are in the bath.

Sakura's absence is unfortunate for them, but they fully intend on settling whatever it is by tonight.

He's interrupted from his musings when he's splashed with water, and Sasuke laughs –

The Swordsman of the Mist looks quite satisfied with himself.

Till a water hand rises from the surface of the pool and smashes into his face.

He doesn't splutter like Hoshigaki does, smiling, "Did you think you would surprise me, Sasu-chan?"

 _His Sharingan is open after all,_ he's not about to fall for some playground tricks.

"That's what Tobi is like to everyone else. A child-like, emotionally harmless figure with a tendency to blow things up via his Fire Style. He's very good with teleporting everywhere – advanced Space-Time jutsu quite like your Yondaime. He has one Sharingan in his eye, the drawing I left you, Sasuke-san."

Mei-san burns a hole in the wall and steps through it, not that Neko would know.

"And he is actually the man controlling Akatsuki from the shadows. Along with that, he controlled Kiri by controlling our Yondaime."

Sasuke slides a little closer to him, the Mizukage radiates her boil style chakra about, heating up the bath and Hoshigaki looks resigned.

"Sharingan control then, Mizukage-sama? And that's what you need Kakashi-sensei's help for?"

The red-head spares him an indulgent smile, "An unbreakable genjutsu, combined with likely mental torture. Which is what we're hoping Sakura-sama can help with."

There's a pause there where none of them know how to continue.

"But until Sakura-sama feels well, we will not move. For now, we can simply plot how we will get her and you, Kakashi-san away from your ANBU watchers and the Aburame."

Sasuke takes the chance to try and tug down his mask, but Kakashi catches his hand in time.

"Just another mask underneath it, Sasu-chan. Try harder."

"I will request that only you and Sakura-sama come for the preliminary meeting, will that suffice?"

Kakashi knows, by doing either, someone is in danger. "I will have to leave a clone with either Sakura or Sasuke."

"Leave the clone with me." _If it's a Mangenkyo Sharingan's genjutsu then no one has ever broken it on record. It might take more than one try. Sensei, you don't have the chakra for that._

Giving him that look, reminding him of that time in Wave.

 _You fainted and we were in danger._

In a difficult situation, he decides, "I will send my clone with Sakura. We'll bring the ANBU with Sakura now, I can talk to him first. If Aburame-sama suspects something, then we'll all be in trouble."

He's aware, Sasuke doesn't usually act out like this.

But perhaps, he's just aware of how high a temperature the bath's water has risen to.

 _Agitation on the to-be Mizukage's end?_

Kakashi isn't sure, just that Sakura has made dangerous _if beautiful,_ friends.

He's not affixed by the sight of her fiery red hair flowing down her back dipping past the water surface, the same way the lady isn't giving him a very suggestive smile.

Sasuke pokes him, murmuring so softly he barely catches it, "Sensei… You do not want to get involved with her."

He smiles under his mask.

"Don't need to worry, Sasuke-chan. I'm just reminded of another redhead whom I looked up to."

Ruffling the boy's hair, suspending dewdrops of the clean spring water in his mussed-up hair.

Kakashi looks up at the sky, view occasionally obscured by a layer of mist.

 _Kushina-sama, do you think, maybe… No, in fact, Kushina-sama, do you believe that the Uzumaki survived? Because when you said so then, I didn't. I think I do now, though. I wonder if she thinks so too._

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke does a good job of distracting him, they can't let Shibi second guess the reasons for Sakura's absence.

 _What sort of person would think that a clone could protect a civilian leader from a hostile, Sharingan-controlled ninja?_

The _sshrk sshrk_ sound is rather therapeutic.

The man is clearly worried about something if the muted buzzing is enough to go by.

"How long do you think before Sakura comes back?"

Shibi is clearly interested in his answer.

He lies a bit, maybe overconfident in his abilities.

"I'm sure not more than a few hours. We have dinner with Haku and Zabuza after all."

Kakashi hopes that they have enough presence of mind to release Sakura if his clone fails because if not that would be –

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?"

 _Good distraction, now where was I._

"Do you have abs?"

Self-consciously, a free hand drifts down to said location.

He knows his Jonin garb is not skin tight like Gai's spandex, but he's mildly hurt.

"Didn't you have a lot of fun poking at them in front of our hosts while we were in the onsen?"

The child hums, dragging the edge of his kunai over the sharpening block resting on the table.

 _Ah, yes that's where I was. It would be a fiasco that questions all of our loyalty and our right to be ninja and –_

"That was just your side, so it doesn't count. Besides, last night Sakura-chan and I were discussing why you hide so much. She suggested maybe you're insecure."

The slight stiffening of Shibi's back tells him a few possibilities.

Maybe he was privy to their innocuous discussion, or, that was not what was discussed.

"Well Sasuke-chan, your sensei is still fit despite being your babysitter. You all are quite a handful, I still do work out. If you are so inclined, when Sakura gets back, I can show you both quite clearly that Sensei has abs."

The kid gives him a look that promises he will be held to his offer.

"You'll have to wait till Naruto gets back. We're all curious, actually. We've been curious since day 1 and Sakura couldn't find a single mask-less picture of you in the hospital records. And she couldn't find your baby picture."

 _Well, colour me surprised._

He sets down his book and rotates his chair ninety degrees to face Sasuke who has gone back to sharpening his kunai.

"Not my mask, Sasuke, I didn't say the mask."

That smirk creeping across the Uchiha's face makes him shiver.

"Why not, sensei? Unless you're in-se-cure?"

He drags out the last word like a taunt, and Kakashi fends off the hands that lunge for his face.

"Aah, don't grab. What if you rip my mask, Sasuke? Then everyone will be too distracted by my beauty to deal properly."

The kid scoffs, and he makes a mock hurt look.

"We'll be the judge of that, sensei. We have high standards."

He arches an eyebrow, pulling out his book.

 _Oops. I didn't take out the book until now?_

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun. I dare say at least Sakura-chan would appreciate me. You and Naruto don't seem to be able to."

The kid sets down his kunai and glares.

Kakashi giggles and Sasuke's face turns thunderous.

He looks over the book.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you. Just something in my book. Would you like to hear it?"

Sasuke turns away in a huff, grinding his kunai even more noisily.

"I'll take that as a yes. Marui tugs at –"

"Hatake-sama."

He's glad he's diverted the attention of the Aburame Clan Head.

Scratching the top of his head, he laughs as his student inches away from him, towards the Aburame Clan Head who is observing some bugs on the table.

He's not overly concerned.

The _sshrk sshrk_ sound is only therapeutic when Sasuke is doing it mindlessly.

The _shshrkk shshrkk_ of moving chairs is not.

* * *

"Haruno-sama is back."

There's another brief, awkward silence because Sasuke can't tell Sakura is walking closer and closer.

There is a short knock before the door opens.

Sakura is very red.

It's a contrast to the pale skin underneath and a terrible clash with her pink hair.

His clone walks in after her, and he knows that his clone has said someone stupid on purpose, to rile her up so she covers her actual emotions.

"Hatake-sama. You… Your clone owes Mei-sama an apology."

Tenzo's voice comes in from outside.

"Hatake-sama, I apologise if it is impudent of me. But I would agree."

As an ANBU, that is an overstep that the Sandaime has always encouraged.

He dispels his clone.

He runs a hand through his hair, sorting through the memories.

 _Multiple genjutsu. Subtle suggestions to change his personality. Removing those and the child-figure waking up and gasping for air – Sakura holding him in place as he thrashes, Ao sealing his tenketsu before the Sanbi was called out, Mei desperately yelling and him putting him under genjutsu to calm the child-figure._

 _Speaking to the male who wanted to save his country and despises himself for being too weak, "I don't deserve to be called a Mizukage when I have hurt my own people. And Mei… stupid girl should have just killed me. Shouldn't have given me a lease like this when I've already shown that a Uchiha can control me."_

A last line.

 _"You know, so on the terms of a pre-meeting, we will tell our delegation that we broached the issue of a diplomatic marriage."_

A lull.

He massages his temple.

 _The Mizukage's widened eyes and Kisame's choked splutter._

 _Sakura, thinly, "As a cover, merely, Mei-sama. Hatake-sama does not mean his implication. It is an unwarranted insult. I rescind his comment on behalf of Konoha."_

"I will clarify that I meant as in Kiri-Konoha marriages of economy. And possible exchanges of ninja. Actual marriages are not discouraged, of course."

Sasuke looks up at him, incredulity written across his face, "Sensei, you didn't. You said you weren't."

 _"Holy shit sensei you can't offer a Jonin a Kage's hand in marriage, it doesn't work that way, that's unequal and insulting,"_ goes unsaid.

(When he became Rokudaime, he would raise it again as a joke. Sakura would shrug him off then – Sasuke would be scandalised – Naruto would be out of the loop, but supportive anyway. Mei-san was amused. Kisame… not so much.)

"We have dinner with Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Yuki Haku later. Attire is semiformal, though Mei-sama may choose to attend in her capacity as a host."

That said, his student moves for the stairs.

Aburame-sama stands to support her when she stumbles.

She smiles at Sasuke who jerks out of his seat.

"I'm just tired, Sasu-chan. Please make sure sensei doesn't do anything ridiculous."

Softer, "Thank you, Aburame-sama."

He chalks it up to her expending too much chakra healing Yagura, he hopes Aburame-sama can't sense that.

* * *

Meep. Hey everyone.

I realised NaNoWriMo is in November :0

So I started prep too early...

But here's the interlude. It's not super detailed, but I have tried to make it more humorous than usual.

More in-your-face jokes rather than the usual puns that I enjoy putting in.

This is a light-hearted-type interlude, but interludes are still part of the story.

So I guess you can't really say it's an omake? Quite extra, but is still quite relevant to the story?

You didn't have to read it… but I hope it was enjoyable!

I hope you all liked Sasuke in this chapter. It was a good way to flesh out who Sasuke has turned out to become.

Smart enough to know what's going on, child-like enough to think of his own ways to distract sensei, while accomplishing his side objectives.

If you all like this style, I will do my best to do this for future interludes, but admittedly, humour is not easy for me to write.

Sorry… Long end of chapter AN again, but during my prep, I realised I want to write Orochimaru slowly.

I got some ideas from readers about Orochimaru, eg. Why his ambition was to be Hokage? Parents? Snakes?

So I think, rather than an interspersed vignette style I want to do for NaNoWriMo, an Orochimaru fic should get more flesh. Cause I wanted prompts and audience interaction for NaNoWriMo.

Instead, I'll be writing Bleach for NaNoWriMo (I got back into the fandom recently, and I thought of something that the wiki said…). Bleach is an anime/manga about Shinigami. So I was thinking, since spirits can be born in Seireitei, why can't a konso-ed soul end up in Seireitei as a ghost?

I won't put the summary here because I know not all of you will know Bleach, but if you do know, and you're interested, head over to my profile.

Under the Plot Bunnies header, I will put in a tentative summary!

If you like what you see, do follow me for updates :)

Do review if you have feedback on the chapter, just a 'hi!' is nice too, I'll reply you ;)

If you happen to have a character you like in Bleach, do add that in your review too.

(Sorry again, I'm long-winded today) [have a cookie for reading the whole way]

Yours,

Kayo.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. Last update here till December. First NaNoWriMo chapter to be written after this, but both should come on the same time, head over to my profile if you're interested, I'll do my best to maintain a steady update stream in November :)

* * *

As it turns out, she decides their dinner shall be casual affair, the Mizukage doesn't intrude on their guests' time.

She's not overly interested in what her Ice-Style user has to say about his younger cousin.

Besides, she trusts that Zabuza will keep their village safe.

Overlooking the restaurant from her office window, arranging and rearranging the expenditure files for the various sectors.

Ao is off somewhere, doing his usual, trying to be important.

Chojuro is standing at the door, her faithful guard.

Then there's her, lazily eyeing her village.

The Mist is as misty as ever, but at least now the mist is not heavy with blood.

Maybe she wonders if she can call the village hers, it's not much to look at, not much she's done.

She feels, _she hasn't done enough._

Not enough to deserve the trust of her own people.

And yet, they so implicitly trust him.

Mei stamps a few more forms, passing anti-discrimination legislature and a form to review the prisoners.

She came into power, not like a sweeping tide, Kiri is not so unstable, their former Mizukage had systems in place to handling day to day ruling.

All she changed so far was the face of Kiri, replacing a mentally unwell Jinchuuriki with herself.

Maybe it's not enough. But she's all Kiri has for now.

Speaking to the standing ninja force, beating down the more violent ingrates, observing classes in the Academy and she realises.

Perhaps, Yagura hasn't done irreparable damage.

Just perhaps.

She hasn't seen the full list of bloodline deaths after all. Mei allows herself a bitter smile.

 _'Damage'_

 _What's done is done. What more now?_

Encouraging bloodline users to re-join their forces, with Zabuza's apprentice at the head and her backing.

Their shift in policy wasn't a major upheaval, the people of the Mist still go about their usual – it's startling, how resilient, how dead the population is.

The lack of reaction should alarm her, but Mei knows full well that this lack of reaction was what allowed Yagura to rule so long.

 _All that takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing._

 _Doing nothing is cowardice._

 _At the same time, for the weak, doing nothing is surviving._

She stamps another paper, burning a hole right through it and the table.

Watching the rest of the document smoulder away, making a small note for herself.

 _"Ask who suggested the bloodline protection act."_

With a gentle blow, the ash floats off her table so she pretends not to have noticed its disappearance.

 _Compulsory DNA sampling of bloodline users._

She blows the smoke off her fingers, holding back a frown.

 _Like I would let people use other bloodline users as if they were less than human._

Mei is not an idealist by any stretch, she sees its potential for abuse yet cannot deny the possible benefits.

Would Ao dare to push such a law with her?

For the sake of Kiri?

 _'But is the act of dying or surviving braver?'_

Mei doesn't presume to judge things like that.

* * *

The investiture is an informal affair.

Given that the village was low on funds and in the midst of rebuilding, Mei-san makes the right call in going for a simple ceremony.

From the ease by which her people greet her, Sakura can tell that the lady has already cultivated a fresh image of Kiri's leaders.

By being down-to-earth, by not spending lavishly, she has successfully sent the message that 'Terumi Mei' is a leader of the people, not by raw power but by devotion.

Loyalty that is a two-way street, and her promise to raise the Mist back to glory.

"I am your Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei. I am a Mist native, dual-bloodline user, proud defender of our shores, our home, and I swear on my honour that I will work with all of you to rebuild the Mist. We will become stronger because that is the way of our people, we will not fall!"

A quiet cry sweeping through the crowd as her impromptu speech ends.

She doesn't waste time with empty words, just enough to energise the crowd – Mei-san is off to rebuild houses with lava.

Shibi-san has described to the rest of them the magnificence of the Mizukage's powers.

"She controls the shape and form, directs the beast to become a tower and it cools like that. Occasionally the Byakugan-wielder will use Water Jutsu to aid in the cooling process. Like that they have created temporary housing that may well serve as permanent shelters. The constructs hum with the Mizukage's chakra. I have reason to believe that if it came to, she could remotely protect the inhabitants."

Her guards rushing along with her, ninja from her Rebellion already organised well and the village rebuilding is prompt.

Kiri has nothing to offer Konoha other than its friendship, friendship worth considerably little given its tattered reputation.

At the same time, Kiri will become Konoha's main source of information on 'Akatsuki', Jiraiya-sama has no intention to waste a diplomatic pass.

Sensei warns her that this is dangerous, but she can't risk that someone's lack of action become Konoha's downfall.

"Or Kiri's. That would be a waste of money, Sensei."

Kakashi raises a brow, "I thought you said this was a transaction."

Sakura smiles.

Sensei thinks for the good of the village above all things. Sensei wonders if Sannin Jiraiya-sama is being led into a den of sharks.

Sakura doesn't care about the village as long as it remains standing for Naruto-chan to take over and rebuild it in his image.

"Jiraiya-sama is strong enough to handle himself, don't you think, Sensei? Naruto-kun has such great faith in him."

A smile playing on her lips, just barely mocking Sensei.

 _Why, I wonder? Because Jiraiya-sama will tell him the name of his parents?_

Just barely, eyes wondering curiously.

 _Why won't you say a word in your defence, Sensei?_

Sasuke observes them from the corner of his eye but asks no questions, Kakashi-sensei gives in gracefully, Sakura does not poke at his wounds.

She doesn't enjoy it, but she knows she's very good at such things.

She may not know, but she can guess, and Kakashi knows very well that she can reveal her guesses to ample effect.

Truth isn't important – what people think is.

 _Sensei, be careful with the words you use, the people whom you play, because Shibi-san isn't falling for any of this._

Somewhere along the way, their deception becomes their truth and they know not if they even trust the other anymore.

Such is a nature of their charade, multifaced with ongoing, unrelated conversations.

It's exhausting, so Sakura engages Aburame-sama instead.

* * *

Kikaichu landing on her skin and the Clan Head murmurs lowly that he would like to sample the bugs once they return.

"Then I will be able to give you the correct antidote. The Rinkaichu have a tendency to mutate every so often, so the most recent antidote may be incorrect."

They pass it off as medical interest, their path home is uneventful.

Shibi doesn't ask where any of them disappeared to in the middle of the post-speech celebration, Sakura creates something along the lines of mingling with people.

Her trade list certainly gives off the impression that she has forged great ties, but Sasuke's the one convincing the merchants that she is to be taken seriously.

They're only a cover for Sensei to get to Yagura-san.

In exchange, Sakura coughs to hide the landing of a bug in the store beside the merchant.

Hours later, Shibi reveals that the civilians of the Mist are armed to the teeth with weapons and explosives.

"Enough for a last suicide attack as needed. Deadly indeed."

Sensei wonders if Mei-san knew, Sasuke offers that Ao-san could probably see.

She misses a branch and hits the next at an angle, chains helpfully snapping out to slow her descent.

Pausing to catch her breath, the other ninja stop at the higher level where they had all been jumping on.

"Is your leg okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura had only just thought of something, but the question eludes her.

A hand glowing green to heal her not-sprained ankle, enough of a cover as she smiles tiredly, "Just a little sprain, Sasuke-chan. Nothing to worry."

Sensei sets a slower gait, Aburame-sama's kikaichu buzz a touch louder.

 _Something about village relations._

 _Which village was it that allied Sand and Sound?_

 _There wasn't another, was there?_

"Hatake-sama, have you heard anything on when Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun will return?"

"Nothing much. Just that they will return when they have found Tsunade-sama, and that Jiraiya-sama will leave again soon to maintain his network. Possibly a trip to Mist, to boost our ties?"

He brings both Sasuke and his fellow clan head up to speed – most of the things they imply tend to come true.

Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san welcome them back from their position at the gates, slouched over tables and shying from the sun that beats down on their little station house.

Sensei is off to his own lazing about and Sasuke offers a polite parting before heading off most anxiously to the Uchiha Compound.

When it's down to just the two of them, she chooses to relax, tension purposefully seeping out of her shoulders.

They walk casually but quickly, trying to make it natural and yet being clearly out of place wherever they are.

Something amplified by Aburame-sama walking beside her, Sakura wonders if this is what the whole clan must feel.

Not quite on the level of ostracism that Naruto faced, but the view that the Aburame are different, or weird.

As a pre-emptive, she places a chain on his forearm, waiting till the shifting beneath his coat settles.

Sakura places her hand physically on the same spot and gestures with her other.

"Shibi-sama, this is the store I mentioned the other day. The vegetable supplier complained about a lack of ladybugs on his farm."

 _A trivial enough problem for laymen, but a matter of life and death for a farmer whose sole livelihood is his crop._

It's a blessing and a curse, the Aburame monotone, because he sounds serious, like he values the civilian, yet also looks down on their weakness.

"We have been monitoring the assassin bug population due to a recent surge, it would be beneficial if we could gain information on the ground."

He doesn't react badly to the contact and it's humanising for the Aburame image.

The store holder bows formally offering them his greeting.

"We have been speaking with Katsuo-sama about the issue, but I'm afraid it's not much good."

Sakura inclines her head and Shibi-sama sounds deeply reflective.

Enough to make an impression as Sakura nods at the merchant, as if this would solve all problems.

Not just trying to show the people that the ninja are not detached from them, but to show Shibi-sama that the civilians trust him and his clan, enough that they can be so relieved.

"We are getting side-tracked, Lady Haruno… but I will follow up with Agricultural Head Katsuo soon."

The front like it was an add-on, the back with the emphasis.

* * *

Treatment is simple, he swabs her to kill foreign bacteria, sets a gel culture and implants a section of her infected skin.

She watches the wound bleed purple, and then he administers localised poison.

"Please heal with me, we can avoid scarring that way."

His kikaichu produce their own anaesthesia, a smart way to reduce prey from struggling.

There's a small depression left, right in the middle, just a pinprick that the eye cannot see but her chakra can feel.

"This was the point of entry, Haruno-sama. The wound is an assassin bug's stab, which killed the cells in the area first, allowing the entry of the Rinkaichu that were able to take over the area. It is likely that the Rinkaichu was left on you, and the assassin bug a mere coincidence."

"They can exist independently of a host, Aburame-sama?"

The Clan Head sets down his tools, sealing off the petri dish and moving for the microscope on the opposite table.

"The Rinkaichu can survive on any kind of living cell, making them hard to breed, hard to control, and even harder to use. We have only known two users in these recent generations, but neither are with us now."

His kikaichu slide open a drawer and pull out a glass slide holder.

The cool and dark room feels like the earth, as if she were lying down in a bed of dew covered grass.

Not what she'd fancy her home to feel like, but as a new experience is nice.

Interesting to observe how the walls are built to conduct a breeze through, with gaps here and there to allow the kikaichu to travel freely.

The passages are well developed. From her perspective, the clan home looks capable of turning into a literal hive, a trap to snare foolish invaders.

"I am most aggrieved to confess these are the bugs of a clan member whom we have near to no records. He has been missing since he was six. While I cannot offer him up to you since I do not know where he is, I can only ask to bear the punishment instead."

He slips the sample on the petri dish onto an empty glass slide, spraying it with some solution, before placing a cover slip on with some tweezers.

Sakura gets up from her chair, lifting it quietly to push it in.

"Can six-year-olds join ANBU, Shibi-sama?"

He drops his tweezers – her chains catch it.

She looks away as he looks intensely at her.

"I am not prying, Shibi-sama, but you have to open up to Konoha before you can claim to hold a grudge. The people who trust you, the clan heads who make an effort, they do not want to be brushed off. They, like you have pride in their clan, in themselves."

He keeps the slide of her tissue with his clansman's bugs.

"And how are you any different, Sakura-sama?"

He takes her up on her offer of informality and attempts to avoid confrontation.

Again, his monotone is a blessing and a curse.

"I don't claim to be different, Shibi-sama."

"And that is your difference, your different style of politicking."

A gentle laugh escapes her, not by choice, "Fully your words and not mine, Shibi-sama, as long as you understand my intentions."

* * *

"Torune. You will convey to Councilman Danzo that threats towards the Lady Haruno will not be carried out by members of our clan. We are pursuing a policy of partnership with the Hatake Clan, by extension, the Lady Haruno."

Shibi is unsure how much of his words Torune listens to, unsure if he sold his best friend's son into slavery in exchange for recognition for his massive talent.

"As you wish, Aburame-sama."

There's a pause as his adopted but not quite son waits to be dismissed.

"I do not think Shikuro would have approved of you joining Root, Torune."

The young male draws himself to his full height, back stiff, voice wavering, "I exist to serve Konoha."

Root consumes its members, sucking them in like ANBU does to its long-term staff.

But Root controls them to be devoted to the Leaf first and foremost, unlike ANBU that taints all it touches.

In a sense, Shibi still believes that Root is the purest form of what ANBU should be.

Highly skilled soldiers working only for the good of the village.

 _What that calls into question is, of course, the version of 'good' that Councilman Danzo subscribes to._

He has given Root more than Torune, he has given it his pride and his belief and ultimately his faith.

Being so far in, he does not know if he can pull back out.

"I know you do. And you bring honour onto our clan. However, Torune, our clan needs you more than the village. My question is if you can, if you will return."

A flash of uncertainty behind their trademark dark sunglasses – hesitance and desire all the same, longing and hopefulness masked by, "If that is what you wish."

A silent, _please, if you can, I do._

There is a blessing to their lack of outward expression – even without it, they can understand each other.

There are many things Torune cannot say because of Shibi's decisions.

Many things locked behind bars, bars inked onto his tongue.

"Tell me about your life in Root, Torune. I would like to know more and see if I should offer another child who shows promise."

Torune nods jerkily as he receives reassurance through their eyes.

The seal must be warming at the thought of new recruits.

"I have many companions in Root. They are all highly trained. Among the most well trained is Painter. He draws well, he is skilled in Ninjutsu. He is able to bring his drawings to life. His weakness is fire that can damage his scrolls, but he can draw on almost any surface."

The sentient seal, thankfully simple enough that they can bypass guards with positive reinforcement.

Shibi doesn't mean it, but he says it.

"Do you think he has promise? We can eventually use him in the actual corps. The Sandaime will retire soon, in the mess of administration, we can create him a spot."

 _We can create you a spot._

"Painter has no family, so that could be possible. I will ask Danzo-sama if he would like to place plants in the main system."

"Pass this to Hatake-sama, and you can be dismissed for the day. I will receive your report again this weekend."

Snapping into a formal bow, _something so ingrained to just obey authority_ , Torune retreats through a side passage.

Shibi thinks again.

 _Sakura-san is accurate._

 _Her lucidity is frightening._

* * *

It's 12 am now! I'm going to start writing my first chapter of The Art of Transparency :) Will be on my profile once I upload this, but if you don't know Bleach, don't feel pressured, I'm just having fun writing my first NaNoWriMo.

Hope this chapter was able to convey how scatter-brained Sakura is under duress and under the influence of sickness.

I know my approach to Root is drastically different from that of most other writers, I'm not contesting that Danzo is bad, I want to contest why Root is still allowed to exist.

It might not be the usual, but I hope you all will walk with me as I explain.

Next chapter will be in December, as I start looking through AoT again, will go back to Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

If you got the hints past few chapters, there's another twist headed our way hehe, I'm excited to write it!

Yours,

Kayo.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Back after an eventful NaNoWriMo, though I only hit 40k, getting back my Naruto writing groove slowly.

Dear Evanelle (Guest),

I'm glad that you liked the dialogues with Shibi. Though we won't see him this chapter, I will do my best to give the same attention to all side characters that we touch, I hope you'll look upon them as favourably.

Dear guenaelle (Guest),

Here's another chapter for you, and don't worry about it, I'm really happy to see that even though English may not be your first language Chains is something you can read. That said, I've never met a French person before, it's nice to meet you!

* * *

"I met Tsunade in a bar today, kid. We'll be meeting again tomorrow in the nearby castle since she ran after seeing her debt collectors."

Naruto looks up at him, frowning, "Debt collectors?"

Jiraiya guesses that such a picture doesn't fit the child's idea of a Hokage.

"She has a bit of a gambling problem, I'm afraid."

Still, the child takes it lightly, "Well I'm sure we have money right? It sounds like it'll be a requirement for us to deal with if we want her to come back to be our Hokage."

He waves his hands in denial, "Kid we'll go bankrupt if we pay off all her loans that she's defaulted on. We're recovering from an invasion, you know? No, the thing is, if she becomes Hokage then the loan sharks won't dare to come after her anymore."

Naruto stands abruptly.

"That's wrong ero-sennin. She has to settle all the money that she owes to people. If not, how can someone like that become the Hokage? Someone who gambles, who takes out loans she can't repay, someone like that is untrustworthy. Someone like that can't take over from old man Hokage. She can't. Does Jiji know of her debts when he sent us after her? He can't have known her debts are as big as you think, if not the Jiji I know would never do that."

The blond's palms press firmly onto the table, Jiraiya shifts his foot to step on the table leg so the table piled with rubber balls doesn't flip over.

Of course he can see where the kid is coming from, but maybe his closeness to his teammate has made him overlook this flaw.

"Wait, kid, I'm just saying. I don't even know how much debt she has."

The kid frowns deeply.

"She needs to settle the debt somehow. I'm going to find her and talk to her."

With that, Minato's son heads off towards the town without even asking for further directions.

He lets his outstretched arm fall down slowly, musing as he nurses his mug of beer.

"He turned out to be a well-principled, good kid after all."

Though it's not much, the child's mini-speech is enough to make him think – because before the child said it like that, he had been willing to use the debts and paying them off using village funds as a negotiating card.

He had thought Tsunade would take off the moment she caught a whiff of him but his former teammate was oddly forthcoming, even suggesting a place to meet before fleeing.

Draining the mug, raising his hand, his next order forming in his head as the pretty bartender sashays over.

"Sorry miss, would you happen to have caught the direction that the kid with me ran in?"

Somehow he feels _oddly_ compelled to go after his responsibility rather than run like he always seems to have.

The lady pouts a little before pointing towards the town, "He asked for directions to the gambling dens."

His hand goes to his back pocket and he lets out a sigh.

"He didn't take my wallet. What sort of trick is he trying to pull?"

Handing the lady a couple of bills, hauling himself out of the chair, waving her off with, "Keep the change."

Usually he's stingy with tips but in this case, they should be staying a while more.

He considers the lady an investment.

"Wait, Miss, your name?"

She blushes, replying, "Aika!" and running back into the darker room where the actual bar is.

Shoving the wallet into his back pocket he cracks a self-assured smirk – _huh I'm not too out of touch._

* * *

The town is awfully busy suddenly, the population has increased by at least a couple hundred occupants.

Jiraiya is startled to find that the man who bumped into him has a Henge on.

He squeezes through the crowd and finds that another lady too, is wearing a henge.

As he nears the gambling areas, more and more people he knocks shoulders with are all wearing henges.

It then hits him that the signatures are all the same, so he pulls aside one of those henged figures.

A foxy grin spreads across the face of a middle-aged lady, "You came, ero-sennin? Boss is raking in the money, he has Tsunade-baa with him."

The child attaches herself to his arm with an even more startling amount of acting experience.

The middle-aged lady's face smooths out and her waist slims.

"Why don't you come in?"

Jiraiya allows himself to be led, the clone whispering, "Not bad, right? This is the face of one of the ladies I saw back in Konoha."

Bags of bricks are stacked next to his apprentice who focusses on the poker match in front of him.

His opponent calls for the game to end, and he watches as Naruto's face scrunches up in anticipation.

"Call. Full house, triple Queen and double Jack."

Tsunade reacts first, before Naruto even lays down his hand, letting out a loud whoop.

Naruto sets down his five, announcing, "Four a kind, King and Jack. Ah, here I was, fretting that you were hoarding all the Aces."

He stretches in the couch chair.

The crowd closing in on them pressures the opponent to pay up what he promised.

Jiraiya is sure the crowd is at least fifty percent Naruto clones, meant to hold the man accountable to prevent him from backing out.

Blue eyes found his and the child puffed up with unabashed pride, "This should be enough, right?"

In the hubbub of the win, his accompanying clone must have dispersed, allowing Naruto to know of his arrival.

The loser despondently drags his feet out of the casino and people break away from the crowd, clones and actual people all in good measure.

"You'll give me a headache someday, kid."

He waves him off.

"I'm worth the trouble, ero-sennin."

Naruto then turns serious, "Baa-chan. You have to now call and pay back all of your debtors. Like we agreed, I succeeded."

Dan's niece, nods furiously beside her Shishou, echoing the sentiment.

"Tsunade-sama, you promised, so you have to keep it."

It's not like the Sannin has a choice, since the debt collectors file into the casino, eyeing the pile of cash like vultures.

Jiraiya doesn't miss the expression that crosses his teammate's face.

It's soft.

Something he hasn't associated with Tsunade since the day Dan died.

"Yeah. Shizune, get ready. Tomorrow evening, we'll leave for Konoha."

She makes her way over to him, but he keeps his eye on Shizune who checks every debt collector for legitimate receipts.

Naruto assists in handing out his winnings.

The first plastic bag is depleted, they move onto the next.

And the next.

"He's quite something, isn't he."

The next.

"Of course. You know whose child he is."

The next.

"Full of the same stupid love for Konoha."

The golf bag that Shizune drags over. Naruto hurries over to help her as the little pig squeals at being dropped.

"The same love you have, that pulls you back home, Tsunade?"

Sheepish laughter as the child reveals gold ingots and apologises to the creditors, as if gold is inadequate somehow.

"The love enough to not want to know his parents for the sake of Konoha."

Shizune scares off a fake creditor with a glowing blue palm.

Tsunade chuckles.

"I told him if he paid my debt I would tell him whose his parents were. He didn't want to know. He told me to become the Hokage instead."

With another sack of jewellery to settle the smaller debts, they're almost ready to wrap up.

Jiraiya is silent because he doesn't understand why Naruto would want Tsunade to become the Hokage after everything he's said.

"I didn't want to become the Hokage."

"Do you now?"

She laughs.

"I don't want to become the Hokage, but I'm going to do it anyway because that child tells me I have to fix Konoha so no one ever feels the pain I felt ever again."

He tugs at her elbow, trying to gently guide her out of the casino but Tsunade is fully lucid, not even partially drunk.

"I'm done running, Jiraiya. If I am going to become Hokage, I have one final requirement. There is another person I will bring back to Konoha with us."

Though taken aback he bobs his head, understanding, "Dan's niece is very welcome back, along with her pet pig, there's no problem."

Tsunade smiles, a small smile, almost like a secret revenge and she points at the child zipping up a briefcase with the leftover cash.

"He suggested it, we met up with his friend's friend and so now it's agreed. Don't be shocked, 'raiya. Oro is coming home."

Jiraiya takes a step back, the fond address like a warm blanket and those words like a dream, casting a spell over his consciousness.

"No way…"

Her face has lit up, a beaming face paired with bright brown eyes and he shakes his head in denial.

"Are you crying, Jiraiya-baka?" the voice smooth and snarky like always.

"No way, just something in my eye you idiot!" his reply natural as he once did – Tsunade's laughter breaks the tension.

"Enjoy your reunion, ero-sennin. I'm gonna go recycle these plastic bags."

While he and his teammates laugh, Jiraiya appreciates that Naruto is an unpredictable person.

Because he is unpredictable and oddly enough devoted to his causes, be it recycling or protecting people, it allowed for this to happen.

* * *

Sakura sees them into the room where the ailing Lord Hokage lays.

Though only the Sandaime and her know it, his time is limited so exactly.

"Tomorrow is his last day," she provides that diagnosis and the famed medic of the Sannin concurs.

Only she and the Sandaime knows that the Shinigami will be coming exactly at that time, tomorrow.

Despite that, the Lord Hokage is in high spirits, happy to spend his last few hours with his most precious people.

The Sandaime is bed bound, incapable of communicating to the outside world without Sakura's or Senpai's express permission for fear of chakra tainting.

Because of that, they can be honest with him.

Tsunade doesn't mince words, she definitely doesn't lie and she says it out loud.

"Sensei. I'm bringing Orochimaru home."

The wizened old man coughs at that declaration grasping at her hand, "Tsunade you know what he's done. You know all those experiments and all those children… all those children Tsunade…"

She looks out the non-existent window, "To be frank, no one ever investigated those. Who gave him the children, why was he experimenting, what happened to the results? Important things all swept under the rug. I am going to find out. I am going to launch an investigation and when I find those answers, I will bring Orochimaru home."

Jiraiya speaks up from the corner, in support of his teammates.

"Hime is right, sensei. There's more to those experiments. You should know what Oro was like. He wouldn't have meant to hurt Konoha."

"You two are seriously going to defend him and say what did was excusable? When I saw his experiments in his lab I knew I had done wrong."

His heart monitor spikes with each word he says, Sakura extends a chain to supply calming healing chakra.

"Please do not agitate the patient," she asks emptily because she really couldn't care less.

She follows with, "Naruto-chan still wants to speak to his Jiji, Tsunade-sama. So you must leave him in a state to do that."

Whether the Professor takes her at face value, as a utilitarian child looking out for her friend's emotional needs, or if she as a manipulative child who is trying to calm down their Hokage-to-be is not known but does not matter.

Jiraiya says it low and dangerous and Sakura watches the Sandaime flounder, "Danzo is still running Root, sensei. If you thought I didn't know, then you were mistaken. Weeds must be dug out, root and all. If Danzo was involved all those years ago, it becomes a mitigating factor that will exonerate Orochimaru."

 _Even if it doesn't, we'll make it that way._

The Sannin see themselves out, ruffling the hair of Naruto as he barges in to have his session with his grandfather.

"Jiji! I came back with your student! After this imma go finally learn who my parents are!"

Hands so full of life grasping the thin, weak one and his grandfather figure smiles at him warmly.

"You've worked hard, Naruto. That's good. It's good. No matter what, remember that your parents are very proud of you."

They chatter – rather Naruto chatters about his training with the Toad Sage.

When it's time to leave, the Hokage entrusts Naruto with the message to call his son and grandson, a duty left to his grandson in everything but blood.

If Naruto was hurt that his old man was sending him to call for other people, he didn't show it.

* * *

Once Naruto and Sakura leave the room, the boy's smile falls a little.

The door clicks, separating the elderly Hokage away from the rest of the world under special seals.

The elderly man's modes of communication are only two, the emergency call button and Sakura or her Senpai coming for quarter-day visits.

"I understand that Shiore-san is their friend, but if Jiji is so against it that he can become upset on his deathbed, must they push it?"

Sakura shrugs, "You've read the textbook, Naruto-chan. They question if the textbook is correct."

"You heard Jiji like I heard from the clone pen you brought in. He saw all the terrible things that Shiore-san did."

She logs his condition into the clipboard that can only be checked out by the Hospital Director, Senpai and her.

The Director doesn't bother because senpai is too good, so there's no worry there.

"It's like as if you, me and Sasuke-chan were in that position. No matter what happens, we'll always believe in the best of each other and repeatedly try to save each other."

Naruto is quiet for a while, before he goes, "Well."

"Well if that's the case, I understand then. Because no matter what Sakura-chan does I'll always believe its for an important reason. So Sakura-chan, tell me, how did you know that Shiore-san would approach Tsunade-baa-chan? And why would you think of suggesting coming back?"

"The second one first. Because from the description you gave me of the fight between Shiore-san and Hokage-sama, Shiore-san wasn't trying to kill him. Therefore, I believed that he wanted to come back. The first one. Because Tsunade-sama would have been convenient and the one likely person who could heal his arms. Why would Tsunade-sama do such a thing? Because she can keep Shiore-san with her and watch over him to re-evaluate things again. Above everything, Naruto-chan, Tsunade-sama is someone who has lost many things. The moment you offer her something back, she will take it."

Maybe it's the way that his teammate has taken apart the lady who will become their next leader that gives him pause.

He trusts Sakura, but he doesn't know why he trusts her so much so the pink-haired girl laughs.

"It's good to have some suspicion, Naruto-chan."

"No! I trust Sakura-chan, I do, but I don't know why I do but I know I'm going to keep trusting you."

Her smile is easy, even as she sighs.

"I will never willingly hurt you, Naruto-chan. You know this the same way Tsunade-sama knows it. That's why…"

With the same hands he used to kill bandits who tried to kill Sakura, he hugs her.

Those same hands stained with blood, he used to protect his village. He will use to protect his village.

Naruto understands well.

 _"Everyone has two sides. Strangely, the closest people usually don't see the other side of the person. Whether because that person uses both sides to protect the closest people, or because they are too blinded by one side… Who knows?"_

"We're not perfect people, Naruto-chan," her hands came up to hug him too, "but is protecting what is precious to us bad? It depends on what you call bad, Naruto-chan, but know that I will never fault you for something you do with good intentions."

They break the hug as Naruto mumbles that he's headed to the Sarutobi Compound.

He shoves his hands into his pockets in reply, only looking at her once more to try to decipher what she means and does not mean.

"See you later, Sakura-chan."

"Tomorrow," she corrects, "I'm sure he'll want you there."

* * *

Like that, at the one-month mark of the failed invasion, the Lord Hokage expired.

In the end, the man was alone.

 _"I have come to collect my due."_

Sakura writes it out carefully, speaking aloud.

"Time of death, 10.04 a.m. Cause of death, respiratory failure linked to lung cancer."

The Hokage gave her a solemn nod then the Shinigami left.

With a long beep, the ECG machine confirms what she already knows.

Gathering up the scrolls the Sandaime signed just before his passing, she steps out and gestures for Senpai to enter.

They'll have to strip the room as the family prepares for the funeral rites, to keep the secret room secret and all.

Council is called there and then by the ANBU and Jonin Commander, bypassing all formal niceties.

Without introduction Lady Tsunade takes her Senju seat, without permission being applied for Lord Jiraiya reclines in the corner of the Council Room, without needing the death told to his face, Sarutobi Asuma takes his Clan's seat.

Reading out the few scrolls regarding but not limited to; his appointment of Lady Senju Tsunade as the incumbent Godaime Hokage; his cession of his Council seat to incumbent Sarutobi Head; his wish that his remaining assets be passed on to his son; his wish that the council broach the topic of the Sannin Orochimaru once more; his last words that Konoha would continue to flourish and more.

Little whisperings of betrayal and hatred and fear mingle with the atmosphere of unease.

Lady Senju's appointment, like the new Lord Sarutobi's, is merely cosmetic since the Council has heard of the decisions a month ago.

Sakura leans forward, "Given that Sandaime-sama has passed, I would like to have some elaboration on the topic of the Sannin, Orochimaru-san. What could Sandaime-sama want the Council to discuss, considering he is – ah was Sandaime-sama's student?"

She throws the topic out, knowing that both other Sannin present will argue to death for exactly what the will wants.

Even as Shikaku-sama reads out the list of crimes attributed to Orochimaru-san and points out those the Sandaime wanted to contest, the rest of the room is watching Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama for their moves.

Assembling a contemplative face then drifting off.

If Shikaku-sama – as she guesses, looks well enough the handwriting of the wills are all in her hand.

She worded the crimes mildly, carefully, insinuating, knowing that the Hokage was hurting inside at the betrayal of his conscience yet clinging to the incrimination of another party to save his student.

"…requests that the next Hokage look into this series of egregious crimes to determine if a third party was indeed, as suspected, to have instigated Sannin Orochimaru's crimes. If that is the case, the Sannin should be considered an accessory to murder, not wilful slaughter. Bearing in mind that the loyalty of the Sannin was manipulated and framed as betrayal, asks that the Sannin be exonerated and invited to rejoin Konoha."

Tsunade slams her fist on the table, "And I will. I swear on my mandate. If there is such a rotten maggot in Konoha, I will dig him out and crush him."

Making eye contact with Hatake-sama and Aburame-sama in turn, she closes her eyes meaningfully, smiling, _I've closed my eyes, it is now your turn._

* * *

The funeral is held concurrent with the inauguration, saving cost and time, both enjoying the light shower from the skies.

Restrained applause meets the Lady Hokage wearing the Hokage hat, even as she delivers the closing eulogy on how wonderful a teacher the Sandaime had been to her.

Knowing that that time is the best time to target people's emotions, while they are saddened by the Hokage's death, trying to celebrate the new chapter of Konoha's story, she hits them with a truck for maximum impact.

"Finally to end this, I would like to share my sensei's dying wish."

There were numerous, but the most important one that affects Konoha's future is that one only.

"It may shock some of you, but all these years, Sensei has been holding the weight of a huge secret that has burdened him. On his deathbed, Sensei confided in Jiraiya-sama and I that he has had some suspicions with regard to our teammate, the Sannin Orochimaru's defection."

The crowd recoils in disgust, no doubt remembering the huge reveals of labs with dissected children.

Team Seven hangs about near the side, to the left of the podium.

Naruto bumps shoulders with Sakura and Sasuke turns to look at his two teammates in cahoots without him.

Kakashi-sensei comes from behind, bending down and hooking his arms around their necks to pull them close.

"Do you think Shiore-san will come back?" Sasuke asks when neither of the two is forthcoming, Naruto struggles to keep his lips from twitching.

Kakashi-sensei immediately tenses and Sakura sighs, "The Sannin are not idiots. Of course, precautions have been taken, sensei. Shiore-san isn't so easy to catch."

"I killed Shiore-san that day, Sakura-kun. Now do tell, why are my cute genin liaising with missing-nin?"

"As far as we are concerned, sensei, Shiore-san is the one who shared breakfast with us, ran from leeches with us and completed the Chunin Exam's Second Exam with us. He protected Kabuto-san in the Forest of Death, so he can't be all terrible."

Sakura only keeps her face even, not reacting even as Lady Tsunade announces the creation of a special division with the duty of rooting out the true traitors.

Sasuke claps politely when the speech ends and Naruto squeezes through the crowd towards Konohamaru.

His wooden poles gone, the scarecrow straightens from his slouch and lays a hand on his last student's shoulder.

Not just to support him but to prevent her from disappearing.

"What now?"

She turns away even as his grip tightens the slightest.

"Humans are unpredictable, Hatake-sama. We can only ensure things up to a certain point. Making Tsunade-sama want to bring Orochimaru-san back was my end-game. I take my hands off now. Who knows what you and Aburame-sama will do? I daren't make any guesses."

Pink-haired head melding into a sea of black and Kakashi sighs, keeping his one eye on her till he finally loses his visual.

He's going to meet Shibi tomorrow, just like Sakura set them up to.

As a final attempt to not be so predictable, he toys with the idea of being a day or so late.

 _Yeah, that's what I'll do._

He sent Pakkun off to alert Shibi-sama of the change in plans.

* * *

Ah, suddenly writing Naruto machinations makes me feel rusty.

Well, I'm not sure if I'll manage another in time for Christmas since I'll be overseas next week, then busy the week after, but here's a chapter for now.

I hope it's not going too slowly, I'm getting back my groove into writing layered characters where everyone is trying to pull other people's strings.

I've said it before, Sakura is not a good person but I guess that depends on what is 'good'. No one is contesting the fact that Orochimaru experimented on humans and children at that – I'm a fan of litigation dramas and schematics and all of it.

Hoping to express this as a back forth tussle next chapter, I hope you won't find it dry because I want… I really want to express the world in the eyes of a morally grey character who sees the ends as justifying the means even though our current world doesn't like it.

As always, do review, I love hearing from you all,

Kayo.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Hopefully in time will be this short before our year ends. It's not Christmassy themed, but if you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas, even if not, happy end of the year – happy 2018, and to another year that will be better than this one.

Dear Evanelle (Guest),

Though last chapter's review was just a one-liner, I really appreciate you taking the time to review. It gives me the warm and fuzzies and reminds me to write. So thank you, Evanelle!

* * *

"What should we do then, Tsunade?"

The newly inaugurated Hokage smashes her table in frustration and she tells the ANBU to, "Bring me Hatake Kakashi and Aburame Shibi right this moment."

People set in their desires often become insular and blind to what other people desire.

They paint others as their enemies with the exact opposite desire and demonise them, in that process lose the chance to turn such people into allies.

Naruto insisted to be part of this because, "Shiore-san saved us once. I've gotta help, baa-chan!"

Standing in the corner with Shizune-san and watching the two Sannin agonise over files and stacks of information and fund transfers – Naruto feels hopelessly out of depth.

He considers that Sakura-chan would have been more understanding of the chaos around them, then decides that she, being the one to cause the chaos is content to just watch.

He's not sure if he, when he becomes Hokage, could accept back someone that the whole village is so clearly against.

While the Sannin are blinded by the great faith and love they have for their teammate, Konoha is fearful and hesitant.

Unsure if their leaders' decision is correct, awaiting suspiciously for evidence to be presented to them that the Sannin Orochimaru is not a monster and can be welcomed back.

Choosing to do things like these, even under the guise of the Sandaime's wishes is still enough to shake the fragile faith the citizens have in their Godaime who was until recently MIA.

Naruto is very sure that Sakura knows this – but whether Tsunade-baa considers this is uncertain.

The two clan heads are escorted by ANBU the whole way and even he can see that both are unamused by the discourtesy dealt them.

Tsunade apologises lightly, going straight to business, stating, "I think you have evidence of the Leaf's decay. I want your help to root out this problem."

This is not a request or even an appeal, it is an order and Shino's dad draws up from his usual slouch, bugs buzzing a step louder.

"Roots keep Konoha strong, Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya watches the Aburame head shrewdly, "Even you know those roots are rotten. Help us dig them out."

Kakashi-sensei only smiles his eye smile, "Maa, Godaime-sama, are you sure Naruto-kun should be here?"

"I'm staying, Kaka-sensei."

The smile falls, turning deadly serious and his sensei _his sensei, teacher, protector_ asks of their Hokage, "Who should we kill?"

Aburame-sama is with sensei, clearly and because Sensei is with the Hokage, the clan head tentatively agrees to provide evidence.

"I will call for council. Before then, are there any dangers that could erase our evidence?"

Naruto observes the light from the window, glancing across Aburame-sama's goggles.

The reflection shifts minutely, the clan head is looking to ero-sennin.

"We will require Jiraiya-sama's expertise. There is a seal that Root employs that prevents betrayal."

"I want you to bring Oro, 'Raiya. He has sealing knowledge as well."

Though Kaka-sensei frowns he does not protest.

Naruto feels obliged to support Shiore-san.

"I trust Shiore-san. He has never wanted to hurt Konoha."

The future Hokage remembers the look in that man's eyes as he fought with Sandaime-jiji.

Remembers the sheer conflict and anguish, hurt when Jiji thrust a bokken straight through his chest.

The blond shivers a little.

"Sakura-chan trusts Shiore-san, too."

Sensei arches an eyebrow hearing him say this and Naruto thinks his statement over.

 _Who does Sakura-chan trust, anyway?_

* * *

An investigation is opened and a network of tunnels below Konoha is discovered.

Labs and stockpiles in underground bunkers sealed away from even the Byakugan's sight are exposed.

The work is slow, but everything is mapped out.

Interconnected tunnels with the occasional separate complexes built into Konoha, some even just feet away from the official underground bunkers, Tsunade scrambles to find evidence to pin down their mastermind.

Aburame Torune is captured in a sting operation and the Aburame Clan Head is arrested on the grounds of having aided subversive groups.

With an extra pinch of luck, the Inuzuka and Hyuga of the New Konoha Police Force are able to trace the movements of suspected 'militants'.

Following the spotty chakra trail into a forest on the outskirts of Konoha and winding up at the base of an unusually large tree, said Hyugas noticed that the tree was hollow.

With a well-done fire jutsu, the tree acquired a hole large enough for a man to fit through.

Unfortunately, the circle of wood was turned to ash and not simply well done.

Entry into the super-secret compartment soon led to the team popping up, out of trees, fire hydrants, walls and even cupboards all over Konoha.

Each day brings new discoveries and the extent to which Konoha has been in danger becomes more apparent.

As the public's opinion of Orochimaru is slowly swayed from a monster to a necessary evil, Seal Master Jiraiya announces his success of breaking the seal branded on Aburame Torune's tongue.

The public is understandably shocked by the barbarism of the hidden organisation, Lady Tsunade holds an open public announcement.

"Right now, we are searching for all ways to root out this organisation. We are a village united, Konoha will not fall to any enemy, even if they are internal. If you know anything about this organisation, whom we now codename 'Root', please step forward and ensure justice is served."

While revenge is a dish served cold, justice is one served hot and the righteous fury that reigned from the heavens (or rained?) does not discriminate between village elders and clan leaders alike.

"Councilman Shimura was just taken in for questioning and will be tried before the council. If convicted of undermining Konoha, he will be executed for treason."

Before the investigation ends, before the week is out, Sannin Orochimaru is granted an official pardon.

He speaks before the village, playing the card of a long-lost soldier coming home and oddly enough, the sincerity in his voice shakes their fear from their heart.

Barring his serpentine features, his voice is smooth but bears the touch of warmth and heartache, the people do not judge him by his features but the heart that they perceive.

It's all sorts of tugging at heartstrings, out of place in the speech of a wanted S-ranked missing-nin but…

The same village that hated a monster for being a monster saw for the first time, a human behind the façade of a monster.

A human who took all their hate and still loved their village.

"I'm happy to be home. Thank you… thank you for taking me back."

The mic gives a screech of audio feedback as the Sannin's hands shake, passing it back to his teammate, now the Hokage.

* * *

Now instated as a Chief Researcher, Orochimaru takes his liberties, being politely curious about the going-ons of the hospital even as he studies new diseases and poisons.

There's no shortage of people looking for his insight, he, in line with his reformed persona is only too happy to render his aid.

He treats it as an ego-boost, yet the small voice at the back of his mind reminds him that, "Even people like this, that much weaker than you have knowledge to offer."

He goes looking for Kabuto and has the chance to finally look again at his right-hand man, to really look at him.

"It's nice to meet you, you'd be Yakushi-kun, right?"

The grey-haired medic looking every bit of the child he is not.

"That's me. It's an honour to meet you, Orochimaru-sama. Can I help you with something?"

"If we could go into your room," he gestures vaguely and the Assistant Director ushers him into the room, door closing behind them.

He looks around the room, the room from which Kabuto faithfully sent him reports on Konoha and medical advancements.

Kabuto pours him a glass of water and offers him a chair.

"What do you intend to do now, Orochimaru-sama?"

 _What about all our research on bloodlines?_

"Konoha is the village with the most bloodlines, barring perhaps Kumo. I am interested in the genetics of Kekkei Genkai, so with Lady Hokage's blessing I will be researching on why bloodlines are incompatible."

"I see… But what would such things have applications in?"

 _Are we still trying to cultivate a new host?_

"All for the betterment of Konoha and to ensure that none of the next generation suffers due to our ignorance."

"Could I ask, where have you been all this time?"

 _What about Otogakure now that you are gone?_

"I actually founded my own ninja village. A small one who keeps out of international affairs."

Kabuto sips his water, allowing his face to be surprised, "Wow, your own village? I see you are as amazing as they say you are."

He watches as the young man tries desperately to discern his intentions.

Orochimaru only hums in all the right places as they continue this line of questioning and not really answering.

His finely tuned chakra senses alert him that Kabuto's little kouhai is approaching, though the medic is far too distracted to notice.

The door opens after a crisp knock, a head of pink hair poking through.

"Senpai, shall we go for – oh. Orochimaru-san, I apologise for interrupting. Senpai, I'll come back in a while."

He notes how Kabuto barely manages to prevent the girl from retreating, eyes flickering from her to him, and he smiles.

While he knows his smile is often off-putting to people, he turns it on the girl because it's deliciously amusing to see Kabuto squirm.

"Wait, Haruno-san, right? I haven't gotten the chance to thank you yet, Tsunade-sama has told me a little about you. Could I treat you to lunch?"

Trying his best to keep the lisp out of his voice, watching Kabuto startle and jump to protect his cute little kouhai with, "We have prior arrangements for lunch, Orochimaru-sama!"

Him smoothly countering with a, "We can go together. I trussst that there will be no problem, yesss?"

Kabuto freezes upon hearing his lisp and the Haruno child steps into the room, manipulating her chakra to cloak her senpai, lessening the effect of his chakra.

"I don't mind if you're opening to joining us, Orochimaru-san."

* * *

That's how the three of them ended up eating together in the hospital canteen.

Though they do not speak, all of them understand enough of what is going on and what is going to happen.

Because Aburame Shibi is no fool and he allowed himself to be taken in like bait to pull Danzo out.

Aburame Torune is more than capable of circumventing the seal that binds only his tongue, the whole schtick with Jiraiya was a mere ploy to lull Danzo into a fall sense of security.

While they could not remove the seal, Orochimaru was able to identify the portion that caused harm and Jiraiya was able to counter the 'pain' and 'death' triggers.

However long before that, Aburame Torune was already able to direct the Police teams towards Root base entrances.

There is no such thing as luck or coincidence, only well-laid plans in pre-mediated set-ups.

How else could a Hyuga without the full capabilities of his eyes be able to find a base that was hidden for years?

Or could an Inuzuka the traces of a ninja as good at stealth as an ANBU?

All three of them know that Tsunade appreciates irony and derived great pleasure from appearing unknowing but code naming the 'secret organisation' Root.

Bringing back a criminal who experimented on children under orders is no different from absolving him from the crime of sacrificing children for science.

Even if he were ordered, under the threat of death, there are few people in the village who would say that killing children is okay.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Orochimaru was presumably forced into experimenting on children who were in ready supply by the mastermind who did not want to get his hands dirty.

Should he have killed himself rather than kill those children?

A world like theirs which knows no bounds to depravity cannot demand that – Sakura knows this and while her heart twinges at the though of the little children condemned to death, she pities the human sitting across the table.

While Senpai's shoulders are tense, back ramrod straight, Sakura allows herself to relax into a slouch and eats her macaroni soup.

Her green eyes meet the slitted ones of the now reinstated Sannin and she ponders if maybe the man regrets experimenting on the children he's accused of killing.

 _Is a man like this able to recognise that those were children and not 'test subjects'?_

It shouldn't matter to her, but Sakura has always been protective of children, the young ones who were simply unlucky enough to have been born in a world that does not value them as important.

"May I know why you asked that they consider bringing me home?"

She sips at the chicken soup as Kabuto-senpai next to her stiffens at the implication.

"Your lisp is soothing, Orochimaru-san, I am comfortable with it."

"Kouhai, you've met Orochimaru-sama before?"

The edge of frantic is so out of senpai's usual that Sakura is confused, "He possessed Shiore-san, back during the exams. Do you remember the Grass-nin who protected all of us in the forest? Orochimaru-san was unfortunately displaced during that time."

She can tell because the chain for Shiore-san hums around Orochimaru-san, but of course, that was just a shot in the dark during the exam.

After all, her senpai is no traitor – he happened to serve a man who was falsely accused.

Though she can't condone such unethical research techniques, what's done is done.

If it is what she has to accept in order to protect her senpai, she'll gladly do so.

* * *

The small girl takes her leave first. In the time that he toyed with and twirled his noodles about, she already finished her pasta.

Kabuto's bowl of rice has barely moved and he remarks, "If you grip your chopsssticksss any harder, they'll sssnap."

The boy is like him, unsure if the child knows or does not know.

He's far from an ethical scientist, but he did not ask for children.

Those Danzo found in ready supply, more than death row inmates.

Soft-hearted Konoha rarely sentenced prisoners for execution, of course, test subjects were in short supply.

The children were regrettable but unavoidable.

It had all been necessary to further Konoha's knowledge in the fields of science and medicine.

Necessary to protect the next generation, necessary to strengthen and protect Konoha.

Not once had those experiments been for his benefit – experiments like those only began after they chased him out.

Only then did he throw himself into improving himself.

Before then… before then when Hime and 'Raiya were still around, he had played his part.

How many people did he save with his breakthroughs? His antidotes? His ideas?

They chased him out of the village, pretending to be shocked, pretending to be outraged.

But all the same, they were the ones who demanded the results from him.

Danzo even gave him the means.

How was he in the wrong?

It was not wrong.

The sacrifice of one to save many.

It was just.

It was correct.

Kabuto fades from his mind's eye and the tribunal takes his place.

He replies those questions honestly and without omission.

"I felt so betrayed when I was chased out. A village elder supported my research and I obviously assumed that he represented the Hokage and the rest of the village in his support. I believe and I still do, that my research was for the benefit of Konoha."

The civilians on the council look sickened reading the brief – the ninja are grim-faced, even baby-faced Sarutobi.

In the end it still comes down to that pink-haired child, Kabuto's kouhai whom Orochimaru promised to leave alone.

"I think it's obvious that Orochimaru-san had pretty solid grounds to believe that Councilman Danzo's orders were equal to official sanctions. If a village elder came to me with a mission scroll I would rightly believe that it was simply a secret order from the Hokage himself. Coupled with the fact that he did it all for the sake of Konoha, with absolutely no benefit to himself, it clears his motives and intentions. For these reasons, I think that Orochimaru-san should be fully exonerated of the crimes our village has blamed him with. None of his actions was a crime, he requires no pardon but rather, our apology."

* * *

Merry Christmas!

:) I made it in time, but this a little too long to be an interlude, so I won't mark it as one.

With this, I hope that you understand that trust is a tenuous thing in Chains, it's definitely not something that our leads revolve around because the thought doesn't cross their mind.

Despite their flawed logic (Ignorantia juris non excusat of course), they believe in the people they love and that's all they care about.

Also, we hit 500 follows and we'll soon hit 400 favs (hopefully with this chapter yeah?)

Would like to take this time to thank all you readers for reading.

As 2017 draws to close, I am grateful to all who have supported Chains for the past two years, I wouldn't have made it here without all of you who favourited, followed and reviewed.

Much love and happy tidings,

Kayo.


	33. Chapter 33

33\. I got my results back recently and I have ten days until February and school starts. I'm still keeping to my monthly updates, don't worry. Thank you all for 400 favourites :)

Dear CoolBeansSir (Guest),

Oh my, caught your review as I just posted, I'm just wondering if this chapter brought you any new things that you like haha. I'm happy to hear that Sakura isn't too dull or too nuts, but able to hold your interest. Yes, I do need lots of ideas, please, my brain is only so much, do share any that you have!

On this note, thank you all for supporting me. Really, you all are the reason I keep writing, I hope you all enjoy reading it for as long as I write, as long as Chains exists.

* * *

ROOT bases are converted into underground bunkers and re-purposed, but there is no more news on Danzo.

The experimental setups were left in a hurry and training facilities left with discarded weapons, all documented carefully.

All classed as classified and not for those below Jonin.

Sakura reads the bulletins religiously, waits for announcements and takes to hanging around the Hokage Tower in her free time but Aburame-sama is not released.

The week following the first expose, the investigation loses steam.

Orochimaru-san's testimony is that of a former traitor against a village elder. Aburame Torune's is that of a brainwashed puppet outing its former master.

Hokage-sama could go ahead with the scheduled execution but the scale of experiments somehow seems beyond the scope of one man's work.

Tsunade-sama turns her sights upon the other two village elders and Sakura thinks that Lady Hokage is getting too far ahead of herself.

Naruto and Sannin Jiraiya are kept busy looking for more ROOT members, more evidence, concrete proof that Danzo is their man.

Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei turn to the Uchiha texts with fervour, trying to understand the usage of Sharingan and the Mangenkyo.

(Something has to turn up somewhere right? They've only just got their hands on the culprit but he's going to slip away free on a lack of concrete evidence.)

Sakura thinks the problem lies with the late Sandaime who originally sanctioned ROOT as an off-the-record segment of ANBU.

Even the ANBU have records; Their actual personas exist.

Mission records are burnt on completion, burnt on attempts to open the forcefully, burnt when the operative dies, but there are records and the memories of them.

Not for ROOT whose orders come from word of mouth and without paper transactions. Anyone should have seen that it was a problem to let a group of highly skilled ninjas be active under such a system.

Genin to Jonin have their usual ranked mission scrolls, D to S, the missions exist on record, in different archives, in code as necessary. They exist and therefore people who assign the missions and carry them out can be held accountable.

Legend says that from the day the Fire Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi, acquired Tora the cat more than a thousand requests for the D-rank 'Rescue Tora the Cat' have been lodged.

The only thing Sakura thinks is more stunning than how an entire shelf is dedicated to that one cat is the amount of money the Madam must have spent.

A thousand times five thousand ryo (menial labour pay, enough to sustain someone living off instant noodles) makes it five million ryo.

She supposes that the Daimyo is too rich to care, but five million is nothing to scoff at.

On the outskirts of Konoha, that kind of money could buy a small apartment, it's the kind of money that a single person could retire on and live off three square meals with a little to spare.

Perhaps the Daimyo's wife, living in a mansion with an estimated price of 250 million cannot fathom the scale of her expenditure.

Sakura notes that she herself is not much better, throwing her two million at Zabuza-san to fund his insurgency, prone to impulsive spending.

She hopes that there'll be a chance for her investment to bear fruit, a simply stable Kiri is admittedly lacking.

Mei-chan will need more time to get Kiri's act together, more to fix the system, even more to boost its economy.

She's never wanted to expand her merchant business, but now it's hers and she feels like she ought to.

Even if, and possibly because it goes to Shika-chan when she dies.

Lord Tsubaki's been pouring money into his village, that's for sure.

Sakura is quite certain that he's going about that without his usual business mindset, that man doesn't care about the money, he's just trying to fix his village.

* * *

"Kouhai?"

Her feet led her here again. _What a traitor._

She smiles, asking, "Are you free?"

He looked at the pile of files in his hands and she knows he's busy, but he says, "Sure."

Extending a hand, offering and he sheepishly gives her half.

"Thanks kouhai."

They work quietly in the hospital canteen which is deserted – it's three in the afternoon and obviously, everyone else is busy in their offices.

'Free' is an excuse to spend time together, but 'free' they are not.

Senpai finishes his half a stack first and begins stealing the files at the top of her stack.

"Given how slowly you work, it's amazing how you're free enough to come find me in the middle of the afternoon, Sakura-chan."

She grumbles, "You gave me the ones with long diagnoses and medical histories. If only each file were as simple as just signing, senpai. What if we have a half-asleep doctor that doesn't read the patient's ninety-three allergies?"

"Fair enough," he admits, raising the file to hide his little smile.

Sakura sighs and picks up the next file.

Closing that file after signing it, timing it such that she finishes her file before him, obligating her to take the thicker file on top, leaving the thin one below to him.

She gives him an unamused look and he only avoids her look, taking his file and struggling not to laugh.

"Senpai. I think it's a problem if all medics try to do their bare minimum because they're on salary. Don't you agree?"

He hums and looks through his file, "You should open a private practice with your mindset, kouhai. Then all your doctors will be more motivated to see as many patients as possible. But in public institutions, going beyond increases your chances of promotion. Underperforming means a demotion, so everyone is kept in check."

She flips open the manila folder that denotes a long-term patient and muses, "If I submit a complaint about you, senpai, do you think they'd promote me to your position?"

Kabuto pouts, "But then we wouldn't be able to go out to eat anymore, kouhai. You'd be too responsible and not leave your office if I came knocking."

"Nu-uh. You could offer to help me with my work and we'd end up doing the same thing we're doing now."

"Yes-uh, but you'd complain I don't help much and say you'll meet me later but never come."

"Would not. I work faster than you."

"Would too, look at how fast you're going now."

"Well, we'd go faster if you hadn't put off your files till the afternoon."

"I was busy doing rounds kouhai, you wound me!"

"Uh huh. Tsunade-sama wants to conduct a medical examination of Councilman Danzo?"

And her dear senpai answers without thinking, "Yeah," before his eyes widen and she blinks at him.

"You're conducting?"

"Lady Tsunade has haemophobia. I'll bring in an assistant, and I would offer you, but read finish that file first."

It's the collective file on the Uchihas who are alive.

"This is a joke, right?"

Senpai gathers up the rest of the completed files and stands, shaking his head.

Of the four Uchihas she put into stasis, one was a child, one was a teen and the other two were Konoha Police members, all very distantly related to Sasuke but not quite enough for him to build a home with them.

With the added complication that they remained in a coma because of her far poorer control then, she'd never seen them after – they were on life support with caretakers paid for by subsidies and the Uchiha fund.

No one ever thought of treating them because they should have woken up on their own. They didn't, and people just figured that they needed more time.

Sasuke didn't fuss over it, no one knew about them, Sasuke moved on and the days rolled by.

Then someone recently voiced the idea of taking them off life support and the file she was supposed to fill was supposed to state the likelihood that any of them could wake up.

The opening line was literally, "The question of whether the comatose patients of room 09-01 will wake up."

"Senpai, can you find out who suggested taking them off life support? In the meantime, I'll go to Hokage-sama to ask for her opinion. Let me have this file?"

 _"Hurry,"_ he mouths at her and she strides off, she can't help but feel that senpai already knows where the order came from.

She flips to the back for the blank lines where she's supposed to decide if these people live or die and a little sticky is added, "Danzo's orders."

Officially, it's left as an ambiguous 'Council of Doctors' in the submitter box.

Naturally, Tsunade-sama is not amused and she storms right into the room to have a look.

* * *

"Sakura-san, tell me, what do you make of it if I tell you that every organ in their bodies is diseased, except their eyes."

She swallows.

"Someone wants their eyes."

The Lady Hokage is seething when she calls up the doctor-in-charge.

The man testifies under duress, he's shaking in fear but the guilt in his eyes show that he has waited long for someone to ask.

"Councilman Danzo paid me to keep them doped up. The sedatives killed their brain, prevented consciousness and slowly rotted their liver. He specified that the eyes be kept well, which was why we kept them alive via a separate cocktail of drugs."

It's a pity that the man is dead the next day – murdered obviously, but Tsunade has more evidence on Danzo, Sakura is okay with that.

"But why the eyes, Tsunade-sama?"

"The Sharingan is a doujutsu, Sakura-san, it is in high demand."

Sasuke is informed and he has just one thing to say, "If you turn off their life support, then that upgrades the Elder's crime to abetting murder, right? And if we keep them on like that, they're in pain, aren't they?"

Because it's utilitarian but at the same time if they do not have the evidence to indict Danzo, they simply need to create it.

The same day, they conduct the councilman's full physical and Sakura gets her answer.

She says it faintly, and Lady Tsunade looks deathly pale, "Hokage-sama, I guess we can add theft of clan secrets, desecration of graves, illegal experimentation on top of abetting murder."

For an elderly male, it took a large shot of morphine to subdue him long enough to get the metal brace on his right arm off.

Not only was the brace sealed with blood and chakra seals that Jiraiya-sama spent precious root-seal-breaking time on, each interlocking metal piece was like a puzzle piece to remove.

It reveals a pale, wood-grained skin pattern, with at least eight blinking eyes looking up at them.

Fully mature Sharingan integrated into the councilman's skin and chakra system.

Sasuke asks that DNA tests be run before cremating the eyes, though there's little doubt that they come from Uchiha clan members killed that night.

Tsunade-sama calls up the ANBU members which were first on site but none checked to see if the bodies had lost any eyes.

The bodies were cremated the morning after the massacre and surprise, it was again Councilman Danzo who suggested cremation.

According to the meeting minutes of that day, it was suggested because the Uchihas were well known for their fire style, that it would be most fitting for them to be cremated.

"The question now is if Danzo knew beforehand of the massacre, or if he simply took advantage of the mass deaths in that short frame of time."

Everyone present knows which explanation the Lady Hokage is leaning towards.

The Hokage gestures Kabuto forward and he digs out the eyes with a scalpel, bagging them separately.

As samples, they lose their shape, deteriorating.

After all, eyes are not meant to grow in arms.

How they managed to is another question that needs more research.

* * *

Under the bandages, what Tsunade always assumed was an empty eye socket was a mature Sharingan unlike the ones she had ever seen.

She keeps her sensei's former teammate heavily sedated and Oro hovers by her side at all times, offering new insights.

Naruto's pink-haired teammate scribbles notes as they speak, the Uchiha boy then announces, "It's a Mangenkyou Sharingan. The next level of a Sharingan that requires the sacrifice of a friend."

DNA results will be out the very next day, Tsunade has pulled out all the stops she can to identify victims of this madman.

"Uchiha-san, do you have any guesses as to who the special Sharingan belongs to?"

The child doesn't know for sure but says "The only one on par with Itachi-nii was Shisui-nii."

Of course, she can see the way Orochimaru's eyes light at the thought of new knowledge.

She is no fool to think that her precious teammate blindly followed orders.

He was the kind of scientist who would gladly obey unethical orders if he believed it to be for the good of the village.

More than being able to think that people sanction it, all Orochimaru really needs is to convince himself that his actions benefit the village.

For the village's sake, she knows that she and her team would go far and beyond moral boundaries.

She hides these thoughts behind a grim smile, thinking of the innocents harmed in the name of science, and of the many more saved by that same unethical science.

Tsunade is a Hokage and a medic.

Before all those, she is flawed and weak. When she meets the eyes of that pink-haired child she realises that Naruto's friend is watching her closely.

She watches the faint downturn of her lips, green eyes sliding over to the Snake Sannin who murmurs to himself while observing the Mangenkyou embedded in Danzo's eye socket.

Sakura's brows furrow as Tsunade crosses her arms, "Orochimaru, be respectful."

The scientist bows slightly before withdrawing and the Uchiha child relaxes a tad.

"I would like to keep it, Hokage-sama."

"I would like to run a DNA test on it, Uchiha-san, if you do not mind."

He frowns deeply and nods, "I do mind, Hokage-sama. There is no value to tracing whose eye this is because I do not want the rest of the world learning of the Mangenkyou. It is not admissible to use this as evidence of the Councilman's wrongdoing."

She closes her eyes to think for a moment before directing Sakura to prepare.

"You take over, you did the nervework with that Kumo-nin years ago."

Turning away as the young medic makes the first cut, doing her best to ignore the wet rip of tissue, trying not to imagine the blood trickling down Danzo's face, only to be caught by the surgical bib in place.

"Place the eye in cold storage, Jiraiya will help seal it with the Uchiha's blood. It's delicate, so be careful while cutting, Sakura."

Orochimaru handily proffers a jar with nutrient fluid.

The eye will be placed in stasis first by the cold then by sealing, but why the young Uchiha wants to keep such a gruesome memento is beyond her.

In fifteen minutes the operation is over, Sakura and another grey-haired medic are cleaning up, wiping the blood off and bandaging the Elder.

She staunchly faces the wall, asking when she hears the clatter of surgical instruments on the tray, "Done?"

Hearing the unrolling of the cling bandage, the soft tear of masking tape, the screwing of a jar lid.

Jiraiya escorts the Uchiha to the next room to write the seals and the medics summarise for her the entire day's work.

Danzo is wheeled back to his holding cell by the ANBU on duty and Tsunade gestures for the two youngsters to follow.

"You will testify before the council today's proceedings, the Uchiha child will raise his charges and I will suggest execution as a punishment. Do not mention the eye that the young Uchiha has taken, omit it from the official record."

* * *

They tend to three ROOT ninja in the Hokage's private wing.

Entirely confidential, hidden under the pretence that ROOT has disappeared without a trace when in fact most were captured on the first surprise raid right in the middle of a briefing.

"I hope you understand why such deceit was required?"

Kabuto sets to work immediately, diagnosing the injuries and Sakura follows his directions.

"They were… mobbed, Tsunade-sama?"

He resets Aburame Torune's shoulder and Sakura heals the torn ligament.

They're fast asleep, induced to allow their body to rest.

Another is a Yamanaka with a nasty head wound and the last looks like an Uchiha.

The Uchiha-look alike has a broken wrist and a deep cut on his midriff.

Lady Tsunade already administered to them the moment they entered her custody, but she left the less life-threatening wounds along with the bruises for them to heal.

"You will testify as attending medics. In addition to these they were all in tremendous pain due to the seals that Jiraiya removed. The seals apparently reacted to Aburame's betrayal and triggered the other twos' when they did not apprehend him immediately. Then the other ROOT members found the three of them and lynched them."

Case notes show that they've all been treated for chakra burns and stab wounds, but it's mostly brute force.

The attack was not to kill but to enforce discipline and cause pain.

 _How far can emotionless robots be loyal?_

 _How could they have decided hurting other agents was the way?_

"Jiraiya and Orochimaru have formulated a counter seal for contact application, we'll try it out on the other two first before we do the rest."

 _Ah, so experimentation again._

Sakura gently opens Torune's mouth, observing the crisscrossing lines of black ink.

 _Like his flesh was a canvas, like his being was just another sample, the betterment of the majority at the expense of one._

Lady Tsunade crosses her arms defensively but Sakura only asks for a torchlight.

Kabuto holds it out and her chain takes it, another chain flicking the switch.

The edge of the Aburame's throat is red-raw, it's all she needs to know.

She thinks of the children Orochimaru-san killed.

"We should put him on cough syrup and pre-emptive antibiotics, his alimentary canal is compromised."

They add it on, "Patient's throat raw from screaming."

And in front of the council, they explain it as – "If a ninja was trained into a tool, what sort of torture was inflicted upon him to make his scream his throat till it bled?"

It's not a falsehood but a misdirection, a correlation that humans love to link as cause-effect, discounting other possibilities.

Sensei's voice is bland.

"Now that we've established the depravities of the mastermind we're looking for, I would like to present the findings of both I and Aburame-sama with the aid of Hyuga-sama and Inuzuka-sama."

With a flair for dramatics, unrolling a scroll with a hand-drawn map, _oh, what steady lines and beautiful words._

"Documented here is the extent of the 'Root' compounds within Konoha itself. We've sent teams, colours represent what the space was used for. Blue for experimentation where we found children. Red for battle areas where we found rolls of codenames in pairs, either name crossed. Green for supply stores, blank for residential areas. As you can see, they were all mingled, so the designer must have begun small, then expanded secretly. We have unearthed a conspiracy meant to someday toppled Konoha."

Nara-sama rests his head on a palm, having been oddly alert for the past twenty minutes.

His back finally relaxes into a slouch and sensei addresses him directly, "Nara-sama, you seem to have a question."

"I was simply wondering where Aburame-sama went. I am glad to see the accusations against him are false since he must have been bait."

The Lady Hokage knocks the table once and Kakashi-sensei sits back down.

"That is correct. Once we consolidate all the evidence, Aburame-sama will present the identity of the criminal to the village. Thanks to him we have voice tapes and evidence that can be readily verified by the Yamanakas. Maybe ironically, the official name of this organisation is ROOT."

A resigned look flashes across Nara-sama's face, his muttered, "How troublesome," in the background of Akimichi-sama's bellowed, "Danzo…"

Yamanaka-sama stands.

The look on his face, distraught and infinitely guilty.

Sakura meets his eyes even as he looks away – _the tables turned on you, back when you tried so hard to read me why are you now my open book?_

 _You're just like Aburame-sama, do you know that?_

Of course, the Yamanaka clan head doesn't know that, thinks that Aburame-sama was just bait and that he was the only clan head out of everyone here who sold out a clansman.

"I've lost a kid to him."

"As have I."

"An illegitimate clan child."

They go around the table and Inoichi-sama sits back down heavily.

"We have a Yamanaka Fu in the hospital now. The rest can be identified later."

His blue eyes are so amazed that the Lady Senju is taken aback.

Kabuto-senpai helpfully elaborates, "Auburn hair, yellow eyes, male."

"And I have lost my clan."

Sasuke stands to make his case before anyone else attempts to walk out.

Right now everything is based on conjecture but it makes too much sense, it's much more convenient to pin everything on Danzo and close the case like that.

"I believe he coerced my brother and hired Akatsuki to slaughter my clan. This accusation I make on the basis that he has stolen clan secrets and implanted Sharingan into himself. Though rather unnecessary, DNA tests were done, eight eyes in his arm were matched to eight members of the Uchiha clan. Therefore, I request the council to investigate carefully and levy the heaviest punishment on the Elder. I ask for a public execution."

* * *

Sakura is surprised by the scope, every large clan has lost at least one child.

Not only surprised, but also angry and slightly horrified.

 _What if it was any of her friends? What if it was_ … she frowns, looking at Nara-sama, _he's the only one who is calm._

Sasuke left earlier with an ANBU who reported the discovery of yet another hidden base for experimentation, more active Sharingan eyes were found.

Tsunade-sama takes Kabuto-senpai, Sarutobi-sama and Jiraiya-sama with her back to the hospital. Akimichi-sama supports Yamanaka-sama out of the meeting room, Inuzuka, Hyuga and Hatake-sama get together to continue discussing plans to tie up loose ends.

Maybe she should have left for the hospital, 'Painter' looked a little too pale to be healthy.

"Sakura-chan, play a game of go with me."

She should have better things to do, but 'go' is code for 'let us speak'.

After all, she's hardly even an annoyance to his winning streak.

They walk an hour from the Hokage Tower to the outskirts, speaking not a word to the other.

She picks a street, he chooses the next, they go further and further away from the city centre.

When they reach the edges where the wall appears Shikaku-sama deviates from their unspoken agreement. Sakura picks the left and he walks right instead.

The moment they step in opposite directions they stop to look at each other.

"It's Thursday, I'm sure Shikamaru would like to see you at dinner."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon, Shikaku-san." _Isn't it a bit early for dinner?_

"We have a long walk ahead of us," he replies drily, "We're on the other side of a forest."

His tone tugs a smile from her and she follows.

The non-physical border they cross is a point where the trees thicken and the floor darkens.

The small dirt path from the village tapers off into nothingness and the trees seem to block further movement.

"Watch your forehead," he ducks smoothly under a branch, his spiky ponytail barely brushing the leaves.

She drops to a crouch, sees the Nara Clan head disappearing into the forest so she quickly clears the thicket.

"The border is thicker than the inside because it marks out to the deer the end of our territory. If they venture beyond their antlers will get tangled in the branches."

Sakura keeps her eye on the sky that only occasionally reappears behind the thick canopy, "What about the baby deer without antlers? Or females with short antlers?"

 _It's so dark here even though it's mid-afternoon_

Her chains bend a branch out of her face – without which she would have walked straight into the head-level baton _._

"Nah. Fawns don't venture far from their home in the middle of the forest and the does usually stay around to take care of their children. The ones with wandering problems are the stags who search out for unclaimed territory and intruders."

She steps through a patch of darkness and both her Shikamaru and Shikaku chains melt into it; She feels at home in the emptiness, like being wrapped up in a blanket in the winter.

"Is that the same for the Nara clan, Shikaku-san?"

A wry grin shifts the scar that runs diagonally across his right cheek, he looks down at her.

There's something very mellow and tender in his eyes, a poor cover for the pain and loathing inside.

"Shikamaru's been telling you stories eh?"

She regrets asking it and only smiles without looking at him.

It's physically so hard to force a smile she doesn't mean, thinking, _It's a sensitive issue, why would you ask something like that?_

From talking about deer she made an observation and asked a question, he provided an answer and she drew parallels and ran her mouth off.

 _It was a very natural, logical progression._

He is distressed yet continues to talk.

"Chouza and his wife are good for each other, Inoichi and his get along well enough. Mine was perfect for me."

A couple of deer peer out at them, Sakura can make out their eyes by the light they reflect.

Unsure of how to reply, she decides that keeping quiet is the best option.

"I think Yoshino would have liked to meet you, especially since you and Shikamaru are close."

For the first time, he explicitly mentions his late wife.

She cocks her head to avoid another branch, _he seems to be leading me right into them!_

"I think I too would have liked to meet her, Shikaku-san."

A deer comes up to her side and trots beside them.

"Do deer like being pet?"

His hands stuffed in his pocket come out.

"Go ahead, if he's walking happily by you he probably will let you."

She lays a palm on the deer's head, the spot right between its antlers, finger pads softly pressing.

The deer's eyes go a little squinty and Shikaku-san casually places a hand back into his pocket, pretending like he hadn't been ready to use Shadow Possession on the deer.

They are still walking, but when they reach another area with low hanging branches the deer looks at her forlornly.

It tries to bite her sleeve to keep a hold on her, but in a flash (or a shadow..?) Shikaku-san immobilises it.

"You go on ahead first, Sakura-chan."

* * *

She walks straight on as directed, acutely aware that there are many, many deer watching her.

Pausing a moment to look back for Shikaku-san and discarding the thought when the path she walked through is gone.

A deer comes out to walk with her, she pats it on the head.

Then another, and another.

Within a minute and barely twenty metres there's a mix of stags, does and fawns all meandering by her side.

From the thicket up ahead comes a snort and the deer by her side flatten their ears.

From the shadows a stag as tall as her strides out, prideful and curious.

"A world-walker in our forest…" is the low voice.

She offers the deer a bow.

"I am Kagemaru, leader of the Nara deer. And you must be the Haruno Sakura that Kuromaru told me of. Welcome to our forest. Though the Master has yet to tell you, I extend you our invitation first. If you are ever in need of protection, we are here, always guarding these grounds."

Sakura thanks him first before asking in all seriousness, "Kagemaru-san, how do you not get caught by the branches?"

The large deer folds his legs to rest on the ground, hoof tapping the area to signal Sakura to sit.

"I get one of the groundsmen to trim my antlers when they get too long to navigate. Other than that, a lot of skill is involved in avoiding branches hell-bent on slapping me."

She laughs, "The trees don't seem to like us, do they?"

He tosses his head and regales her with a story of his younger days.

"I ran head first into one I was sure wasn't there. My mother told me it must have grown just to spite me."

Though the deer may tell it like a story, she wonders if perhaps the tree was grown using Wood Release.

Then the deer's ear pricks, he gets up languidly, stretching his forelegs.

Sakura is a little slower to get up and is doubtlessly startled when Kagemaru is frozen in his stretch.

Though the deer does not speak, his eyes convey his lack of amusement.

"Why are all the deer out to get you? First Rikumaru, now Kagemaru as well. Troublesome."

Maybe Shikaku-sama doesn't know they can speak.

"Kagemaru-san was just getting up, Shikaku-san, he wasn't going to hurt me."

The shadow releases the deer, Sakura admits the loud thump as the deer's forelegs return to the land is mildly threatening.

"We'd better hurry. Shikamaru gets cranky when I'm not on time."

As Shikaku pats the deer in apology Sakura swears Kagemaru-san rolls his eyes.

* * *

"What do you like about the pink-haired girl, Shikaku?"

The clan head rubs the deer down and tends to his antlers.

"She brought home my wife, did she not?"

"You are an illogical human."

The Nara smirks.

"You're a talking deer. Now that defies logic, Kagemaru."

His companion makes a wheezing snort.

"If you say so. I still think that the pink-haired girl helped you come to terms with the fact that the mistress would never return. After all, the mistress still isn't here."

He places his hands behind his head and stretches.

Kagemaru walks him back to the clan compound.

"You better hurry, Shikaku. I should think that the little deer is upset."

Though he doesn't run, he certainly walks faster.

The take-out on the table is cold, probably has been for a while, the kids are nowhere in sight.

He warms the cartons with a quick fire jutsu.

Closing his eyes, the natural shadows designed as part of the clan compound widen his sensing range.

 _They're on the patio._

He feels Shikamaru tug on the shadow he's using so he releases control.

"Shika-chan?" comes her questioning tone from behind the door across the room.

"Dad's back," his boy replies and Shikaku emerges from the house.

"You felt that?"

Shikamaru arches his eyebrow like the question is ridiculous, "I nearly lost, of course I felt how resistant the shadow was."

Shikaku observes the piles of leaves just as the children sweep them off onto the garden ground.

 _Leaf catching again huh._

 _Well if he can feel me, I guess he's ready to start the next level of the clan techniques._

"I've warmed up dinner kids, let's eat."

* * *

Long chapter again this time and that's nearly the end of Danzo. I'm not fond of fumbling about with plot, so I don't usually do recurring villains, Danzo will be no different. I haven't quite set my mind on what Danzo did and did not do, but he won't be killing any more people, I will have him executed.

Someone asked me last weekend if Tsunade could be so blind, here's my answer. No, no she's not. But you know that feeling where you'd close an eye for someone, here it is.

Same with Jiraiya. (No one asked about him though hmm)

I do like Orochimaru, I think he was misunderstood, but I have no doubt in my mind that he doesn't regret experimenting on the children. On this point Sakura and Orochimaru cannot agree, but if you asked if Sakura could do it to save Naruto or Sasuke or Shikamaru… I'm tempted to say yes.

Won't spoil more, and darn this chapter is nearly 6k, need to try not to ramble so much.

Don't blame me hehe 400 favourites really motivated me to write.

;) So, if you like long chapters, drop me a review?

Yours,

Kayo.


	34. Chapter 34

34\. Having a little break now, so I have one day to write as much as possible before school starts and I'll be writing half asleep at night..?

Dear CoolBeansSir (Guest),

Hello again good sir! I make it a point to reply all my reviewers, so for readers who use the guest function I reply at the top of each new chapter. It might take a month, but do look out for the reply!

P.S. If you have an account, feel free to review while signed in, I'll reply you the moment FF sends me an email notification (though it's been a little off the past couple of months, I've been manually checking.)

Hmm as surrogate brothers? Why not real ones (contemplative face) I mean they could pretty much shift in with her, they're already family. As to your idea, I've noted it down, more news down below on it!

* * *

"Let us continue, from the Lord Uchiha's demand for a public execution. Following that, we have to debate on follow up action with regards to the ROOT members, Aburame-sama will also address council."

Tsunade knocks her gavel once to signal the opening of debate.

Hatake-sama rises smoothly and Inuzuka-sama aborts her motion to speak.

"Do you think you're being a little excessive, Uchiha-sama?" his mask twitching as his lips move but his grey eye cold, without compassion.

"Hell no," Inuzuka-sama launches herself out of her seat snarling, a mouth full of canine incisors on display, "I second Uchiha-sama's motion. We should make an example out of him."

Around the table are nods in agreement, it seems almost like a no-brainer but the council is fully made up of ninja, Tsunade is their only voice of reason.

"But how will the civilians react to such news? Will it create unrest?"

She watches the Hyuga Clan Head bite his tongue and hold back some very choice words.

"I fail to see how the affairs of the shinobi half of the village has anything to do with the civilians, Hokage-sama. I believe we should proceed. If the publicity of the event discomfits them, they may choose not to attend."

Her eyes sweep over the council members in the room, thinking to herself.

 _The Elder Council is gone, the Civilian Council is weakened, the Ninja Council has monopoly. It's even worse that I agree with them._

 _Where is my voice of dissent?_

"Isn't it good that we have a unanimous decision once in a while, Hokage-sama?"

This facsimile of a scowl and smile on her face as the Lord Nara speaks up – the male is just dying to get the meeting over and done with.

 _That's what's wrong with ninja. They don't think too heavily of lives and deaths._

She sighs.

 _Is it wrong..?_

"Very well. It is decided that Danzo will be executed in public. Now. Any suggestions as to the method?"

"Cleanly would be good," the youngest council member nods, self-assured.

Tsunade watches Haruno's concerned eyes flit over to the Uchiha.

"I concur. Excessive violence would unsettle the villagers."

"We need to send the message that such actions will not be tolerated. We still have to maintain the moral high ground."

Agreement among the council members – great on the surface, _darn I thought sensei said they bickered like children?_

Like something worse has yet to come.

* * *

Nothing happens, though.

"…not limited to treason…"

They have a public execution along with an address by Aburame-sama.

"…set an example that we will not tolerate…"

Death by chakra exhaustion to make sure the ex-councilman has no chance to try any funny tricks.

"…for the safety of our village…"

The councilman crumples from his kneeling form to a sprawl on the floor.

"…the will of fire in all our investigators…"

Slowly, curling up into a ball like a millipede would if poked, his arm on full display for the people at the front row.

"…remain vigilant that this will not repeat itself…"

The Aburames part of the execution squad have their hands outstretched because apparently you trust people more when you can see their hands.

"We will also open an inquiry into the Uchiha Massacre due to suspicions…"

Then the Aburames bow and retreat back into the crowd, allowing Aburame-sama to finish his speech.

"For the next three months, we open the gates once more to recall the absent Uchiha Itachi to explain himself. After this period, a lack of response will have him marked as KIA rather than MIA. We have reason to believe that he was forced to flee, rather than be guilty of abetting murder."

The young Uchiha walks beside the contingent of ninja hauling Danzo's body off the stage, Tsunade understands that he intends to partake in the cremation.

 _For him to settle his demons._

"We will also begin re-integration efforts for clans to reclaim the ROOT members who were wrongfully taken from them."

The non-clan children will be assimilated into the main forces with enough delay – _they're children, almost all children_ , after conditional therapy and unsealing.

His delivery is flawless, without a trace of blood-thirsty vengeance, the civilians take this as even-handedness, accept it readily as if ninja have ever shied from taking lives.

Tsunade turns away from the huge crowd as the attendees disperse, hands in clenched fists as she marches back to her office.

There's still work to be done but at least without Danzo in the way, Orochimaru is safely back and she can find out what in hell happened to the Uchiha.

* * *

"Jiraiya, is there any news on Itachi?"

The spymaster crosses his arms and shakes his head, indeed it is concerning that Konoha's foremost spy hears not a single peep from the missing-nin after sending a new request to all his informants.

"It may take more time for the news to reach the Uchiha, depending on where he is."

It's been exactly a week since the execution but by the theory of interconnectedness, the message could have gone and come back with a living breathing Uchiha Itachi at Konoha's doorstep.

"I don't like the silence. Once you've made preparations I want you to take Naruto to the Summoning Realm. Stay there and teach him whatever I don't care, but I want our Jinchuuriki out of the village."

He observes her fingers crinkling the sheets of paper on her table and concludes, "You don't trust Uchiha Itachi. You think he is guilty."

She raises her hand to support her cheek, glancing idly down at the ANBU reports from that night.

Scarce but all alleging wounds in line with the known fighting style of the then Uchiha Itachi.

Quick, painless deaths via stabs, occasionally interspersed by a brutal burning.

 _Itachi was supposed to be a pacifist, but his list of kills obviously speaks otherwise._

 _So, what is wrong with this genius?_

"I think he had a god-complex. From the style of killing, he obviously believes that he had a right to kill them and that some deserved to die. For a ninja he may have been a pacifist, but his kill style fits that of a practised killer. Someone very used to, very good at killing. Someone who believes in peace via war."

"You mean like any of us, Tsunade-hime?" comes Jiraiya's dry rejoinder.

She knows she has no right to judge the Uchiha as she has but that doesn't stop her from judging him anyway

"I would have left the children."

"And let an entire force of vengeful Uchiha brats grow up to descend upon him? Please hime, you know, I know and Orochimaru knows, we wouldn't have. You barely stopped him from killing my students in Ame then."

She laces her fingers together, closing her eyes and ending their discussion with silence.

"My order still stands. You will leave as soon as possible. We don't know when the Uchiha will appear and if he will be hostile."

The Toad Sage sighs softly before biting his thumb and drawing blood.

Pressing the bleeding limb to the strong oak table in the Hokage's office, ignoring Tsunade's flinch, he summons his private messenger.

"Kosuke, I'm leaving you here with my teammate okay? You'll be our link while I'm with my little disciple in the realm."

The little red toad salutes sharply, goggles around its neck shifting just slightly, "Aye, Jiraiya-sama. You're going to Mount Myoboku? The elder sages have been wanting to see you for a while, Shima-sama has wanted to see your little one since forever. It's good, it's good, I would like to see him too, someday."

Jiraiya allows Tsunade to give her orders and brief the toad on protocol, he takes his leave to find his blonde student.

 _[his heart aches, his second blond student. "Ne, Ero-sennin, why do you think Yondaime-sama had to seal the Kyubi into me?"]_

 _["He was your father, Naruto. And he believed in you and your strength that you inherited from your mother."]_

How could he have told the child that as Hokage, Minato couldn't have asked of another parent to do what he couldn't?

* * *

"I want you to bring in Uchiha Sasuke for a psychiatric evaluation. How did he react back then when his clan was massacred?"

* * *

Kisame-san arrives the day after Naruto leaves, gasping for air so hard his gills are rippling.

Sakura is awake at the 4 am when the Mist-nin stumbles into the gates requesting an immediate audience.

"Itachi sent word, Akatsuki will be moving on Konoha in less than a week from now. They're coming for the Kyubi. It's something huge, a full-out frontal assault."

Kotetsu-san dropped by her house as a courtesy but had already gone by the homes of all the other ninja clan heads.

"I'm going to find Lord Uchiha, council has been called. Would you like to come with me, Sakura-sama?"

She allows herself to be picked up and flashstepped to Sasuke's home.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke is dressed and out of the house, sensei with him when they arrive.

"I will bring them from here, you should retake your post, Kotetsu."

The eternal gate guard bows stiffly before obeying – faced by that likely prospect of being the first to die in the possibility of an invasion.

They file into the room alongside the ninja council members, noting the presence of the Mist-nin within the chambers.

He doesn't wait for them to be seated, nor for the Lady Hokage to motion him to speak, simply rattling off what he knows and what he doesn't and that, "You all need to be ready for war in a week."

Sakura and Sasuke, sitting squished in the same chair because Kisame-san took one share their looks of incredulity.

"Itachi sent me to warn you. Because you all recalled Itachi, the Leader-sama intends to use it as a surprise attack on Konoha. He wants you all to be prepared because he will have to attack to kill this time."

Sakura is a civilian council member, not a ninja one – of course she shouldn't be here discussing war plans with people three, four times her age and neither should Sasuke.

But she also knows that the organisation Itachi-san is part of wants Naruto and well, Naruto isn't in the village.

Sasuke knows that too, _sure it's a secret,_ but they're teammates and they don't hide things from each other.

Lady Tsunade is calm when handling the entire situation.

"Hoshigaki-san. The first thing you should do is convey to the Uchiha that Uzumaki Naruto is not in the village. We say this not just to direct their attention, but because he is out of the village. There will be no point in attacking Konoha."

The clan heads murmur among themselves, it sounds almost like she's intending to sacrifice to draw the attention of the main attacking force.

"I know full well this is buying time, Uzumaki will eventually return to the village. But if we can get this information to their organisation through choice sources, we can delay the attack enough to prepare."

The blue-skinned man nods jerkily, and ANBU melts out of the shadows to offer him paper and a pen.

"Commander Nara, scale back the acceptance of mission requests, add a few layers of paperwork to slow down the process. We want to keep as many Jonin in the village as possible. Take more of the kidnaps/missing cases. Lord Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, send more of your clan members out for the missions within the boundaries of Fire Country. From now till the attack, we will maintain our borders strictly."

The Hokage doles out tasks easily, like she expected war to come knocking.

"Lord Akimichi, Lord Haruno, with your civilian contacts, find out if an army has been amassing anywhere, sudden increases in supply requests, loaning of transport, mass recruitment drives, etcetera."

She ought to protest, _these go against the terms of my treaties,_ but it's not true, is it?

She, like all the other merchant heads, are party to their own politics, so she only nods and agrees.

* * *

The week drags by with an uneasy silence, Itachi-san sends no more word, Kisame-san is correct to believe that his former partner must be under strict scrutiny.

Many ninja on long term deployment are withdraws, back to Konoha.

Genin teams are kept within the border and ANBU are kept within the village.

Even the civilians notice the heightened state of alert, the sudden increase in population density and the dreadful chill in the air.

But nothing comes and Tsunade-sama's patience is wearing very thin.

Eventually, people began questioning the recalls, murmuring discontentedly at their decrease in income _(Because well, not everyone is a loyal Konoha puppet. Some actually try to make a living.)_

She briefed the ANBU first, let them hang around the village and give disapproving looks to the drunk Jonin in bars by the dozen.

Then, she levelled a sneer of disgust at said Jonin when she decided she would brief them – a week after that.

If only for the Lady Hokage to make them stop moaning and requesting for more and further missions, then for her to vent her frustrations by smashing _another_ oak desk with her fist.

Shizune-senpai giggles softly as she recalls the scene she escaped from while struggling to hide her laughter, "You should have seen the look on the Jonin's face!"

The young lady is surprisingly unburdened by the impending attack – she takes it as it comes, because, "We don't know if they will come. For now we've prepared as best as we can, we can only hope."

Sakura smiles and heals the bruises along the arm of a civilian male, asking questions and filling in forms.

As Shizune attends to the other patients, Sakura is increasingly concerned by the rising rates of civilian injury.

"A ninja hurt you?"

"I just bumped into him."

"She nearly killed you with a kunai?"

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

"These burns don't look like normal fire from a stove, do you work in a weaponsmith?"

"What about these injuries? How did you hurt youselves?"

"Wait, please, talk to me, stay a little longer so I can heal you."

Ninja-inflicted civilian injury.

Because having so high a proportion of the population being militarily trained, all in the village at the same time changes the atmosphere.

The clashing chakra natures instinctively put the ninja on an edge, the concentration of people who do not hide their chakra natures leads them to be suspicious of those who do.

Or as they think, 'hide', ignoring the fact that they are in a village with civilians who do not have reserves sizable enough to be sensed by those not trained.

Sakura thinks it's regrettable and distasteful – it carries over when the next patient she's treating is a ninja who looks at her like she's a threat.

 _He looks like he would rather be treated by anyone else other than me._

Outwardly she pastes a smile over her frowning countenance, speaking clearly, "I'll be using healing chakra to help aid your recovery, please, if you can feel my chakra, do not resist."

She extends her hands, not her chains _(they set off those who came back from long-term infiltration missions.)_ and they glow green.

First, she places her hand over his burnt palm, allowing him to get used to it, letting him watch his chakra burnt skin gradually become smooth.

"See, Chunin-san? That is all I will be doing. Now, I'm going to do deeper healing, your tenketsu were hurt as well."

This ninja is one of the better ones.

Another in the Jonin-specific wards might have killed her without the intervention of another patient whom she healed.

She faints when the Chunin's healed hand closes around her neck with such force, eyes wide in terror and panic.

* * *

 _There is obviously something wrong with a world like this_ , Sasuke thinks.

He stares up at the white hospital ceiling.

A world where his Itachi-nii can't even come home even though it's never been in doubt that he was innocent.

A world where a Chunin nearly kills Sakura-nee for trying to heal him.

A world where Naruto has to hide because he is a Jinchuuriki – not that he had a choice in that either.

A world where Kaka-sensei isn't even on time for something like visiting Sakura-chan.

A world where suddenly the medics are called in for emergency briefings and all ninja patients are chained to their beds with no exception.

It certainly sucks to be strapped in the bed next to Sakura-nee's and not even be able to hold her hand and tell her to wake up.

Finally when the hospital window slides open, _he hears the click_ and a gust of cool air comes in through the window.

"You're late, sensei. Can you check and see if Saku-"

His words are caught in his throat when his locks eyes with those eyes not so different from his.

The shadow of the hood cannot hide the red spinning eyes carved into the face with permanent weary lines – the whistle of the wind does not help in silencing the soft exhale, "Little brother…"

In his binds, Sasuke cannot explain why he grips the sheets in terror – those words caught in his throat.

Looking over the black coat embossed with red clouds in white trim, _those pleading words caught in his throat._

He feels calloused fingertips brushing away tears he didn't even know he was shedding – mouth open, only a choked noise escaping the cage of his voice box.

In the next moment, Itachi's eyes melted into a shape not so different from Sensei's.

He closed his eyes the second after their foreheads met, only catching the shortest glimpse of red bleeding into black _what, since when can that happen?_

When he opens his eyes again, blinking, Itachi is sitting at the dining table, smiling.

"Daydreaming again, little brother?"

Sasuke stops chewing absently on the chopsticks between his teeth, flushes at being caught and resumes eating his dinner.

Itachi laughs, a rich, deep laugh, "You should sleep early tonight, hmm? Tomorrow will be a long day."

 _He can't remember a time where he had Itachi all to himself anymore, this is the first and he relishes it._

He doesn't remember being so small that Itachi could cradle him in his arms – the only time he did that was when he was a baby.

Not that he remembers but the baby pictures are more than enough proof.

 _Baby pictures?_

Itachi tucked him into bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

It's reasonably cold when she wakes up and that's nigh impossible in Konoha's climate, _not to mention, she thought Senpai signed that written promise to reduce the hospital's electricity usage so the air conditioning was at a regulated 25 degrees Celsius._

Sakura groans as she curls in on herself, protecting her tender nape.

She peeps out from between her fingers, meeting the worn visage of her usual ANBU guard.

"Sakura-sama, it is a relief that you are awake."

 _Some days you wake up in bed and think to yourself – what are you doing?_

It's dark, wherever they are, she tells him, "Report please, Tenzo."

He snaps to attention even as she heals his wounds, _oh nasty, nasty, broken bone by heavy impact._

"Approximately 26 hours ago Konoha was infiltrated by Uchiha Itachi who attacked you and Uchiha-sama. He tampered with the warning systems so all forces were trained on him. In the meantime, six more ninjas invaded the village, one of which used an unknown jutsu to flatten the village. From the Hokage Tower, spanning a 10-kilometre radius out the structures have all been completely destroyed."

"Tsunade-sama?"

He shakes his head.

"The last orders I got from her were to protect you and Uchiha-sama. Once you awoke you were to report to the Hospital immediately, but the ninjas summoned animals thoroughly destroyed the hospital. She led the surviving Jonin to combat the invaders but the odds did not look good."

Obviously they aren't in the best position, but she still has to ask, "Is the temperature the doing of the invaders? They must be using some water-based jutsu?"

He nods, "We're in a dome made by my Mokuton. It is a blessing that there are so many of Hashirama-sama's trees everywhere, we have yet to be found. Outside is a perpetual surveillance jutsu made of chakra rain."

"Rain?" she murmurs.

"Tenzo, I want you to keep watching over Sasuke. When he wakes up he will be disorientated like I am, do not let him leave. I will find Tsunade-sama."

He nods, signalling that he will obey.

With a small burst of chakra, he forms her an umbrella, "Better for the invaders to think it is my signature rather than yours."

She steps out into the rain, an odd, breeze-less rain.

 _If they're using a surveillance technique like this, there must be someone far away from Konoha co-ordinating attacks. Can't be that the people engaging in battle are holding this technique simultaneously._

Konoha is flat.

Barren and really, flat, completely bulldozed over, _the sight awes her._

Sighing, stepping out into the light shower, keeping to the sides – there's just not much cover in an open field.

She ducks down as a summon flies past overhead.

Observing the flying creature keenly, she notices that most importantly, the bird thing's eyes are purple with rings.

The colour of the fabled Rinnegan.

She closes her eyes to think and yet when she is done she chooses to lower her umbrella.

Sakura stands in the rain and waits.

Waits as one by one the invaders enter her field of vision in the vast expanse, each holding a hostage.

First Hinata-chan, battered and palms burnt in the arms of a female with a small bird on her shoulder. The next male, bald and powerfully built, has Shika-chan limp, draped over a mechanically adorned arm. The third has hair a little like Ino-chan's, a similarity emphasised by how Ino is hauled up against his chest. The fourth is a little different from the rest, rounded face with hair neatly gelled back – holding roughly onto Shibi-sama. The fifth has long hair, flowing like a cascade of lava _(destructive destructive)_ , a kunai at Tsunade-sama's throat.

She has barely begun to move, _Shika-chan_ she thinks, before even Hina-hina or Shibi-sama, let alone the Hokage whose debts Naruto had to pay for – there's hand on her shoulder, a deep, almost theatrical voice ringing in her ears.

"You who has been spared from the wrath of a God. Do you now understand the futility of your actions?"

Each hostage is dropped carelessly, their bodies hitting the ground without a sign of life and Yuurei _loses it._

Her chains sprawl outwards, stabbing all invaders through and winding around them like Boa constrictors – she ignores the immense pain of her now broken right shoulder.

The man could have done much worse, she doesn't stand a chance in hell, but _hell_ if she were to just let them walk away like this.

Her vision blurs a little, her _Kabuto_ chain hurries to heal her arm and bone, she can only ignore the wet warmth of blood trickling down her arm, seeping into her torn sleeves.

Sakura forces her own chakra through the chains, _their chains are all spiderweb cracked and she is afraid._

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder."

It's not her affinity, she's never used it before, but she forces her chakra through and the enemy does not, _cannot(?)_ stop her.

Each of them act like a point, from them the ripples that reach out and she realises they are conducting chakra away from themselves.

She feels it, the lightning crackling across her skin and racing down her arms in large arches – the man holding her does not even flinch.

Desperation overtakes the scowl on her face because obviously Ninjutsu won't work on them if they're just going to divert her chakra away.

Her left arm forms a scalpel and she targets the tendons in his legs, she misses.

It's ridiculous, they play her like a cat and mouse but Sakura is certain that the man she's attacking never sees her – she's in his blind spot ninety percent of the time.

Then the round faced one butts in, hands outstretched and dissolving away her chains and then scalpel.

 _Their eyes._

 _Their eyes are all the same, all the Rinnegan._

"How are there so many of you with those eyes?"

A hand catches the leg she had been aiming for an unprotected back and she's flung into a collapsed wall.

She struggles to stay awake even as the man strides towards her.

The one, the clear leader, the only one who has spoken, stretches out his hand again. "Bansho Tenin."

The next moment she's flying towards him and this black rod that slides out of his sleeves.

She notes with an almost detached curiosity how the other five just look on apathetically.

"I will end things here," the spiky orange-haired male says, just as she comes within hearing range.

The rod passes through her chest, her rib bones yielding with ease to the weapon that slides between them.

While he's holding onto her, a single-hand chokehold, she pulses again, rasping, hoping it'll work but it, _sputters, her chakra is being given back out to the environment – it won't even graze the invaders and then_ , it hits her.

"You're not real," she breathes.

* * *

1st March! I'm sorry it's a day late, I'm so beat. Going to sleep after posting this, I'll vet and everything tomorrow or something, please feel free to come back then to read a less grammatically incorrect version.

(Vetted as of 2nd March)

Right! Bad time to be thinking about it, but I wanted to ask you all if you think we should start a Chains side-story. Over the past few years, I've had quite a few little story bits that readers want to see, but I haven't been able to write them into the story to become part of plot.

(Because uh, fluff is not plot, fluff is gratuitous but everyone's favourite?)

All the things I would write in the side story would be part of canon in Chains, and everything that happens in them might affect/will affect what happens , the prompt list stands as:

1\. More Shikaku POV

2\. Shikamaru & Kabuto on "Who's the better sibling?"

What do you all think? Should I start a separate place to collate all the side stories, giving the corresponding chapter number from here as needed, or should I write them in a interludes as I have done before?

Do give me your thoughts and reviews, I do appreciate them! (Please answer question above :) )

Yours,

Kayo.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. Last chapter I asked if I should start a side-story or write in here as interludes but no one said anything in their reviews (gasp :( But the reviews were lovely though!) Uh, so I'll ask here again. So!

Dear Readers,

Should I start a new side story list, or should I just write them in as interludes?

If you'd rather not review or PM, please do head over to the poll :) on my profile. I will tally the numbers up and tell you all next chapter. If it's a side story, I'll post it when the next chapter is due. If it's following interludes, I will post that here too. This really doesn't affect content, but I just wanted to know what you all prefer.

* * *

It was funny to think that Itachi-san would concoct such an elaborate Genjutsu till the most minute detail of Tenzo's intelligent response but forget that she was supposed to hurt if she were speared through the chest.

She laughs because she can breathe – even though the male's hand is clamped around her throat she's breathing easily. She throws her chain out and stops flailing uselessly, chains exploding from her like her chakra is limitless because _it's an illusion and she can do whatever she wants._

The invaders shift immediately in response, they all protect the one with the longest hair. It's a male with hair spiked upwards but long sideburns – his face is stern even without the expression on his face.

With eye lines not so different from Itachi's, Sakura wonders what's so important about him.

She kills the girl who dropped Hinata first because she was the closest.

They're like corpses without a single reaction when their comrade falls. The girl she couldn't fault for a lack of reaction since there isn't much delay between dying and having your heart pushed out the back your chest.

That male blurs into action, making hand seals.

Sakura has a bad feeling about this bad dream of hers so she sends her chains after that one, forcing him to move away.

Just in time too, since a sealing array blooms across the ground. Without the summoner being inside it soon fizzles out.

And just to be safe, a couple of her chains abscond with the body of that dead girl.

The rest of them don't simply stand there as she would like them too, the round-headed one leaps from his teammate's corpse and she feels her chains weakening as his hands touch her constructs.

"Chakra-absorber is Eggy and Seals-user is Frowny."

Ino-look-alike hangs back, not engaging her and she guesses that that ninja must be a Ninjutsu-type.

Machine-arm opens fire on her – the first time she has encountered machines sophisticated enough to fire like a homing missile and she looks into those purple eyes as her chains come up like a wall.

They detonate in her face, smoke obscuring her vision.

She's flying backwards but there isn't a single building all around for her to be slammed into.

Wrapping herself in chains she bounces like a hamster ball, rolling till the momentum is gone.

Already the ninja are upon her, she notes how again, two stay back and two rush her.

 _Where is that pesky last_ – she's yanked vertically upwards, limbs flagging uselessly.

The sudden motion results in just enough inertia, the black rod slides as easily out of her chest.

She knows it is a dream so she doesn't look down to question _why am I not bleeding?_

The last one who both pushes and pulls her has his hand outstretched.

She acts like she's helpless, waits till he slides another rod out from his other sleeve.

She impales him on spiked chains, momentum carrying them clean through and upwards into the sky, diverting the rod that would have otherwise gone through her head into her shoulder.

The slight widening of eyes is all she gets before they drop into freefall.

Machine shoots off his fingers as missiles, trying to cut her off from the push-pull guy's corpse.

Sakura drops into a crouch, chains gathering their second body.

Round-head is behind her, she feels her chakra draining out and she floods him with it – _it's a genjutsu and I'm not running out of chakra so he has to give._

Ino-lookalike is there, staring at her with a damnably curious look on his face.

Flashstepping to have a little distance, Sakura moves towards the dead girl only to watch a grotesque head swallow it, chain and all.

She cries out, teeth and jaws clamping down on her, large crescents gouged into her skin, feels the body in her grasp liquidise and then solidify into a lump of rearranged bits that are finally spat out by the head.

Her chains are readily healing her wounds, also faithfully keeping their hold on the mangled form of the kunoichi.

Tangled as they are, they are no worse for wear compared to the clearly dead shinobi who has an arm fused to a joint at an odd angle.

 _Ah, so he's supposed to heal them._

As she lunges for Healer, the head he summoned rolls its eyes and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

A hand lands itself on her head but she shakes it off, feeling for once an actual tug on her chakra.

The Healer falls before the chakra absorber gets to her.

Since the healer is down Sakura assumes that they are close to finished.

She let her guard down and _well, wasn't that a great idea?_

* * *

A couple of short rods pierce her in a randomised pattern, the eight critical points of a human being's body and she blinks because she is _bleeding._

Sakura blinks hard, blinks a few more times and suddenly the six ninja are standing before her, all fully intact, with some very conscious hostages.

 _Oh, was that not real after all?_

The blood loss is getting to her instead of the chakra expenditure and she notes, the rods embedded in her frame are glowing blue.

It hits her and she asks push-and-pull, "These are chakra receivers, aren't they?"

Without waiting for his response, she _pulls_.

"The chakra has got to come from somewhere. If all of you have these then your chakra is coming from one person. It can't be nature chakra because I would have died."

The ninja moves to attack her but she's whisked away at the last moment.

Sakura watches as wood sprouts from the ground to separate the captives from their captors.

As they move, the ground becomes exceedingly far and she murmurs softly, "Don't drop me."

"You took rather long to catch on, Sakura-san. I had almost thought you would not get the cues I dropped you."

She rests and heals as the Uchiha flits across the ground.

None of the invaders gives chase so she assumes that this is within the plan of the Akatsuki leader.

"Are you taking me to the chakra battery of the ninja? He must be the true leader."

"I'm bringing you to heal him, Sakura-san. Those are my orders. Capture one Haruno Sakura."

Humming she gazes idly back at the crumbling wall of Konoha proper.

"Should I be trying to escape then, Itachi-san?"

"Inadvisable. I will be forced to kill you so I do not compromise my position."

She relaxes, focussing on producing more chakra and healing her injuries.

By the time Itachi slows down, Sakura is nearly back at her most functional.

* * *

The moment she stepped past that curtain of vines she lost control of her own limbs.

The receivers along her arms, chest and legs glowed brightly – weighing her down like lead and she fell to the ground.

"Haruno… Sakura..,"

A low, rasping voice greets her. Her traitorous limbs lift her into a kneeling position and her head snaps upwards.

"I will heal you," she says, "But I need to be in control of my chakra to do that. If you try you will only hurt yourself."

The enemy doesn't buy her ploy, moving her hands and using muscle memory to begin the Mystical Palm Jutsu.

With a little force, she causes her chakra flow to sputter, flooding the male's system with unfiltered chakra and burning him in the process.

He drops her to the floor and she only gives him an even look, saying, 'I told you so.'

A lady melts out from the shadows and meticulously yanks the receivers out of her body.

Paper seals her wounds, that same paper binds her legs.

"Heal him, Leaf ninja."

"Why do you trust me, kunoichi-san?"

Piercing amber eyes meeting her green, the lady with lavender hair adorned with paper flowers dismisses her with a flick of those eyes.

"Nagato can revive your village. If you heal him, that is. It is your choice, Konoha-nin."

Sakura's lips quirk, raising her hand and compacting her fingers to chop, blue whirring to life.

"I don't particularly care about the village, kunoichi-san."

The lady has her restrained before the sickly male even coughs.

She notes the emaciated body with rib bones sticking out, matted red hair falling like a curtain but not enough to hide the purple-ringed eyes.

Not that she does not believe in the male's power but that she _doesn't care._

"Konan, enough."

Nagato addresses her directly.

"The six people plus the wood user are in my grasp. Any moment I can kill them. As easily as I kill I can revive. Among the already dead is your sensei, Hatake. Will you still refuse, Haruno Sakura?"

She mulls over it, _pretends to, knows her traitorous heart is beginning to falter._

"I doubt you could have killed sensei. He's sneaky like that."

The male's lips tighten imperceptibly.

"Do you know a lady called Tenkawa?"

Sakura freezes.

"I can read minds at the cost of the life who holds that information," the red-head replies conversationally, "now tell me, did you know that she was married to your foster father?"

She rears back in shock, disregarding the lead weighing down her body, "He's not my foster father."

"I didn't even tell you who is 'he'. Must I find out if your little brother hates you for killing his mother for you to give in?"

Her chains latch onto his chakra system and cut off the outflows.

"You will revive them. Right now."

Still he muses as if she can't just kill him there and then, "I am an Uzumaki. Chains are our speciality. And yet you try using this bastardised form on me..? Konan, go, catch up with Itachi and finish off Konoha. I can deal with this child alone."

The paper-user does not object.

Sakura tells him, "Naruto would be ashamed to have a relative like you."

 _Oh, it's dirty but she's nearly desperate._

"Would he? Or would be ashamed of you, Haruno Sakura?"

She smiles thinly.

"Naruto-chan knows exactly what kind of person I am. If you made him choose, you would break his heart, Nagato-san. Now throw in how you hurt Sasuke-chan's brother, killed sensei… who do you think he'll side with?"

Her chains glow green and thicken, her chakra fills him and forces itself out through his chakra rods.

The red-head watches her movement and stays quiet for a brief period.

"I see that incentives were the wrong way to go about dealing with you."

She vents her chakra through him, healing him then redirecting that chakra away from his coils, keeping him on the cusp of health but not quite enough for him to put up a fight.

"Did you have another way planned, Nagato-san?"

He turns her chains on her, absorbing chakra like the other one did, floats her in the air so he's just out of her reach but doesn't hurt her.

"Ah, so they aren't real. You're the only one alive. That's why they need the rods, if not they have no chakra, no abilities."

He sets her down gently, his hunched figure in the machine shadowed by the paper walls around them.

"You're a little slower than what Itachi assured me, but you will do. Haruno Sakura, become Akatsuki's medic. Your skills are evident in the conduction of chakra through rods made of mine. We require your aid if we are to revive your village."

The machine whirrs and extends her a chakra transmitter to hold.

She knows, _she knows, maybe this isn't the way things are supposed to go but_ she complies and pumps the frail male full of healing chakra, conducting them through his chains, pulling chakra from the paper walls and the trees she can feel around them.

He initiates some jutsu, she feels his muscle dissolving right beneath her fingertips and she shuts off his chakra valves.

Sakura's chains have spiderwebbed to cover all the surfaces of their crumbling cave, the groan of the environment whose life she's draining – ah that covers her voice.

"I don't care who doesn't manage to get revived, but I am going to keep you alive for Naru-naru. You are not… allowed to die."

* * *

 _Good kid,_ she thinks as she sets to work on his skeletal structure.

There are no more funny jutsu for the time being, she allows herself to be immersed in her work.

"You didn't have a good childhood, did you? You didn't grow up in Uzushio at any rate."

Her binds are tight but the male's lips are loose.

"I grew up in Ame. Eventually, Jiraiya was the one to tell me that I was an Uzumaki. But by then, Uzushio was gone."

She augments his hollow bones, supplies his system with more chakra so it stops eating his flesh to sustain itself.

"Rain? During the civil war period, I'm guessing. Your bone records show a period of famine when you were younger, you're not as old as you look. Even now, you're not eating properly. After this, I'll have Itachi bring you supplements."

Despite the male's red hair being streaked with white and grey, she places him in his thirties, early forties.

A male who doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, doesn't exercise and who looks twice his age.

She fills in his frame with solidified packs of his and her chakra.

"If my long-term health is of such concern to you then you should join us. After all, I have already stated that we have a medic position open."

Her chains form little chakra nodules in his system, lowering his maximum outflow.

"The pay is good, Sakura-san," Itachi adds as he returns.

He lays a mirage style genjutsu over her vision to show her the sight of Konoha, flattened.

"I'll think about it, Nagato-san, but not now."

As more chakra from the environment is placed into the ninja, his hair brightens to a maroon instead of the previous dried blood shade.

"Itachi, are you still keeping time?"

"Calculating time, and yes, Leader-sama. We have two hours before our chances dip below fifty percent."

Sakura keeps at her work, suffusing the machine with healing chakra meant to release at intervals, filling the seals Konan offers up.

"Peace will only exist when people stop fighting. Sakura, I will show you that our way is the only way."

She tugs off his purple chains, quietly replying, "If that is what it takes for peace to be achieved, then it will happen only if this world ceases to exist."

The Rinnegan user appears not to hear.

"I will place my receivers in you to use you as a conduit. You will receive my chakra and help me revive all those who have been killed today. Itachi will carry you back to the village, the only thing you need to do is to remember not to struggle."

* * *

Her chains wrap around the black receivers, masking the chakra signature with hers. Itachi aids her in adorning her collarbones with the little studs – genjutsu handy as always in masking the pain.

The other animated corpses are waiting for them, healer-corpse steps forward to take her.

His ( _its?)_ soothing chakra washes over her, sedating her natural response.

Nagato calmly informs her in her head that, _"I will be taking over control now. Anyone who looks at you will see the Rinnegan in your eyes. If later, this causes a problem, you can claim ignorance. Itachi will back you up if in the end, you decide you don't want to join._

Her fingers ( _And their fingers)_ form simple enough seals. They shake as her eyes catch sight of cooling bodies beneath her _(their)_ feet.

Healer summons the grotesque head again, _"It's the King of Hell, Sakura. Now is not the time to resist."_

Their mouths open, "Gedo: Samsara of Heavenly Life."

The head swells in size, jaw dropping and mouth opening so wide the entire figure is curved backwards.

While the rest of the corpses draw back after the summoning, she's made to move closer and extend her chains to support the thing.

Sakura watches a butterfly leave the gaping maw, then a cloud of fog.

Just one, or two, then, a whole torrent of mist floods out. She maintains a steady grip on the King of Hell's teeth, chains anchoring them both to the ground.

The temperature around them both drops, and she swears, _she swears she hears sensei._

 _It's a bad, bad dream to think of someone's whose dead,_ it's like the person is haunting you. An ill omen if she takes it that way.

Hinata-chan stirs at her feet, her control over the King of Hell momentarily wanes.

Healer, _she,_ walks over to help the heiress into a seated position.

And Hinata-chan rests a hand on the rough, cold cheek of the corpse she's somehow usurped control over, calls out to her, "Sakura-chan… Where are you?"

The King of Hell spits out a bunch of chains to keep her from running to Hina-hina.

And the movement attracts attention.

Healer keeps a firm, gentle hold on her friend, preventing her from rushing needlessly to her death.

Sakura's hands have shifted from holding the purple chains to clinging to them for dear life as her chakra is surely being drained away.

 _"You will be hurt if you continue to resist. You are a conduit, not the source, Sakura. Now, let go."_

Not that she has much of a choice since her natural store runs out easily.

Torn sleeves flapping in the invisible breeze belie the chakra surging through and out of her via the conducting rods.

Shibi-sama wakes up, then Ino-chan, then Hokage-sama, similarly, they are restrained almost tenderly by the corpses which are no longer entirely Nagato-san's.

Her broken shoulder has healed well but the volume of chakra going through her makes her feel like her whole arm could be blown off at any moment.

She feels the ebb and flow of Nagato's chakra through her, dully hears his groan of exertion and begins to panic when the stream starts to slow.

 _Shika-chan isn't waking up._

The Uzumaki controlling the jutsu audibly frowns, _"Ask the King of Hell for his soul."_

"Shika-chan's, spit him out, right now, please…" The creature arches an eyebrow.

 _"Walk into his mouth, it will lead you to the Realm of the Dead."_

Possessed, she steps a leg in, hesitating when not even the base of the summon's mouth greets her foot.

She hesitates, peering cautiously into the dark unknown.

 _"If you do not go quickly, the further your Shika-chan's soul will get."_

She shakes off the lingering doubt, dark like a shackle on her feet.

Nagato gives her a little chakra and she steps into the gaping maw.

* * *

To the horrified audience that couldn't see the King of Hell, it was as if she collapsed mid-step.

"It was like my Shadow Possession was nothing, she stepped forward anyway," is the report by Commander Nara who was on-site.

The five remaining, living members of the attack force which decimated Konoha were executed.

Uchiha Itachi is reinstated, Uzumaki Nagato and Ame no Konan are both recognised as leaders of Amegakure.

 _[Because Sakura is an idiot who never told anyone where she was going and Itachi preyed on Jiraiya's own weakness, painted Konan as a peace envoy and offered Nagato's services to 'heal' Sakura.]_

"I don't understand what is wrong with them. They're like living corpses," remarks the Hokage and Kabuto is the one who has to say it, "They're in a vegetative state, we're unsure when they will wake up, or even if they will."

* * *

1st of April! Okay, this time, I'm on time, but I've written myself into a conundrum. I need your help to firstly, answer the question at the top, and tell me what sort of world you want the underworld to be. Sakura needs to find Shikamaru, that's how things go, but what world should it be? The usual ghost world, or a future/past without Sakura, or some other interesting setting?

They could be entirely a creation of Nagato's, or space-time rending alternate realities, or all kinds of things really. But what do you all want to see?

Much love, do review and help me continue my thoughts! I read all your reviews and really appreciate them, so, keep talking to me okay :)


End file.
